


Helter Skelter

by eloanna



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, el resto de 1974, lineas de tiempo desordenadas, mucho de 1968, mucho de 1969
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 64,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloanna/pseuds/eloanna
Summary: Los Beatles están terminando, y no hay nada que hacer para detener lo inevitable, sin embargo John comienza a dudar de todo ésto desde el momento en que Pete Townshend entra a escena.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer fic luego de años! Hace mucho que no escribo pero ahora me he reconectado con los Beatles y con una de mis ships favoritas.  
> Muchas de las líneas de tiempo van a estar horriblemente desordenadas, pero la premisa de esta historia se basa en cómo Paul creó Helter Skelter, y también cómo Paul incluyó más tarde en la Rockestra (una canción que está incluída en su disco Back to the Egg, hay un mini documental en Youtube que pueden ver) a muchas de nuestras estrellas favoritas del rock clásico, incluyendo, obviamente a Pete Townshend :)  
> Trataré de ser lo más clara posible con las referencias a The Who, porque realmente es otra banda que le tengo mucho cariño, pero no sé si todo el mundo conoce! Espero que lo disfruten :D

Todo había empezado así: Pete Townshend, orgulloso de su última composición, afirmó a la prensa de que The Who, era sin duda, la banda más lasciva, estridente y ridículamente grande del momento.

Paul McCartney, sentado en el sillón de su humilde casa escocesa, miró con cierta incredulidad el artículo de prensa de la _Melody Maker_ , sintiéndose un poco desconcertado por la declaración.

Era cierto, con los Beatles habían experimentado bastante con _Sgt. Peppers_ , habían hecho cosas inimaginables en el estudio. Cortar cintas, volver a pegarlas en cualquier parte, crear un nuevo sonido. Incluso usaron parlantes como micrófonos dentro de trompetas y violines! Parecía que ya habían llegado a un punto bastante alto, y que ahora sólo quedaba divertirse.

Sin embargo, Paul era un perfeccionista. Todo el puto mundo lo sabía, _por eso mismo John quizás ya no lo llamaba_.

Oh, John...Paul ya no sabía qué hacer con él. Así que quedaba la música, como siempre.

¿Los Beatles habían sido lo suficientemente ruidosos, lo suficientemente rebeldes? Realmente era una pregunta estúpida, subjetiva más que nada. Muchos podrían interpretar que habían canciones sobre drogas, o sexo, o lesbianas, o lo que sea. Pero nada era tan **en tu cara,** como quiso decir ese loco de Townshend. Apropósito, ¿cómo se llama la canción? Bueno, no importa. A trabajar.

_______________________________________________________

Paul llegó un día al estudio más feliz que nunca. Ésto no lo iba a arruinar nadie. Ni John, ni Yoko, ni George. Ringo era un santo, ¿qué podría decir de él? 

Se sentó e inmediatamente tomó una guitarra acústica.

George se sentó junto a él, ofreciéndole una taza de café.

-¿Y tú por qué estás tan sociable? -soltó una pequeña risita Paul

-Bueno, acaba de ocurrir un milagro

-¿Un milagro? -preguntó, alzando una ceja

-...o más bien _una pesadilla_ -dijo, mirando fijamente a la pareja Ono-Lennon, quienes bailaban un vals lentamente cerca de la mesa de sonido, totalmente protegidos del resto por el vidrio que separaba con el resto del estudio.

Paul sonrió amargamente. Ésto _era_ lo que John necesitaba, por lo que no protestó en ningún momento cuando ocurrió.

¿Le sorprendió? Sí, pues él había conocido a Yoko hace un par de años y no le pareció más que una artista inofensiva, quizás una fan un tanto obsesionada.

Aún recordaba cómo ella había llegado a él hace dos años en la galería Indica, pidiéndole ser su mecenas. A Paul le pareció incluso que había coqueteado con él, y él simplemente dijo que lo evaluaría (o más bien, que en ese momento su trabajo no le había parecido más que un gran llamado de atención).

Equivocado no estaba. Segundos después de estos pensamientos, la extravagante artista se safó de los brazos de su amado, para encender un micrófono y empezar a gritar.

-Odio esta mierda -enfurruñó George, sacando un cigarrillo de su bolsillo, y encendiéndolo -.¿Tienes algo para empezar? Quiero salir luego

Paul miró a su amigo y parecía que por primera vez después de años, volvían a ser los compañeros de colegio que planeaban una que cierta broma. Por supuesto mucho de eso había cambiado también con la aparición de John, pero saber que podía contar (a cierto grado) con George le daba un dejo de esperanza.

_Porque todo se había ido a la mierda._

Lo podía sentir pero no lo podía aceptar.

A la única persona que le podía comentar, por supuesto, era a Linda. Linda, la _lovely_ Linda, que no lo había juzgado por enterarse de sus tres relaciones antes de conocerla (la horrible situación Jane/Peggy/Francie), que entendía que había cambiado, que entendía que ahora la quería a ella, que aceptaba a Heather, que quería armar un hogar a pesar de todo.

Linda sabía a cierto punto lo que pasaba. De vez en cuando salía de Cavendish al estudio con Heather sólo para estabilizar emocionalmente a Paul. Las cosas no andaban bien, y parte de ella intuía que tenía bastante que ver con John. ¿Pero qué cosa exactamente?

Paul era una persona reservada, extremadamente generosa. Pero era difícil divagar a menos de que él diera luces.

Paul comenzó a cantar, mientras George trataba de seguir los movimientos de su amigo en la guitarra.

_When I get to the bottom I go back to the top of the slide_

_Where I stop and I turn and I go for a ride_

_Till I get to the bottom and I see you again_

_Do, don't you want me to love you_

_I'm coming down fast but_

_I'm miles above you_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me, come on tell me the answer_

_Well, you may be a lover but you ain't no dancer_

_Helter skelter, helter skelter_

_Helter skelter_

George comenzó a reír y sólo atinó a decir:

-¡¿Qué es esta mierda?!

-Sólo quiero probarle a Townshend quienes son los que mandan

-¿Al narizón de The Who?

-Ese mismo. Al parecer, todos los narizones son molestosos -aludió, mirando melancólicamente a John, quien parecía completamente hechizado con los gritos de Yoko

George no era estúpido. Algo había pasado con John y Paul desde la India. Era al menos bastante evidente para él. Hacía unos días que trató de discutirlo con Ringo, pero su amigo parecía haber perdido la batalla contra los Beatles. Y sólo quedaban ellos tres. O ellos dos. Él y Paul. Pero él quería izar su bandera también. George tenía ideas, quería contribuír con canciones (más canciones), indagar en otro tipo de sonidos.

La verdad es que él sabía que era un excelente compositor. Ahí mismo, en The Who, podría ser mil veces más exitoso, mil veces más rico. Pero estaba aquí. Con McCartney preocupándose por competir, y Lennon completamente dominado por una artista esquizofrénica.

-...¿crees que durará? -George preguntó casi en un susurro

Paul iba a contestar pero llegó Heather al estudio.

_Salvado por la campana,_ pensó McCartney.

Sin embargo, sintió como su corazón se detenía de pronto.

Porque lo sabía.

Porque él lo dejó.

_John se quedaría con Yoko por siempre._

Porque _él_ lo permitió.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cynthia echa a John de su casa/ Paul recibe a la pareja Ono-Lennon sin medir las consecuencias

-¡¿Que John qué?! -comentó Linda desde el teléfono, completamente furiosa. Pero nada podía hacer desde Nueva York. Nada más que tratar de empatizar con su novio.

-Tengo que ayudarlo, Lin. No he podido hablar con Cynthia, por lo que no tengo más opción que creerle

-Esto es estúpido, Paul. Si cuidara más sus finanzas no tendría este tipo de problemas. ¡Dios, pero si es el compositor más famoso del mundo!

-Aún así no tiene a nadie más que acudir -dijo casi sin nada de voz Paul -.Soy lo único que tiene

-No sé si querrás mi sinceridad en este asunto, pero...

-Lo sé, amor. Lo sé... -aludió cansado -.Lo sé muy bien...

-Cuídate Paul -dijo firme Linda -.Con Heather estaremos en dos semanas más allá, ya estará todo resuelto, por favor, no desistas. Pronto estaremos contigo

Paul asintió para sí mismo, para luego contestarle -.Espero con ansias

-Te amo

-Yo también. Adiós -.Paul colgó, para luego tratar de limpiar las lágrimas que caían involuntariamente por sus mejillas. Odiaba amar tanto a John. Parte de él sabía que era el más fuerte de los cuatro. Luego de la muerte de Brian, fue él el que resistió. Porque _él_ quiso continuar con _Sgt. Peppers_ , porque _él_ quiso dirigir _Magical Mystery Tour_ , porque _él_ no quiso gastar dinero de los Beatles. Él se había hecho cargo de todo.

_A excepción de..._

Sintió como sonaba el timbre para interrumpir inmediatamente ese pensamiento masoquista, para tener enfrente a su realidad masoquista: John Lennon y Yoko Ono, ambos de negro, con un bolso pequeño.

-¿Y el resto de la ropa?

-Irás donde Cynthia a buscarla -la voz de John parecía completamente apagada, y ya asumiendo que Paul se encargaría por enésima vez de todo, subió con Yoko al segundo piso, donde Paul oyó como se azotaba fuerte la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes.

Un tumulto de ansiedad se apropió del cuerpo de Paul, y no hizo más que buscar el Whisky a medio tomar que tenía en la cocina, y llevárselo rápidamente a sus labios.

Oyó como minutos después Yoko y John parecían gemir más fuerte que nunca, y las tablas del segundo piso sonaban y crujían.

¿Por qué John estaba haciendo ésto? ¿Cómo no entendía que él estaba sufriendo, pero que hacía lo que podía por proteger lo que habían construído?

Sí, entendía que se había puesto extremadamente delicado con el trabajo. Minucioso hasta la molestia, horriblemente controlador. Pero si no lo hacía, nadie más lo haría.

¿George? A George no le importaba nada. Parecía que para George todo era India, y el resto de las materialidades existentes eran inútiles. _"-¡¿Pero con qué comes George?! ¿Cómo es que llegaste a tener esta fortuna? ¡Ah, cierto! Gracias a mí, ya que luego de que murió Brian a nadie le importó una mierda lo que seguía. "-Soy una estrella Paul, ¿cómo crees que me puedo preocupar de eso?"_ Y ahí estaba Ringo, que no se decidía a tomar ningún lado y a deprimirse por lo mismo. Por alguna razón no podía tener _tanto_ resentimiento con él. Sin embargo John...John no era alguien con que tuviera muchos escozores. O quizás era porque se los perdonaba rápido. Porque John también pensaba que era _un imbécil aburrido que se entendía con los trajeados y no sabía lo que era ser un verdadero rockstar_. ¡Paul tenía una granja, por Dios! ¡...y sus canciones de abuelita! No, no. Lo que Paul sentía por John en estos momentos era _dolor_. John le estaba hiriendo de todas las formas posibles y aunque Paul podía intuír por qué, creía que estaba llegando a unos límites que nunca había sospechado.

John era bromista, sí. Muchas veces cayó preso de sus bromas, y aunque la mayoría de las veces no se lo tomaba enserio, porque _así son en Liverpool_ , las veces en que parecía decaerse por algún dicho, John iría hasta él, le sonreiría tiernamente, se bajaría los lentes hasta el puente de su nariz y le diría "soy sólo yo, Paulie", para que él después le sonriera de vuelta.

Se había tomado la botella completa. Y sólo sintió como su cuerpo pesado iba hasta el sofá y se tumbaba inmediatamente. Esperaba recordar para la mañana siguiente que debía hablar con Cynthia. Saber qué pasaba con ella y con Julian.

________________________________________________________

Yoko se despertó al escuchar el motor del auto de Paul en la calle. Se asomó por la ventana y vió como efectivamente, el auto se marchaba a gran velocidad. Calculaba que eran casi las 10 de la mañana, pues de parte de John no había señales de que quisiera imitarle.

Se levantó y fue inmediatamente hasta el bolso con el que había llegado, revisando efusivamente por sus compartimientos.

Sacó un par de jeringas y una cuchara, pero al revisar la pequeña bolsa transparente que tenía el ingrediente más importante, se dió cuenta que no había nada. ¡Su querida azúcar negra no estaba! Esto sería pelea con John, por lo que decidió sacar la única cosa que les podía ayudar monetariamente hasta el momento (una tarjeta de crédito, a nombre de John), e ir enseguida a buscar a su _dealer_ , dejando a su novio completamente dormido.

_______________________________________________________

Paul sabía que este no era su problema, no obstante, no podía evitar sentirse horrible por Cynthia, pero sobretodo por Julian. Quería hacer lo posible porque el niño no se sintiese por completo abandonado y resentido por John, pero habían cosas que eran irreemplazables. Por más que apoyara emocionalmente y financieramente a la familia, las cosas no serían igual.

Se despidió de un abrazo de Cynthia, la cual parecía desbordarse en emociones por la visita de su amigo.

-No entiendo qué hice mal -susurró con pequeños sollozos, mientras Paul dibujaba círculos en su espalda

-John no está bien. No ha estado bien desde hace años...las cosas están empeorando -confesó

-Paul, eres el único que puede hacer algo. Yo lo sé. Esa banda...esa banda era todo para él. Tú eres su mejor amigo, tú puedes remediar esta locura...¿sabías lo de la heroína?

-¡¿Qué?!

-Por mientras Yoko estuvo acá, con John...estuvieron probando esa mierda

Paul no lo podía creer.

Habían experimentado con múltiples drogas a lo largo de los años. Pero esa mierda de la heroína parecía ser la peor de todas.

Había oído de George, quien no tenía escrúpulos con casi nada, que la heroína tenía a Eric Clapton encerrado, sin motivaciones y en los huesos, y que casi había sido un _milagro_ que hubiese iniciado luego de grabar While My Guitar Gently Weeps, porque en caso contrario, no existiría ese fabuloso riff que envuelve tan precisamente la canción.

Esto lo dejaba aún más preocupado.

¿John sería capaz de dejar la heroína?...y con ello, ¿sería capaz de dejar Yoko? La verdad, es que muy dentro de sí esperaba que fuese así.

_____________________________________________________

John se despertó para encontrarse solo en la habitación de huéspedes de Paul.

Se sentía sobrio. O sea, se sentía _mal._

Ya ni recordaba el sentimiento de estar simplemente sobrio y sin preocupaciones.

Ahora estar sobrio significaba un ataque agobiante a su estómago, buscando desconsoladamente colocarse para volver al estado pacífico al que se había acostumbrado...peligrosamente con una rapidez impresionante.

-¿Yoko? -dijo, aún desorientado, pero nadie parecía contestarle.

Se levantó de la cama para encontrar los contenidos del bolso desparramados en el suelo.

Entonces vió que la bolsa estaba vacía.

_Fue a buscar la heroína_

Bajó por las escaleras y no sintió ruído alguno.

-¿Paul? ¿Paulie?

Nada.

¿Pero qué había pasado que ninguna de sus _dos parejas_ estaba disponible?

De repente se sintió horriblemente solo.

Y fue hasta una habitación que no había pisado hace aproximadamente un año y medio.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación de Paul sintió como un aire conocido abrazaba su cuerpo. La nostalgia parecía golpearle de repente y se sintió más solo aún.

Se tendió en la cama y miró al techo, para después cerrar los ojos.

Recordó entonces cómo fue que estuvo tendido la primera vez. Había sido hace tres años. Esa vez también fue la primera en donde creyó que las cosas iban a ser muchísimo mejores, no había manera de que todo fuera hacia atrás.

¡Paul estaba tan feliz! Su lugar, su espacio finalmente cómo quería y dónde quería. Y él estaba feliz por él.

Fueron esa noche medio ebrios a su habitación, él más contento porque no había manera de que Jane apareciera por ahí (¡Benditos aquellos tours!), sabiendo, pero jugando a no saber qué pasaría.

Paul lo aventó a la cama, riendo fuerte y sin parar, para después darle torpes besos en toda su cara y cuello.

Los mejores momentos para él eran cuando Paul se comportaba como un bufón, relajado, loco, inocente. Él respondía con más risas, completamente embobado por los juegos y la ternura, porque Paul lo era todo, era lo más maravilloso del mundo.

Entonces pasaba que segundos después de terminar de reírse, Paul tomaba su barbilla y lo besaba al principio con ternura, pero después profunda y apasionadamente. John abrazaba su espalda y se dejaba estar. Esto, obviamente con ningún otro tipo de amante pasaba. John amaba ser dominado por Paul, aunque había veces que soñaba con ser él el que obtuviese ese beneficio. Sabía que era imposible hasta el momento, o quizás para siempre, porque en los pensamientos de Paul aún seguían las estrictas enseñanzas de su padre, Jim McCartney.

John sintió como su pantalón le pedía a gritos que hiciese algo por la presión. Estos recuerdos no le estaban ayudando de mucho.

¿En cuánto tiempo llegaría Yoko o Paul? Bueno, qué mierda importaba. Yoko no buscaría en esta habitación. Y si Paul lo descubría, ¡quizás dejaría a Linda y las cosas seguirían como antes!

Era una gran idea.

Así que siguió tendido en la cama, y comenzó a desabrocharse lentamente el pantalón, y se abrió la camisa, para comenzar a acariciar la delicada zona que requería atención.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza debido al placer que llegaba inmediatamente a él, mientras se masturbaba, pensando en Paul.

Paul encima de él, con una sonrisa lasciva y sus grandes y hermosos ojos brillantes, separando sus piernas, poniéndolas sobre su hombro. Paul siendo gentil mientras aplica el lubricante, Paul siendo increíblemente salvaje, consistente, vulgar y ruidoso mientras lo penetra.

Comenzó a gemir. A reprimir sus gemidos, más bien. ¡...pero necesitaba gritar! ¡Necesitaba a Paul ahora! ¡Más que a Yoko, más que la heroína! ¡Oh, qué bien se sentía paul dentro de él, apuñalándolo por dentro, apuñalando su corazón! Porque con Paul su corazón estaba seguro, o eso es lo que él creía.

Se vino, y parte de él llegó a su estómago semi-expuesto.

Al levantarse para tratar de buscar algo para limpiarse, se quedó completamente congelado.

Paul estaba en la puerta, con la cara blanca como un papel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Linda está arreglando todo para vivir con Paul; Paul ya está resentido con los Beatles, y John cree que puede arreglarlo todo sólo IMAGINÁNDOLO.  
> Todavía no me informo muy bien sobre el tema con Allen Klein, así que no he sido muy precisa hasta ahora.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete Townshend y Mick Jagger y sus planes/ John cree que no es tan buena idea pensar en Paul.

Pete Townshend había despertado con el dolor de cabeza del año. Pero qué novedad era, si había pasado toda una semana con los _Stones_ , y la noche anterior con Mick Jagger.  
La verdad es que ambos habían empezado una suerte de competencia sexual, en donde el que conseguía tener más amantes masculinos, ganaba.  
¿Qué ganaban? Pues obviamente ser los rockstars más experimentados, más honestos, más jodidos, o sea, los más aptos para hacer cualquier tipo de canción.  
Así que ahí estaba, con Jagger ya despierto y fumando un cigarrillo a su lado.

- _26_ -dijo Jagger sonriendo lascivamente, sabiendo que Pete ya había despertado

  
-15 -respondió Townshend, sonriendo de vuelta, sabiendo exactamente a lo que se refería.

Ambos tenían contabilizados la cantidad de hombres que habían llegado a ellos. Habían en un principio hecho una apuesta por los 50, luego por los 100, luego por los 200. La verdad, es que ya casi no había un límite. A pesar de que aún no superaban la primera meta, nada los podía detener, hasta tener toda la sabiduría que necesitaban.  
Mick terminó su cigarrillo, poniendo el filtro del mismo en el cenicero de la cómoda del hotel, colocándose de lado mirando a Pete, apoyándose con su codo.

-Creo que la apuesta se acabaría de una sola manera

-¿Cuál? -alzó una ceja Pete, curioso

- _Con un Beatle_

Pete sonrió " _¿y esto por qué?_ ", y Mick continuó su cometido:

-¿Viste la última edición de la _Melody Maker_? McCartney está furioso contigo. En la entrevista habla de la última canción que compuso...y creo que te odia, o algo así

-¿Por qué?

-Porque dijiste que tu bandita era la más lasciva de todas. Qué mentiroso eres, ¡si sabes que son los Stones!

Pete rió escandalosamente, tapándose el rostro con las manos

-No me molestaría hacerlo con McCartney -dijo, ya más tranquilo, contemplando el cielo del hotel -.¿Pero realmente será bisexual como nosotros? Supe que está saliendo con la fotógrafa esa Neoyorkina, Linda Eastman

-Sabemos la historia de nuestro Paulie -comentó Mick -.Pareciera que no cesa de estar con una mujer tras otra, sin embargo...¿no has pensado que la relación con Lennon es... _peculiar_?

-¿Peculiar tanto como para tener sexo con él?

-Somos músicos Pete, incluso un tipo como McCartney le gustaría investigar un poco...

-Entonces, si me acuesto con McCartney gano

-¿Lennon no te gusta?

-Lennon está bien. Pero McCartney...habría que ser imbécil, ciego, para rechazarlo. ¿Has visto esos ojos? ¡Y ese trasero!

Mick rió ligeramente -.A mí me gusta Lennon, aunque ahora viene con Yoko, y no sé si pueda resistir eso

Ambos rieron, se calmaron unos segundos y volvieron a completar otra ronda antes de irse del hotel.

___________________________________________________

Paul se fue inmediatamente de la habitación.

No sabía cómo procesar lo que había visto en consideración de las situaciones pasadas en los últimos meses.  
John se puso rápidamente los pantalones, y trató de arreglarse la camisa mientras seguía a Paul hasta el living.

-¡Paul, por favor no te vayas! ¿No ves que te necesito, que _necesito_ estar contigo?

Se acercó hasta él y lo tomó por los hombros. Paul no respondió, sólo atinó a mirarle a los ojos. Estaba herido y confundido. Y sabía que esto no terminaría bien.

-¡¡Respóndeme, carajo!! Estamos solos, ¿no es lo que querías? Sé que odias que Yoko esté a mi lado, pero lo siento, cariño. Así son las cosas. Recuerdas que tú lo dijiste? Tú dijiste "John, búscate una mujer! Alguien que te entienda perfectamente! Es la única manera de que tu sufrimiento cese", eres un imbécil, ¡¿cómo no podías entenderlo?!

-John, por favor, basta -dijo con voz baja Paul

-Paul, esta es nuestra oportunidad, podemos arreglar las cosas -trató de besarlo, pero Paul lo evitó -.¡Pero qué mierda te pasa! -gritó con todo lo que tenía, para después soltarlo violéntamente -Claro, porque todo para tí es esa banda de mierda. ¿Sabes lo que Yoko dice? Que te aprovechas de mí. Que sabes que soy yo quien comanda todo este barco

-John, no quiero discutir...

-Claramente, eres un puto cobarde. Un puto cobarde que siempre aparentará lo que no es. Primero quisiste unirte a los grandes del arte en Londres, te convenciste de que querías experimentar más para estar a la altura. ¡Follemos a John! ¡Follemos a un millón de hombres más! Porque eso es lo que eres Paul, un _puto maricón_ , un puto lame penes que cree saber lo que quiere, pero ya quiero ver cómo ruegas, _cómo me necesitas_

-¡Cállate John! ¡Cállate de una puta vez! -gritó de vuelta Paul, con la voz temblorosa -.Nunca. Pero nunca vuelvas a decir que soy...que he estado con más hombres. Es una estupidez. _Sabes_ que no es así. Y...creo que es mejor que te vayas de mi casa

En ese momento el timbre sonó, Paul fue a abrir la puerta, completamente abatido, para encontrarse con Yoko, quien, él podría jurar, le sonrió con sorna, casi sabiendo lo que había pasado, burlándose de él.  
Con la puerta abierta de par en par, Paul sintió cómo John pasó de él bruscamente, sin mirarlo siquiera, para tomar la muñeca de Yoko con fuerza.

-Nos vamos de este pozo de mierda -declaró John, mirando con resentimiento a Paul por última vez.

Paul miró como la pareja caminaba hasta la mitad de la calle para tomar un taxi, desapareciendo en el camino.  
Al cerrar la puerta se desplomó en el sillón, y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

_______________________________________________

Ringo no la estaba pasando nada de bien. La verdad es que a nadie parecía importarle una mierda, y eso lo hería profundamente, porque John, Paul y George...ellos eran sus hermanos. Él haría todo por ellos. ¿Pero ellos harían lo mismo por él?

Se sintió tan mal que comenzó un hábito que su esposa en el momento consideró peligroso.

Alcohol.

Tomaba religiosamente casi todo el día a excepción de la cena.

Su esposa le pidió que al menos regresase para hacer un poco de "vida familiar", pero salvo esa ocasión, tomaba todo el día.

Incluso llegó a asociarse con Keith Moon de The Who, un conocido en la "religión" del alcoholismo, y pronto se hicieron grandes amigos.

Uno de esos días en que Keith lo llamó para pasar el rato, notó cómo una persona nueva se unía al club.

Era Pete Townshend, el líder de la banda de Moon, que claramente había saludado un par de veces en alguna que otra fiesta, pero nunca había sostenido una conversación significativa con él.

-Hola Ringo -dijo Pete mientras veía cómo Keith traía unos vasos desde la cocina de su casa

-Hola -sonrió Starr, esperando ansioso el próximo líquido a probar -.¿Cómo ha ido todo con la banda?

-Todo bien, sigo componiendo, estoy pensando en hacer un giro significativo en el sonido. Keith está entusiasmado como verás .-rió suavemente -.Aunque bien podría ser una mierda. El otro día hablé con John y Yoko, dice que las cosas entre ustedes no van tan bien

-No, no. Y de hecho estoy tomando un receso, aunque me rueguen, no puedo volver ahora -anunció con tristeza -.Paul está más insoportable que nunca. Amo a mi hermano, pero siento que ya no puedo lidiar con él ahora

Pete reflexionó unos segundos, para luego continuar susurrando esta vez sus preguntas: -¿Tú crees que esto...que terminen? O sea, tú, ellos...¿entiendes?

-Las cosas no están nada de bien en general -aludió con el mismo tono el baterista -.Pero Paul...pobre tipo, está haciendo lo posible por _seguir_ componiendo. ¡Incluso tienen arrendado el estudio para el próximo año! Este álbum se publicará en noviembre. Para mí ya es suficiente, sin embargo...amo a mi hermano, y cuando esté listo trataré de hacer lo posible hasta que...bueno, tu sabes.

Las palabras de Ringo quedaron resonando en los oídos de Pete. 

Y por más horrible, cruel y despiadado que sonara, él veía toda la situación como una _oportunidad_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los sueños/realidades de John

Ésta era la primera vez que John soñaba en meses y había sido horroroso.

  
Parte de los múltiples beneficios de no estar sobrio consistía en eso. Enterrar los sueños. Porque los sueños significaban que sus puertas estaban abiertas. Su percepción alerta.

  
Todos los sueños eran los mismos: O eran pesadillas de Paul, arrancando de él, riéndose en su cara o eran de Julian, gritándole que lo odiaba, que no merecía ser padre de _nadie_ y que no merecía ser _amado_.

  
Se levantó de la cama temblando, limpiándose el sudor de la frente porque no, no podía ser.  
Caminó hasta el "botiquín de emergencias", como le decían ahora con Yoko, para callar su mente por un par de horas más.  
Las imágenes pasaban una y otra vez por sus pensamientos. Y aparecía una emoción que había nacido con él: _celos_.  
Porque Paul estaba acostado en una cama, desnudo, con un hombre encima. Un hombre que _no era él_.  
¿Quién era ese imbécil? Lo único que pudo ver es que tenía abundante cabellera negra, un buen trasero, físico promedio.  
Pero era un sueño. Su sueño, o sea, también el sueño o...¿la realidad de Paul?

  
John recordaba la primera vez que había conocido a Paul. Cómo la noche antes de conocerlo, había soñado con que cavaba fervorosamente en el jardín de su casa y encontraba oro. El día después de la reunión, Paul le diría, sonriente _"Tuve un sueño extraño, ¿sabes? ¡Soñé que formaba túneles en mi jardín y encontraba toneladas de oro!...creo que no me vendría mal"_ , rió, para lo cual John se sorprendió enormemente, para luego responderle con suavidad _"Ayer soñé lo mismo"_ , ambos soltaron una carcajada ante la ocurrencia, pero luego, contándose los sueños durante las semanas, meses, y años, se dieron cuenta que era siempre lo mismo: Ellos aparecían de una forma u otra en el sueño del otro. Eran capaces de conversar, de intercambiar opiniones completas. Entonces John sabía. John sabía que Paul era su alma gemela.

_Lástima_ que Paul no opinase igual. Por esa misma razón no podía darse el lujo de seguir consciente.

  
No pudo evitar ponerse horriblemente ansioso al saber que Paul lo iba a engañar con un hombre; ¡nada de esto tenía puto sentido!   
Abrió el bolso, y trató de armar toda la parafernalia para inyectarse, pero por primera vez en meses, le fue imposible.

______________________________

-¿Pedimos el diario? -Yoko se había despertado como de costumbre a las diez de la mañana.

  
John no podía ni _quería_ escuchar a nadie, la cabeza le retumbaba y parecía que ni leer las últimas noticias del momento le aliviaría. Se cambió de lado dándole la espalda a Yoko y gruñó entre las mantas.

-Ok, haré algo de desayuno -continuó la mujer, levantándose finalmente con cierta pereza de la cama.

John esperó a que Yoko se fuera para suspirar. Miró el cielo de la habitación del hotel y comenzó a sentirse desesperado.  
Había sucedido que después de casi dos años, John Lennon no sabía quién era.  
Abrazaba eso sí con delicadeza el 67'. El 67' donde había estado en la cima pero también en el fondo, donde ya tenían un disco increíble como el _Sgt. Peppers Lonely Hearts_ _Club Band_ , donde ya casi vivía con Paul (no oficialmente, dentro de la ilegalidad (cuestión que le encantaba), ¡pero qué va!), siendo feliz haciendo cosas que increíblemente nunca las había hecho con Cynthia, como pasear _al perro_ (Paul le diría, alzando la ceja _"¿cuántas veces te he dicho amor que nuestra perrita se llama Martha?"_ ), cocinarse (ambos no eran muy buenos en la cocina, pero al menos a él _sí le importaba_ la presentación del plato: ¡Já! Lennon 1-McCartney 0), componiendo durante las tardes, haciendo el amor a la noche, cambiándose las ropas durante la mañana, sólo para confundir a los imbéciles alrededor.

Extraño cómo todo puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana.

Todo por una pregunta.

Ahora sucedía que se encerraba en el baño para llorar a tramos, para que Yoko no asimilase lo que pasaba. Porque era tan persistente, tan frenético lo que pasaba, que si no era el baño, eran las drogas. Ellas le ayudaban a dormir esos pensamientos cuando no los quería.

Parecía eso sí que Paul había superado todo ( _como siempre_ ). Que ninguna de esas cosas habían sido importantes. Eso le dolía, pero no sabía cómo tragarse ese dolor (al contrario de Paul, que parecía habérselo _engullido_ con el desayuno de la mañana). Él estaba enojado. Él no podía ver nada positivo en nada de la vida. _Ni siquiera_ en los Beatles. Pero para él _era_ razonable. Es lo que decía Yoko. Sólo tenía que _sentirlo_ , porque apenas Jane salió del cuadro, entró inmediatamente Linda. Linda la madre, Linda la esposa. Lo cual era un peligro desde el día 1. Y eso lo cabreaba hasta volverlo completamente fuera de control.

John era un _hombre_ , un tipo difícil más encima; pero Linda era poco atractiva, sin sustancia. Una simple fotógrafa. Pero tenía un punto a favor. Y es que ella tenía todo lo que Paul había querido: una familia. Algo que era imposible que él le diese.

Otra cuestión que encontraba casi imperdonable, es que Paul no quisiese componer más con él...¡ya nada era como antes, joder! Una cosa era terminar la relación sexual, pero terminar la relación creativa ya estaba rozando sus delicados límites...todas esas mierdas de canciones falsas y sin contenido... _"¿Martha My Dear?" "¿Ob-la-di Ob-la-da?"..."¡¿Teddy Boy?!"_. Odiaba cada canción que estaba saliendo de su compañero, y no entendía por qué no habían vuelto al menos a discutir por ello. Yoko, ante sus preocupaciones, sólo lo alentaba a escribir más en solitario. Porque ésas eran pruebas fehacientes de _quién_ era la verdadera mente de la banda, el _verdadero_ artista. 

A pesar de todo, cada uno seguía teniendo cierta lealtad con el otro. Ya que seguía el sello Lennon-McCartney, aunque bien hundidos estaban. Porque muy dentro de él, sabía que Paul era una parte importante, como una pierna, como un brazo.

Pero él tenía que amputar a su Paul, _crecer_ , y tratar de sobrevivir sin él.

_______________________________________________________

Paul se había quedado dormido en el sofá, y sintió cómo golpeaban su puerta. A regañadientes, se levantó y observó por la abertura y se dió cuenta que una figura conocida de la escena musical estaba del otro lado.

  
Abrió y vió como un resplandeciente Pete Townshend venía con llamativo maletín café.

-¿Pete? ¡Hola! ¡Pasa, amigo! -dijo con tono ameno McCartney

Pete sin decir nada entró, y se maravilló con la casa de Paul una vez más. Juraba que habían compartido morada en una de sus fiestas, pero no había recordado nada de la ocasión.  
No obstante aquí estaba, junto con él, solos, al parecer, lo que lo hizo sonreír en su interior.

-¿Cómo estás Paul? -preguntó el guitarrista, sentándose en el sofá

-Bien, como siempre... ¿y tú? ¿Qué te trae por acá Pete?

Pete ya parecía haberse hechizado por la mirada cálida de Paul, no podía creerlo. ¿Cuánto llevaba? _¿10 segundos?_ Trató de controlarse, para luego continuar:

-Estuve con Ringo hace un rato, quería saber cómo _realmente_ estabas. Me contó lo que está pasando con ustedes y uff...no lo sé...por lo poco que he llegado a conocerlos, sé que tú, bueno...estarías bastante afectado

Paul pensó lo que parecía un milenio en su cabeza cómo contestar, sin embargo simplemente se remitió a no revelar demasiado (como siempre), porque entendía también que esto terminaría hablándose _en todos_ los círculos de la música. _¡ Noticias de última hora! ¡Los Beatles se han separado! ¡...y Paul aún no se ha casado!_

-Es como siempre Pete, esto pasa en todos lados -trató de reflexionar nuevamente en cómo poner la frase sin decir mucho -.¡Incluso en Revolver casi nos matamos! ¡La única puta canción que le gustó a John fue Here,There and Everywhere! ¿ _Puedes creerlo_? -sonrió Paul poniéndose en su _careta Beatle_ al cien por ciento: encantador, diplomático y divertido, y por sobretodo, un _As_ contestando preguntas incómodas.

-Que bueno que no sea tan así Paul -.le sonrió Pete, sabiendo que Paul nunca le diría toda la verdad -.Creo que sería una gran pérdida para el mundo que Lennon-McCartney se separen...¡De hecho no puedo imaginármelo! _¡Sería una pesadilla para todos!_

Pete notó cómo levemente los ojos de Paul comenzaron a brillar un poco más. Una pequeña mueca en su perfecta boca reflejaba desaprobación, pero el bajista aún no decía nada, hasta que finalmente soltó:

-Yo creo que escribiremos hasta que se nos rompan los dedos -.ni _él_ se lo creía. Sabía que había dicho algo parecido mientras recién empezaban. Él y John creían tan fervientemente en ellos mismos como compositores, _como unión_ , pero ahora...

-Ringo está preocupado -dijo Pete, cambiando el ángulo de la conversación -.Creo que deberían hablar con él

Paul lo sabía. Había dejado a su hermano solo. De hecho, de los tres restantes, el único que quería hacer algo por él era George. Tendría que hablar con él luego de esta conversación.

-Lo haré

-También te traje algo -aludió Townshend, abriendo su maletín y sacando una grabadora -.Quiero mostrarte ésto.

Ambos se sentaron en la alfombra del living, Pete asegurándose de estar cerca de Paul, sintiendo su aroma, su calidez, su perfil maravilloso.  
Pete accionó el botón " _play_ " y comenzaron a sonar unas palabras que resonaron en lo más profundo del corazón de Paul.

_See me_  
_Feel me_  
_Touch me_  
_HEAL ME_

 _Listening to you, I get the music_  
_Gazing at you, I get the heat_  
_Following you, I climb the mountain_  
_I get excitement at your feet_

 _Right behind you, I see the millions_  
_On you, I see the glory_  
_From you, I get opinions_  
_From you, I get the story_

Pete vió como su compañero se relajaba y cerraba los ojos. Compartiendo su emoción, se acercó más a él, tomó su barbilla suavemente, y lo besó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La anécdota de los sueños es real! La leí hace un tiempo en un libro y casi lloré jajaja. También hay un audio por ahí que si no me equivoco es del Anthology en donde John le dice a Paul que soñó con él y le pregunta si había estado ahí también! Ese tipo de cosas me hace explotar y me imagino que a ustedes también XD.  
> La canción que canta Pete en este capítulo la pueden encontrar como "We're not gonna take it" o simplemente "See me/Feel me/Listening to you". El último título contiene una versión más corta y es la que han tocado por...AÑOS :) Se las recomiendo!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linda habla con su padre de negocios/ Ringo recibe una linda sorpresa / John le pide explicaciones a Paul

  
Paul abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir cómo Pete Townshend trataba de meterle la lengua.

  
Alejó al guitarrista suavemente poniendo la palma de su mano en su pecho.

  
-Pete, no, por favor -dijo apacible -.Ésto...no es lo mío -se alzó, tratando de hacer lo posible por disimular su nerviosismo

  
-¡Paul! No, no me malinterpretes...es sólo que...estuve fumando, ¿sabes? Estoy sólo guiándome por las fuertes sensaciones que se apoderan de mí...¿entiendes?

  
Los ojos de Paul comenzaron a brillar profundamente, la boca cerrada y apretada; en su rostro no se podía dilucidar ninguna emoción.

  
-No soy de ese tipo de hombres -declaró -.Tengo novia, no creo que alguna vez experimente con eso -rió, tratando de distender la tensión, volviendo nuevamente a la _faceta Beatle_

  
Pete no creía ninguna de las palabras que Paul había dicho, sin embargo, decidió jugar su juego para evitar perder él en el suyo.

  
-Es obvio Paul, Linda es una mujer maravillosa

  
-Bueno, ¿quieres un poco de whisky? -aludió el bajista, cambiando completamente el tema

  
Pete se levantó para seguir a Paul

  
-Claro

  
-¡Entonces sígueme, muchacho! -dijo Paul, guiñándole un ojo, llevándolo hasta la cocina

____________________________________________

Linda ya estaba en su última semana en Nueva York. Aparentemente, todo el papeleo concerniente a Heather ya estaba en regla, pues su padre biológico no opuso resistencia, pidiendo eso sí, la visita de la niña a finales de año. Cosa que Linda otorgó.

  
Para esa semana, su padre, Lee Eastman, la invitó a hospedarse a ella y a su hija en su hogar, para volver a conectarse antes de su partida, que al parecer era definitiva a Inglaterra.

  
Los acontecimientos sucedidos durante el último año habían sorprendido al abogado, quien, antes sin escrúpulos había cuestionado las decisiones de su hija. Primero, siendo una estudiante poco brillante, luego una mediocre recepcionista, para después ser una "suerte" de fotógrafa. Una fotógrafa que era madre separada, además. Para él todas las aventuras de su hija pasaban un poco de lo aceptable para lo que debería ser una mujer ejemplar, no obstante, sus opiniones variaron, cuando ella, le confesó que era novia de un _Beatle_.

  
_"¿Y quién es? ¿John Lennon?"_ , se burló esa vez, cuando la muchacha tímidamente trataba de explicarle el extraño episodio. Él sabía que Linda tenía un favorito, y éste era John. Sin embargo, lo que le contestó su hija fue otra cosa: _"No. Es Paul. Paul McCartney"_.

  
Desde ese momento comenzó a mirar a su hija, vergonzosamente, con otros ojos.

  
Para ser la número uno de un _Beatle_ debía tener algo interesante, la pobre niña. Ahora, quizás, eran las fotos. Él no era un hombre tan sensible, pero supuso que debió tener algo de sorprendente.

Mientras cenaban, se discutió nuevamente el futuro de su hija con Paul McCartney, porque era verdad. Esos tipos del espectáculo estaban locos, no era muy factible que su promesa siguiera en pie.

-¿Y finalmente te pedirá matrimonio? -dijo, mientras le echaba sal a su plato

-Supongo, no lo sé

-Hija, tienes que asegurarte de que las cosas sean así. Aún eres una mujer separada, ya sabes cómo habla la gente

-Y es por eso mismo que él me prometió que las cosas iban enserio. No soy una tonta, Pa'. Yo le dije que vengo con Heather. Es eso o nada -le sonrió a la pequeña, que ya estaba probando su comida

-Uhm... ¿y cómo va la banda? ¿Sacarán un disco pronto?

-Creo que el grupo no va muy bien. No entiendo por qué -aludió, sacando su servilleta para limpiar la boca de Heather -.Terminarán mañana si no me equivoco lo que falta. Tienen los meses que siguen para la post-producción, y creo que noviembre es el mes en que se lanza, pero...aún me quedo con la sensación de que algo no calza

-Bueno, son egos enormes los que están metidos ahí, ¿y cómo va lo de empresa? ¿...Apple?

-Sinceramente, papá, siento que Paul no tiene idea de nada. Y que John no quiere hacer nada al respecto

-Pues deberían entender, que a pesar de ser una empresa "musical", "artística", lo que sea; lo que están haciendo es administrando un conglomerado -comentó reflexivo -.Deben tener algún tipo de asesoría. La tienen, ¿verdad? O sino, y sin querer asustarte hija, se irán a la quiebra

-Sabía que antes estaban representados por Brian Epstein. Alcancé a conocerlo antes de morir...un buen tipo. Pero creo que después de su muerte nadie se hizo cargo de..."esas cosas". Aunque no sé, Pa', quizás sea mejor que hable con Paul antes de...tu sabes, _meter nuestras narices_. ¡Ahora están culpando a la novia de John de lo mismo! -rió Linda

-No podemos negar que es un poco extraña...-rió de vuelta Lee

__________________________________________________

  
Había llegado el último día de grabación del _White Album_ de los _Beatles_. Para todos, un alivio.

  
George había llamado el día anterior a Ringo. Sorpresivamente para el baterista, su amigo le pidió, y hasta le rogó que se presentara a la sesión.

  
Ringo, conmocionado por la dedicación de George, aceptó, escuchándose esta vez más sereno y contento, porque finalmente había _alguien_ en su círculo que le importaba su existencia.

  
El guitarrista, para reforzar su intención, compró a primera hora del día flores, y las puso apenas llegó al estudio en la batería del músico, esperándolo con un letrero que decía " _Bienvenido de vuelta Ringo :)_ ".

  
Paul, sabiendo que había sido rudo con el único de sus compañeros que no quiso ofenderle conscientemente, fue rápidamente hasta Ringo cuando lo vió llegar en el umbral de la puerta.

  
Ringo se veía mejor. Incluso se había afeitado y parecía mucho más sereno y descansado. Mostró una pequeña sonrisa al ver cómo Paul se acercaba a él para abrazarlo.

-¡Buenos días Macca!

-¡Buenos días Ringo! - enseguida acercó sus labios hacia el oído del baterista, para luego susurrarle: -Eres el mejor baterista. De verdad

Los ojos de Ringo se llenaron de lágrimas, y apretó más fuerte su agarre del bajista.

-Gracias, hermano -musitó de vuelta

Se separaron, y Ringo fue a ver su batería, que para su sorpresa estaba llena de flores. En la parte del bombo, un letrero, escrito por George seguramente (era el que tenía la letra más clara), dándole la bienvenida.

  
Sonrió como pudo porque las lágrimas se estaban asomando por sus ojos.

-Oh, ¡creo que debí ausentarme más! -dijo limpiándose las lágrimas, todavía enseñando su cálida expresión

-¡No, por favor no! ¡No quiero terminar muerto! -rió George -.¡Creo que cinco minutos más tarde y me hubiese convertido en el _balón de fútbol_ de Paul y John! Dios, ¡pero si yo debería ser santo!

-¡Si tú te conviertes en Santo es porque Dios ya comenzó sus vacaciones y está muerto de borracho tratando de abrocharse los zapatos! -gritó John desde el otro lado del estudio, recién llegando, con Yoko tomada de su brazo

-¿Y desde cuándo tú crees en Dios, m'hijo? -respondió de vuelta George

Ringo sonrió, al parecer todos sus hermanos estaban de buen humor, lo que terminó por contagiarlo a él

Paul sólo atinó a suspirar. Tendría que aguantar esta sesión por Ringo, no sería mucho tampoco. Faltaban sólo dos canciones. Dos canciones y se iría a _Cavendish_ , esperaría a Linda y después _se iría y se enterraría si fuese necesario en Escocia_.

-Ayer tuve un sueño -escuchó cómo la voz de John disipaba sus pensamientos de golpe

-¿Nada importante?

-Dime tú, ¿estuviste conmigo?

-No, no recuerdo haber soñado nada -trató de sonreírle de vuelta Paul

-Es muy extraño...yo no te tocaba, sólo podía verte -dijo John, como siempre, sin pensar en lo que decía

-¿Nada muy grave?

-Nada grave

-Entonces todo bien -le dió unos golpecitos en el hombro, para después guiñarle el ojo -.Póngamonos a trabajar, amigo

John observó cómo Paul se alejaba rápidamente, para ponerse el bajo y los audífonos.

  
Esto era duro.

  
Así que no tuvo más opción que aproximarse a Yoko, quien estaba sentada en uno de los amplificadores de guitarra asignados a él; y ésta, al ver su cara, atinó a acariciar su cabello.

Paul vió desde su puesto el emplazamiento entre ambos, sintiéndose un poco estúpido, porque parte de esto, o mucho de esto, eran consecuencias de decisiones que _él mismo había tomado._ Peor se sentía, porque hoy se delineaba otra vez su supuesto discurso, ya que la siguiente canción a grabar sería _Blackbird_.

Luego de la discusión ocurrida en la India, Paul estuvo obsesionado con brindarle mensajes a John a través de canciones.

  
Todos los recados decían lo mismo: _"es tu oportunidad, abre tus alas, ella es la mujer que quisiste"_. Incluso, luego de algunos meses sintió como _Hey Jude_ en realidad era una canción más para John que para Julian. Algo que nunca admitiría, obviamente, mas la misiva era la misma.

  
Poco sabía que la mujer que tanto liberaría a John sería _Yoko_. Yoko era la versión extrema de lo que Paul se imaginaba para John, y por milésima vez, siendo común para él en estos días, pero no necesariamente placentero, sintió cómo todo se le iba de las manos.

  
John se apartó de Yoko, distrayéndolo de sus cavilaciones, acercándose a él, con la guitarra cruzada en su pecho.

-¿Quieres fumar? -no era una invitación, era una imposición

-Claro, ¿afuera? -puntualizó el bajista sin siquiera pensarlo

-Por supuesto, nos vendría bien un poco de aire fresco, ¡demasiado amor de parte de George me enferma!

George alzó una ceja irónico, pero siguió tocando su guitarra. Paul se sacó los audífonos, deslizó la correa del bajo para retirárselo, y posicionó su instrumento de manera de que no cayera, contra la pared. Seguida esa acción, John lo imitó.

  
Ringo escrutó de manera curiosa esta interacción, tratando de alcanzar las miradas de George y Yoko. Su amigo, indiferente. La mujer, irritada...¿celosa? No obstante hasta ese momento no dijo nada de vuelta.

-George, volvemos de inmediato, vamos por una fumada -dijo John a George Martin, quien había llegado hace poco al estudio

Fueron hasta la azotea, donde se sentaron en el suelo.

  
Paul sacó un paquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo de su chaqueta, ofreciéndoselo en la mano a John.

-Estoy tratando de dejarlos, pero también soy hipócrita -soltó John sonriendo sardónicamente, sacando un cigarro -.¿Fuego?

Paul sacó el encendedor que traía igualmente en el bolsillo y le prendió el cigarro a John.

-¿Tú? -preguntó John

Paul sacó un cigarro del paquete que sostenía John, para luego acercar su cigarro al de John, mirándolo fijamente, y prendiéndolo con la parte que se quemaba del tabaco.

-Eso fue sensual -aludió sin pensar en un suspiro John, acariciando, casi por reflejo, la mejilla del más joven

Paul se dió el permiso para disfrutarlo por unos segundos, para entonces ponerse más serio -.¿Qué quieres John?

-¿Eso es todo McCartney? -dijo, separándose esta vez, para observarlo fijamente

-¡Sólo quiero saber qué problema hay!

-Pues bien deberías saberlo, _amorcito_ , ¿o debo volver a enseñarte a sumar? ¿2+2= _nuestro jodido presente_? Más bien debería decir 1+1, pues habemos _dos jodidos imbéciles_ mirándonos a los ojos ahora

-Cuéntame tu sueño

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me gusta vivir una mentira, Paul?

-Desde que nos conocimos, creo

-¿Por qué mientes tú? ¿Qué ganas con eso? -Paul vió cómo John se ajustaba los lentes para examinarlo a él, contemplando su alma. Porque sabía que John podía hacer eso a veces. Una mirada, y ya tenía divisado el compartimiento donde guardaba sus (íntimos) sentimientos

-John, cariño, si pudieses decirme qué es lo que pasa, podríamos... -su tono esta vez era más conciliador al hablarle

-¡Es que no es así! Paul, siempre dijiste que no me ibas a mentir. ¡Lo ví en tu sueño! ¡Ví a ese hombre! -le gritó peligrosamente muy cerca de su cara

Paul se puso completamente rojo al recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior. Y estático. Era incapaz de soltar palabra alguna.

-¿...Paul? -le sacudió de los hombros -.Oh, mierda, no...Paul...dime, _¿es verdad?_

-Ayer vino Pete Townshend a mi casa -.puntualizó Paul sin mirarlo -.Cree que soy homosexual, quiso besarme, quiso...creo que incluso quería más que eso -dijo con las palabras entrecortadas, esto le avergonzaba de sobremanera. Era extraño que le diera esta clase de explicaciones a John, sin embargo, sentía que _se las debía_.  
Era difícil hablar de ésto siendo un hombre, incluso, llegaba a sentirse un tanto humillado. Todo por un _beso_.

-¡Pete Townshend! ¡Ese hijo de puta! -gruñó, apretando los dientes John, para después continuar un poco más débil: -...así que no has roto tu promesa

-John, yo no soy como tú -esta vez se irguió, y lo vió con frialdad -.No vuelvas a repetir esas cosas

-Sé que no es lo tuyo, que fui un error, _bla bla blá_ -dijo John -.Pero no puedes hacerme esto, Macca

-...y de nuevo con lo que no entiendo

John se unió a él, alzándose -.Lo que sucede es fácil Paul. Estoy harto. Estoy que rompo todo este puto estudio sólo con la frustración que siento, porque quiero tenerte, _mi tonta princesa de las flores_ , pero estás tan metido en tu cabeza, creyéndote el protagonista de esta patética historia que no lo ves. ¿No te das cuenta Paul? ¿Cómo no puedes simplemente... _mirarme_? -declaró, acariciando los brazos del bajista -.¿Cómo puedes estar tanto tiempo sin mí? Porque yo creo que si no... _si no te tengo me voy a morir Paul_ -dijo con la voz quebrada -.Sé que no es lo tuyo, ya que yo sólo fui una distracción en tu camino, pero...

-Yoko es una buena mujer -fue lo único que soltó Paul, protegiéndose de lo que fuera a pasar...cualquiera sea esa cosa

-Lo sé. Mi corazón se partió en dos desde que llegó -anunció con cierto orgullo -.Pero aún tienes el setenta por ciento, amor

Paul no sabía que decir. ¿Por qué John hacía las cosas tan difíciles? Entonces sintió cómo el mayor lo abrazaba con fuerza. Él lo abrazó de vuelta, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

-Aliméntate mejor John -.dijo entre broma y enserio. Sobando la espalda de su compañero notó cómo los huesos sobresalían más que en cualquier año en que lo había tocado.

John había cerrado los ojos disfrutando el contacto, pero no pudo soportarlo tanto tiempo. Con una tremenda sonrisa, miró hacia su hombro, y unió sus labios con los de Paul.

  
Paul pareció relajarse, dejándose estar para entrar al cielo, deslizándose deliciosamente por las nubes que John dibujaba en su corazón, respondiendo con suavidad, hasta que el mismo John lo bajó, para llevárselo al infierno. Las caricias en su espalda se volvieron más frenéticas, apretándolo a ratos, agarrándolo casi como si pensara que iba a escapar.

  
Pero era imposible que eso pasara. Porque el fuego estaba en él. Estaba como loco, abriendo su boca y pasando los brazos de la espalda al cuello de su compañero, para después tomar el cabello ya más largo de John, y profundizando su beso: su lengua entrando en la boca de John, compitiendo con la otra por el dominio.

  
Hubo un instante en que necesitaron respirar, mas parecía que no querían separarse. Sus narices se rozaban, ambos aún con los ojos cerrados.

  
Paul atinó a repetirse en voz alta, intentando volver a tierra, _"No puedo romper mi promesa, no puedo, no puedo John"_

  
Esta vez, como nunca, era John el callado.

  
Estaba completamente plasmado, como si hubiese llegado al nirvana _con sólo un beso_.

  
Aún tocando la nariz de su compañero, a centímetros de su boca, no lo dudó.

  
Lo besó nuevamente, con desesperación, acorralándolo contra la pared. Besó y mordió su cuello. Sus manos explorando el pecho, el abdomen, hasta que se decidió a abrir la chaqueta de Paul, metiendo las manos bajo su camisa.

  
Fue en ese momento en que Paul lo detuvo.

-Por favor, John -dijo, entre suspiros, con toda la voluntad que le quedaba

John ya no era razonable. Era un animal, hambriento, e indiferente de todo "el deber" que existiese allá afuera.

  
Esta interrupción, no le hacía nada feliz.

-¡Qué más puedo esperar de un hipócrita como tú, McCartney! ¡Dale mis saludos a Townshend entonces! -gritó visiblemente molesto y herido, empujándolo, para entrar al estudio.

Paul tuvo que sentarse a respirar profundamente por unos minutos. Debía volver con cierta dignidad al estudio. La semi-erección, la ropa y el pelo desordenado, además de la obvia la cara de felicidad no eran las mejores presentaciones para comenzar a trabajar.  
Estuvo a punto de cagarla. Por un momento creyó que no cumpliría su promesa, pero aquí estaba, intacto.  
No obstante parte de él comenzó a cuestionarse todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que la introducción a Lee Eastman no haya estado tan pésima jaja. La verdad es que tiene que estar en la historia para...DRAMA.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul y el amor / John, Yoko y Pete en el The Rolling Stones' Rock and Roll Circus

Podría decirse que en el noventa y ocho por ciento de las canciones de los _Beatles_ ellos hablaban de amor.

  
A lo largo del tiempo, Paul comenzó a cuestionarse cada vez más qué era el amor. Tanto escribía y cantaba sobre él y aún no estaba seguro de haberlo experimentado por completo.

Él podía leerlo, saber qué es lo que decían _otros_ sobre la definición de amor, sobre qué significaba estar enamorado, y qué es lo que uno quería, buscaba en otro.

Por ejemplo, Platón decía dentro de _El Banquete_ , que había un ascenso hasta el verdadero amor, intermediado por Eros. Por lo mismo, el amor no era necesariamente divino, pero sí una necesidad. La necesidad de lo bello y lo bueno en todo su esplendor.

  
Y la verdad, es que Paul había visto muchas bellezas en su vida. Pero la necesidad de lo bello y lo bueno, irremediablemente consistía en _su_ idea de lo bello y bueno. Por lo tanto, la ascendencia hasta el amor, estaba incompleta.

  
¿Por qué? Porque la lista consistía en _mirar:_ amar el cuerpo de una persona, lo físico de ella; _sentir:_ amar su alma, la belleza moral de la persona; _admirar:_ amar la erudición de la persona, saber que es tu igual o superior intelectual y después, _simplemente amar_. Amar lo bello y bueno de la persona en su totalidad.

  
Entonces ahí parecía haberse equivocado.

Según Paul, Jane tenía un hermoso cuerpo, su cabello largo y pelirrojo y sus pequeños ojos azules le parecían atractivos, tenía valores y formas que le gustaban, pero intelectualmente no calzaban tanto.

  
Sí, ella y su hermano le habían ayudado con la Galería Indica, pero la verdad es que había sido más su hermano quien había colaborado.

  
Jane sólo asentía o negaba según conveniencia, y lo demás eran sólo pláticas acerca de sus trabajos con respuestas como _"oh, eso es malo", "me alegro que haya pasado"_. Sin embargo, ninguno sabía demasiado acerca de lo que realmente hacían, y eso, a pesar de la pasión inicial, había debilitado la relación.

Linda parecía ser un poco más interesante. Linda sabía sobre música porque había trabajado con varios músicos tomándoles fotografías, además de que tenía un humor y una manera de ver la vida bastante particulares. 

Paul amaba que Linda fuese tranquila y estable, pero no necesariamente aburrida. Había tanta espontaneidad en ella que a él, como hombre activamente preocupado de _todo_ , le parecía atractivo. No obstante, aún parecía bastante inseguro, por _una_ razón.

_John._ Bastante de él se había cuestionado sobre John. Pero su compañero nunca le había dicho nada, o al menos no exigió mucho hasta ese horrible episodio pasado en la India.

Paul tampoco le quiso dar tanta profundidad a las cosas, sobretodo cuando luego del viaje a París, donde todo comenzó, John había terminado por casarse con Cynthia, después de enterarse que esperaban un hijo.

  
Paul recordaba incluso cómo su amigo había intentado por cierto tiempo concretar un verdadero matrimonio con Cynthia, aun cuando otras veces, completamente borracho, él le confesara que creía que su hijo era un "error", y que si hubiese sido por él, habría hecho lo posible por evitar el nacimiento.

  
Al nacer Julian, John sólo duró un año como mucho como el esposo ejemplar.

  
Intentó para no aburrirse de la relación, incorporar a Cynthia en el proceso creativo de algunas canciones. Pero resultaba que ella no tenía ni una pizca de interés ni talento creativo musical. Y eso terminaba frustrando a John, quien no entendía en ese momento por qué.

  
Entonces John intentó utilizar _el plan B_ : lo que los unió, el arte. Paul observaba cómo John, entusiasmado, compraba _fanzines_ de ilustradores alemanes a su esposa, cómo a través de tiempo compraba libros sobre corrientes artísticas pertenecientes a cada uno de los países que visitaban, más algunas revistas de decoración.

  
A pesar de aquellos intentos, parecía que nada hacía el _click_ para dar con el veredicto final de la posesión total del amor. Parecía más bien que todo era un juego que se dictaba por el compromiso.

  
Por eso Paul en esos momentos no creía en el amor.

  
Paul veía el terrible inconveniente de John y eso le hacía huír más del matrimonio.

  
Porque John no era libre, de ninguna manera lo era...a excepción de cuando estaba ebrio.

  
Pero él no era un santo dentro de los tropiezos de su mejor amigo. Él también estaba tentando a la suerte y lo hacía apropósito.

  
Porque incluso, había veces en que él mismo se había reído cuando por teléfono John le decía a Cynthia sin escrúpulos que llegaría en una semana más, a pesar de que ya haber estado hace dos en Londres, sólo para estar en la compañía del otro.

  
Para Paul en esos momentos no era un problema. De hecho, hubieron momentos donde la situación se tornó excesivamente cómoda para él, pues nada de lo que hacían tenía un nombre claro: _"-Siento lo que pasó anoche John, tomamos demasiado, ¿no crees?"_. No obstante también era cierto que con John _todo_ era divertido, hasta el mismo silencio.

  
Entonces muchas de las dudas de Paul se podrían responder con alguien que estaba fuera de los cánones. 

  
A veces deseaba que Brian estuviese vivo, porque podría hablar más íntimamente con alguien que supiera más sobre "otros" tipos de amor. Porque él quería a John, claramente. ¿Pero amarlo? _¿Estar con un hombre, invitarlo a una cita, era algo completamente normal?_ No, no lo era.

  
Había gente que lo hacía pero era un secreto. Eran como seres mitológicos, ese tipo de seres que sólo pueden vivir de noche.

  
Porque la gente _mataba_ a estos hombres y mujeres que preferían a otros hombres y mujeres.

  
Se sentía un poco loco porque él sabía que amaba a muchas mujeres corporal, emocional e intelectualmente, ¡y disfrutaba muchísimo el sexo con ellas! Pero dentro de sí no podía negar que ya llevaba casi ocho años _jugando_ con John a estar demasiado borrachos y drogados como para "detenerse".

  
Por supuesto, la mayor de sus culpas había comenzado cuando él mismo comenzó el enredo en el viaje a París.

  
Antes del viaje, sabía que John era su mejor amigo y que nunca había tenido un compañero tan especial. La unión había crecido atípicamente por una trágica razón: ambos habían perdido a sus madres en una diferencia de tiempo corta. Ambos _sabían_ lo que se sentía.

Pero John también conocía a _Elvis_ , a _Buddy Holly_ y a los _Everly Brothers_ y _entendía_ y _sentía_ lo que significaba la música en sí misma. John era la razón por la que él se había expuesto al mundo, por la que contaba sus emociones y sentimientos a la audiencia, la razón también por la que se inspiraba cada día más a escribir e idear sonidos, la motivación de saber que _puedo llevar ésto, pero John lo transformará en esto otro (y será mejor)_. El calce perfecto como si fuese alguna bendición o maldición del destino, el equipo inquebrantable.

Entonces recordó cómo John, maravillado con la atmósfera amorosa y demostrativa de la ciudad, intentó besarlo una noche en el _Puente de las Artes_ , con los icónicos candados llenos de nombres de amantes anónimos y el alumbrado público como únicos testigos. Él, medio tomado por sorpresa por la actitud, le corrió la cara.

A la vuelta hasta el hotel, John se veía enfermo, pálido... _arrepentido_. Ninguno de los dos había dicho mucho durante la caminata. Paul más que nada, cerró su boca con tal de no arruinarlo todo...cualquiera fuera la situación. Aún así no paraba de analizar lo que había pasado, porque habían dos caminos para él: uno: aceptar que quizás el vino barato que probaron en la calle pudo haberle afectado a John. Después de todo, ya sería una semana entera sin hablar con Cynthia, quizás el pobre tipo necesitaba una manera de desquitarse. Eso lo llevaría a la solución más fácil: seguir como si nada, ¡de hecho era probable que se rieran de las estupideces que llegaban a hacer ebrios! Dos: John quería besarlo enserio. Y ésta opción se ramificaba en más elecciones: ¿a él le hubiese gustado que eso pasara? ¿Era realmente un _raro_ por decir que tenía curiosidad?

Llegaron hasta la pieza del hotel. Era un lugar pequeño, barato, pero funcional. No necesitaban mucho, la verdad. Paul se dió cuenta que de que lo que llevaban en este viaje, había sido fantástico. 

Era el cumpleaños de John, pero John le había dado prácticamente su regalo a él.

Observó cómo John se sacó los zapatos, y luego el resto de la ropa para poder dormir.

Paul no paraba de pensar en cómo traer a colación lo sucedido, mas notó cómo su amigo no tenía ninguna intención de hablar, dándole la espalda intentando dormir.

Se acostó a su lado, apagando la luz de la lámpara que tenía a su costado.

Pasaron sólo un par de minutos para que Paul se sintiera completamente desesperado, tocando con suavidad la espalda de John.

_-¿John?_

_-¿Sí?_

_-No puedo dormir_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Creo...que quiero darte un beso -dijo, en un susurro, tímidamente_

John se dió vuelta, mirándolo de frente y aún medio dubitativo, se quedó estático, a la espera de lo que fuera a pasar.

  
Entonces Paul supo que tenía que tomar la iniciativa, y le dió un pequeño topón en los labios, separándose inmediatamente, mirándolo por alguna respuesta.

John le contestó de vuelta en tono de burla : _-¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? -_ y lo besó de vuelta, poniéndose sobre él.

_Entonces ahí había sellado su destino._

Sus cavilaciones terminaron cuando vió cómo Linda y Heather habían regresado de su caminata. Sintiéndose un tanto culpable, fue hasta la cocina, a destapar una botella de Whisky.

_________________________________________

Habían pasado un mes desde el lanzamiento de _White Álbum_ , y los _Rolling Stones_ grababan el primer show de conciertos que llevarían a la televisión. Éste se llamaría _The Rolling Stones Rock and Roll Circus._

  
Diversos artistas de la escena musical habían sido invitados y se habían presentado, entre ellos John Lennon y Yoko Ono y su banda, Los _Dirty Mac_ (banda nombrada así simplemente para molestar a Paul), _The Who, Marianne Faithfull, Jethro Tull y Taj Majal._ La idea principal del concepto era promocionarlos a todos.

  
Dentro del equipo conformado para hacer la grabación, estaba Michael Lindsay-Hogg dirigiendo, el cual ya había sido director de varios videos de los _Beatles_ , y esta vez, iba a volver al equipo, estando a cargo de una película. Idea que John y Yoko desaprobaban. Obviamente John y Yoko ya eran artistas completos y verdaderos, y la mera idea de tener que actuar como personas que no son en un filme para defender un concepto con el que ya no se asociaban, parecía una traición a la obra que aún no comenzaban, pero dimensionaban. Aún así John tenía que aceptar muchas cosas a su pesar, y sin Yoko, porque las cuestiones contractuales y financieras no estaban claras. 

Lo que sí sabían él y Yoko es que Apple no estaba siendo manejado de manera estable.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando sintió cómo alguien le tocaba suavemente el hombro. Al darse vuelta, dimensionó a Mick Jagger, sonriéndole ampliamente. 

  
- _Johnny boy_ -aludió el cantante en un acento suave, coqueto

  
- _¡Mickey!_ -respondió en el mismo tono, besándole la mejilla -.¿Cómo estamos para hoy?

  
-Bastante bien. Y tú, ¿en qué pensabas?

  
-Yo y Yoko nos encontamos con Michael en la entrada, y pues me deprimí un poco, ¿sabes? Todo lo que no está pasando es una mierda

  
-¿Todo?

  
-Bueno, cuando volvamos al estudio. Paul invitó a Michael a filmarlo todo, no entiendo por qué. O quizás sí. _Para controlarnos -_ bufó

  
-Disculpa, amigo, ¿pero lo decidió _solo_?

  
-Sí. No tenemos a nadie que nos maneje y Paul cree que puede hacer todo porque es _perfecto -_ _lo cual es cierto,_ añadió para sí mismo 

  
-Él cree que es capaz de hacerlo todo y no se dá cuenta que John tiene grandes ideas para la banda -añadió Yoko -.El _concepto Beatle_ tiene que morir, tenemos que derribarnos a nosotros mismos para poder renacer en algo más grandioso

  
-Oh, claro.. _.Paulie, Paulie, Paulie_...mira, John, creo que por el bien de todos, _incluso_ el de Paul, deberían asesorarse. Buscar tipos con clase, que puedan _entender_ a lo que van, pero que también sepan juntar los números. Nosotros hace poco nos conseguimos uno genial, he ganado tanto que choco un auto, ¡y salen diez más de mi bolsillo! Te entregaré la tarjeta de mi mánager, es _increíble_ este Allen. Estamos demasiado bien. Sino, ¿cómo habríamos hecho este show?

  
John divisó a Yoko, y ésta le dió un gesto de aprobación. Es lo mejor que podrían hacer si es que querían que esa mierda siguiera a flote.

En tanto se sentaban esperando a que arreglaran todo el aparataje electrónico que les ayudaría para tocar, John vió por el rabillo del ojo cómo llegaban los _Who_. Pete Townshend, parecía bastante concentrado. _Era eso o una cantidad importante de cocaína, o las dos,_ pensó maliciosamente John, satisfecho con su presunción en tanto sonreía con sorna.

  
Vió cómo _descaradamente_ el guitarrista se acercaba a él y a Yoko, saludándolos con un tono que a él se le hizo "amable".

  
-¡Yoko! ¡John! -saludó afectuoso, dándole un abrazo a cada uno. Yoko se notó complacida de vuelta, saludándolo cariñosamente también, tomándole de las manos.

  
La verdad es que Pete _adoraba_ a Yoko. Ambos eran artistas que creían en el _proceso_ del arte más que en la mercantilización del mismo. Era por ello, que como ejecutantes e intérpretes que eran, que se respetaban mutuamente.

  
Yoko sabía que detrás de la destrucción de los instrumentos de _The Who_ había un movimiento performático, pues la destrucción creaba una reacción por parte de las personas, que es lo que ella, como parte del movimiento de los _Fluxus_ había buscado. La cotidianidad y el público, en contacto y siendo partes del arte.

  
Por supuesto que John había ignorado todo eso, y encontraba que Pete era un _jodido pretencioso_ y maricón que apenas sabía hacer cuatro acordes para crear cualquier canción.

  
Se sintió un tanto ansioso y un poco estúpido, porque ¿cuántas veces Paul no había estado con alguna otra mujer la noche anterior y todo seguía igual?

  
_"Solo fue un beso, John, sólo fue...un topón de labios, nada grave, nada..."_ Mierda, no podía. ¡No podía! Si no se iba rápido de ahí, golpearía a Pete por un _beso_ , Paul _lo sabría_ (entendería el nivel de cabreado que está) y por consiguiente _no aprendería su lección._ La cual consistía en hacerle saber que ya no estaba para él o sus estupideces.

Volvió a Tierra, y se dió cuenta que mientras estaba distraído en sus pensamientos, el cantante del grupo de Townshend, Roger Daltrey, se había acercado. Y ahora estaban los tres, Yoko, Pete y Roger conversando como si se conocieran de toda la puta vida.

Volvió a sentirse estúpido en una diferencia bastante corta de tiempo, y trató de unirse con el peor inicio de conversación posible:

-¿Y qué tal todo con Paulie? -soltó sin procesar, callando al grupo inmediatamente

Pete se sorprendió ante la repentina pregunta. Había asumido que bastante había muerto entre John y Paul, sin embargo intentó no demostrarlo, para añadir con sorna:

  
-Linda habló _conmigo_ hace unos días. Paul _le pidió_ que me llamase para acompañarlo unos días en Escocia. Será divertido -dijo con bastante labia para su gusto

-¿Y por qué Linda _querría_ que Paul tuviese una mascota como tú durante las vacaciones? Digo, no eres el más _brillante_ de los que quedan por acá...ni tampoco el más divertido, menos el más _talentoso_...

  
-John, creo que te equivocas, Pete es... -Pete interrumpió a Yoko, contestando:

  
-Oh, Johnny, ya que lo sugieres, creo que sería _increíble_ ser la mascota de Paul. ¡Imagínate el millón de _cosas_ que podría hacer arrodillado ante él! Es obvio que estás celoso porque _lo sabes_ -dijo, sonriéndole ampliamente, desordenándole el pelo, para luego, besarle la mejilla, pasando rápidamente de él

Roger abrió los ojos como platos, aún sin entender mucho lo que había pasado, lo había disfrutado. Pete a veces solía ser arrogante, así que escuchar algo así de la boca de Lennon era casi una bocanada de aire fresco. Sólo atinó a decir _"nos vemos, chicos"_ , para después retirarse.

  
Yoko se quedó en silencio. Nada de lo que presenció pareció gustarle.

  
La verdad es que hace tiempo entendía que había cierto cambio energético "interesante" entre su novio y Paul McCartney. Al principio, creyó que eran grandes mejores amigos, posteriormente, una sólida asociación creativa, amistosa y competitiva, para después decidir que eran tóxicamente obsesivos el uno con el otro. Ahora parecía que a todo eso se le añadía un componente sexual.

Sin embargo, las cosas para ella se podrían ver peor si la relación en sí misma es o era amorosa. Porque sabía que Paul aún tenía a John en la palma de su mano. Pero lo más importante, ¿cómo cortar con eso definitivamente? No lo sabía aún. Mas captó que la clave para mantener a su novio no estaba en espantar a las mujeres que se le colgaban al cuello diariamente, sino que en alejar a Paul y también a su tía, Mimi.

Yoko entendió al comienzo de su peculiar relación con el cantante, que estaba obsesionado, herido y constantemente recordándose el hecho de que sus padres lo habían rechazado, cosa con la que Yoko no podía identificarse tanto, pues su independencia y carácter llegaron a temprana a edad, culpa de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Yoko era quien tenía que buscar alimento y abrigo para sus hermanos, mientras la miseria abundaba por las calles de Tokio. Por lo tanto, la soledad no era un miedo tan profundo como que el que sí tenía John. Para Yoko, las desgracias llegaban cuando los medios escaseaban. 

A pesar de que sentía en sus adentros que aún había tiempo para completar el puzzle de _JohnyPaul_ , sabía que tenía que ser paciente para completar su estrategia. Y ser firme, segura, estable... _como una madre o un padre_.

Atinó a tranquilizarse rememorando esos hermosos días de marzo, en donde finalmente John comenzó a contestar cada una de sus cartas, con ilustraciones y cómicas asociaciones.

Habían sido dos años completos tratando de persuadirlo. Al principio, podría llegar a cualquier hora del día, violentamente, entrando al estudio, pidiéndole que financiase sus obras. Los empleados molestos, por el trato poco respetable que la artista japonesa les daba, tratándolos como _servidumbre_ , "la invitaban a salir". Ella, sintiéndose un tanto derrotada, escuchaba cómo John gritaba que estaba completamente loca, y que no había día en que deseaba que simplemente se fuera.

Después intentó con postales con frases para pensar...para imaginar. Luego ya serían cartas larguísimas sobre todos los pensamientos y acontecimientos que le habían pasado durante el día, como si le escribiera a un familiar querido.

Pensó por momentos que no lo lograría, sin embargo, aquí estaba.

No sólo _con_ John Lennon. Sino que con los Stones, con los Who...un mundo que la estabilizaba y la preparaba para pensar nuevos conceptos, _sin tener que preocuparse por el dinero o la atención._

A la mañana siguiente, luego de que todos los shows terminaran, John, sin ninguna sutileza le pediría irse de vacaciones.

_A Escocia._

Entonces supo que tan lejos sus conclusiones no estaban. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz día del Mclennon! :D Estaba pensando que dentro de la línea de tiempo, Mary McCartney debería aparecer pronto :O. Pero no estoy segura de si añadirla o no. Mucho depende de su aparición en la historia, aún tengo al menos un capítulo más para decidirlo, ¿será bueno o no? :O :O :O


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los sueños de John / La visita de Pete a Paul / Las vacaciones de John

_Había preparado una cena gracias a una de las nativas de la ciudad._

_El viaje había sido rápido y a primera hora de la mañana para su desgracia, pero sabría que finalmente todo el esfuerzo sería recompensado viendo la sonrisa de Paul._

  
_Afortunadamente , nadie en el Ashram había notado su ausencia de tres horas, pues varios ya sabían que él no era de aquellos amigos del amanecer y sus actividades asociadas, así que no se molestaban siquiera en pedirle levantarse._

  
_Llegó a las diez de la mañana aproximadamente, con los ingredientes y el libro de recetas listos para comenzar. Frotó sus manos ansioso, empezando a separar cada uno de los componentes para preparar la comida que le había enseñado la mujer en un inglés medio quebrado._

_La verdad es que a pesar de que la cocina se considerase un quehacer meramente femenino, John disfrutaba hacerlo. Él sabía que no era prolijo, mas al menos era lo suficientemente bueno, ya que la gente podía comer lo que él hacía. Además, era algo que le relajaba y lo dejaba a cargo de algo, pero no necesariamente con todo el mundo mirándole, juzgándole o preguntándole estupideces, como cuando tenían que salir de tour. _

_Sonrió mientras pensaba en cómo Paul reaccionaría a todo ésto. Al menos él se sentía más que contento. Habían cosas que se estaban acomodando de manera bastante conveniente para él, como Cynthia entendiendo que no había mucho por lo que luchar en su matrimonio (el sexo del primer día de estadía fue el más aburrido de su vida, su esposa había puesto bastante de su parte, sin embargo para él ya no era lo mismo), yéndose finalmente a dormir con Pattie Boyd y su hermana, Jenny, dejándolo solo en el mini departamento. Él sin decir nada, se halló sonriendo por horas, para luego enterarse de que Paul y Jane tampoco estaban bien en su relación, acabando con Jane durmiendo con Mia y Prudence Farrow. ¡Fantástico!_

_También estaba pasando que durante estas dos semanas, Paul y él no podían parar de escribir. En el transcurso de su tiempo juntos, estaban tan inmersos en la meditación, en la tranquilidad y la paz del Ashram que ya habían hecho cincuenta canciones, más de la mitad terminadas y aún faltaban más. Eso era algo que nunca hubiesen podido soñar en los puntos más álgidos de su carrera. Ésta era una oportunidad en donde el descubrir un lugar diametralmente opuesto a lo que habían experimentado en los últimos años les había impactado más que positivamente._

_Pero no era sólo eso._

_John se sentía embobado, completamente loco por Paul. Y era tan urgente, tan exasperante lo que sentía que necesitaba una respuesta ya, una respuesta que sólo su mejor amigo podría proveerle._

  
_A medida de que comenzaba a picar cebollas y a machacar ajos, recordó París, Escocia, y también Florida, y se rió, recreando la escena que pasaría después en su mente. ¿Cómo celebrarían? Se puso un tanto a_ _nsioso al sentir un hormigueo en su bajo abdomen. Porque él diría que sí, ¡era obvio! Si ellos eran la misma persona. No habían "yos" en la relación, sólo "nosotros", aunque Paul lo quisiese negar de vez en cuando._

_Era principios de 1968, y para él ya era hora de ponerle nombre a las cosas. _

_Obviamente ésto no había nacido porque sí, fue incluso en la misma casa de Paul en donde su mente empezó a divagar en la idea._

_Fue en el patio de su compañero, leyendo el diario en donde encontró el artículo. Era julio de 1967 y el parlamento inglés había despenalizado el tener relaciones sexuales entre parejas del mismo sexo. Se sorprendió y se alegró de saber que por fin los cuadrados de la política estaban haciendo las cosas bien. ¿Cuántas personas no había conocido él que vivían vidas completamente falsas, paralelas a lo que realmente eran? Casados de día, disfrutando su verdadera naturaleza de noche._

_En tanto calentaba las verduras en la olla, buscó su guitarra y siguió terminando parte de las canciones que había compuesto con su amigo._

_Él llegaría en una hora. Tiempo suficiente para ducharse, y poner la mesa._

_Sonrió mientras esperaba al amor de su vida._

_______________________________

_Paul había llegado cinco minutos después de la hora propuesta, para John había sido un martirio, pensando en miles de teorías mientras de paseaba de un lado a otro por la pequeña sala, siendo la peor de todas que Paul y Jane habían vuelto a buenos términos y la cena se cancelaba._

_Pero ahí estaba Paul, con el pelo aún un poco mojado, bien perfumado._

_-Oh, bueeeeenaaas nooocheees -dijo John, en tono coqueto, mirándolo de la cabeza a los pies -.Miren quién acaba de llegar_

_Paul sólo soltó una pequeña risa, pasando al mini departamento, trayendo un vino bajo el brazo, impresionado por el orden y los detalles del lugar._

_John no sólo había adorado la mesa elegantemente, con servilletas rojas, flores y velas ; sino que todo el espacio parecía combinar con blancos, rojos, y negros._

  
_-Ven, sentémonos Paulie -aludió el mayor, tomando su mano y guiándolo hasta la mesa._

_Paul se sintió un tanto extraño con todas las atenciones que su amigo le estaba brindando. Se sentó frente a John bajo su propia petición, admirando la posición de los cubiertos y la cantidad de copas que tenía ante él._

_-Creo que aún no sé cómo tomar en éstas -rió un poco nervioso, tomando los tres tipos de copas que se le presentaban_

_-Toma en la que quieras , cariño -contestó John, mientras iba hasta el cajón de los cubiertos en la cocina, buscando un saca-corchos._

_Sonrió al haberlo encontrado, destapando finalmente la botella que había traído su compañero._

_Se posó frente a él, y le sirvió en la copa más ancha de las tres._

_-Ésta es para el tinto -le dijo con cierta ternura. Paul asintió tímidamente y tomó un sorbo._

_-Esto está buenísimo...pero Johnny, ¿qué es todo ésto? -dijo, aún intranquilo_

_-Oh, sólo quería celebrar algo especial -respondió John, para luego comenzar a tararear "Love me tender" de Elvis Presley. Se acercó hasta la olla con los alimentos, y procedió a servirlos en partes iguales en dos platos._

_-¿Qué cosa, querido?_

_John se dió vuelta, sonriéndole ampliamente, poniendo la comida sobre la mesa -.¿No podemos simplemente celebrar? Paulie, últimamente te estás preocupando demasiado por todo. Sólo estamos nosotros, ¿qué más importa?_

_-Uhm -gruñó el más joven, para después sonreírle de regreso -...aunque por lo contento que estás, creo que algo malvado planeas_

_-Quizás -dijo alzando las cejas de manera juguetona, algo que hizo reír a Paul._

_Entonces se quedaron unos segundos en silencio. John examinando cada una de las expresiones de Paul, esperando el veredicto final acerca del sabor de la comida._

_La verdad es que la receta era simple. Era el clásico arroz con curry de la India. Un poco menos condimentado, pero aún así trato de seguir al pie de la letra las instrucciones de la mujer y del libro. ¡Tendría que estar bien!_

_Paul dejó de comer para mirar a John y su cara de ansiedad al respecto de la aprobación de la comida. Era algo que Paul consideró más que adorable, pero que obviamente nunca comentaría._

_-¿Qué quieres que te diga?_

_-¡La verdad! Dime, está jodidamente asqueroso, ¿no?_

_-Oh, no, Johnny... -dijo, mientras masticaba una de las verduras -.Creo que quizás...¿un poco de sal no estaría mal?_

_-Mierda, ¡lo sabía! -se rió, y luego suspiró -.Pero al menos el resto sabe bien, ¿no?_

_-Está exquisito, Johnny. Realmente has mejorado_

_-¡Hace un año nuestra comida era una mierda!_

_-Nunca he sido tan bueno en eso, pero tú...¡deberías tomar clases!_

_John se contentó con las palabras de Paul._

_Por supuesto que lo haría. Si sus días iban a ser así de aquí en adelante...lo haría. Paul valdría todos sus esfuerzos._

  
_Entonces John sintió que era el momento de hacer su propuesta:_

_-Bueno Paul, la verdad es que sí había algo...-dijo, medio nervioso, tomándose la copa de vino de un sorbo, abriendo los ojos de golpe por el ardor que pasaba por su garganta_

_-Dime John, ¿qué hiciste ahora muchacho malo? -dijo con tono medio maternal y burlón, esperando que John le contase algo horrible hecho en momentos de ebriedad y que temiese que se volviese público. Algo que se tendría que arreglar después, buscar planes a, b, c contra la prensa, etcétera._

_John observó cómo Paul parecía calcular un millón de posibilidades en su cabeza, que no tenían nada que ver con lo que estaba a punto de decir. Se sintió exasperado, a veces su mejor amigo necesitaba un traductor, una pancarta diciendo "NO PAUL, ¡TODO LO CONTRARIO!". Empezó a sentirse aún más intimidado y angustiado._

  
_Paul juraría que había visto sólo una vez en la vida ruborizado a su amigo en la sobriedad, ya que nada parecía quebrar al gran John Lennon, pero aquí estaba, presenciando por segunda vez la anomalía. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué estaba avergonzando tanto a John?_

_-...¿Johnny? ¿Cariño?_

  
_Entonces John se levantó de la mesa, y se acercó a Paul, tomando sus manos. Esto hacía sentir más extraño a Paul, que no estaba acostumbrado a actitudes tan cariñosas y a sentimentalismos de parte de su compañero._

_-Esto es tan estúpido...¡no sé por qué mierda estoy temblando! Pero heme aquí, ¡un tipo llegando a sus treinta igual que un adolescente tonto! Oh, Paul...Paul, perdóname, pero...bien. Bien...aquí vamos... -tomó un poco de aire antes de hablar, para luego, aún con la cara roja decirle: -una de las veces en las que leí el diario el año pasado, ahí mismo en tu patio, me dí cuenta de que las relaciones entre homosexuales estaban legalizadas. En ese momento es como si una ampolleta se prendiera en mi cabeza porque muchas ideas que pensé que estarían bien enterradas en mí empezaron a surgir...yo...este, no sé cómo decir ésto. Mierda, Paul, es tan difícil, porque la cuestión es que...es que te amo, te amo demasiado Paul, y lo único que quiero en esta vida es estar contigo y...¡mierda, me estoy volviendo loco! ¿No sientes lo mismo? Ya no quiero tenerte solamente cuando estoy borracho o drogado, ¡quiero tenerte siempre! Es como...como si fueses mi alma gemela, puedo verte, sentirte en todas partes. Dios, Paul...ojalá te sintieses como yo, porque creo que es así... -la voz de John comenzó a debilitarse, y sus ojos como nunca estaban brillantes. La emoción pudo con él y no dijo más._

_Paul, aún callado, había cambiado de expresión en segundos al escuchar las palabras de John. Se deshizo del agarre de John y comenzó a sentirse desesperado, paseando de lado a lado buscando qué decir._

_-Dios, Paul, ¿no me dirás nada? ¡¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones o qué?!_

_Paul se sentó en el sofá, la vista en sus zapatos que bailaban en contrapunto a lo que pasaba, a lo que creía que sentía, porque estaba fallando en procesarlo. No sabía cómo digerir estando tan abrumado, tan negativamente abrumado._

_ASÍ QUE TODO TIENE SU FIN_

_-¡¡PAUL!! -gritó John, su ira comenzando a surgir_

_Paul observó esta vez directamente a John, sus ojos rojos, su mirada seria._

_-No quiero herirte John -fue lo único que soltó_

  
_-Oh, mierda Paul, por favor. Te conozco. No nos vayamos con esas estupideces porque eso es tan viejo que es imposible creértelo. No soy como tus noviecitas que te tienen fé sólo porque les prometes que son las oficiales. Soy John, recuérdalo. ¡Quiero saber qué mierda pasa por tu cabeza AHORA, por más cruel, horrible, asqueroso e indecente que sea! ¡Dímelo Paul! ¡Dime la verdad! -bramó molesto_

  
_-¡Es que no sé en qué estás pensando John! -gritó de vuelta Paul, conteniéndose dentro de lo que podía -.¿Tú, yo? ¿Libertad homosexual? ¡De qué mierda estás hablando John! ¿Cómo no te das cuenta que todo lo que ha pasado ha sido porque hemos estado tan ebrios del aburrimiento, tan drogados que no es posible que controlemos lo que hacemos? ¡Dios, John! Tú crees que yo...¿yo realmente soy así? Y tú John...mierda, debe ser por el LSD. ¿Cuántas veces te has pegado "viajes" durante estos últimos dos años? ¡Es una ridiculez! John -dijo acercándose a él, tomándole del cuello de la camisa -.Eres un heterosexual. Tienes una familia. Compórtate como un hombre de una buena vez -dijo, soltándolo, caminando hacia la puerta -.Y obviamente no has pensado en nada más, porque así de egoísta eres. ¡¿Alguna vez has pensado en los Beatles?! ¿Cómo se comportaría la prensa sabiendo todo esto? ¿Cómo ARRUINARÍA a nuestras familias? ¿Nuestra reputación? Oh claro, para eso está Paul, ¡Paul arreglará la mierda que hago! Porque eso es lo que eres John, ¡siempre lo destruyes todo porque no piensas en nada!_

_-¿Así que esto era... ?-bufó John -.¡¿Eso era Paul?! ¡¿Eso era?! ¿Así de fácil era para tí McCartney?! Siempre supe que eras un hijo de puta insensible, ¡ándate a la mierda! ¡ándate a la mierda tú y tus "borracheras"! Me das pena Paul, me das pena porque nunca podrás vivir tu vida libremente_

  
_-Buenas noches John -aludió en tono sombrío Paul_

  
_John no podía creer lo que había pasado. ¡En su cabeza todo salía tan jodidamente bien! Comenzó a llorar incontrolablemente mientras se desvanecía hasta el suelo, abrazándose a sí mismo, sintiendo imposible el querer parar._

 _Nunca pensó siquiera en la posibilidad de que su compañero no lo amase como él lo hacía._  
_Pero aquí estaba, solo._

John había despertado con la frente sudada, llorando a gritos, deshaciéndose de sus mantas, encontrándose con Yoko, sosteniendo un vaso de agua y una pastilla, levantada, a su lado.

-¿Paul _te hirió_ otra vez? -dijo la mujer, ofreciéndole la pastilla y el vaso

John sólo asintió, llorando, tomando el medicamento

-Esto te ayudará a dormir, amor -le dió un pequeño beso, y se acostó a su lado

John no podía creer que esta fuese la quinta vez que soñaba eso.

___________________________

Había comenzado un nuevo año, y las sesiones del nuevo disco y documental iniciarían en unas semanas.

  
Tal y como había prometido, Pete Townshend se presentó en la puerta de la granja de los McCartneys el segundo día de enero, con dos maletas. Una en cada mano.

  
Linda lo había llamado hace un mes aproximadamente para su sorpresa, hablándole tímidamente de que Paul no estaba en una buena situación, y necesitaba un amigo cerca.

Esto le pareció extraño a Pete desde un principio, pues imaginaba que McCartney tendría a quien _quisiera_ en sus manos, sin embargo la mujer decía que su novio había nombrado sólo a cuatro personas de su confianza: _John Lennon, Ringo Starr, Donovan y Pete Townshend._

George ni siquiera había estado en la lista. Pete se imaginaba por qué, pero también sabía por qué Ringo y John estaban descartados. Ringo aún no salía completamente del espiral alcohólico en el que había estado hace unos meses. Por culpa de su propio compañero de banda, Keith Moon, Ringo aún no se recuperaba de su adicción y parecía que aún quedaba un largo camino por delante, ya que el baterista no tenía intención alguna de rehabilitarse.

John y Paul seguían peleados, o algo así. Jagger le había contado a Pete que habían pasado más de cuatro meses en donde la pareja creativa no se hablaba, y que John y Yoko parecían estar más vivos que nunca escribiendo y creando no sólo música, sino que otro tipo de piezas artísticas. Por supuesto que a él le parecía genial que todo eso pasara, pero si Linda había acudido a él quería decir que Paul realmente estaba mal.

Paul era un hombre sumamente reservado, una fortaleza hermética, inescrutable. Que fuese capaz de mostrarse vulnerable era quizás un estrés adicional para él. Pete sintió la satisfacción de cumplir con una gran responsabilidad: curar a un genio.

Porque Paul, estable y orgulloso como era, era un obrero del arte. Un creador incesante, que a veces era menoscabado por el simple hecho de que no era un quejumbroso artista con ganas de llamar la atención.

Paul era un artista trabajólico.

Pete le preguntó a Linda qué pasaría con ella, por qué le estaba pidiendo tal cosa si ella y la niña estarían ahí.

La cuestión era que Linda tendría que viajar urgentemente a Estados Unidos con su hija, Heather, pues habían problemas con la custodia de la niña.

Eso le daba una posibilidad aún más tentadora.

  
_Él y Paul. Solos en Escocia. En medio de la nada._

  
Abrió la puerta con la llave que le había dado Linda, y no encontró a nadie.

-¿Paul? -susurró

Nada.

Comenzó a recorrer el lugar, hasta que encontró una habitación al fondo. Abrió la puerta lentamente y encontró a Paul en la cama, aún dormido.

  
Examinando alrededor del lugar vió una impresionante colección de botellas vacías y a medio tomar de whisky sobre la cómoda y el suelo.

  
De repente sintió que Linda no exageraba cuando decía que Paul necesitaba a alguien. ¿Pero por qué? ¿ _Realmente los Beatles terminaron_? Pensó igualmente en John.  
En que quizás la primera conversación que tuvo con Mick sobre éste tema no había estado tan equivocada.

  
Se acercó a la cama de Paul, y le sobó suavemente el hombro.

-¿Paul? -preguntó con la voz baja

Paul abrió lentamente los ojos. Estaba más delgado. Su mirada cristalina y su rostro pálido. El pelo más largo que la última vez que lo había visto, y esta vez no estaba afeitado. La barba de cinco meses se asomaba, dándole un aspecto más maduro al músico.

-Pete, ¿cómo estás?

Pete pareció abrumado por la nueva imagen de su amigo, pues era notable el estado depresivo en el que se encontraba. 

-Bien, amigo. Linda me pidió venir para acá. ¿Está bien eso para tí?

-Pobre mujer, tener que llegar a esto... -aludió, sentándose en la cama -.Disculpa, amigo -dijo rascándose la cabeza, tratando de sonreír

-Entiendo perfectamente -se sentó en la cama, tomándole la mano -.¿Está todo bien con los chicos?

Los ojos de Paul se llenaron de lágrimas, no obstante, trató de contenerse.

-Ellos no quieren estar conmigo -dijo, con la mirada perdida -.Porque no apruebo la decisión que tomaron respecto a nuestro representante. No sé qué haré cuando volvamos

-¿Quién es el representante que quieren los chicos?

-Allen Klein

_Oh, el de los Stones_ , pensó Pete

-Mi suegro dijo que había un movimiento extraño con respecto al _copyright_ de las canciones de los _Stones_. Una compañía fundada por él estaba poniendo las ganancias de los derechos en la bolsa, para Lee, el padre de Linda, es bastante negligente hacer algo así como así, con el cien por ciento de los derechos.

Además de que claro, Allen pide el treinta por ciento de las ganancias, mientras que el padre de Linda sólo pide el diez. No hay por dónde perderse. Es obvio que el padre de mi novia no querría perjudicar a su yerno, ¿no?

-Obviamente -contestó Pete, reflexionando -.Aunque recuerdo que Mick habló muy bien de Allen, que habían ganado mucho dinero

-Lee dice que no es de confiar. Que tuvo problemas con otros artistas...Pete, no quiero pelear, estoy harto de eso -aludió, tomando una de las botellas de su cómoda y tomándose el resto

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Un poco

-Te hago el desayuno, quédate ahí

-Como si quisiera irme -suspiró, cansado de tanta tristeza

_________________________________

John estaba en Escocia con Yoko, Julian y Kyoko, la hija de Yoko de su matrimonio pasado con el estadounidense Anthony Cox.

  
Habían arrendado una cabaña que estaba a una media hora de la de Paul, en la península de Kintyre. Cuestión que Yoko había tratado de evitar sutilmente sin buenos resultados.

Lamentablemente para la artista japonesa, su pareja aún parecía tener cierta obsesión con su compañero de banda, y aún no encontraba manera de darle el corte definitivo que necesitaba.

A medida de que pensaba en qué hacer, su novio estaba en el otro extremo de la cabaña, alzando el teléfono y marcando el número de Paul McCartney. Espantosa fue la sorpresa del _Beatle_ cuando escuchó la voz de Pete Townshend del otro lado.

_-¿Aló?...¿hay alguien ahí?_

John no quiso decir nada.

  
Se encontró horriblemente desesperado.

  
Cortó. Quiso tratar de salir de ahí corriendo para darle su merecido a ese jodido petulante, sin embargo, ya estaba anocheciendo, y una salida a esas horas no sería visto con ojos positivos por su pareja e hijos.

Tendría que intentarlo al otro día.

___________________________________

La verdad es que Pete era un hombre bastante consistente en varios sentidos. No obstante hoy, ante las _notables_ insistencias de McCartney, mostró su lado más suave y hedonista, bebiendo una botella completa de vodka junto con él, mientras veían la televisión, ambos acostados en extremos opuestos del sofá.

- _Amo este jodido...programa_ -dijo Paul, notablemente borracho, tomándose una tercera botella de whisky -.¡T'odo se arregla con una má-quina del tiempo!

- _¿Y cómo m'erdas es que es un...Doctor?_ -dijo Pete tratando de parecer serio, viéndolo fijamente, algo que hizo reír más al bajista

Entonces Paul bebió un gran sorbo, para después tirar la cabeza hacia atrás, entrecerrando los ojos.

  
Pete un poco menos ebrio, se dió cuenta de la situación y supo que era momento de llevar a Paul a la cama, ya que al parecer estaba a punto de perder el sentido por completo.  
Se levantó de su puesto, abrazó a Paul y lo atrajo hacia su pecho, para luego poner su brazo detrás de la espalda del músico, ayudándolo a caminar

- _E...estoy b'en Pete..._

-Uhm... -Pete sólo gruñó, y se lo llevó arrastrando hasta el dormitorio, donde ambos cayeron como plomos a la cama. Riéndose al mismo tiempo.

Pete quedó encima de Paul, y éste, sólo atinó a soltar una sonrisa coqueta. Algo que el guitarrista nunca pensó presenciar.

-Dame un beso - casi exigió el bajista

Pete alzó una ceja, aún tratando de sostenerse

- _N'o_ -respondió, tratando de no reír al ver la cara de capricho de Paul contraerse con rabia

Paul lo examinó, tratando de parecer serio, para luego darle un golpe fuerte en el pecho.

-¡¿Quién crees que soy?! -dijo, sonriendo, agarrando el cuello de la camisa de Pete, besándolo apasionadamente

Pete sólo se dejó estar, cerrando sus ojos, mientras Paul lo abrazaba por el cuello, para luego cambiar de posición, quedando sobre él esta vez.

  
Frenéticamente comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del guitarrista, besando su cuello y mordiéndolo.

  
En ese instante, a Pete le llegó un rayo de sobriedad a la cabeza, agarrando sentido a lo que estaba pasando.

Entonces creyó que no podría ser así. Aunque Paul fuese la criatura más sensual de la tierra para él en esos momentos.

Él era un hombre que estaba buscando nuevas maneras de enfrentarse al mundo, de entenderse espiritualmente. Sí, _había hablado_ con Jagger de una competencia por parejas masculinas, pero la verdad es que nunca lo había hecho suciamente, y ésta no sería la excepción. No iba con lo que quería ser, no iba con su religión.

  
Él creía en la _verdadera fuerza de voluntad._ No se aprovecharía de nadie por más ansioso que estuviese.  
Así que detuvo todo, a su pesar.

-Paul, no puedo...lo siento -dijo en voz baja

-¿Qué pasa?

-No estás consciente. No quiero que sea así -sonrió débilmente

Los ojos de Paul se llenaron de lágrimas, y comenzó a sollozar.

_Oh Dios, realmente está muy ebrio_ , pensó Pete

-Pero podemos abrazarnos hasta mañana -sugirió

-E...está bien -dijo Paul, poniéndose al extremo derecho de la cama. Pete se incorporó a su lado, abrazándolo por la cintura, posición que habría complicado a un masculinamente frágil sobrio Paul, pero esta vez, no hizo caso alguno de sus valores morales.

____________________________________

Había amanecido, y John estaba contento por ello. Había dormido como mucho tres horas por la pura angustia que sentía palpitando por sus venas. Tenía que ir a ver a Paul, o más bien, ir a espiarlo.

Antes de que los niños despertaran, decidió darle una excusa a Yoko. ¿Iría a explorar el lugar? ¿Iría de compras? Qué importaba el maldito pretexto, _John sabía que Yoko sabía_ que él estaba mintiendo, así que no elaboró mucho realmente sus razones. Por un extraño motivo, y a pesar de entender que él no estaba diciendo la verdad, ella pareció aceptar, pidiéndole que no estuviera tanto tiempo fuera.

Tomó el auto que habían arrendado junto con la cabaña, y fue hasta _High Park_ , en el _Mull of Kintyre_ , donde se encontraba la granja de los McCartneys. Estacionó el vehículo cerca de la entrada, y burló a la seguridad contándoles que escribirían nuevas canciones, y que era posible que Paul no les dijera nada ya que _darían por hecho_ que John Lennon siempre sería bienvenido. Les autografió un par de papeles (ya que no tenían un disco a mano), y pudo pasar sin problemas.

Caminó por el jardín de la casita, hasta que llegó a la entrada, donde tocó con suavidad la puerta. Pasaron cinco minutos (lo que era una eternidad para John) y nadie le contestaba.

Al no haber respuesta, se pudo a divagar alrededor de la morada, buscando la ventana más cercana.

Al encontrarla, probó si había seguro, y obviamente, su querido Paulie no se había asegurado de ponerle pestillo. _"Pobre tonto, confiando en esos imbéciles seguramente terminará con alguna groupie dentro de su baño...como yo, ahora mismo_ ".

Abrió la ventana y entró. Al poner los pies en el suelo del living, se impresionó por la falta de comodidades del músico. Para empezar, el living y la cocina estaban conectados, con la cocina como matriz del hogar claramente, pues era el espacio más amplio, limpio y bien decorado de la vivienda.

El living, estaba hecho un desastre. Una cantidad impresionante de botellas de whisky y vodka estaban esparcidas en el suelo. Un par sobre el sofá, la televisión aún encendida.

Tratando de no hacer tanto ruído, fue a paso lento hasta el aparato, para apagarlo.

Observó el lado opuesto del living, para darse cuenta que había un pasillo que conducía a dos habitaciones.

Caminó con delicadeza, tratando de no emitir sonido alguno, eligiendo la pieza que tenía la puerta entreabierta.

Tratando de sorprender a Paul, abrió sin aviso. Sin embargo no pudo decir nada, pues se quedó completamente estático con la imagen que tenía en frente.

Pete Townshend, abrazando de la cintura a _su_ Paul.

Paul se había despertado de golpe, completamente asombrado por verlo ahí, en el umbral de la puerta.

  
John no podía creerlo, estaba tan furioso...tan...¿herido?, que no había cómo soltara alguna palabra.

  
Simplemente atinó a cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

  
Paul se levantó inmediatamente, haciendo que Pete se despabilara también, viendo cómo el bajista saltaba de la cama casi corriendo por el pasillo.

Intentó alcanzarlo, pero John ya se había ido. Y él no había podido darle una explicación.

Y aunque quisiera, tampoco podría dársela ya que no recordaba nada. Menos aún sabía si preguntarle a Pete, pues habría una pequeña posibilidad de que él le contestase algo que no querría escuchar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me costó escribir esto. Antes era un capítulo muchísimo más largo, pero aquí estamos jaja.  
> Hay cosas que quizás no sepan, así que aquí vamos con el glosario XD:
> 
> El Ashram es una especie de monasterio, donde se enseña y se practica el hinduísmo.  
> Prudence Farrow es la hermana de la actriz Mia Farrow, quien inspiró "Dear Prudence" :O  
> Se habla de que Pete es "religioso" porque durante esa época y hasta ahora, sino me equivoco, sigue las enseñanzas de otro maestro espiritual de la India, Meher Baba, quien inspiraría la famosa canción "Baba O' Riley".  
> Quise vincular a John por la ventana, hablando de groupies en el baño, apropósito de "She came in Through the bathroom Window" de Abbey Road, que trata sobre cómo una chica logró entrar a la casa de Paul por el baño XD.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un accidente / La polémica de George y Yoko/ ¿Un nuevo comienzo?

John estaba furioso, no quería hablar con nadie, a pesar de que su corazón tuviese dudas con respecto a Paul, hoy ya había tomado una determinación.

Paul estaba enterrado.

  
Paul podía irse a la mismísima mierda. 

Desde hoy John y su pasado, el _Beatle John_ moría. Sólo eran JohnyYoko, YokoyJohn, nada más.

Abrió la puerta de la cabaña que arrendaba con su familia violentamente, anunciando:

-Nos vamos. Me quiero ir _ahora_ Yoko, Vámonos a Londres

Yoko sonrió para sus adentros. Cualquiera haya sido la andanza de su novio, detonó en un mejor pronóstico para ella. Eso implicaba, sin dudas, el estar lejos de la influencia de Paul McCartney.

-Por supuesto, estaba un poco aburrida de este lugar, ¿tú no?

-Es el peor puto lugar de la tierra -contestó el cantante

Entonces empacaron rápidamente las cosas, despertando a los niños en el intertanto, quienes a regañadientes fueron a lavarse la cara y los dientes, para después vestirse.

Ya todos listos y con maletas en mano, entraron al auto.

John estaba temblando, ansioso, sin el control de la situación para nada. Tenía tanta rabia que su pésima visión se había vuelto peor: Viendo doble, triple a medida de que manejaba.

Además, imprudentemente, no había medido la velocidad con la que andaba, teniendo el pie constantemente en el acelerador. Yoko, nerviosa, le había dicho a los niños que se abrocharan bien los cinturones, pues su pareja no parecía cambiar de parecer mientras ella se lo sugería.

Todo se volvió a negro cuando, tratando de doblar por una curva, John chocó el auto contra un árbol.

Yoko apenas pudo salir del vehículo, se sentía débil y lo único que pudo ver era sangre. Su propia sangre. Trató de mantener la serenidad mientras buscaba a los niños. Abrió una de las puertas de traseras, sacando a Kyoko, seguido de Julian, para después mirar a John. 

John _sí_ estaba con un ataque de ansiedad y pánico. Un hilo de sangre recorriendo de la frente, pasando por la nariz y terminando en la boca. Llorando, se acercó a ella y a sus hijos.

-¡Mierda, no...! ¡Soy un desastre! -dijo John, siendo un manojo de nervios

-¡Estamos bien, John, estamos bien! -bramó Yoko, aún en control, en tanto Kyoko y Julian quienes no parecían tan lesionados, gritaban y lloraban

  
__________________________________________

Las grabaciones del nuevo álbum habían comenzado hace dos semanas, y John aún no se presentaba en el estudio.

  
Durante la primera semana, se supo de su accidente automovilístico ocurrido en Escocia por medio de una llamada telefónica. Según John, nada muy grave para él o para los niños, pero sí para su amada Yoko, quien tuvo que ser intervenida quirúrgicamente por sus heridas en la cara, cabeza y espalda. Y claramente, él no podría volver sin tenerla completamente sana.

Para estos propósitos, le exigió al equipo de trabajo del estudio que prepararan una cama y un micrófono exclusivos para la artista japonesa, ya que aún con el alta hospitalaria, debía hacer reposo, y si ellos querían su colaboración, también tendría que estar presente su mujer, su editora, su otra mitad.

Desde luego, ninguno de los miembros de la banda dijo nada al respecto, pues John se notaba tremendamente comprometido con ella, y sería bastante desconsiderado dejar a una persona en ese estado sola.

Paul se había reservado el opinar también porque bastante sospechaba del por qué de ese accidente, por lo cual sólo atinó a trabajar en las canciones que había traído, y ver en qué podía ayudar a George en las suyas. 

Después de haber dormido con Pete ese fatídico día, decidió igualmente mantener la boca cerrada con él. Y Pete no había decepcionado.

En las semanas en que Linda estuvo fuera, Pete era quien se levantaba temprano a hacer el desayuno, el que lo acompañaba a ver televisión mientras él bebía (Pete ya no lo hacía, sin embargo tampoco le prohibía el hacerlo), para luego darle una cena liviana.

Pete era alguien que no lo juzgaba por sus pocas ganas de componer o tocar algún instrumento, sólo atinaba a pasar el rato conversando o estar en el silencio con él. A veces, Paul estaría acostado en el sofá haciendo nada, y Pete se alzaría de su asiento a buscar una de sus guitarras, para después tocarla en la cocina. Desde su lugar, el bajista podía escuchar las melodías del guitarrista, disfrutando de las desconocidas tonadas que probablemente se convertirían en canciones de The Who.

Paul secretamente admiraba la dedicación de Pete, que luego lo inspiraría a él a levantarse por las tardes a tocar el piano, ya que, mal que mal, él deseaba que su banda continuara a pesar de los problemas. 

Otra cosa que Paul apreció de su amigo fue el que no quisiese dormir con él después del incidente; era obvio que todo había pasado sólo por la borrachera, no era algo _real._

Sin embargo, a pesar de haber estado en compañía de alguien tan atento y empático como Pete, Paul no parecía haber progresado mucho de su depresión. _Al menos no me he matado,_ pensaba. Mas aún existían ese tipo de sentimientos melancólicos y oscuros con los que hace un par de años nunca se hubiese identificado. Porque Paul era un hombre que vivía en el presente, para él, ese tipo de emociones eran más que _dramáticas, injustificables_. Por lo tanto, el sentirse solo, asustado, y perdido, le provocaba culpa. Culpa de pensar que se estaba _quejando_.

La vida tenía que seguir, porque mañana sería otro día más, sin embargo aquí estaba atascado, sufriendo por el rechazo de John, por su desinterés en la banda que representaba sus sueños y sus éxitos, por burlarse de él, y también por su firme oposición en el tema Klein-Eastman.

_"Estoy solo", "John ya no es mi amigo", "¡¿Qué haré?!"_ , se repetían como constante en su mente, pero él debía sacar las fuerzas donde no las tenía. Él creía que aún había tiempo para salvar la situación.

___________________________________________________

Yoko y John habían llegado en gloria y majestad al estudio. Ambos de blanco, pelo largo y cara de pocos amigos.

John traía a Yoko en una silla de ruedas. La mujer tenía un cabestrillo en el brazo, y un pequeño parche asomándose en su mejilla. Salvo eso, es lo único que se podía ver del accidente.

No habían pasado ni tres segundos y John notó las cámaras filmadoras en el estudio. ¡Esto era una mierda! Obviamente, todo culpa del _gran Paulie, emperador de los Beatles._

-¿Cómo están chicos? -aludió Ringo, acercándose preocupado

-Estoy mejor -contestó Yoko -.¡¿Dónde está mi cama?! -preguntó déspotamente

Ringo se pasmó por el repentino cambio de actitud de la artista, pues en las primeras sesiones, aun cuando quizás no tratase tan bien a los empleados del lugar, siempre proyectó la imagen de una dulce mujer, con su característica voz frágil y calmada.

-Creo que la tienen al fondo -dijo

-Perfecto. Vamos, John -el cantante manejó la silla llevándola hasta el lugar, ayudándola a acostarse y asistiendo a los técnicos que llevaban el micrófono hasta el lugar.

John puso una silla y se sentó a su lado, tomándole la mano esperando a que el resto llegase.

Pasaron unos quince minutos y Paul llegó, para su asombro, con Linda, Heather y...Pete. Claro, ellos se quejaban por Yoko, ¡pero el otro trajo al familión, _amante incluído_! Oh, ¡sin dudas este sería el mejor día de su vida! 

-Hola Ringo -saludó Townshend al baterista, quien medio descolocado, le dió un apretón de manos.

-Qué sorpresa Pete, ¿qué haces por acá?

-Paul nos invitó a mí y a Linda a pasar un rato por acá. Pero no se preocupen, no molestaremos -sonrió, para luego ver a John y a Yoko al fondo del estudio -.¡Yoko! ¡John!...Oh, Dios, Yoko, ¿qué sucedió? -dijo acercándose medio angustiado

Por mientras Pete se aproximaba, Linda saludó a Ringo, y fue con Heather a sentarse en la mesa de sonido, para no interrumpir la sesión.

  
Paul se dirigió al piano, Ringo siguiéndole, observando la escena que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

-Tuvimos un accidente, pero sólo me falta descansar -dijo Yoko -.Creemos que sería más fácil hacer nuestras contribuciones desde esta parte, ¿no te parece?

Pete encontró peculiar que ahora las opiniones de Yoko fuesen algo _relevante_ en los _Beatles_ , pero prefirió no dar comentario.

-¿Y tú John, estás bien?

-Sí, pero Yoko es la que salió peor parada -dijo, medio indiferente

-¿...quizás tengamos que hablar algo más? -aludió con suavidad, deduciendo que tal vez John necesitase algún tipo de explicación por lo pasado en Escocia

-No -respondió secamente el otro, Yoko no entendiendo el por qué de la pregunta del miembro de The Who, añadiendo otra pieza más a su rompecabezas

-Ok... -Pete fue hasta Paul y Ringo, y se sintió un tanto extraño. Hace un mes el tipo _claramente_ estaba celoso de él, no por nada lo había tratado de esa forma. Creyó incluso, que era algo territorial, de amigos. Pero esta vez, con lo pasado en Escocia sus sospechas empezaban a tomar forma, pues el interés de John, por Paul había decrecido.

  
Se lamentó aún más sabiendo en las condiciones en las que estaba Paul, ya que a pesar de que estuviese sobrio en ese momento, apenas podía salir de su casa. De hecho, la única cosa que lo había motivado era el ir a grabar.

Miró hacia la mesa de sonido, donde conectó miradas con Linda. _¿Qué sabría ella de todo ésto?_ La mujer no era estúpida. Pero aquí habían muchas cosas más por entender. ¡Nunca pensó que se metería en un lío tan complicado! ¿Valdría la pena? Se sentó junto con Paul y Ringo, quienes estaban tocando melodías de _Little Richard_ en tanto pasaban el rato.

Contempló a Paul, quien con una débil sonrisa le enseñaba a Ringo los acordes que seguían en la canción que tocaban, y su estómago le empezó a hacer cosquillas. _Paul le gustaba._ No por nada se había quedado esas semanas sirviéndole, tolerándole, _entendiéndole_. Porque eso es lo que había hecho. El pobre tipo apenas podía hacer lo básico: se levantaba, tomaba, iba al baño, comía, veía la tele, y dormía. Él era el que se tenía que dedicar a las labores domésticas...y no le había molestado en absoluto, puesto que Paul, sufriendo y todo, trataba de ser dulce, compasivo y moderado (en lo que podía) emocionalmente.

-¿Estás bien Pete? -lo interpeló Paul

-Sí, es solo que...¿no debería estar ella _en su casa?_

-Si le preguntas a John si prefiere estar con ella o con nosotros, la respuesta sería _ella_. El tipo está enamorado, _así es la cosa..._

Ringo asintió con tristeza ante la declaración de Paul, ya que ésta era la realidad ahora. La mujer y su compañero eran uno solo, inseparables, y todos irremediablemente tenían que aceptarlo, aunque la mayoría notoriamente había rechazado la intervención de la artista.

George había llegado, y abrió los ojos como platos al ver el cuadro de fondo.

  
Al guitarrista no le gustaba para nada Yoko. Creía que sus contribuciones no tenían sentido, que detrás de sus discursos no había nada más que payasadas llenas de pretensiones, de aires de grandeza. La intelectualidad, y la supuesta "espiritualidad" de Yoko no eran algo que le impresionasen en lo más mínimo, pero John parecía haber caído redondo en una suerte de hechizo propia de vendedores de lápices con diamantes de costo elevado, completamente inútiles, pero llamativos. Sin duda, para él las cosas no se veían bien. Nada haría a John renunciar a Yoko.

Sin embargo, parte de él sí disfrutaba el acaecimiento por una sola razón: Paul. 

Durante la grabación del White Album, su resentimiento con el bajista había crecido a niveles elevados. Siempre soñó con el día en que John se alinease finalmente con él para reclamar lo justo: él también componía, por lo tanto, su contribución debía ser igual a cualquier canción Lennon-McCartney. ¡Pero Paul a veces llegaba al estudio y hacía toda una puta canción solo! ¡Batería y percusiones incluídas! ¿Por qué Ringo nunca decía nada? ¡Ellos tenían opiniones!

-¡Georgie! -se alzó Ringo para saludar al guitarrista

-Hey, Ringo. ¿Y tú qué haces acá? -dirigió su vista a Pete

-Estoy bien George -respondió suspirando y riendo Pete .-¿Y tú?

-Bien. ¿Has sabido algo de _Clapton_?

-Oh, lo ví la última vez cuando grabaron los _Stones_ , se vé un poco mejor

-Es por lo mismo que me prometí nunca probar esa mierda -aludió, refiriéndose a la heroína

Mientras pasaba esa conversación, Paul notó cómo George lo había ignorado completamente, pero no hizo observación alguna del hecho. ¡Porque era obvio que lo estaba haciendo apropósito! Oh, tendrían que fijar una reunión luego, _o sino terminarían matándose por el tema de la representación._

Michael, el director de las sesiones a grabar, se aproximó al grupo que se había hecho en torno al piano, y les sugirió el ver un tema luego para poder grabarles.

Paul comenzó a tocar el piano, sacando un par de acordes inmediatamente. Ringo fue hasta la batería, y George, alzando una ceja fue medio protestando hasta el amplificador de guitarra.

John ni siquiera se había levantado del lado de Yoko, pero nadie dijo nada. Pues Paul comenzó a cantar inmediatamente:

_Jojo was a man who thought he was a loner_  
_But he knew it wouldn't last_  
_Jojo left his home in Tucson, Arizona_  
_For some California grass_  
_Get back, get back_  
_Get back to where you once belonged_  
_Get back, get back_  
_Get back to where you once belonged_  
_Get back Jojo, go home_  
_Get back, get back_  
_Back to where you once belonged_  
_Get back, get back_  
_Back to where you once belonged_  
_Get back Jo_  
_Sweet Loretta Martin thought she was a woman_  
_But she was another man_  
_All the girls around her say she's got it coming_  
_But she gets it while she can_  
_Get back, get back_  
_Get back to where you once belonged_  
_Get back, get back_  
_Get back to where you once belonged_  
_Get back Loretta, go home_  
_Get back, get back_  
_Get back to where you once belonged_  
_Get back, get back_  
_Get back to where you once belonged_  
_Get back, get back_  
_Get back to where you once belonged_  
_Get back, get back, get back_

Tanto batería como guitarra trataron de seguir los acordes del piano, con George acercándose de vez en cuando a Paul, mirando qué hacía con sus manos, siguiendo la sucesión de sonidos dictada por el músico.

Al cabo de una hora ya tenían más o menos formada la canción, con John sólo apareciendo al final de ésta, aportando con los mismos acordes que había hecho Paul en el piano, acompañando la melodía.

En ese intertanto de separación con su novio, Yoko se levantó de su cama, pues su estómago le gruñía y ya tenía hambre. Sin mucha dificultad pudo hacerlo, y logró llegar hasta la mesa de sonido, buscando algún bocadillo del equipo, o de alguno de los chicos, _que no se molestarían_ en convidarle algo.

Observó primero a Linda y a su hija. Ambas, dormidas. Sonrió. _Nadie_ sabría en lo que estaba.

Linda sintió los pasos de la mujer, y abrió los ojos. Vió cómo la artista japonesa, _supuestamente enferma_ , divagaba en búsqueda de algo. Decidió no hablar ni levantarse, para saber en qué andaba. La verdad es que desde que se habían conocido, Linda _no confiaba_ nada en Yoko. Esto no provocaba necesariamente que fuese déspota o ruda con ella. Simplemente, no le hacía mucho caso.

Observó cómo Yoko levantaba dos envases de vidrio rectangulares, con comida dentro evidentemente. La mujer abrió uno de ellos y untó uno de sus dedos en el contenido. Pastel. Era pastel, y Yoko estaba chupándose los dedos. ¿De quién eran esos envases?

Yoko se llevó ambos compartimientos y desapareció de la mesa. Linda alzó una ceja sin entender absolutamente nada. ¡Esa mujer era increíble! ¿Por qué entonces todo el drama de la cama, el cabestrillo y la silla de ruedas?

Yoko ya en su cama, observó un intercambio interesante entre su pareja y Paul, quienes justamente habían terminado una conversación cuando ella alcanzó a mirar. Paul se veía un tanto desilusionado, suspirando y yendo hasta el piano, donde se escuchó una melodía de _Buddy Holly_.

John se sentó a su lado, y le susurró con suavidad:

-Paul quiere que componga con él en su casa...le dije que tendrías que estar ahí o no lo haría

-¿Y qué te respondió?

-Que no

-¿Por qué es tan egoísta Paul? ¿Siempre es así? Supongo que quiere tenerte ahí para controlarte más fácilmente...sabes la influencia que tiene sobre tí

-Lo sé, simplemente no lo entiende

George Martin declaró el descanso para que se pudiera almorzar, y George Harrison, un entusiasta de la comida, fue ávido a buscarla. Ésta, la había dejado previamente cerca de la mesa de sonido.

Divagó entre las cosas del equipo, levantó tazas de té a medio tomar, ceniceros y consolas, pero no encontró nada.

Mientras desesperado pesquisaba, fue hasta Linda y le tocó suavemente el hombro, ya que parecía estar dormida junto con su hija.

-Hola George -dijo medio despierta, sonriéndole

-Hola Linda...ehm...¿has visto unos recipientes con comida? Juraría que dejé mis bizcochos por acá

-Oh, no...¿creo que Yoko estuvo acá?

- _¡¿YOKO?!_

-Ehm...sí. Creo que ella estuvo por acá

George molesto, fue a paso firme hasta la cama dispuesta por el estudio. Sacó las mantas violentamente de la artista japonesa con el rostro fruncido, sorprendiendo a John.

_-¡¿PERO QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA, HARRISON?!_ -vociferó el mayor

-¿Qué me pasa? ¡Esta perra mentirosa se comió _mi_ almuerzo! ¡Si estuviera tan enferma no sería capaz de comerse la comida del resto! ¡PERRA DE MIERDA!

Ringo al oír la discusión se levantó alarmado del sillín de su batería, seguido de Paul y Pete, quienes rápidamente fueron hasta el lugar.

-¿Pero qué importa George? -dijo irónicamente Yoko -¡...son sólo dos pasteles!

_-¡CREO QUE DEBERÍAS BAJAR EL TONO GEORGE!_ -gritó John

-Oh, claro. ¡Estás tan demente que no puedes verlo John! ¡¿Para qué mierda tu perra necesitaría una cama?! ¿CUÁL ES SU _APORTE_ , SU OPINIÓN? ¡Dínoslo John!

John simplemente no respondió, y se aproximó a él, empuñando su mano. Ringo se puso en medio de ambos, con Paul sosteniéndolo antes de seguir avanzando. Pete se puso al lado de George, por si quisiera imitar la idea.

George sólo lo miró furioso de vuelta.

-Permiso, Pete -dió la vuelta, y salió del estudio

Paul soltó a John, éste aún enojado, se sentó junto a Yoko

-Esperemos a ver qué pasa -aludió Paul

Y nadie dijo nada.

Pete, un tanto conmocionado por la escena, tomó del brazo a Paul, llevándolo hasta la mesa de sonido. Ringo, confundido, los siguió.

Junto con Linda y Heather, se sentaron, aún un tanto nerviosos.

-Creo que me tengo que ir -dijo Pete

-¿Qué sucedió? -susurró Linda, sabiendo que no era bueno, por los gritos que se oían

-Una estupidez...una estupidez _razonable_ , eso sí -reflexionó Paul -...es verdad, amigo. Lo siento, no debí haberte traído, no creí que las cosas estuviesen así

-Aún así la canción está buena -aludió con recocijo Pete, tratando de animar a los _Beatles_ que tenía enfrente - ¿Se llama _Get Back_?

-Ah...sí -trató de imitar su ánimo Paul

-Sigue trabajando, amigo. Aquí tienes a alguien increíble apoyándote -le sonrió a Linda, tomando su mano

-No dudes en llamarnos -dijo Linda

-Suerte, Pete -dijo tímidamente Ringo

-¡Tío Pete no te vayas! -dijo Heather, con una mueca de decepción en su boca

Los cuatro adultos de la habitación rieron. Al menos la niña no tenía idea de lo que pasaba.

-Puedo ir a tu casa para revisar tus canciones -ofreció Paul

-Eso sería genial -dijo, para después despedirse de Linda, Heather, Ringo y por último Paul -.Nos veremos...ojalá George vuelva al estudio.

Paul sonrió débilmente. Quizás no estaba _tan_ solo.

...al menos estaba Pete.

  
___________________________________________________

Había pasado una semana, y para Paul, las cosas no podían estar más difíciles. Sentado en el sofá de su casa en _Cavendish_ , se puso a rememorar.

  
Esa mañana, se habían reunido los cuatro miembros de los Beatles, más Yoko Ono, con sus opciones para la representación del grupo: Allen Klein y Lee Eastman. Aún con la pelea pasada entre él y Yoko, George se había alineado junto con John en la decisión, eligiendo a Klein como el mánager de la banda. Tratando de evitar más discusiones, Ringo también había tomado el bando de Lennon, pensando en que Paul finalmente se rendiría y todo se solucionaría. Sin embargo, no fue así. El bajista aún prefería a Eastman por sobre Klein.

Tras una hora de discusiones, Lee Eastman, como buen diplomático y rápido pensador que era, al ver que lealmente su yerno no le iba a abandonar, propuso una elección irresistible para la banda: compartir el rol con su contrincante por un mes, distribuyendo las labores equitativamente como prueba, pero en caso de asuntos individuales manteniendo la inclinación, o sea que Allen sería el hombre detrás de John, George y Ringo y él el de Paul, respectivamente.

Por supuesto, las caras de los otros tres mostraban su descontento por distintas razones. John estaba enojado con Paul, _indudablemente_ no estaría de acuerdo con él en _nada_. George se estaba vengando de Paul, y Ringo no quería meterse en nada. La decisión implicaba cierta tensión, tensión que le hacía pensar a Paul _en qué iba a pasar, en que debía ser fuerte para las balas que le llegasen._

Ante todo ese tumulto de pensamientos, Linda se sentó junto a él, ofreciéndole una taza de té.

-Sé que la reunión fue una mierda -dijo, compasiva -.Pero debo contarte ésto

-¿Qué sucede, cariño?

Linda se puso seria, para luego tomarle la mano

-Fui al doctor ayer

-¿...y?

  
-Pues confirmó mi sospecha: _estoy embarazada_

  
Y aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, _ésto_ es lo que necesitaba Paul para dar el siguiente paso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TENÍA QUE PONER LA SUPUESTA ANÉCDOTA DE LOS PASTELES XD Aún no sé cuál es la fuente de eso, ¡pero Tumblr o Instagram que visito tiene ésto!  
> Sé que los capítulos hasta ahora han estado un poco oscuros...¡pero prometo que ya llegará la luz! Recuerden que después de la tormenta siempre sale el sol :).  
> Gracias por leerme, ha sido genial volver a escribir después de tanto tiempo :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adiós John / Adiós Paul / La verdad

Era como si se estuviera despidiendo de John.

Fotografías desordenadas en el mesón de su Homestudio. Él bebiendo de a poco whisky, cigarro en mano.

Había fotos que conservaba como tesoros, fotos que nadie más que él y John habían visto, y en este momento no sabía qué hacer con ellas. Como la foto de John en la cama que compartían en París. Durmiendo en paz, como si no hubiesen habido preocupaciones o responsabilidades. Era algo que a lo largo de los años Paul había hecho. Simplemente mirar a John dormir, o buscar una cámara para retratarlo. 

Pero habían más fotografías que le revolvían el estómago. Como una de las primeras que se tomaron como _The Silver Beatles_ , con un personaje que siempre le había provocado escozores: _Stuart Sutcliff_ e.

Rememoró cómo él sólo tenía 16 años, aún con dos años de escuela por delante, y a John, ya un adulto, con una vida completamente diferente, ingresando al Instituto de Artes de Liverpool y yéndose de su casa, para compartir habitación con el bohemio pintor.

Era una de las cosas que le habían invadido con miedo, pues a esas alturas de su vida, parecía que _el intruso_ con su amigo habían experimentado cosas prohibidas aún para él.

La verdad es que hasta ese momento Paul no había dimensionado en su totalidad todo el tumulto de sensaciones que su amigo sin querer le provocaba, y ésta vez parecía que todo le había tomado por sorpresa.

Stuart no sólo tenía la edad de John, sino que también era un pintor brillante, una promesa del arte, un joven intelectual, interesado en romper con los patrones estrictos de la escuela y crear nuevas imágenes, nuevos colores, nuevas emociones y movimientos.

Por supuesto, ésto a John, como un curioso explorador del arte y la música que era, lo había seducido y ahí estaba, _todos_ los días con él.

Ahí quedaban los días en donde Paul se saltaría la aburrida clase de ciencias, para juntarse con John en _Strawberry Fields_. Ambos con sus guitarras y cuadernos, sólo disfrutando de la compañía y el escribir canciones para la banda.

Recordó incluso, como un tanto avergonzado, fue solo a _Strawberry Fields_ , gastándose una cajetilla de cigarros entera únicamente porque no sabía cómo asimilar que _ya no era_ el mejor amigo del más carismático, el más bromista, el más agresivo, el más fuerte, el más simpático: el _gran_ John Lennon. La verdad es que esto se sentía fatal para él, puesto que era una suerte de _privilegio_ el tener ese título, sobretodo porque no había joven en Liverpool que no quisiera estar a su lado; _todos_ idealizaban a John. Pero él creía haberlo conocido bien, incluso su lado más dulce. Sucedía que habían vivido mucho en poco tiempo. 

Uno de esos días en que iba a _Strawberry Fields_ con su guitarra, se encontró con John en la entrada. Él, sorprendido, lo saludó.

-¡Paulie! ¿Qué haces por acá, cariño?

Paul se sentía avergonzado. Humillado por no poder controlar sus sentimientos. ¡Era _tan_ degradante tener que rogar por la compañía de alguien! ¡De un _chico_ por lo demás! ¿Por qué ésto le estaba afectando _tanto_?

-Oh, quería escribir algunas canciones y...

-¿Por qué no me llamaste? Te dí el teléfono de mi departamento, ¿no me vas a abandonar, verdad, Paulie?

-Sí, es sólo que...no quería molestarte con _tu_ Stuart -dijo, arrepintiéndose por cómo había sonado todo eso, _¡estaba hablando como un marica!_

-Oh, pero a Stuart no le importa. Sé que es un tedio para él oírme tocar guitarra, ¡pero que se vaya a la mierda! Además, tiene que acostumbrarse si quiere entrar a la banda

-...¿qui-quiere entrar a la banda?

-¿Qué te pasa hoy, cariño? ¡ _Por supuesto_ que estará! ¡ _Necesitamos_ un bajista, recuérdalo! ¡Es un artista, aprenderá tan rápido como yo! Podrías tú mismo enseñarle las notas

-Oh, John, no...no... _imposible_

-¿Imposible? ¿Qué pasa? Creo que a tí no te gusta Stuart -se bajó sus lentes tipo _Buddy Holly_ hasta el puente de la nariz, alzando una ceja -.Si no fueras tú Paulie, creería que estás celoso -rió -.¡Pero amorcito si sabes que te prefiero a tí! -aludió en tono de burla, sacudiéndole los hombros dramáticamente

-Eh...¡no! Creo que simplemente nos costará mucho enseñarle, eso es todo -aludió con orgullo, mirando las manos de John aún en sus hombros, medio nervioso

-Uhm. ¡¿Y vamos a tocar o qué?!

-¿Tienes tiempo?

-Dah, qué importa -lo soltó abruptamente -.Sólo quiero tocar con mi amigo Paulie, el conejo jefe de _Forthlin Road_

- _¿Qué?_ -rió Paul

-George dice que a veces le ordenas mucho...en cambio a mí no me importa, _me encanta_ cuando eres brutal, _conejito_ -sonrió John, agarrándole con cariño las orejas -.Si éstas crecieran, ¡de verdad serías como un conejito! -dijo, jugando con ellas

Paul se sonrojó ante la extraña broma de su amigo, pero la dejó pasar

-No creo que quiera darte ese gusto, querido -espetó riendo, para después saltar como un conejo -.¡Apuesto que ni puedes alcanzarme! -le guiñó el ojo y se fue corriendo hasta el parque

John sonrió de vuelta y corrió tras él -¡Me las pagarás McCartney!

  
_Es como si nuevamente me estuviesen reemplazando_ , pensó Paul, volviendo a la realidad, guardando la fotografía.

¿Pero por qué estaba pensando en estas cosas? Era hora de que dejara eso atrás. Linda esperaba a su primer hijo, ya no podía darse el lujo de pensar y (no) pensar en John.

Esta vez tenía que hacer lo correcto: pedirle matrimonio a Linda, casarse, tener al bebé, mantener unidos a los _Beatles_ , aunque quizás la relación con John nunca llegue a ser la misma. Él esperaba _al menos_ que fuesen amigos.

___________

Habían terminado de hacer el amor cuando John, abrazando a Yoko, le comentó sus últimas reflexiones:

-¿Tú crees que Allen hará las cosas correctamente?

-Claro, John. ¿Te diste cuenta que pidió una copia de todas las letras de tus canciones?

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, ví como _él mismo_ se lo pedía a la secretaria. Además, es _Sagitario_. Un signo positivo y próspero para los negocios. Podríamos pedirle a nuestro astrólogo que saque una carta astral completa de él

-Sería fantástico -sonrió John -.Aunque sucede que ya no siento lo mismo. A veces pienso en sí será bueno hacer algo en solitario

  
Yoko se soltó del agarre de John, para apoyarse en su codo, estando cara a cara con él -.¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no eres un mero músico, sino que más bien un _artista completo_? Te doy un papel, y me escribes. Te doy un papel y me dibujas. Te doy un papel y me haces un barco. Te doy un papel y lo destruyes. Te doy un papel y no te importa. Cualquier cosa que te dé tú la harás arte. _Eres un genio John,_ un genio en medio de gente que no se dá cuenta, que no es _tan_ brillante. Sólo miremos a Paul. Nunca dejará de ser el _pobrecito_ _de clase trabajadora_ intentando impresionar a los poderosos. El mísero hombre que _ruega_ por ser querido. Tú no necesitas eso. Tú eres un revolucionario. La gente quizás no lo entenderá ahora, pero en el futuro te garantizo que será otra cosa. Tú, John, junto conmigo, _puedes cambiar el mundo_.

John buscó sobre la cómoda que estaba a su lado una caja de cigarrillos. Sacó uno, y lo encendió.

-¡Tienes tanta razón, Yoko!...es como si las estrellas hubiesen estado alineadas para que nos conociéramos

-Es lo que me dijo _Mike_ , nuestro astrólogo. Lo conocí antes de conocerte a tí, y me _aseguró_ que llegarías a mi vida. Mi verdadero amor, _mi alma gemela_

  
____________________________________________

Era otro día en el estudio y George por puro entusiasmo, había llegado de los primeros.

La verdad es que estaba en un periodo fructífero de su vida creativamente, irónicamente, el lado personal de la historia era un desastre. Parecía que el mito de los artistas atormentados, pero brillantes, se estaba haciendo realidad para él, puesto que, los problemas con su esposa Patti parecían haber aumentado.

_"Beware of Darkness"_ era una canción de la cual se sentía orgulloso, parecía ser incluso mejor que varias de las tonadas que estaban naciendo de esta sesión, sin embargo, temía que no calzara con el _concepto_ que _había propuesto Paul_ para éste disco. 

John vino después junto con Yoko. El guitarrista Intentó entablar una conversación con la pareja, para posteriormente mostrar la canción, pero no logró demasiada respuesta, por lo cual se sintió enormemente frustrado.

John, de la nada, soltó un pequeño _"tengo que hablar con todos"_. George no entendió nada...¡¿y ahora qué?!

El siguiente en arribar fue Ringo, quien pareció percibir el ánimo de George de inmediato. Al saludarlo, le susurró al oído _"¿Qué pasó George? ¿Todo bien?"_ , para entonces observarse, y ver cómo George sólo le asentía alicaído.

Unos segundos después llegó Paul, aparentemente con más energía, sin la compañía de Linda, Heather o Pete. En lo que parecieron milisegundos, conectó miradas con John, quien notó cómo el bajista tenía una pequeña caja rectangular de color azul en su mano. Por alguna razón, se le hizo familiar. Los ojos de Paul brillaron, y dejaron de prestarse atención.

-Hola chicos -saludó Ringo a todos con una cálida sonrisa. El tipo con su devenir positivo podría derretir un polo entero si quisiera. Paul, tratando de imitar la actitud hizo lo mismo. 

-Eh, ¿Johnny? -dijo Paul -.Quería devolverte ésto -le pasó la peculiar caja en las manos

John extrañado, recibió el objeto. No muy seguro de abrirlo frente a Yoko. La artista vió cómo su novio parecía llenarse de dudas a medida de que velaba la caja. 

-John , ¿no nos querías decir algo? -cuestionó George

John parecía completamente distraído por el "regalo" de Paul, tanto, que Yoko tuvo que tocarle el brazo para bajarlo a la Tierra.

-Eh...sí. Estuvimos hablando con Yoko...

_¿Realmente será lo que pienso?_

-...y después de firmar con Capitol...

_A veces no dejo de maravillarme con él, lo amo demasiado_

-...hemos decidido que...

_¡Es como si se despidiera de mí!_

-...dejamos la banda...

_Mierda, terminamos...realmente terminamos_

-¡¿DE QUÉ ESTÁS HABLANDO?! -la voz de Paul, quebrada, su cara exponiendo lo descolocado que estaba -.Sabes que tenemos sesiones que terminar, el documental...¡el concierto!

-¿Así que _pretendías_ que rememorando el rock n' roll volviésemos todos a ser _felices_ por siempre? No me hagas reír Paul, no pensé que fueses tan ingenuo

Paul abrió los ojos como platos, para luego bajar la mirada y caminar rápidamente hasta la entrada, donde pasó rápido de George Martin, y uno de los miembros del equipo, Mal Evans.

Mal, al darse cuenta del estado en el que había salido el bajista, fue tras él. 

-¡¿Y QUÉ FUE ESO?! -bramó John

Paul se subió a su auto, lo encendió y sintió cómo golpeaban el vidrio. Viendo de quién se trataba, lo bajó.

-Déjame acompañarte a tu casa -dijo Mal

El bajista no contestó, y simplemente dejó entrar al _roadie_ de la banda.

Ninguno dijo nada durante el camino, no obstante Mal sabía por lo que su amigo estaba pasando. _Éste era su trabajo de toda la vida_. Paul no conocía otra cosa que hacer, al igual que él, que sólo había alcanzado a trabajar en un correo. Se notaba, que todos los planes que proponía el músico iban a favor de salvar a la banda de todas las maneras posibles. He ahí el por qué del volver a sus raíces, el proponerle a John volver a completar una de las primeras canciones que habían compuesto, _One After 909_ ; el filmar la preparación de este disco, y la posterior muestra de su trabajo después de no haber tocado en vivo por tres años. Todo ésto era para volver a ilusionar a sus amigos con el grupo. Al parecer, el único _Beatle_ que había _querido_ comprender a Paul había sido Ringo, pero tampoco era una mano _firme_ , como lo podía ser John. George aún no decía nada muy explícito, por lo que muchos _asumían_ que él no tenía problemas.

Llegaron a _Cavendish,_ y Paul salió rápidamente del auto. Mal corrió, y lo detuvo a medio camino de la puerta de su casa, tomándole los hombros.

-Sé cómo te sientes -declaró, con la respiración entrecortada Mal

-¡¡ES EL FIN MAL....ES EL FIN!! -Mal parecía desvanecerse de la tristeza al ver cómo su amigo de años, orgulloso como era, se mostraba vulnerable, llorando desconsoladamente

El _roadie_ no aguantó mucho tampoco, y lloró junto con él por unos minutos. Porque si John se iba, significaba _realmente_ el término de todo. 

-Necesito llamar a alguien -susurró Paul, limpiándose con la palma de la mano las lágrimas

-¿Vas a estar bien? _¿Quieres que me quede?_ ¿Linda está acá?

-Llamaré a alguien que pueda aconsejarme...alguien que nos pueda entender -habló, medio perdido en sus palabras

Mal sólo miró con compasión al bajista.

- _Ok_ -le dijo, dándole una palmada en el hombro -.Si no te contestan, llama al estudio. Estaré ahí con George

Paul asintió débilmente, y entró a su casa. Ya dentro, encontró a Linda sentada en el sofá, leyendo una revista. Al oírlo, la mujer se levantó y al verlo, se pasmó. Algo muy malo tuvo que haber ocurrido en el estudio.

-¿...Paul? ¡¿Qué sucedió?! -se acercó, y lo abrazó. Él hundió su cabeza en su hombro, y lloró. Esta vez su llanto fue más leve, y musitó:

_-Voy a la casa de Pete_

-¿Estás seguro? -preguntó, un tanto reticente

-Sí, lo llamaré

____________________________________

  
Pete escuchó la voz de Paul por el teléfono y se sintió preocupado. Su dicción, estaba quebrada y al mismo tiempo estaba aletargada. Como si estuviese leyendo un diálogo con instrucciones.

Por suerte, la casa de Townshend no quedaba tan lejos de _Cavendish_ , por lo que la espera fue sólo de unos veinte minutos.

Ya en la sala, ambos se sentaron en el sofá. Pete, ya tenía instalada sobre la mesita una tetera de té preparada y unas tazas, ofreciéndole del líquido al bajista.

-...¿cómo estás? -preguntó por cortesía, sirviendo una taza, puesto que era bastante evidente que el músico no había pasado por un buen momento

Paul pareció pensar un milenio qué contestar, para luego soltar, con una voz apática:

_-John se va de la banda_ -anunció, para luego tomar un sorbo de té

Silencio.

  
Pete tampoco sabía que decir.

Esto significaba el fin de los _Beatles_. Y si él no sabía cómo tomarse la noticia, para el mundo sería peor. Para el gentío común y corriente, la separación del grupo era _inimaginable_. Los seguidores y no seguidores, creían y estaban de acuerdo de que el universo había nacido y tomado color _el día en que John Lennon y Paul McCartney compusieron su primera canción._

-¿Quieres meditar y después seguimos hablando?

Paul aceptó, y siguió a Pete hasta una habitación blanca, sin muebles, y con un ventanal que daba al jardín de la casa.

Estuvieron unos 20 minutos con los ojos cerrados, escuchando sólo sus respiraciones. Hasta que Paul, primero, abrió los ojos, seguido de Pete.

-Dime lo que sientes Paul -dijo Pete, seriamente

-No sé qué decir, sinceramente -contestó Paul, sin entender a lo que iba el guitarrista

_-Sé la verdad_

-¿Qué?

-Sé lo que John siente por tí, y lo que tú sientes por él

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO ME PREGUNTO QUÉ HAY EN ESA CAJA, ¿AH?
> 
> Gracias por leer :3 No sé cómo escribir el capítulo que sigue pero sé que estará intenso :O.
> 
> Gracias por leerme, enserio que es genial volver a escribir...¡han sido como siete años fuera de este negocio! Jajaja


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul y el amor II / la entrevista de John para la revista Rolling Stone/ Una invitación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La entrevista es un poco larga, hay varias preguntas que se pueden saltar. La idea es que recordemos cómo nuestro Johnny difamaba a Paulie :(.

Un incómodo silencio impregnó la habitación. Paul, evadiendo mirar a los ojos a Pete tomó una gran bocada de aire, para luego fijar su vista a sus manos.

-No sé si pueda hablar de ésto... -dijo Paul

-Paul...aunque no lo creas, _sé_ lo que se siente. No te voy a juzgar. Como sé que tú no lo harías conmigo

Paul asintió débilmente

-Aunque parezca algo obvio, no podemos olvidar que el amor _no tiene reglas_. Es algo simple, pero cuando fui consciente de ello, me liberé completamente. Mi corazón estaba abierto para cualquiera que quisiera amarme, fuera en forma de una mujer, un hombre o algo entremedio. La cuestión que nos ata a todos _es el sexo_ , ¿no crees? Pero el placer es el placer, y no es algo nuevo en estos tiempos, aunque el resto nos haga creer lo contrario. No es algo importante, en realidad, es sólo algo _que es_. Mal que mal, somos sólo gotas en medio del mar que es nuestro universo. Y así como parte que somos, todos somos uno. ¿Qué diferencia puede haber? -aludió Pete

-A veces tiendo a tener esa suerte de...¿moderación? Porque me han criado así -reflexionó Paul, en voz baja, más hablando para sí que para Pete -.He intentado durante estos años cambiar ese pensamiento. Y creo al igual que tú mucha gente, en general, ha estado atada, porque creen que esa es la única respuesta

-Un amigo tuyo dijo que _"el amor es la respuesta",_ _"el amor es todo lo que necesitamos" -_ sonrió el guitarrista

-Pero, perdonando esta pregunta, ¿cómo te definirías? Estás casado, ¿no?

-Sí, lo estoy. Amo a mi esposa, pero ella también entiende que no le pertenezco. Ella puede hacer lo que quiera. Por mientras yo sepa que me quiere, no tengo problema. Y si no me quisiera tampoco de una manera "romántica", no sería trágico. Porque es una gran persona, una gran amiga

-Dios, _desearía_ ser como tú. ¡O como tu esposa!

-No tienes por qué definirlo todo, Paul -dijo, tomándole la mano -.Si amas a John, lo amas, y ya. Porque es así, ¿no? Tú lo amas

Paul lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la boca apretada, sin saber qué decir

-No es una cosa o la otra. Somos seres humanos. Parte de esta basta tierra, donde convivimos con seres iguales a nosotros. Porque puedes ver la diversidad, la hermosura que nos ofrece la naturaleza, ¿no? Nosotros somos iguales, pero más estúpidos. Los animales, las plantas sólo lo viven. Nosotros creamos estas reglas. Todo, finalmente es una ilusión. ¿Por qué no amar a Linda, y amar a John?

Paul asintió, para luego hablar con una voz frágil

-Es cierto, Pete. Creo que eso... _eso_ es lo que me pasa

Pete esta vez fue el que quedó en silencio, para luego apretar su mano

-Dios está con nosotros. Dios está contigo y con John

Paul se levantó, ayudando también a Pete a pararse

-Es sólo que...es tan complicado _entenderlo_

-Sólo tienes que sentirlo. Es la manera más certera de llegar a saber quién eres en realidad

-...aunque me parece un tanto inútil en estos momentos

-¿Por qué?

- _Porque Linda está embarazada_

Pete se sorprendió ante la confesión, para luego añadir amargamente:

-.. _.y Yoko_ está incluída en la historia

-Esa es otra cosa

Ambos fueron hasta el living, donde Pete sacó una botella de Whisky con unos vasos.

Se sentaron en el sofá, Paul sacando una cajetilla de cigarros, ofreciéndole uno a su anfitrión.

-...es difícil porque ella... _me está reemplazando_ -el tono de Paul agrio y sombrío -.Pero no puedo hacer nada

-¿John no ha escuchado?

-John está ciego. Traté de mencionarle que me gustaría componer con él a solas, pero para él, "a solas", significa añadir a Yoko

-¿Le dirás la verdad?

-¡Por favor, Pete! John no soportaría nada de lo que vendría después

-¿Qué cosa?

Paul alzó la ceja irónicamente, para luego poner los ojos en blanco.

-Si yo le dijese que... _lo amo_ , él no querría tomárselo con calma. ¡Le diría a todo el puto mundo! Al contrario de mí, no tendría nada de moderación. Primer medio de prensa que estuviese frente a su cara, le diría de qué manera y cuántas veces lo hemos hecho, dónde vivimos...ese tipo de cosas. A veces olvida que todo el mundo espera algo de nosotros, y que la prensa no nos dejará tranquilos

Pete rió con suavidad -.Eres muy dulce, Paul

-¿Ah?

-¿Te imaginas viviendo con él? ¿Una relación _común y corriente_?

-No, no estoy dicien-...

- _Digamos_ que Linda se fue para siempre de tu vida. ¿Crees que podrías hacer eso?

-No sé si extrañaría el sexo con una mujer, pero...sería _interesante_

Pete le sonrió, y se acercó a él. Paul no se movió, y simplemente le miró a los ojos.

-¿Me darías...uno? -aludió, mirándole los labios

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó Paul, aún sabiendo a dónde iba todo ésto

Pete simplemente lo besó, tomando su barbilla con suavidad. Paul le respondió para su sorpresa, abrazándolo por la espalda.

Para Paul, éste era un momento crucial en su vida. Porque sabía que no volvería a experimentar algo parecido en su vida. Quizás, ésta sería la última vez antes de comportarse como el hombre de familia que tanto había pedido ser. Sentía cierto remordimiento eso sí por Pete, aunque algo le decía que a él le daba lo mismo. Le daba lo mismo que cada caricia estuviese _dedicada a John_.

-Siento _no ser_ John

Paul le dió un pequeño beso

-...pero no estás _nada_ mal

Pete rió, para luego besarlo nuevamente

-¿Quieres conocer mi habitación? -le tomó la mano

Paul no le respondió, mas lo siguió, a donde fuera que lo llevara.

________________________________________________________________

**1 AÑO DESPUÉS**

**Diciembre, 1970**

**Entrevista a John Lennon y a Yoko Ono, por Jann Wenner para The Rolling Stone Magazine, apropósito del nuevo álbum de la pareja, The Plastic/Ono Band.**

  
**Wenner: -** _¿Eres los Beatles?_

**Lennon:** -No, yo no soy los _Beatles_. Yo soy yo. Paul no es los _Beatles_. Brian Epstein no era los _Beatles_. Los _Beatles_ son los _Beatles_. Por separado son otra cosa. George era un cantante que tenía su propio grupo antes de unirse a nosotros. _Nadie_ es los _Beatles_. ¿Cómo podría serlo? En el grupo cada uno de nosotros tenía un papel

**Wenner:** - _Planteémoslo de otra manera. Siempre se ha dicho que los Beatles (y los propios Beatles han dicho de sí mismos), que eran cuatro partes de una misma persona. ¿Qué ha sido de esas cuatro partes?_

**Lennon:** -Han recordado que son individuos. Verás, nosotros también llegamos a creernos _el mito_ de los _Beatles_. No sé si los demás todavía se lo creen. Éramos cuatro tipos...cuando conocí a Paul le pregunté: "¿quieres unirte a mi banda?". Luego se apuntó George, y después Ringo. Éramos sencillamente un grupo que se convirtió en algo muy, muy grande. Eso es todo. Lo mejor de nuestro trabajo juntos jamás fue grabado

**Wenner:** - _Así que...¿qué pasó con "Let It Be?"_

**Lennon:** -Ése era otro _"Magical Mystery Tour"_. En pocas palabras, _era tiempo_ para otra película de los _Beatles_ o algo así. Paul quería que fuéramos de tour o hiciéramos _algo_. Así que armó algo, y hubieron discusiones acerca de dónde ir, y todo eso. Ya tenía a Yoko para ese momento, y sólo me uní. Estuve drogado todo el tiempo y no me importaba nada. A nadie le importaba. Era tal cual como se vé en la película.  
Cuando hice _"Across The Universe"_ (la cual quise re-grabar, porque la original no era muy buena) Paul bostezó y luego tocaría cualquier otra cosa. Yo apenas podía decir para distender "¿Alguien quiere hacer una canción rápida?". Así es como soy. Pero año tras año, _eso empieza a pesarte_

**Wenner:** _-¿Cuánto duraron esas sesiones?_

**Lennon:** -Oh, Dios jodidamente sabe cuánto tiempo. Paul tenía esta idea de que iba a hacernos ensayar. Él busca la perfección todo el tiempo, y tenía esta idea de que podríamos ensayar y luego hacer el álbum. Nosotros, siendo _jodidamente flojos_ (¡y eso que hemos estado tocando por veinte años! Ya somos adultos, maldita sea, y no vamos a sentarnos y ensayar. Yo no, al menos) _no podíamos_ involucrarnos en eso.

  
Hicimos un par de canciones, y nadie estaba envuelto en eso. Todo tenía un terrible, terrible ambiente en el estudio _Twickenham_ , siendo filmados todo el tiempo. Sólo quería que se fueran. Nosotros estaríamos ahí a las ocho de la mañana. No se puede hacer música a las ocho de la mañana en un lugar extraño, con gente filmándote y luces de colores destellantes.

**Wenner:** _-¿Y cómo terminó?_

**Lennon:** \- El recopilatorio terminó tal cual como en la versión del _Bootleg._ No queríamos saber más de ello, así que se lo dejamos a Glyn Johns y dijimos "Toma, mézclalo". Esa fue la primera vez desde el primer álbum que no tuvimos _nada_ que ver. Ninguno de nosotros se molestó en hacerlo. Nadie llamó a nadie sobre el tema, y las cintas se dejaron ahí. Glyn Johns lo hizo. Nos llegó un adelanto vía correo y nos llamamos los unos a los otros para decir _"¿qué piensas?"_.

Íbamos a lanzarlo en una condición de mierda. No me importó. Pensé que era bueno sacarlo y _mostrarle_ a la gente lo que nos pasó. _"No podemos hacerlo juntos". "No podemos tocar más". "Déjennos en paz"_ , a eso me refiero. La versión del Bootleg es como fue, y todos pensaron probablemente que no iban a tener una buena reacción. Habían veintinueve horas de cinta, tanto que era como una película. Veinte tomas de todo, porque estábamos ensayando y grabando todo. Nadie podía enfrentarse a ello.

Cuando Phil Spector llegó, dijimos "Bueno, si quieres trabajar con nosotros, ven y audiciona". Trabajó como un cerdo en ello. _Siempre_ dijo que quería trabajar con los _Beatles_ , y le fue dado la peor cantidad de mierda grabada, con un repulsivo sentimiento en sus canciones. E hizo algo de ello. Hizo un gran trabajo.

Cuando lo escuché, no vomité. Así que estuve aliviado por seis meses de esta nube negra que era lo que se iba o no a lanzar.

Pensé que sería bueno dejar la versión de mierda eso sí, porque _rompería_ a los _Beatles_. Rompería con el mito. Sólo seríamos nosotros, sin pantalones y sin pintura brillante en la portada y sin expectativas: Ésto es lo que somos sin pantalones. _¿Podrías ahora terminar con el jueguito_ _?_

Pero no pasó. Terminamos haciendo _"Abbey Road"_ rápidamente, y poniendo algo inteligente para preservar el mito. _Soy débil pero también soy fuerte_ , y no voy a pelear por _"Let It Be"_ , porque realmente no lo podría soportar.

Finalmente, cuando _"Let It Be"_ iba a ser lanzado, Paul quería sacar su álbum. Habían tantas coaliciones...no vinieron al mismo tiempo o algo así, ¿verdad? Creo que él quería mostrarnos que _él_ era los _Beatles_.

**Wenner:** - _¿Te sorprendiste cuando lo escuchaste, lo que él había hecho?_

**Lennon:** \- Mucho. Esperé un poquito más. Si Paul y yo no estamos de acuerdo, y me siento débil, creo que él se debe sentir fuerte...eso es en una discusión. No es que hayamos tenido mucho de una discusión física.

**Wenner:** - _Me gustaría hacerte una pregunta sobre Paul y con eso dejamos el tema. ¿Qué sentiste cuando fuimos a ver "Let It Be" en San Francisco?_

**Lennon:** -Me sentí triste. También sentí que... que esa película había sido _hecha_ por Paul a _mayor gloria_ de Paul. Fue uno de los principales motivos por los que los _Beatles_ se separaron. No puedo hablar en nombre de George, pero _sé perfectamente_ que estábamos todos hartos de ser los _músicos que acompañaban_ a Paul. Esto empezó a ocurrimos tras la muerte de Brian. La planificación de la película tenía como objeto que la cámara se centrase en Paul y en nadie más. Así es como yo lo veo

**Wenner:** - _¿Qué pensaste del álbum de Paul?_

**Lennon:** -Pensé que el álbum de Paul era una _basura_. Creo que podrá hacer uno mejor, cuando le llegue el miedo. Pero pensé que ese primer disco era un montón de...¿recuerdas lo que te dije cuando salió? _"Liviano y fácil"._ _Sabes_ de lo que hablo. Pero luego escucho la radio y escucho lo de George, y bueno, eso es jodidamente bueno. Mis gustos personales son muy extraños, tú sabes

**Wenner:** - _¿Cómo se llegó a la disolución de los Beatles?_

**Lennon:** -Después de morir Brian, nos hundimos. Paul se hizo cargo de la situación y supuestamente nos dirigía. Pero, ¿hacia dónde iba a encaminarnos si no hacíamos otra cosa que ir en círculos? Fue entonces cuando nos separamos. Ésa fue la causa de la desintegración.

**Wenner:** - _...así que Brian murió y entonces dijiste que lo que pasó fue que Paul empezó a hacerse cargo_

**Lennon:** \- Así es. No sé cuánto de ésto quiero poner. Paul tenía una impresión. Que tenía que ser como un padre, que teníamos que estar _agradecidos_ por lo que hizo, por hacer que los _Beatles_ siguieran en pie. Pero cuando lo miras objetivamente, estaba siguiendo por su _propio beneficio_. ¿Era por _mí_ beneficio que Paul estaba luchando?

Paul hizo un intento por mantener el grupo como si Brian no hubiese muerto, diciendo _"Ahora, chicos, vamos a hacer un disco"_. Siendo la persona que soy, pensé "ok, hagamos el disco como debe ser, y estaré ahí...", así que fuimos e hicimos ése álbum. Y está también lo que hicimos con _"Magical Mystery Tour"_ , oh, esa fue la real....

Paul tenía una tendencia de venir y decirte que bueno, ha escrito estas diez canciones y grabemos. Y yo diría _"bueno, danos unos días, y haré algo"_ , o algo así. _"Magical Mystery Tour"_ fue algo en lo que él estuvo trabajando con Mal y me mostró cuál era su idea y cómo iría. Iría así, la historia y cómo él la tenía...la producción y todo.

Paul dijo "bueno, aquí está el segmento. Escribe una pequeña pieza para eso". Y yo pensé "mierda", así que corrí y escribí la secuencia del sueño para la mujer gorda y toda la cosa con el spaghetti. Entonces George y yo estábamos casi quejándonos por la mierda de película y pensamos en mejor no hacerlo, ya que teníamos ese sentimiento de que le debíamos algo al público por estas cosas

**Wenner:** _-¿Qué piensas de "Abbey Road"?_

**Lennon:** -Me gustó más el lado "A", pero nunca me gustó esa suerte de ópera pop en el otro lado. Creo que es basura, porque eran pedazos de canciones puestas juntas. _"Come Together"_ está bien, es lo que recuerdo. Mi canción. Era un álbum competente, como _"Rubber Soul"_ , que estaba bien cuajado, pero _"Abbey Road"_ no tenía vida

**Wenner:** _-¿Qué crees que Paul pensará de tu álbum?_

**Lennon:** -Creo que probablemente lo asustará para hacer algo más decente, y luego él me asustará a mí para hacer algo decente...algo así  
Creo que es _capaz_ de hacer grandes cosas, y creo que las hará. Me gustaría que no, tú me entiendes...desearía que nadie pudiera, ni Dylan ni nadie. De corazón, me gustaría creer que fui el _único_ en el mundo o como sea, pero no puedo ver a Paul haciéndolo _dos_ veces

**Wenner:** - _¿Cómo definirías las reacciones de George, Paul y Ringo ante Yoko?_

**Lennon:** -Puedes buscar las declaraciones de Paul; probablemente estén publicadas en los periódicos. Ha dicho muchas veces que al principio _odiaba_ a Yoko pero que acabó por caerle bien, Pero ya era tarde para mí. Yo estoy con Yoko. ¿Por qué iba a tener que aguantar toda esa mierda de aquella gente? Se comentó que tenía un aspecto terrible en la película _"Let It Be"_. Prueba a compartir sesenta sesiones con los individuos más vanidosos y presuntuosos del planeta y verás lo que es sentirse jodido e injuriado. Y George... Mierda, nada más empezar la insultó en sus narices en las oficinas de Apple. Todo dentro del estilo _"Voy a serte sincero"_ , ya me entiendes. El juego ése de _"Si quieres que te diga la verdad, esto es lo que hemos oído"_. Dylan y unos cuantos más habían dicho que tenía muy mala fama en Nueva York. ¡Y va George y se lo suelta! Y los dos lo dejamos correr. No le partí la cara; aún no sé por qué

  
Ringo se comportó como una persona decente, pero los otros dos nos jodieron bien. Nunca se lo perdonaré. Me importa _un carajo_ toda esa mierda de Haré Krishna y Dios, y lo de Paul diciendo 'Verás, he cambiado de opinión'. No puedo perdonárselo. Aunque no puedo evitarlo, sigo queriéndoles

**Wenner:** _-¿Cómo incluíste a Allen?_

**Lennon:** -Lo mismo como consigo todo lo que quiero. No te lo estoy diciendo; sólo trabajo en ello: me pongo al teléfono, una pequeña palabra aquí, una pequeña palabra allá y lo haces

**Ono:** -Pudimos ver que era mucho más respetable que los Eastmans

**Lennon:** -Cuando llegamos al punto en el que Allen llegó, los Eastmans entraron en pánico, aunque yo seguía abierto a la otra posibilidad. Me gustaba Allen pero podría haber tomado a Eastman si él se hubiese convertido en otra cosa.

  
Arreglamos el ver a Eastman y a Klein juntos en un hotel donde uno de ellos se estaba quedando. Para que los cuatro Beatles y Yoko fueran y los vieran a ambos. No teníamos que estar más de unos minutos ahí cuando Lee Eastman estaba teniendo algo como un ataque epiléptico, y gritándole a Allen de que él era _"la peor basura en la Tierra"_ , y llámandole de otras formas. Allen estaba sentado ahí, escuchando, simplemente tragándoselo. Eastman estaba abusando de él con su _clasismo_. ¡Lo que Eastman no sabía entonces es que uno de nuestros asistentes había estado en Nueva York y se había dado cuenta de que el nombre real de Eastman era Lee Epstein! Esa es la clase de gente que él era. Pero Paul creyó en esa mierda, porque Eastman _tenía Picassos_ en la pared y porque tenía un traje caro: forma y _no sustancia_. Ahora, _ese_ es McCartney. Nosotros todavía no estábamos seguros y nos trajeron a este tipo, y él no calzaba.

  
Pensamos que Allen era uno en un millón, y eso era suficiente para mí. Pero pronto Paul empezó a quejarse por su estilo. Paul estaba quejándose por la forma en que Allen se vestía. O sea, puedes ver y mirar cómo se viste Paul, o su padre, o cualquiera. _¿Quién mierda cree que es?_ ¡Él hablando de código de vestimenta!.

  
Entonces, eso fue todo. Y dijimos "¡A la mierda!", y no dejaría a ningún Eastman cerca mío. No dejaría que ningún puto animal con esa mente se acercara a mí. Quien me desprecia también. Me desprecia por cómo soy o cómo luzco.

  
O sea, tú entiendes, gente como los Eastmans, piensan que soy un idiota. Ellos no pueden verme realmente, creen que soy el tipo de persona que _sólo tuvo suerte,_ un amigo de Paul o algo así. Son tan jodidamente estúpidos que no saben.

  
La razón por la cual Allen sabía era porque él sabía quién era yo. No iba en la cara bonita que tenía. Eastman lo arruinó, y después fue con todo otra vez. ¿Dónde fue ésta vez? Esa vez fue en la oficina de Apple. Siguió molestándome, tratando de meterme en su locura, esta locura que salía de él. Él iría y me diría "No puedo dejar de decirte cuánto te admiro" Gortikov, el conserje de Capitol Records hace lo mismo también; todos los conocemos, llenos de elogios, como "No puedo dejar de decirte cuánto admiro tu trabajo, John"

**Werner:** _-...Así que le dijiste "No" a Eastman. ¿Qué hizo Paul ante eso?_

**Lennon:** -Por más "no" que decíamos, más "sí" salían de él. Eastman se volvió loco y gritó y todo eso. No supe en qué estaba pensando Paul cuando él estaba en la habitación. O sea, creo que su corazón se tuvo que haber hundido

**Wenner:** _-¿Y qué estaba pasando con Paul entonces?_

**Lennon:** -Paul se estaba poniendo más y más cuadrado hasta que no pudo hablarnos. Nos dijo _"Hablen con mi abogado"._

**Wenner:** _-¿Cuándo empezaron a tener intercambios desagradables con Paul?_

**Lennon:** -Nunca tuvimos intercambios desagradables. Nunca llegó a ser algo verbal, sólo llegó al punto en que Paul diría "Habla con mi abogado, no quiero hablar más sobre negocios", lo que significaba, _"Sólo miraré, hasta que llegue la oportunidad para joderte"_.

  
Cuando todo lo de Northern Songs estaba pasando, tratamos de salvar nuestros derechos, y él estaba jugando a hacerse el interesante, _como una jodida adolescente_ , porque no había pensado en ello. Era un juego puramente de ego, y yo obviamente también tengo ego, _pero realmente estábamos peleando por nuestro puto negocio_ , y por lo que creía que era nuestro dinero. No era solamente porque escogí a Allen. Podría haberlo dejado si Eastman hubiese sido algo, pero él era un animal, un puto estúpido cerdo de clase media, y pensó que podría persuadirme con esa estúpida conversación sobre Kafka y esas mierdas, y Picasso y DeKooning, por Dios, y a mí me no me podía importar mierda.

  
Ni siquiera sé quienes mierdas son, sólo sé que es algo que alguien puede tener colgado en la pared y _creer_ que son una inversión.

**Wenner:** _-¿Cómo fue que Paul le dijo a Ringo que iba a ir tras él algún día?_

**Lennon:** -Era por lo del nuevo álbum de Paul. Quería lanzarlo al mismo tiempo que _"Let It Be"_. No nos estábamos oponiendo a que lanzara su álbum. O sea, yo también lo había hecho, y no creía que era tan distinta la situación. Mi single salió en Toronto, porque así simplemente sucedió. Si no hubiera ido a Toronto, podría haber hecho un álbum probablemente. Estaba casi esperando que podría sacar single tras single hasta tener suficiente para un álbum, porque soy flojo.

Le pedimos a Ringo que fuera y hablara con él porque Ringo (la _verdadera_ pelea había sido entre yo y Paul, por Eastman y Klein y estábamos en bandos opuestos)...Ringo no había tomado bandos, o nada como eso, y había sido honesto en ello. Y pensamos que Ringo podría hablarle razonablemente a Paul. O sea, si Ringo decía que algo era injusto, entonces, _ERA_ injusto. Ringo fue y le pidió que lo pensara y lo atacó, y empezó a amenazarlo y todo, y _eso fue todo_ para Ringo. Paul _creía_ que era los putos _Beatles_ , lo cual nunca fue, nunca...ninguno de nosotros éramos los putos _Beatles_ , los cuatro sí lo éramos. Cuál será la situación ahora, pues no lo sé

**Wenner:** - _¿Qué música escuchas hoy en día?_

**Lennon:** -Si quieres saber, desde que he estado escuchando radio aquí, me han gustado algunas cosas hechas por Neil Young y algo de Elton John. Hay buenos sonidos por ahí, pero no es algo que me haga seguirlos mucho. A veces hay buenas secciones de sonidos que salen de la radio, entonces esperas por la conclusión, o el concepto, o _algo_ que lo termine, pero nada sucede, a excepción de que llega a una improvisación o lo que sea

**Wenner:** _-¿Tienes algo que añadir?_

**Lennon:** -No, nada positivo o cálido para ganar a tus lectores

**Wenner:** - _¿Te imaginas tu "When I'm 64"?_

**Lennon:** -No, no. Espero que seamos una linda pareja viviendo en la costa de Irlanda o algo así...rememorando nuestras locuras

  
Paul cerró la revista y la guardó en su bolso, mientras esperaba junto con Linda y Lee Eastman en el Tribunal Supremo del Reino Unido.

Parecía que aún los problemas no terminaban. Pero confiaba en Lee. Porque era cierto, la existencia de los _Beatles_ como entidad ya no tenía sentido. Que él fuese el primero y el único en darse cuenta era otra cosa...pero ahí estaba, siendo atacado por lo que creía correcto.

También estaba lo de Allen, ¿cómo es que aún John confiaba en él si no había sido capaz de rendir cuentas en todo este tiempo? ¿Ningún registro, nada? Aún así había una parte de él que se sentía sumamente herida. Nunca pensó que John pudiese difamarlo _tan abiertamente_ en la prensa. Aunque claro, parecía en estos días que cualquier cosa que su ya _no tan_ amigo hiciera, era público. Al menos la vida con Linda le traía cierta paz, pero después de tanto tiempo, y de la conversación que tuvo con Pete un año atrás, antes de que grabara su álbum con los _Who_ , las cosas habían cambiado.

_Extrañaba a John,_ lo extrañaba más que nada en la vida. Sin embargo, lo último que compartido había sido _insufrible_. No sólo por el lío entre su suegro y Klein, sino que también por la insistencia de éste de tener en todo momento a Yoko a su lado, sin poder estar como antes. Había sido completamente ignorado, olvidado, como si esos años de intimidad no hubiesen significado _nada_.

Al llegar a su hogar, después de declarar en la demanda en contra de su ex banda, revisó el correo, y vió en él un llamativo sobre plateado.

_"Para Paul y Linda McCartney:_

_Los invitamos cordialmente a la fiesta de lanzamiento del single de Elton John, "Tiny Dancer", que ocurrirá en su casa de descanso en Los Ángeles, California._  
_Más detalles por favor leer el reverso de esta tarjeta._

_Cariños,_

_El equipo de Elton John y Bernie Taupin"._

  
Paul se sintió un tanto extrañado, pues no conocía tanto a Elton, ¡pero qué más dá!

-¡Cariño, creo que tendremos que prepararnos para una fiesta!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuve que editar bastante de la entrevista, cortar, pegar, tratar de buscar traducciones aceptables...XD. Nuestro Johnny sí que dijo de todo en su tiempo :). Como puse más arriba, las líneas de tiempo están desordenadas. Quizás Elton en ese momento no era tan famoso, pero YO SÍ quiero creerlo jajajaja. Me encanta Elton!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Fiesta de Elton John: La Ayuda de Elton John y David Bowie/ Una esperada conversación

Elton John era un gran admirador de John Lennon. Que el compositor lo hubiese nombrado como uno de sus gustos en la actualidad le había tocado en lo más profundo. Mejor aún, había sido cuando el mismísimo Lennon, a través de su representante, lo había invitado a cenar en la Dakota. 

Nervioso, trató de llevar sus atuendos "menos" llamativos, para tratar de ser tomado enserio por su ídolo. Por supuesto, su sorpresa fue mayor cuando el músico, bromeando le preguntó _"¿Y dónde están tus plumas?"._ De ese momento en adelante, supo que tenía un aliado a su lado, mas no mucho por parte de su esposa, Yoko Ono. La mujer había sido cordial, pero la química no existía entre ellos. Y eso estaba bien, pues su amigo _era_ John.

Durante la cena, les mencionó lo de la fiesta, y que ambos eran invitados de honor, así que no había manera de que se libraran del evento. La pareja aceptó, y Elton quedó más que satisfecho.

Al preparar la fiesta, junto con su partner musical, el letrista Bernie Turpin, se preguntó precisamente si sería buena idea invitar a Paul McCartney, pues se sabía (al menos por la prensa y lo que varios trabajadores de la industria venían diciendo) que aún había resentimiento, más entre ambos que por los _Beatles_ en sí. Lo que Elton notó como extraño, pero no prefirió comentárselo a Bernie, ya que sabría que le diría que _estaba loco._

Así que estando solo en su casa, tomó el teléfono y llamó a uno de los artistas con los que había hecho buenas migas y tenían _demasiado_ en común: David Bowie.

-David, siento molestarte...soy Elton, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien Elt, ¿todo bien? ¡Recibí la invitación para tu fiesta!

-Ah, sí...pero creo que cometí un error con mis invitados

-¿Por qué? ¡No me digas que yo no estaba en la lista!

-¡No! -rió suavemente, para entonces calmarse y ponerse serio -.Invité a McCartney...y a John. ¿Crees que habrán problemas?

-Uhm...qué difícil. Con John nunca se sabe. ¿Estará Yoko?

-Sí, _obviamente_ -contestó, con un tono sarcástico

-Linda es una persona con los pies en la tierra, creo que podría manejarse la situación de su parte, al menos. Quizás no deberías preocuparte tanto, Elton. Además, es _tú_ fiesta

-...a veces creo que la pelea entre ambos tiene un tinte más profundo -aludió más para sí que para su interlocutor

-¿Sabes? He estado saliendo con Mick, y me ha estado contando estas historias de...mucha gente que es _"diferente"_. Gente de la que tú no lo creerías. O sea, es _obvio_ que somos algo extraño _tú y yo,_ pero por ejemplo, no te lo creerías tan fácil de gente como Pete, de _The Who_

-Me sorprende bastante. Tan machos, heteros, _hombres_ , que son los _Who..._

-Así que lo más probable es que Lennon-McCartney no sea sólo sean una pareja creativa...¿te lo imaginas?

-Bueno, ya veremos cómo van las cosas en la fiesta

-...al menos sabemos que Paul _sí_ se comportará -ambos rieron

  
____________________________________________

Había llegado el día de la fiesta de Elton John, y muchas celebridades y trabajadores de la industria de la música estaban preparándose para hacer su presencia en la mansión del músico en Los Ángeles.

  
Linda, Paul, Heather, y la hija de ambos de un año, Mary, habían aprovechado el tiempo y habían pasado dos semanas en la casa de los padres de Linda, en Long Island.

Paul, había pensado en la cercanía que tenía con John en ese momento, pero no podía intentar visitarlo, sobretodo porque su suegro y cuñado le habían recomendado en no hablar hasta tener finalizada la demanda, y porque obviamente, estaba con Linda y sus hijas.

  
Ésta _podría_ haber sido la oportunidad de verse, sin embargo, ya estaba comprometido con Elton, y también habían varios amigos que no veía hace mucho. Sabía que David Bowie estaría ahí, al igual que Mick Jagger y Stevie Wonder.

  
Se miró al espejo un par de veces sintiéndose un tanto extraño. La verdad es que durante los primeros años de su carrera, con los _Beatles_ , siempre estuvo pendiente de su _look_. Camisas y pantalones ajustados, exhibiendo lo que tenía, siempre bien peinado y afeitado. Sin embargo, Linda parecía no ser una mujer tan vanidosa, por lo que no _tenía_ que probar nada. Su esposa parecía estar atraída a otras cosas más que a su imagen, y eso le había relajado. No obstante hoy se observaba y se preguntaba qué podría pensar Elton, o los otros de su apariencia.

  
No se había molestado en buscar una camisa, por lo que sólo tenía puesta una chaqueta negra con lentejuelas plateadas, una gargantilla dorada adornando su manzana de adán, pantalones negros ajustados con zapatos del mismo tono. Se peinó con las manos y se miró nuevamente, cambiando de pose cada cierto tiempo. 

-Te ves bien -sonrió Linda, apreciendo tras él, abrazándolo, con un atuendo parecido. Chaqueta, remera y pantalones negros.

-Tu también -le dió un pequeño beso -.¿Nos vamos?

-Sí, las niñas están viendo una película con mis padres

-Entonces todo bien

  
_____________________________________

John y Yoko habían llegado hace una semana a Los Ángeles. Habían decidido hace algún tiempo comprar una mansión cerca de la del pianista, y John ya estaba planeando construír un estudio en la misma.

A pesar de que hubiesen llegado juntos, John podía sentir cierta indiferencia por parte de su esposa, lo cual lo había dejado un tanto deprimido. ¿Qué iba mal? Aún no lo podía descifrar. Por lo mismo, había dejado pasar esas actitudes, aunque muy dentro de sí se sentía _solo._

Al menos estaba Elton y su fiesta. ¡Vería a tanta gente que le tenía estima! Como a Bowie. Oh, David sí que era un personaje interesante. ¡Tan culto! ¡Tan elegante! ¡Tan talentoso! Era el paquete total. ¡También probablemente iban a invitar a Aretha Franklin y a Neil Young!

Se vistió con simple pero efectivo traje, con una camisa y zapatos negros. Como punto final sus ya conocidos anteojos redondos. Yoko también iba de negro, con un vestido corto sin mangas y unas botas.

Suponía que en ese ambiente no se sentiría _tan aislado._

  
_____________________________________________________

  
Paul y Linda McCartney, Neil Young y su pareja, Susan Acevedo y Stevie Wonder habían sido los primeros en llegar. Saludaron a Elton y a Bernie, e inmediatamente se separaron en dos grupos: Bernie se fue con Neil y Susan a uno de los sofás, dejando a Elton con Stevie, Paul y Linda en otro.

-¿Quieren algo para beber? -inquirió Elton

-Lo que haya está bien para mí -sonrió Linda

-...a mí me gusta el Whisky -admitió tímidamente Stevie, haciendo reír a sus acompañantes

-¡Oh, claro! ¡¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?! -Elton se levantó inmediatamente del sofá, instruyéndole a uno de los garzones lo que necesitaban

Pasaron unos veinte minutos y se hizo presente David Bowie junto con Mick Jagger, quienes saludaron primero a Bernie, Neil y a Susan, para luego aproximarse al otro grupo. Paul observó con curiosidad cómo llegaban de la mano, bastante cariñosos y contentos.

-¡Paaaaaaaaaaaaulieeee! -vociferó Mick, tirándose encima de él, haciendo reír a carcajadas a Linda.-¡Te extrañé, maldito! ¡Al único que he visto últimamente ha sido a John! -dijo, levantándose, para luego darse cuenta de la mirada de desaprobación de David -.Eh, quiero decir...

-Está bien Mick -comentó con serenidad Paul -.John aún es un hermano para mí

Y como si fuera arte de magia, John Lennon y Yoko Ono se habían acercado a ellos. ¿Hace cuánto habían llegado? Paul en un milisegundo se pasmó, pero inmediatamente puso una careta diferente. Paul sabía que probablemente, Linda...y en menor medida, quizás, John sabrían lo que realmente le estaba pasando.

-¡Elton! Si supiera lo que traías cuando me invitaste... -dijo John, cruzando su mirada con Paul. Y mierda, su corazón se había detenido. El tipo se veía increíble. El vestuario en sí era una _ridiculez_ , mas ver cómo su pecho se exponía con tanta liviandad, mostrando sus vellos y bronceado, así como así, le habían traído recuerdos que...¡y su cuello! Dios, era como si _nunca_ dejara de tener ese _sex-appeal_ , esas ganas de que uno quisiera... _¡¿acaso se estaba burlando de él?!_ Pero claro, sus pensamientos se detuvieron al ver a la esposa, quien lo examinó de vuelta. Sus manos, apretadas, como garras en el brazo de Paul.

-No ví el problema... -acotó Elton

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cierto, Paulie?

-¿Cómo estás John? -dijo Paul...¿en un tono _muy suave_?

Yoko se le adelantó a John, y saludó a los McCartneys. Paul aún observándolo fijamente. _Mierda, Paulie, por qué haces ésto._

Paul no podía dejar de mirar a su ex compañero. John _se veía bien_. Muchísimo mejor con respecto a la última vez en que se habían cruzado. Había subido un poco de peso, y las ojeras habían desaparecido. Su pelo más corto, afeitado, mostrando su barbilla definida, exponiendo más su cuello. Su traje ajustado parecía acentuar su pecho, sus piernas y su trasero, y por supuesto, lo que más amaba de John, su sonrisa, en este momento brillaba más que nunca.

Ésto le hizo pensar en que _necesitaba_ hacer algo. Sabía que Linda no se opondría en que fuese unos segundos a hablar con John, pero no estaba seguro de Yoko. Yoko de hecho, le sugirió a John que fuesen a conversar con Bowie, quien se había cambiado de grupo y estaba hablando con Bernie.

-Lin, necesito hablar con Elton -le susurró al oído

Linda asintió, y Paul se levantó, para interprelar a Elton:

-Elton, ¿podemos hablar afuera? -dijo en voz baja

Elton extrañado, aceptó, y ambos fueron hasta la terraza del pianista, quien tenía una piscina, con sillas de playa y sus sombrillas respectivas.

-¿Qué sucede Paul?

-Necesito que me hagas un _gran_ favor

-Dime, ¿qué puedo hacer por tí?

-Verás...yo...necesito hablar con John -musitó Paul, un tanto avergonzado -.Creo que no podré hacerlo con toda esta gente

-¿Quieres mi habitación?

-¿Ah? -contestó, tomado por sorpresa

-Claro, pueden ir a mi habitación

-Bueno, yo te iba a pedir...

-Oh, olvídalo. Sé que no debe ser fácil para ustedes...aún así, ¿tu esposa aprobará todo ésto? Porque estoy casi seguro de que Yoko no te aguanta

-Linda va a entender, pero lamentablemente estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices

-Uhm...hagamos algo. Vé a mi habitación, le diré a mi asistente que te lleve. Espera ahí. Llevaré a John...lo llevaré _como sea_

- _Ok,_ pero Yoko...ella es muy inteligente, ten cuidado

-Yo lo soy más. Le diré a Clara que te lleve

  
Paul fue con Linda antes de cualquier cosa, diciéndole que Elton quería la opinión de algunas canciones. Linda inclinó la cabeza, dando a entender que simplemente se fuera, siguiendo su conversación con Stevie Wonder.

Clara, la asistente de Elton y Bernie, esperaba a Paul cerca de una de las escaleras de la mansión. La mujer no dijo nada en todo el trayecto, mas en el final soltó:

-El señor Elton dice que tiene todo lo que necesita en la habitación -le pasó las llaves, para luego retirarse

_"¿Todo lo que necesito?"_ , pensó, con curiosidad.

Se sentó en la cama a esperar.

Elton, por otro lado, había apartado a David de su grupo, pidiéndole su ayuda para completar su plan.

-David, tenemos una emergencia -dijo en voz baja, tomando su vodka de un trago, nervioso -.Tengo a McCartney en mi pieza

-¡¿Qué?! _¿No me digas que te lo vas a foll-..._

-¡No! ¡David, por Dios! -respondió con una pequeña risa, mostrando su ansiedad -.Me pidió el favor que resolverá los problemas de la música _para siempre_...

-¿Ah?

-Quiere hablar con John

-Oh...mierda, ¿qué harás? -le apretó la muñeca, emocionado por la confesión

-Ayúdame con Yoko, ella _no puede_ saberlo

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso. Uhm...creo que podemos hacer algo

Ambos comenzaron a planear el siguiente movimiento para llevar al músico a la pieza de Elton, sin que la artista japonesa se enterase.

Entonces, al cabo de unos minutos, comenzaron a accionar los pasos a seguir:

_Un papel, un par de copas, Clara._

David se acercó con un par de copas llenas de champagne al grupo de John, Yoko, Neil y Mick, quienes estaban bastante entusiasmados conversando.

-¡Hola, chicos! ¿Por qué no celebramos el debut del álbum de John y Yoko?

-Oh, David, no tenías por qué... -dijo John, sonriendo conmovido

-Ten esta copa, amigo -John la recibió -.¡Brindemos!

Al chocar al copas, la copa de David le chorreó un poco a John en su pecho, para luego romperse en mil pedazos en el suelo.

David gimió de dolor y se arrodilló.

-Mierda, cómo duele...

-Mierda, David, ¿estás bien? -se arrodilló John, pero luego David le guiñó el ojo, señalándole un papel cerca de su zapato.

John, afortunamente andaba con sus anteojos, ya que pudo leer _"Vé a la habitación de Elton. SIN YOKO"_. En cosa de segundos, vió cómo el cantante tapó dicho papel con su zapato, ya que el resto de las personas aún parecían preocupadas por el accidente.

-Estoy bien, John, gracias. Creo que al romperse la copa en mi mano, me dolió pero...creo no estar herido

-Gracias a Dios -comentó Mick, sentándose suspirando

-Voy a limpiarme ésto -dijo John, un tanto culpable. Con Yoko se habían hecho la promesa de contarse todo, no obstante, seguramente Elton tenía un buen motivo para hacerlo -.Ya vuelvo

Yoko asintió

John medio confundido fue hasta las escaleras, donde una mujer de mediana edad le pasó unas llaves.

-Es la habitación del fondo -musitó

John las tomó y fue el lugar.

_¿Qué mierda lo podía esperar ahí? ¿Era realmente Elton el que necesitaba hablar algo en privado? ¿Pero qué? ¿O sólo quería ofrecerle una línea? No tenían para qué ir a una habitación si quería inhalar, era sólo ir al baño y..._

Abrió la puerta, y se encontró a oscuras.

-Cierra la puerta -escuchó una voz _demasiado_ conocida. Obedeció, cerrando la puerta con llave.

-¿Qué es toda esta mierda, McCartney? No me digas que volveremos a recordar viejos tiempos... -su tono irónico

-Sólo quería hablar

-Así que ahora, la princesa quiere hablar. Miren qué curioso, _juraría_ que era mejor que nos comunicásemos vía abogados, ¿o no?

-Sí, es lo que te dije, pero...

-¡¿Pero qué, McCartney?! No me digas que ese animal de Eastman está aquí porque juro que...

-¡¿ME PODRÍAS ESCUCHAR JOHN!?

De pronto la pieza quedó en silencio.

-Estuve leyendo tu entrevista en la Rolling Stone y pensé, _"¿ésto es lo que los demás creen de mí? ¿Que hago todo porque precisamente NO ME IMPORTA?"_

-¡¿Pero si no es así, amor?! ¿Qué es ése circo de mierda de andar demandándonos y todo eso? Juraría que Allen no era lo tuyo en el pasado, pero ahora creo que _definitivamente_ lo odias

-No sé si quiero hablar de eso

-Oh, claro... _¡¿ENTONCES QUÉ?!_ No me hagas perder el tiempo, porque Yoko no es como tu esposa, que haría cualquie-

-No metas a Linda en esto o _no habrá_ oportunidad con nosotros

John nuevamente quedó en silencio. Mierda, de alguna rara manera extrañaba a Paul por ésto. El resto sólo le chupaba la pija. A veces cansaba.

-¿...entonces, Paulie querido?

-Que todo ésto haya pasado no necesariamente nos tenía que dejar así. No sabes cuánto te he extrañado -la voz se quebró -.Creo que nunca he extrañado a nadie como te he extrañado a tí

John sintió que estaba viviendo frente a una revelación. Paul raramente decía estas cosas. No obstante le molestaba que todo fuese con las luces apagadas.

-¿Podrías prender la luz, amor? -sugirió John

-No

-¿Por qué? -rió suavemente

-Porque no sé qué haré

-¿Ah?

-Te ves...increíble -dijo con una voz débil

Quizás era mejor que estuviesen a oscuras, porque John estaba rojo como pocas veces en su vida, y "levemente" entusiasmado también

-Dios Paul, también te ves jodidamente increíble -respondió, en su voz se notaba su emoción

-¿Podremos volver a estar en buenos términos? No quiero más peleas, Johnny

-¿Pero cómo? Mierda, Paul. Me dices que tus abogados no te recomiendan hablar, y Dios sabe cuándo se termine esa mierda de la demanda. ¿Por qué no terminas con todo ésto? Allen es un buen tipo

-John, que Allen te diga que te "entienda", no quiere decir que _realmente_ lo haga. La mayoría no nos entiende, la mayoría lanza rumores. Podría haber salvado Apple, pero no sabemos qué hizo con el resto del dinero. No hay papeles, no hay nada. No es lo que crees...

-¡MIERDA PAUL! _¿Crees acaso que Eastman fue mejor?_ ¿Siendo el animal _snob_ que era?

-Ha probado asesorarme bien, no tengo por qué dudar más

-Entonces tendremos que volver al inicio...

-John, por favor -Paul prendió la luz de la lámpara que estaba en la cómoda contigua a la cama de Elton, acercándose a John. -.Siéntate

John, extrañado, fue hasta su ex partner, ambos mirándose frente a frente.

-Que quede claro, no sólo extraño hablar contigo -dijo seriamente

Y John, _obviamente_ pensaba lo mismo...¡ya eran _años_ de frustración sexual!

-No puedo negarlo tampoco -contestó John, tomándole la mano -.Pero viendo como están las cosas, creo que no será posible...

Los ojos de Paul se llenaron de lágrimas, pero luego apretó más la mano de John, para después, con su mano libre, tomar la mejilla de John.

-Entonces déjame decirte cuánto te amo -lo besó, John creía que su corazón se estaba hundiendo, _¡¿cómo se atrevía en decir...eso?!_. Le respondió, esta vez aventándolo a la cama, tomando ambas muñecas, impidiendole el ejercer algún control.

-No sabes en lo que te estás metiendo, McCartney

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John y Yoko se fueron a vivir a la Dakota en 1971, pero digamos que ya están ahí... ;)
> 
> Las vestimentas de John y Paul están inspiradas en dos imágenes que ví por ahí :)
> 
> Paul https://cdn.nrm.com.mx/cdn/stereocien/2017/imagenes/contenido/174.jpg  
> John https://smoda.elpais.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/04/GettyImages-85000841-635x480.jpg


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Completos / ¿De qué está hablando Mick Jagger?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si no gustan de escenas sexuales, pueden saltarse este capítulo

Paul sonrió, y sólo atinó a besarlo de vuelta.

-No me importa

Ésta vez el intercambio entre ambos era frenético. Ambos quitándose las chaquetas mientras se besaban. John tomando las mejillas de Paul, mordiendo su mandíbula y su cuello, haciendo suspirar al bajista, mientras Paul directamente posó sus manos de la espalda al trasero de John, apretándolo, acariciándolo.

  
El ambiente comenzó a ponerse más pesado aún, y Paul tomó de la camisa a John, cambiando de posición, esta vez, él encima. Sus caderas pegadas a las del guitarrista, ambos sintiendo sus erecciones rozándose en la ropa. Molesto por la ausencia de más piel Paul rompió la camisa de John, sacándosela rápidamente y tirándola quien sabe dónde. Mordió su cuello y sus hombros mientras pasaba sus dedos con suavidad por los pezones de John, haciendo exhalar de deseo a su compañero.

-Mierda, Paul...mierda. _No aguantaré mucho_

Paul opinaba lo mismo. La ansiedad ya se había apoderado de él hace rato, y sentía que no habría mucha oportunidad para un juego previo por los ánimos en los que se encontraban y porque... _realmente_ no tenían mucho tiempo, por lo que acertó en desabrocharle el pantalón con exasperación, abriéndolo y bajándolo hasta las rodillas para luego sacárselo junto con sus zapatos y calcetines y tirarlo al suelo. Lo mismo hizo con sus boxers. Al terminar, fue hasta su pelvis, moviendo su boca directamente hasta el falo de John. El mayor, cerrando los ojos, y gimiendo en aprobación.

  
John creía que no había _ninguno_ como Paul. Podría ser que para Paul, John fuese el único hombre en su vida, pero eso no quitaba la habilidad que tenía el bajista para su oral. La boca carnosa de Paul subiendo y bajando en un ritmo tan perfecto como cualquiera de sus melodías _era su canción favorita_. Pero entonces sintió cómo se había detenido. Curioso, examinó de vuelta al bajista.

-No puedo más con ésto, pero no quiero hacerte daño -musitó Paul, con la respiración entrecortada, con toda la voluntad que pudo

-Elton...Elton debe tener...

Paul pensó en lo que Clara le había dicho, y se alzó abruptamente, yendo hasta la cómoda. Abrió el cajón y encontró lubricante, condones, bolsas con cocaína, una cajetilla de cigarros y un encendedor.

  
Paul sacó el lubricante, y cerró el cajón, se sacó los pantalones, sus zapatos y calcetines con cierta ansiedad. Haciendo sonreír a John, quien lo miraba con detención desde la cama.

-Eres _absurdamente_ sexy

Paul sonrió igualmente y gateó hasta la cama, para después besar a John.

-No más que tú, cariño

Y volvió a bajar hasta su pelvis, donde volvió a lamer, a masturbar, a saborear a John, en tanto, al mismo tiempo abría el lubricante, vertiendo un poco de su contenido en una de sus manos, para entonces empezar a tantear la abertura de su compañero.

  
John no podía creer cómo era posible que pudiese experimentar tanto placer como en ese instante, pues Paul no sólo estaba masturbándole maravillosamente con la boca, mas también había llegado un par de veces hasta su próstata, con su otra mano tratando de masajear su pecho.

  
Los gemidos de la habitación comenzaron a convertirse en gritos. A ninguno de los dos les importaba nada. Porque la pasión era verdadera. Nada de ésto estaba previsto y aún así parecía que el destino lo había querido. El sudor pasaba por sus cuerpos mientras el ritmo de las caderas de John y la boca de Paul no dejaba de ser maravillosamente perfecto. Hasta que Paul se separó de la parte inferior de su compañero para luego unir sus bocas. Su brazo derecho subiendo desde su pecho hasta su cuello, para luego pasar por su espalda, en tanto con el otro se aseguraba de poner el suficiente lubricante en su pene, para después guiarse hasta el recto de John, quien había separado y levantado un poco más sus piernas, asegurándose de que entrara con éxito.

- _Mierda..._ -dijeron ambos al sentirse juntos. Había sido _tanto_ tiempo. Y John sintió un poco de escozor, pues habían sido años desde la última vez; no obstante al cabo de unos minutos ya estuvieron adecuados al cuerpo del otro. Y ambos comenzaron a moverse. Paul siendo moderado en un principio, para después ir aumentando su candencia, borrando al resto del mundo. _Eran sólo John y Paul. Paul y John,_ y el amor y la pasión que se sentían.

- _Eres tan hermoso, tan increíble_ -le susurró Paul a John en el oído, yendo más rápido -.Mierda, mierda, _nunca habrá nadie como tú_ -dijo entre quejidos

John sólo asentía mientras gemía y creía que éste quizás era el mejor día de su vida porque Paul no sólo estaba _follándolo como si no hubiese un mañana_ , sino que además le había dicho que _lo amaba, que era increíble, que era sexy..._ es como si le hubiesen cambiado a su Paul y le hubiesen traído uno mejor. Comenzó a rasguñar la espalda de su amado porque no quería que esto terminara, que lo dejara. Sus uñas se aferraron a la pálida y sudorosa piel de Paul, que ya era _su_ piel también.

- _Amor, creo que estoy cerca_ -bisbisó John, con la respiración entrecortada, sus mejillas rojas, gotas de sudor pasando por su rostro.

Entonces Paul paró de moverse, para luego salir de él, y una vez más llevar su boca hasta su miembro, donde también emprendió en meterle los dedos. Mientras nuevamente lo masturbaban, John no aguantó más, y se vino en la boca de su amigo. Paul con una presumida sonrisa se separó de su falo y fue directo a besarlo. Sin tacto chocó su boca con la de él, abriéndola, y pasando su lengua contra la suya. John percibió cómo otra vez lo estaban penetrando, sin embargo también durante ese punto se saboreó a sí mismo. ¡Dios, ésta era una de las cosas más sucias que había experimentado!, _pero le encantaba_. Estaba _más que claro_ que _nunca_ tendría un amante como Paul. Sintió cómo Paul gimió en su boca, su respiración cálida con sabor a miel y trago invadiéndole por completo. Un líquido tibio pasando en su recto, anunciándole que su compañero había llegado a su orgasmo.

Se miraron a los ojos, ambos perdidos en el otro, como si la magia aún estuviera intacta. Paul volvió besarlo, esta vez más dulce y lentamente.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo -dijo Paul, aún sobre él, quitando una gota de sudor de su frente.

-Lo sé -John cerró los ojos, cubriendo la espalda del bajista haciendo círculos mientras sentía como Paul aún seguía limpiándole, y peinando su cabello con sus dedos. Abrió los ojos y sonrió -.¡Mira el desastre que dejamos! ¡Elton me va a matar!

Ambos rieron, quedando después en silencio por unos minutos.

Paul se separó de John. Los dos en lados contiguos de la cama, observando el techo de la habitación.

-Todo lo que he dicho es verdad -susurró Paul, con suavidad

John mantuvo su sonrisa, y le tomó la mano, acariciándola de tanto en tanto.

-Tengo que volver, cariño. Seguramente nuestras esposas querrán saber qué mierda nos pasó

-Hay mucho de lo que quisiera hablar, pero tienes razón. ¿Cómo podemos vernos? Digo, sin que hayan interrupciones

-Oh, ¿sin las mujeres y sin hijos?

-Bueno...sí

-Tengo una casa por acá, podríamos ir para allá si queremos... _hablar_

Ambos quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, para luego John soltar una carcajada. Miró a su lado, y Paul, quien tenía tenía una cara de desaprobación, era la cosa más tierna del mundo. Porque aún así sin querer demostrarlo, la curvatura de sus labios lo delataba: estaba sonriendo.

-Oh, Paul...no puedes mentirme porque _sé_ que estás pensando lo mismo que yo -rió John -.Ok -se levantó suspirando, buscando sus ropas -.A volver a mi papel de devoto esposo. ¿No crees que Elton tenga algo para anotarte mi dirección? -empezó a ponerse los boxers, para después encontrar su camisa y ponérsela sin mucho éxito, ya que no tenía cómo abrocharla -.¿ _Sabías_ que esta camisa era _cara_?

Paul se irguió también, alzando una ceja dijo: -Siempre se pueden volver a coser los botones y...si quieres, no vuelvo a hacer eso para que conserves tu ropa tal cual como la compraste, _querido,_ ¿te parece? -fue hasta la cómoda del otro lado, buscando en ese cajón algún lápiz

-Eso sería jodidamente aburrido...y sabes que ni en esta _ni en ninguna de mis putas v_ _idas_ coseré un botón -comentó de vuelta John, hallando sus pantalones y colocándoselos en el acto

-¿Entonces? -preguntó Paul, sonriendo tanto por la disparatada conversación y por haber encontrado lo que necesitaba, para entonces mostrárselo a su compañero

-Tú _sabes_ que me encanta cuándo eres brutal, Paulie -dijo, en un tono conciliador acercándose a él, posando una de sus manos en su mejilla -.¿Te vas a Inglaterra pronto?

-Mañana por la tarde -respondió el bajista

-¿Cuándo vuelves?

-Tengo que ir a Nashville el mes que viene

- _Ésos_ serán nuestros días entonces -tomó el bolígrafo de la mano de Paul, y escribió en su brazo izquierdo la dirección, para luego besar el lugar con ternura, yendo después hacia su boca y hacer lo mismo -.Estaré contando en el calendario con ansias

Paul sonrió, y vió cómo John se alejaba hasta la salida, para despues, ya en el umbral de la puerta volver a observarse. John contempló por última vez su deliciosa, hermosa, brutalmente pacífica y etérea visión. Paul desnudo, despidiéndose de él con su mirada. Como pocas veces en su vida, a un nivel muchísimo más profundo se sentía _completamente_ conectado con Paul. Porque era cierto, Paul y él podían saber y entender muchísimo del otro, pero siempre había cierta duda por cómo reaccionarían, por tener las "respuestas correctas". A la mierda las respuestas correctas, la competencia, la presión por ser mejor que la oposición. Nada de eso importaba porque ahora sabía que él lo amaba, que lo amaba tanto como para concretar este ridículo plan, como para decirle lo que con tantas ganas quiso escuchar por _años,_ como también su intención de seguir viéndose.

John no podía creer lo feliz que se sentía, y lo peor es que sabía que era un pésimo actor como para ocultar el hecho de que tenía una _estúpida sonrisa_ , que al menos no se le quitaría por una semana.

  
____________________________

Yoko sabía que algo iba mal con John porque ya habían pasado más de veinte minutos y no aparecía. Se levantó del sofá decidida a buscarlo. Fijó su mirada rápidamente hasta el sofá donde _supuestamente_ estaban los McCartneys y se dió cuenta que Linda estaba sola conversando con Stevie.

_Mierda, ésto no era nada bueno._

Sin embargo al tratar de ir hasta el baño fue detenida en el camino por Bowie, quien comenzó a comentarle sobre la nueva exposición de Andy Warhol. Obviamente ante el tema no pudo resistirse y se quedó lo que fueron unos veinte minutos más hablando con el cantante, hasta que se encontró con John, con la chaqueta cerrada, y lo que parecía ser...la ausencia de su camisa.

_¿Pero qué mierda?_

No pudo decir mucho porque David aún seguía interpelándole sobre las obras de Warhol y su esposo pareció unirse sin problemas en la conversación.

Yoko vió por el rabillo del ojo cómo Paul había aparecido ante Linda, abrazándola. No parecían haber cambios importantes en su apariencia ni nada, pero _algo_ le decía que John y Paul _si_ se habían visto.

Para su beneficio, un ya borracho Mick Jagger se unió a ellos, abrazando a David, y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- _¿...N-o creen que tod-os son falsos?_ -espetó Mick, bebiendo un corto de vodka, sosteniéndose de Bowie, por el estado en que se encontraba -.O sea, _deberían_ ver a McCartney...¡Paulie no es lo que ustedes creen! -se rió, besando otra vez a David

-Oye, ten cuidado con lo que dices -dijo John, tratando de sonar razonable con Yoko a su lado -.El tipo sólo hace lo que debe hacer...y ya

- _¡Oh, p--ero si no es Johnny Boy defendiendo a su ex!_ -gritó Mick -.¡Si _sup--ieras_ todo lo que te mint-ió!

David abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar a su pareja, y trató de llevárselo hasta el sofá -.Mick, ya es suficiente. Siéntate un poco, te llamaré un taxi

- _¡Pero si es cierto! ¡Es así! ¡Igual que tú, que Elton...que Townshend! TODOS SON IGUALES_

-Cállate Mick

Los ojos de John se pusieron vidriosos, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. No era grave de ninguna manera que Mick llamase a Paul su "ex" en público, pues _él mismo_ lo había hecho. Sino que quedó en su mente el hecho de que le dijeran que Paul le había mentido. ¿Pero en qué? Miró cómo Paul conversaba como si nada con Elton, riéndose por alguna ocurrencia. Mierda, siempre parecía _tan perfecto_. Quizás debería ignorar todo eso y seguir como si nada.

_Pero ya se había plantado una duda en su mente._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡No saben cuánto trabajo tengo/tendré esta semana! Por eso el capítulo está un tanto corto. Espero que la escena me haya salido bien, pues nunca había escrito algo así pero sentía que nuestros Paulie y Johnny merecían encontrarse más profundamente. Y ahora, me pregunto, ¿DE QUÉ HABLA JAGGER? >:(  
> Gracias por leer :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El plan de Yoko/ La confesión de Mick/ El desastre

En el camino vuelta a casa, John no podía dejar de pensar en Paul. A pesar de que su mente estuviese concentrada en una persona, ésta parecía dividirse, pues obviamente el encuentro lo había dejado con las venas llenas de adrenalina y felicidad, pero no podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo que Mick había dicho. Por supuesto, parte de él quería creer que era sólo el resultado de una borrachera, sin embargo, ¿por qué fue _tan_ específico con Paul? ¿Qué es lo que Paul había hecho que Mick no lo consideraba tan "correcto"?

Yoko por otro lado, miraba desde el rabillo del ojo a su esposo mientras las luces y sombras de la ciudad se deslizaban en su cara en tanto viajaban plácidamente en la limusina que los llevaría hasta su hogar. Él no estaba presente. Había veces en que ella consideraría ésto como normal, pues John en ocasiones se quedaba dormido o sacaba su pequeña libreta para anotar futuras canciones, poemas, escritos en general. Pero ahí estaba. Con sus ojos destellando perdidos en algo que ella consideró nostalgia, felicidad. Sospechaba que todo ésto tenía que ver con su conversación con Paul, pues ella ya tenía claro que así habían pasado las cosas. No por nada su respuesta ante el "espectáculo" de Mick había sido bastante sumisa, más bien queriendo defender a su ex-compañero de banda que caer en una misiva para luego reírse de él, como lo había hecho en el último tiempo.

Llegando a la entrada de la mansión supo que tenía que hacer algo al respecto para parar los pensamientos de su pareja. No tenía claro si Mick estaba diciendo alguna verdad importante, no obstante decidió mantener el rumor para volver a tener a John para ella.

Para su suerte, John le había anunciado que necesitaba tomar una ducha para sacarse el olor a trago y a cigarro. Por lo que, inmediatamente después atinó a levantar el teléfono para hacer una llamada.

-¿Aló, Mike?

-¿Yoko? Dios, son las cinco de la mañana... _espero_ que sea importante

-Lo es. Necesito que me ayudes con algo

-Dime

-Estoy casi segura de que John acudirá a tí para consultarte sobre alguien. Alguien que _no es_ bueno para él

-¿Paul McCartney?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Él me ha preguntado sobre Paul desde que nos conocimos. Claramente no te he podido decir todo porque realmente no hemos tenido el tiempo para hablarlo con detención

-¿Qué dicen las cartas sobre él?

-¿Sobre él específicamente? El futuro es bueno. Tendrá muchísimo éxito, y eso, le traerá muchos detractores. Pero sabrá sobrellevarlo

-...hablo en _relación_ a mi esposo

-No sé si deba decirte ésto, _pero_...

-Dime Mike

-La primera lectura que tuve con John me demostraba una relación bastante intensa. _Es como si fueran amantes, almas gemelas._ Abrí sus Registros Akáshikos para obtener más información al respecto a lo que me había preguntado sobre su infancia, sin embargo también _los Ma_ _estros_ me mostraron otras cosas. Al parecer Paul es una presencia que ha estado junto a John en todas sus vidas, incluso en las paralelas. La conexión es única e indiscutible. Ellos son gemelos, pero el futuro es complicado

-Entiendo. Pero _no sabes_ la cantidad de veces que ha herido a John. No lo quiero cerca de él. Lo debilita como persona y como artista. No sabes cómo puede llegar a manipularlo

-Haré lo que me dices, aunque no sé si repetirlo. Tengo cierta ética en mi trabajo, ¿sabes? -aunque claramente no podía negar una oferta por parte de una pareja de acaudalados artistas. Mal que mal, tenía que pagar las cuentas

-Te pagaré muy bien. Necesito que lo niegues todas las veces que puedas. _No lo necesitamos_ en nuestras vidas

-Ok. Ahora, si me disculpas, quiero dormir

-Gracias Mike, te depositaré en tu cuenta durante la tarde

-Adiós Yoko

-Adiós

Yoko, más aliviada, fue hasta su habitación para cambiarse y dormir. A veces tenía que tomar decisiones que al ojo ajeno se podrían ver cómo poco íntegras, para proteger su legado.

  
__________________________________

  
David Bowie y Mick Jagger yacían en la cama de un hotel en Los Ángeles. Con la invitación de Elton como excusa, se habían propuesto pasar una semana en la ciudad, mas algo le decía a David que las cosas que había dicho Mick habían afectado al visiblemente emocionado Lennon, quien parecía haber cambiado completamente su actitud ante las dudas. Porque sabía que John había sido feliz durante los primeros cinco minutos luego de haber hablado con Paul, sin embargo después su caracter se había tornado taciturno, muy antagónico a su rol preponderantemente carismático con la audiencia.

Había amanecido, y David sacudió con suavidad el hombro del integrante de los _Rolling Stones_ , quien simplemente atinó a sonreír, aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Buenos días David -su voz ronca; todavía entre el sueño y la consciencia. 

-Buenos días, querido -sonrió David, acariciándole el cabello -.¿Estás disponible como para responderme una pregunta un tanto...íntima?

-¿ _Cuán_ íntima? -inquirió, abriendo los ojos y observándolo, alzando una ceja

-Anoche, en la fiesta de Elton estabas...bastante borracho. Y dijiste cosas que...me llamaron la atención

-¡Mierda, David! ¿Qué dije? ¿No dije nada _impertinente_ sobre nosotros?

-Suerte que no, pero sí de alguien más

-¡¿Quién?!

-Hablaste de Paul

-¿...McCartney?

-Sí

-¡Joder!

________________________________________________________

Paul, Linda y las niñas ya estaban dispuestos en el avión que los llevaría de vuelta a Inglaterra.

Paul no podía creer lo feliz que se sentía. Es como si hubiese descubierto una canción nueva, increíble, con todos los matices dispuestos a entrar en su corazón y vigorizándole con energía que tradujo simplemente como _amor_. El suave, cálido, eterno y etéreo amor.

Parte de él estaba ansioso por llegar a casa, pues necesitaba grabar este sentimiento de alguna forma. Su piano, sería la primera opción para probar.

Se dispuso a abrir un libro sobre la influencia de las matemáticas en la música. Pero no pudo concentrarse mucho, ya que en su mente, se repetían una y otra vez las imágenes de John. Sus manos, su cabello, sus ojos, su mentón; la sensación de sus caricias, de sus besos, de su mera presencia. _Su sonrisa_. Dios, ¿por qué todo sería tan distinto con él? ¿Qué tenía ese hombre que aún seguía a sus pies, a pesar de toda la mierda que había hablado sobre él? Tendría que estar _enfermo_ para seguir defendiéndolo, queriéndolo, deseándolo. Pero aquí estaba, sonriendo como un adolescente. Adorando a John Lennon. El noble, abrasivo y contradictorio John. Siempre sorprendiéndolo con su amabilidad y disposición, bastante ocultos para el resto, que parecían estar igualmente embobados con su lado más rudo, impetuoso e irreverente.

No obstante eso le hacía especial para él. Porque él sabía que John era dulce, y que amaba ser consentido a pesar de su careta. Mas eso no lo dejaba atrás a él, que era la fuente de los favores de John en sus días en los _Beatles_. 

_"Paul, escúchame. No tienes por qué preocuparte por esa basura. Siéntate unos segundos, cariño. Lo solucionaré"_. Y entonces él lo obedecía y se sentaba, en una de las varias camas que compartieron en los viejos días, para luego recibir un masaje en el cuello y en la espalda por parte de su compañero, quien luego lo miraba, un tanto incómodo, para luego retirarse y golpear o quien sabe qué a la persona o situación que lo estaba preocupando. En esos momentos obviamente él no sabía por qué John se comportaba así, pero ahora, con los años, con lo pasado, sabía que por parte de John, la relación había sido difícil. Y lo sentía. Lo sentía profundamente.

Linda observó cómo Paul parecía estar en las nubes. Sonriendo de tanto en tanto, no muy convencida de que se tratase de la lectura que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Desde la fiesta de Elton que había notado el extraño comportamiento de su esposo, mas no quiso mencionarlo, pues aún no tenía armadas sus conclusiones. Algo le decía que Paul no había estado compartiendo con Elton, sino, más bien con otra persona: John.

¿Pero cómo saberlo? Aún no quería arruinar lo que quedaba del viaje por la presencia de sus hijas. Suponía que si iba a tener _esta_ conversación, sería mejor manejarla en casa. Aún no sabía muy bien qué tipo de respuesta o en qué dirección iría todo ésto, no obstante lo único que quedó subrayado en su consciencia fue el hecho de que su compañero le mintiera. Porque claramente no había "revisado" ninguna canción con Elton.

________________________________________________

  
-Hablaste de que Paul era un falso. Que estuvo pretendiendo todo este tiempo

-Mierda, ¿de verdad dije eso? _¿ESTABA JOHN POR AHÍ?_

-John estaba al frente tuyo y se puso blanco como un papel. Creo que antes de que dijeras esa mierda había logrado hablar con Paul, por lo que supongo, como es nuestro John, que habrá estado dándole vueltas toda la noche

-¡Mierda! No puedo creerlo, la he cagado Dave, ¡la he cagado en grande! -dijo tapándose la cara con las palmas de las manos, avergonzado

-Ahora, mi pregunta es... _¿a qué te referías exactamente?_

Mick miró a los ojos a David, para luego aclarar su voz.

-Si yo te cuento ésto...¿prometes guardar el secreto? -musitó más serio

-¿...es muy grave?

-Dependiendo de cómo lo veas... _tal vez_

-Está bien. Guardaré el secreto

-Hace un año, me topé con Pete Townshend en Blackpool. Aún estaba de tour promocionando Tommy con los _Who_. Por cierto, un concierto increíble. Y fue ahí cuando me contó, que hace unas semanas se había encontrado con Paul

David, ante el tono sombrío de Mick, pareció entender que no le iba a gustar lo que seguiría. Sin embargo, continuó escuchándolo.

-...entonces me dijo que Paul estaba en un estado _terrible_. Pero creo que para nadie era novedad que Paul estaba hecho una mierda, que se estaba sobre explotando por la banda. Joder, era algo que en todos los círculos se decía. Tú debiste saberlo...

-Lo escuché, mas creo que era difícil creerlo. Siempre estuvo la imagen "iluminada" de John. John el líder, el brillante

-Bueno, al parecer en ese momento Paul acarreó y recibió toda la mierda. Aunque las cosas ahora eran más negras. Porque John había decidido dejar la banda, y peor aún, lo había anunciado de la forma menos delicada del mundo, en frente de todo el mundo en el estudio.

Dentro de nuestra conversación estaba, por supuesto, nuestra teoría de que John y Paul habían tenido una suerte de riña de tinte más romántico, y fue ahí cuando todo se tornó en mi contra, porque Pete en un tono más íntimo me confesó que Paul le había dicho la verdad: que amaba a John...de _esa_ manera. Todo ésto había ocurrido en una plática en su casa, inmediatamente después de que John renunciara. ¿Podrías creerlo?

David simplemente sonrió medio nervioso, invitándolo a proseguir.

-Dijo que la charla había sido una de las más hermosas y significativas de su vida, ya que Paul, al parecer, hasta ese momento, nunca había podido manejar de manera efectiva sus sentimientos sobre John. Los prejuicios, las dudas que tenía (que digámoslo, son válidas) sobre el amor, y el sexo eran un tópico que no había afrontado. 

Pete le dijo lo que pensaba sobre el amor. Tú sabes, mezclándolo con la mierda de Meher Baba y la religión y Paul pareció hacer _click_ , entendiendo que _simplemente amaba_ a John. Ése era el nombre. Sin embargo, ante lo que estaba pasando en Apple, creyó que nunca más se volvería a relacionar físicamente con él, por lo que terminó aceptando el acostarse con Pete luego de toda la conversación

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Como lo escuchas. Pero Pete dice que fue porque Paul creía que nunca más tendría ese tipo de contacto con John. _Nada de amor o un deseo real_. Las cosas entre ellos estaban acabadas, por lo que ésta sería la "ultima vez". La última vez en que experimentaría _ese_ tipo de sexo

-Mierda, Mick, lo que me cuentas...es fuerte. A pesar de que en _cierto_ modo tiene sentido, creo que John se moriría con toda esta información. Siempre he tenido la impresión de que a pesar de que hable mierda de él en la prensa, John vé a Paul como alguien superior. Alguien por lejos muchísimo mejor que él. Quizás, por lo mismo lo hace. Lo difama. Lo deja bajo "su nivel" porque cree que Paul no es igual a él.

Ésto no sé si sería bueno o la devastación total...aunque me inclino por la última opción

-...aparte de que John ODIA a Pete. Lo sé, lo ví yo mismo mientras filmábamos el _Rock and Roll Circus_

-Creo que John va a averiguar lo que sea que quisiste decir. Si se habla de Paul, siempre es el primero en saber

-Mierda, ¿debería llamar a Pete?

- _Deberías hablar con Paul_

_____________________________________________

Como Yoko había previsto, John al levantarse fue hasta el teléfono, para hablar con Mike, el astrólogo y tarotista que le daba los últimas noticias de sus amigos y familiares, pero _sobretodo_ de Paul.

John confiaba ciegamente en el adivino, pues lo primero que le dijo, al entrar en su consulta, es que Paul llegaría hasta él, sin importar lo que hiciera. Y las cartas habían cumplido, por lo que hoy necesitaba consultarle nuevamente sobre su ex compañero. Porque no entendía cuál podría ser la mentira. Ya que la única que fue completamente admitida por el bajista es que había recibido un beso por parte del imbécil de Pete Townshend, pero tampoco era una mentira _en sí_. Más bien era algo que le había ocultado. Las otras mierdas ya se sabían. Ninguno de los dos era un santo, así que nunca había temido tanto por su amigo, sin embargo...

Acordaron por teléfono encontrarse en una hora más en el lugar. Como nunca, el músico llegó puntual, sentándose con cierta ansiedad frente al tarotista, quien lo esperaba con una taza de té.

-Mike, siento si tenías otras citas, pero esto es jodidamente _urgente_

-No hay problema. Tú y Yoko son como de la casa. No tienes por qué disculparte

-Esto me iba a tener como loco durante toda la semana si no lo resolvía -dijo, mientras bebía un sorbo del líquido color caramelo

-Está bien. Por suerte, todo está más claro. Hoy Mercurio salió de su sombra, por lo que es _imposible_ que hayan malentendidos

-¡No lo recordaba! ¿Pero eso quiere decir que _todo_ lo que hice ayer estuvo mal?

-No es que esté mal, pero puede que muchas cosas que _creías_ verdaderas no lo son

-¿Si alguien me hizo alguna promesa entonces _no es cierta_?

-Probablemente...

-Mierda...ok, ok. Veamos este asunto de las cartas

-Claro -el esotérico sacó un mazo de cartas, ofreciéndoselo a John -.Necesito que las revuelvas, y que pienses o me digas tu pregunta. Luego de hacerlo, escoge tres cartas, teniendo en cuenta el asunto que te trae por acá

John obedeció, sin anunciar en voz alta lo que necesitaba saber, para luego señalarle las cartas elegidas.

Mike vió una cosa, pero decidió decir otra. John no chistó, pues aún no entendía cómo funcionaba bien el procedimiento.

-Has tenido dudas sobre esta persona o situación. Para mí, ésta es una persona que te prometió algo -aludió, tomando en cuenta lo que había dicho el compositor antes en su conversación, y lo que igualmente Yoko había opinado

-Sí...

-Esta persona te está utilizando. Quiere utilizarte para propósitos _distintos_ a los que creíste

-Mierda...me tienes que estar jodiendo. _¡¿De verdad dicen eso las cartas?!_

-Es la verdad. No es bueno este tipo. Nunca lo será. Te herirá otra vez

-¡¡NO!! ¡ESTO TIENE QUE ESTAR MAL! -gritó -.¿QUIÉN MIERDA CREES QUE ERES? -lanzó las cartas al suelo, observándolo furioso

-John, cálmate por favor

-¿...entonces lo que dijo Mick es cierto? -preguntó desconsolado

Mike no sabía a lo que se refería John, pero por Yoko, asintió.

-Dios, ¿no sale en las putas cartas qué es eso tan falso de Pa-... _esta persona_?

-No. Sólo me dice que te ha mentido para conseguir _otras cosas_

-¡QUIERE A LOS PUTOS _BEATLES_ DE VUELTA! OH, MIERDA, ¿CÓMO PUDE SER TAN ESTÚPIDO?

Sin esperar una respuesta de vuelta, sacó rápidamente un par de dólares de su bolsillo, golpeando la mesa en el impulso de entregarlos, para después irse rápidamente de la tienda.

Mike no sabía qué hacer. Pues la mentira había sido grande.  
Las cartas decían algo muy distinto: De hecho, veía que las acciones de la persona en cuestión eran verdaderas, y que los sentimientos a pesar de ser un tanto conflictivos, eran de lealtad, de incondicionalidad.  
_Quería creer que Yoko tenía razón._

  
_______________________________________

Paul había arribado hace unos minutos a su granja en Sussex, cuando recibió una inesperada llamada.

  
-¿Aló?

-Hola Paul, soy Mick

- _¿...Jagger?_ -contestó confundido

-Sí

-¿Cómo estás?

-Mira Paul: seré directo: _La he cagado_

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

-Creo que John sabe lo que pasó entre tú y Pete

-¿...qué ha pasado entre Pete y yo? -dijo, desentendiéndose

-Mierda Paul, lo siento. Pero Pete me dijo que se había acostado contigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por sus nuevos kudos :)! Los Registros Akáshikos son una forma de terapia que personalmente no he experimentado, pero he leído que es una lectura del alma, que te ayuda a mejorar desde todos los aspectos cosas que en un principio parecieran no tener mucha coherencia. Pero las respuestas están ahí. En la vida que llevas ahora, o en tus vidas pasadas o paralelas. Es interesante saber que ha mucha gente le ha servido, pero a veces me pregunto si será real :O. En fin. "Tommy" es un disco de The Who que recomiendo mucho, pero, muuuuuuucho.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los enfrentamientos de Paul / John se entera del pasado

Un silencio se sintió al otro lado de la línea.

-Dame un segundo -contestó Paul, seriamente -.Voy a mi oficina. No cortes -entonces él colgó el teléfono, yendo rápidamente hasta la habitación que estaba en el segundo piso de la granja.

Lo que él no vió, es que Linda había salido de la habitación de sus hijas, mirando cómo subía rápidamente por las escaleras.  
Curiosa, fue hasta el teléfono con las manos temblorosas, levantándolo.

A pesar de que sabía y predicaba que la confianza era el pilar de toda relación, no podía evitar querer averiguar qué le sucedía a su marido. Su comportamiento extraño, sobretodo el hecho de que no quisiera contarle la verdad con respecto a lo pasado en la fiesta de Elton, se había tatuado en su mente, y no pudo más que, con un dejo de vergüenza, escuchar la conversación.

- _Mick_ -dijo Paul, desde su oficina

-Paul, lo siento...

-Primero quiero que me expliques _bien_ todo. Porque lo que estás diciendo es peligroso

-¿Peligroso? ¿Por qué habría de serlo? Mierda, Paul. Trato de ser un tipo decente diciéndote ésto. Digo, no tenemos por qué jugar a que yo no sé nada y que John no tendría que preocuparse y etcétera. Porque sé que ha habido _más de una historia_ entre tú y John, que la prensa sea estúpida es otra cosa. Estoy tratando de salvar las cosas, ¿sabes?

Nuevamente Paul quedó en silencio. Mierda, ¡no podía creer que estaba teniendo _éste_ tipo de conversación con Jagger! No la había tenido con nadie además de Pete y ahora se sentía sumamente decepcionado. Le había confiado sus más íntimos pensamientos a alguien que creyó su amigo; una persona supuestamente noble y leal, pero suponía que después de este desastre sabría esclarecer _esa_ situación. Ahora, también estaba Elton. Por supuesto que él al menos ya sospechaba algo. Su habitación, sobretodo el estado de su cama, habría mostrado las pruebas suficientes para entender que no había habido mucha plática por ahí.

-¿Qué estás tratando de salvar? Y por otro lado, _¿qué te contó Pete?_

-Eres demasiado duro de cabeza Paul. Bueno, la cuestión es así. Estábamos en la fiesta de Elton y yo tomé un par de copas de más. John estaba ahí por lo que me dijo David, y me escuchó hablando mierda de tí, porque siendo sincero, creo que te vistes demasiado de heterosexual cuando las cosas han sido distintas. _¿Sabes que desde los griegos hay registros de que ha nadie le importa dó_ _nde pongas tu pito?_ Bueno, la cuestión es que creo que eres un poco hipócrita...pero esa es _mi_ opinión. David me comentó que John había acabado bastante afectado. Y bueno, yo estaba hablando así de tí por lo ocurrido con Pete. Tú sabes, él me contó lo que había pasado luego de que John se fuera de la banda

- _Mierda..._

-Con David creíamos pertinente el mejor advertirte o algo así...viendo que antes habían podido solucionar las cosas

-¡Así que David también lo sabe!

-Por supuesto. Pero tú conoces a David, _nadie quiere sacarte del clóset, amigo..._

-¡¿Qué?! Mira Mick, pongamos las cosas claras: John fue un _accidente_ en mi camino. Y Pete sólo me abrazó cuando me sentí solo. Eso es todo. Ahora, no soy ninguna _loca_ ni nada de eso. Son sólo cosas que pasan

-Relájate. No te vamos a arrastrar, porque es obvio lo que somos yo y David. Te entiendo. Estoy casado aún con Bianca, ¿pero qué más podemos hacer? Supongo que es nuestra sensibilidad, o algo así. Porque Bianca es mi mejor amiga, pero David es grandioso

-¡Esto es una desgracia!

-Ahora, mi otra pregunta: John me va a llamar. Quizás no me encuentre, pues te estoy llamando desde Los Ángeles, _pero lo hará_

- _Oh, claro que lo hará_

-Entonces la cuestión es, ¿quieres que le cuente la razón del por qué o evado del todo la pregunta?

- _Dile la verdad_

-¿Ah? -la respuesta le tomó por sorpresa

-Eso -aludió suspirando Paul, seriamente -.Dile la verdad

-¿No sería mejor que...?

-Mira Mick: todo ésto...todo ésto para mí es una mierda. No tengo cómo describirlo. Creí en la fiesta de Elton que incluso podríamos retomar las cosas, volver a componer, ser... _simplemente felices_ , olvidándonos de las estupideces que nos hicieron separarnos. Pero ésto...es como si el destino me dijera _"¿sabes Paul? ¡Nada de lo que creíste era cierto!"_. Así que es mejor cortar con el problema de raíz. _Dile_. Dile que fue porque estuve con alguien más

-...lo siento -fue lo único que pudo soltar Mick

-No es culpa de nadie - _o quizás de Pete_ , reflexionó para sí

-Uhm...bueno. Lo siento Paul, de verdad. Espero que las cosas se arreglen. Te dejo

-Adiós Mick, dale mis saludos a David

-Adiós -y cortó

Paul tuvo que inhalar una gran bocanada de aire para calmarse. Se sentó en el asiento de su oficina y trató de ordenar sus pensamientos antes de ir a dormir con Linda. No sabía cómo iba a ser capaz de mirarle a la cara. Todo lo que estaba pasando era una hecatombe, que iba a matar por segunda vez una de las relaciones más importantes que había tenido en su vida.

Era obvio que iba a ser bastante difícil el conciliar el sueño. Pensó en fumar un poco de marihuana para relajarse, tal vez eso le ayudaría.  
Se levantó a regañadientes, ya que la marihuana que les quedaba estaba en su habitación. Si fuera por él, se habría tendido en el escritorio hasta el amanecer, para luego ir a caminar por su terreno, ayudando a ordeñar a las vacas y a preparar los quesos, ver qué plantas podría cosechar para ponerlas en la cena, y bañar algunos animales.

Sin embargo nada de eso podría ser posible. Evidentemente no sólo por la marihuana. Linda iba a intuír que algo iba horriblemente mal.

Bajó hasta el primer piso, donde encontró a Linda sentada en el sofá con una mirada perdida, sin ninguna expresión evidente en su faz.

-Linda, Dios...¿qué sucede? -algo no andaba bien. Fue hasta ella, tratando de abrazarla, cosa que negó.

-Paul...tenemos que hablar -su voz apenas pudo salir

  
________________________________________________________

John y Yoko habían llegado hace un par de horas a la Dakota. Luego de su arribo, la artista japonesa fue directamente a ducharse y a cambiarse de ropa, pues su íntimo amigo, Andy Warhol, iba a inaugurar una nueva serie de obras inspiradas en celebridades del Studio 54. El compositor, insistió en quedarse, y Yoko, ante el cambio de actitud de su marido, le pidió a su asistente personal quedarse un par de horas más en el departamento, dándole la excusa a Lennon de que éste sólo se quedaba en caso de que necesitase cualquier cosa. Era palpable, de que éste no era el motivo por el cual el trabajador estaba en la morada. Más bien, era para cumplir el papel de niñera.

John lo sabía. Y hasta cierto punto no le importaba.

Eran las nueve de la noche en Nueva York, y sin importar el cambio horario, John no dudó en levantar el teléfono en el momento de que Yoko salió. A varios kilómetros de donde se encontraba, una voz somnolienta le contestaba.

_Eran las cuatro de la mañana en Londres_.

-Mierda, espero que sea importante -era Allen Klein, su todavía mánager

-Allen, soy John...el Lennon

-Oh, dime John. Qué pasa ahora

-Necesito el número de Jagger

-¿El número de Jagger? ¿No lo tenías tú?

-¡¡JODER ALLEN COMO SI QUISIERA AHORA BUSCAR EN MIS MIERDAS!! ES URGENTE, por una puta vez, ¿podrías darme el número?

-Dame un segundo -se escuchó cómo el mánager bostezaba y movía y volvía a mover papeles, hasta que volvió a escucharse en la línea -.Anota

El cantante atinó a anotar las cifras en un papel, cortándole inmediatamente, sin despedirse.

Volvió a marcar con el número obtenido, y esta vez, una voz femenina, y ronca por haber sido interrumpida de su sueño le respondía.

-¿Aló? -posiblemente era Bianca Jagger, esposa del vocalista de los _Rolling Stones_

-¿Está Mick?

-¿Perdón? ¿Con quién hablo?

-Con el puto John Lennon, pues

-¿John? Eh...¿cómo estás? Hablas con Bianca

-Ah, sí, bien. Dime: ¿dónde está nuestro querido Mickey boy?

-Mick está en Los Ángeles. Están buscando un estudio con David Bowie para grabar

-Oh claro...- _claro que **no** , querida_, se dijo a sí mismo -.¿No sabes por casualidad dónde se están hospedando?

-¿...algún hotel? La verdad es que no me ha dicho mucho John -dijo, bostezando -.Tú sabes cómo es el cambio de horario. Son las cuatro de la mañana por si no sabías -rió un poco nerviosa -.Ha sido difícil el comunicarnos

-Sí, sí. Lo siento. ¿Sabes quién puede saber dónde está?

-¿Tal vez Elton? ¿...o Keith?

-Oh, claro, tienes razón. Muchas gracias y... -aludió un tanto avergonzado -.Disculpa la hora. Es que...de verdad es un asunto urgente

-Está bien. Espero verte pronto John

-Adiós Bea

-Adiós

  
_________________________

  
-La verdad es que siempre creí que esas mujeres que escuchaban conversaciones por teléfono de sus maridos eran patéticas -empezó Linda, para luego soltar una sonrisa de la pura ansiedad -.¡Pero lo hice! ¡Lo hice porque sabía que me habías mentido Paul!

Paul no creía que _esta_ conversación iba a comenzar justo después de la que había tenido con Mick. Su lengua se había trabado, sus piernas temblaban, y parecía que nada lo salvaría esta vez de no romperle el corazón a su querida esposa.

Esto no podía ser...¡Linda no podía saber toda esta mierda ahora!

La verdad es que Paul había considerado en varias ocasiones decirlo todo. Ya que sabía, que al contrario de John, él _sí_ había sido afortunado. Linda era una mujer que no juzgaba por los actos del pasado, entendía que las personas podían cambiar y ser mejores. Dios, ¡no le había juzgado con el haber tenido tres romances (cuatro contando a John) simultáneos! Lo había conocido siendo una mierda, sin saber qué quería en una relación, pero aquí estaba. Junto a él. Construyéndole un hogar.

¿Cómo explicarle ésto a un ángel? ¿Cómo explicarle que la había cagado en grande? ¿Cómo explicarle que _amaba_ a John, pero que se sentía _completamente comprometido_ con ella?

-Lin...es tan complicado tener que...

-Es que yo fuí la estúpida Paul. Porque sentía que todo ésto tenía que ver _con él,_ pero nunca lo pude computar. Mierda, no sabes cuánto me duele el corazón en este momento, porque pudiste haberlo evitado, ¿no? ¡¿Por qué te casaste conmigo?! ¿Por qué quisiste tener a Mary? ¡¿Por qué me hiciste venir hasta acá?! -sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos -.Y no sólo es eso...¿qué es esa mierda de Pete? ¿Es cierto?

Paul se arrodilló, tomando sus manos, mirándola fijamente.

-Lo primero que quiero que sepas es que _te amo_ -dijo, mientras sus lágrimas caían automáticamente por sus mejillas, evitando su vista de la de ella, mas falló en el intento-.Pero...yo pensé que podía evitar todo ésto, que podíamos ser felices... _¡y lo he sido!_ Armé en mi cabeza toda esta vida perfecta con una familia unida, lo que siempre había soñado...sin embargo _él siempre está ahí_. En mis pensamientos, en cada cosa que hago... _a veces creo que es una pesadilla_ -soltó una pequeña risa -.Nunca quise que lo supieses así, pero...no sé que hacer, Linda, ¡no lo sé! Yo...

- _¿Lo amas?_ -su pregunta corta y sin rodeos pasmó a Paul, no obstante él sabía que mentirle a Linda le destrozaría el alma

-Linda, tú...eres mi mejor amiga, y...

-¡¿AMAS A JOHN?!

-Sí -contestó, sabiendo que ya estaba firmando su sentencia -.Pero podemos arreglar ésto...no lo veré más si es tu deseo. Has hecho tanto por mí...

-Los actos de amor no tienen por qué tener necesariamente una retribución. _Sólo se hacen y ya_. No tengo por qué pedirte ese tipo de cosas. _Yo te amo Paul_. Con todo mi corazón, con todo lo que tengo...pero eso no significa que te quiera tener sólo para mí. Eso sería injusto para los dos, y sumamente egoísta. Éste es mi último acto de amor: te libero

-¡¿Qué?!

- _Mi única condición_ es que no abandones a las niñas. No las dejes solas, ellas aún te necesitan

-Linda, no puedes decirme...

-¡¿Por qué no Paul?! Te amo...y lo único que quiero es que seas feliz -esta vez comenzó a sollozar, tapándose la cara con las palmas en el acto -. _¿Cómo no puedes entender eso?_

-¿...aunque te esté dejando por un hombre?

-¡¿Crees que soy tan estúpida para fijarme en eso?!

Paul no pudo más y abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a Linda. Ambos comenzaron a llorar en el hombro del otro, ella acariciando su cabello. Él no podía creer cómo se había encontrado con esta fantástica mujer en el camino. Estaba _orgulloso_ de saber que era la madre de sus hijas. La _lovely_ Linda, la infinitamente empática y desinteresada Linda, entregándole como siempre un acto inmenso de amor y comprensión.

-No me mientas más, no me mientas Paul -susurró con una voz más calmada, tratando de secarse las lágrimas

-Nunca más lo haré -le dió un pequeño topón en los labios -.Lo prometo

-Sé feliz

  
______________________________________

  
John había logrado obtener el nombre del hotel donde se hospedaba Mick y David gracias a Elton, mas aún no sabía en qué habitación, y por ende, cuál número era el que tenían.

  
Decidió igualmente llamar a la recepción del hotel, presentándose, esperando que la recepcionista le creyera.

-...puedo cantarte una canción si quieres -le dijo en última instancia tratando de convencerla

-Está bien, _señor "Lennon"_. Cánteme _Yesterday_. ¡Ésa es su mejor canción!

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Acaso no has escuchado el puto " _Strawberry Fields_ "? Digo, esa es mucho mejor

La mujer sólo atinó a reír de vuelta, para luego suspirar

-Oh, claro...ésa era del _apuesto_ del grupo

-¡¿PODRÍAS DARME CON JAGGER?!

Finalmente entre tararear canciones logró contactarse con Mick, quien le contestó nervioso.

-Hola John.. _.intuía_ que me llamarías

-Oh, claro, luego de las estupideces que dijiste era obvio que te llamaría. Ahora, vamos al grano. ¿Qué hizo nuestro bellísimo Paulie boy?

-Mira, John...necesito que te lo tomes con calma, porque...

-¡¿Me estás tomando el puto pelo?! Suéltalo Jagger, tengo una cita con mi jacuzzi en unos minutos, no tengo por qué esperarte

-Ok -tomó aire antes de continuar -.Dije que Paul era así por el hecho de que está proyectando algo que _no es_...hable con él antes de ésto, porque no sabía cómo te lo tomarías, sabiendo lo que tú y él...bueno, _tenían_

-¡¿De qué mierda estás hablando?!

-John, no eres el más disimulado para tus relaciones, es sabido... _Brian, Paul, Yoko_. Eres tan evidente que me llega a dar _vergüenza_

John tragó un poco de saliva antes de continuar -.¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que la _princesa_ te permitió decir?

-Dije toda esa mierda porque Pete me había contado que habían dormido juntos. _Eso es todo_

Un silencio se sintió del otro lado del teléfono, donde Mick sintió que no habían colgado.

_-¡¿John?! Escúchame John, pero no sabes todo, ¡necesito que escuches!_

Pero nadie contestó del otro lado.

John había salido de la habitación apresurado, tomando su chaqueta antes de irse.

-¿Señor? ¿A dónde va? -preguntó el asistente

- _¡VETE AL CARAJO!_ -gritó de vuelta John, cerrando la puerta

Tomó el primer taxi que alcanzó en la calle.

-Llévame al Marriott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por sus kudos y comentarios! Es genial leerlos :) Por otro lado, siempre he pensado que Linda fue una persona tan humilde...es cosa de verla en las entrevistas, tuvo que haber sido una influencia muy positiva en la vida de nuestro Paulie :) pero ésto tenía que pasar... :O Ahora veremos lo que hace nuestro John al enterarse de todo :O!
> 
> PD. He estado con mucho trabajo y me ha sido imposible hacer un capítulo más largo! Espero que la semana que viene sea más ligera para poder escribir más!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linda y Paul hablan/ El desenfreno de John/ Unas noticias

Eran casi las seis de la mañana, y ninguno de los dos había pretendido ir a acostarse.

Medio exhaustos por la conversación fueron a tomar un poco de aire a la parte trasera de la casa, donde tenían unas humildes sillas mecedoras de caña de bambú y un par de pequeñas mesas al lado de ellas. Se sentaron, Linda armando un cigarro de marihuana para ambos.

-...hay algo que nunca te pregunté -dijo Linda, aún montando la planta en el papelillo 

-Dime

-¿Cómo supiste que...sentías algo por John?

-Creo que desde que lo conocí lo presentía...pero ¿cómo saberlo? Éramos unos niños, y ese tipo de cosas si hoy son extrañas, pues en ese tiempo lo eran _más_

-Entiendo. Entonces todo comenzó después

-Mucho después. París -trató de ocultar su sonrisa al oírse decir esa palabra -.Era su cumpleaños, yo sin saberlo _era_ su regalo -rió con suavidad-. _Bastardo..._

Linda sonrió, encendiendo el ya listo cigarrillo, tomando una calada.

-Ahora tienes ese asunto de Pete también... -le ofreció la planta a Paul, quien la recibió, aspirando un poco

-Ahora no sabes cuánto lo siento. No debí hacerte eso. En realidad no debí hacer _nada_...

-Es extraño porque no siento como si me hubieses engañado o algo, no sé. O sea, _¿debería sentirlo así? ¿No es John el que estará furioso?_

-¿De verdad no lo estás tú?

-No. ¿Quizás con una mujer me sentiría distinta?

-Oh, claro

-¿Entonces lo de Pete pasó más veces?

-¡No! ¿Cómo se te ocurre algo así? Por supuesto que no. Sé que suena extraño, pero necesitaba estar con algo que se asemejara a un hombre en ese momento

Linda esta vez tomó el turno para fumar

-Esto pasó...esto pasó cuando John se fue, ¿no?

-El mismo día. Fue un día horrible para mí, ¿pero para qué repetírtelo si ya lo sabes?

Linda asintió, y lo tomó del brazo.

-Si es tu deseo arreglar las cosas, te apoyo al cien por ciento. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Lo sé -y entonces apagó el cigarro en un cenicero que tenían sobre una de las mesas -.Ya me dieron ganas de dormir, ¿a tí?

Linda asintió, levantándose, y ayudándole en el intertanto.

-Supongo que esta va a ser una de las últimas veces en que durmamos juntos

Paul no le contestó, pero se daba a entender de que iba a ser así.

  
_______________________________________

John Lennon y Harry Nilsson empezaron su amistad precisamente el día en que el secretario de prensa de los _Beatles_ les diera a los _cuatro fabulosos de Liverpool_ el segundo álbum del cantante norteamericano, llamado " _Pandemonium Shadow Tour"._ En él, se desprendía un cover de _"She's leaving home",_ el cual impresionó tanto a Lennon como a McCartney, pero más al primero, que ya estaba cansado de las interminables interpretaciones de _Yesterday_. Al menos ésto era diferente.

Al armar Apple, la pareja compositiva había invitado a Nilsson a unirse al sello, no sólo sacando sus propios trabajos, sino que también ayudando a otros artistas emergentes, aportando canciones e ideas de producción.

Por supuesto, John no sólo admiraba la carrera del estadounidense, sino que también tenían muchas cosas en común, no obstante la favorita, y la que les hacía volver constantemente hacia el otro como magnetos, era la cocaína y el vodka.

John no podía procesar otra cosa en su mente. Las imágenes pasaban una y otra vez por su cabeza. Los sonidos subían y bajaban de volumen, retrocedían, las palabras se acortaban, se alargaban, y se hacían garabatos como en una cinta de cassette pasada a máxima velocidad.

_Paul, Paul, Paul._

Su boca se movía y soltaba ciertas cosas. Veía como el recepcionista señalaba con su mano una dirección. Siguió la dirección y encontró un ascensor.

Un hombre le hablaba y él sonreía, no entendía. No quería entender tampoco. 

Salió raudamente cuando encontró el piso de su destino. Tocó la puerta para encontrar a un hombre robusto, rubio, de pelo largo y barba prominente abriéndole. 

-¡Lennon, qué sorpresa!

-¡Nilsson, hijo de puta! -sus brazos se extendieron, arrastrando al otro hasta su pecho -.Dios, cómo te extrañaba

La verdad es que hacía unos meses, por estar grabando (y drogándose con Yoko) con la _Plastic Ono Band_ , John no había podido ver a su amigo. Se hablaban de tanto en tanto por teléfono, hasta que se enteró de que Harry pretendía buscar un sitio por Nueva York, sin mucho éxito eso sí. Pues su comportamiento con las drogas era muchísimo más grave que la que tenía él (y eso era decir _mucho_ ). La verdad es que lo más fácil dados sus hábitos era quedarse en un hotel, donde podrían limpiar y mantener su mierda de "forma segura".

Ambos entraron a la habitación, seguramente de nivel ejecutivo, dado la amplitud y la elección de muebles dispuestos.

Una cama de dos plazas con pequeñas cómodas con lámparas a cada lado de ella, una televisión tan grande como para olvidarse del cautivante paisaje de la ciudad, un minibar a su costado, un escritorio y una silla y una guitarra acústica apoyada en la pared era lo que se podían dilucidar a primera vista.

-Dime que vienes a probar uno de mis _fabulosos cócteles_ -sonrió Nilsson, aproximándose a la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de la cama

-Por supuesto -respondió, frotándose las manos con ansias

Harry sacó una bolsa de polvo blanco del compartimiento.

-El vodka está ahí -apuntó al minibar que estaba al lado del mueble de la televisión

John se acercó al pequeño congelador, extrayendo la botella de él.

-Necesito un poco de magia...¡dame _mi polvo de hadas_ , Harry querido! -abrió el recipiente y tomó un sorbo, para luego intercambiarlo por la bolsa.

Sonrió deseoso, como un niño a punto de cometer una travesura.

Fue hasta el escritorio, extendiendo el plástico y dejando un poco de su contenido en la mesa.

Sacó su tarjeta de crédito del bolsillo de su chaqueta, y comenzó a armar una perfecta línea de _cenizas mágicas_ , para entonces, ayudándose con un billete enrollado empezar a inhalar la droga.

Ardor, temblor, el repique de su propio corazón bailando excitado se hicieron presentes. Observó a Harry con una risa sardónica.

-Deberíamos salir de este basurero

-Estoy de acuerdo...¿pero tu _Madre_ no dirá nada?

-Yoko está con Warhol, y yo necesito un descanso con _urgencia_

Harry atinó a sonreír de vuelta, inhalando su parte, y tomando otra bolsa de su mueble.

-Vamos

Tomaron un taxi que se dió vueltas por veinte minutos hasta que se decidieran a dónde ir. 

_La zona oscura._

La zona con toda la gente que era "extraña y peligrosa", un lugar que todo el mundo sabía que existía, sin embargo admitirlo era una cosa bien distinta.

Obviamente que John había escuchado de varios de sus amigos de estos lugares. Donde se podía vivir con cierta libertad a pesar de todo lo ilegal de amar a alguien de tu mismo sexo.

Se bajaron del taxi, contemplando el club que tenían en frente. 

El Ninth Circle.

Ambos sabían que era uno de los lugares más escabrosos del área, no simplemente por ser gay, sino que por las diversas actividades de índole sexual que se practicaban dentro.

Al entrar, Harry miró a John, quien le guiñó un ojo de vuelta, al ser recibidos por un hombre musculoso, con el pecho descubierto y unos pantalones de cuero ajustados. En su cuello, un collar del mismo material, con una argolla destacándose de él.

-Buenas noches, ¿buscan algo en especial? -el anfitrión examinó a John con interés, sobando con suavidad su hombro -.Tengo también una mesa al fondo

-Mesa -contestó Harry, aún un tanto incómodo

El hombre guió a los músicos, no sin antes aprovechar de tomar de la cintura a Lennon, quien se acercó más a él.

-Gracias -aludió John, sus ojos brillando con intensidad

Pidieron tres botellas de vodka, Harry aún no parecía tan convencido con el club.

-Espero que haya una _Drag Queen_ , al menos

-Oh, ¿pero cómo no puedes distraerte con ésto? O sea, ¡deberías mirar _esos_ pantalones!

El estadounidense alzó una ceja, suspirando

-Están bien...pero un par de tetas creo que me gustan un poco más

Se tomaron una botella completa de vodka. No obstante John, aún no estaba lo suficientemente borracho. _Necesitaba más_. Se levantó de su puesto, para luego sacar del bolsillo del pantalón de Harry una de las bolsas de cocaína que tenían a su disposición.

-Voy al baño -anunció

Harry asintió, mientras uno de los meseros se acercaba, acariciando su cabello.

Ya en el baño, John cruzó miradas instantáneamente con un hombre notablemente más joven que él. Diez años, por lo menos, quien había salido de un cubículo cuando él había entrado.

El chico se le hacía _demasiado_ familiar.

Y cómo no. ¿Dónde había visto a alguien con un rostro redondo, con ojos grandes y almendrados y una boca pequeña y carnosa? No pudo evitar quedarse estático por un momento, hasta que el joven se acercó a él.

- _¿Paul?_ -susurró confundido

-No cariño -le dijo, con su boca cerca de su oído -.¿Te conozco?

-Soy el puto John Lennon -sus palabras arrastrándose, producto de su ebriedad

-¿Oh...? -el hombre parecía _no captar_ quién era. _¿Acaso ya no era famoso?_ Mierda, ni eso tenía

-No importa...¿compartimos? -mostró el compartimiento con polvo blanco, lo que hizo sonreír al otro, respondiéndole con un beso

-Me encantaría

Se separaron, y John hizo dos líneas sobre el mueble del lavamanos. Ambos aspiraron, sintiéndose aún más extasiados, entusiasmados...y _calientes_.

-Vámonos de acá -dijo el compositor

Salieron del baño y ambos presenciaron a Harry, bastante contento con un chico que le estaba haciendo un _striptease_ , a punto de remover su última prenda.

-No, no. Espera. Yo quiero uno de esos también -comentó -.¿Tú no? -miró a su acompañante, quien negó con su cabeza.

El joven contempló a su nueva conquista. Era un hombre mayor que él, estaba claro. Pero no sabía quién era. Era como si al presentarse le dijera que era alguien importante, ¿pero qué más daba? _Al menos_ tenía dinero. Lo pudo notar por las drogas, la cantidad de alcohol sobre la mesa y los servicios que estaba pidiendo con su amigo. ¿Porque era su amigo, _verdad_? ¿O sería otro trío donde tendría que participar? Siguió examinando al tal John Lennon. En todo caso él no estaba mal. ¿Estaría en sus treinta, tal vez? No obstante tenía un aire interesante. Una postura cuasi-rebelde, faz de un líder. Estaba vestido de manera llamativa también. Probablemente un artista. _O un millonario en busca de chicos más jóvenes._

Guió al chico hasta la mesa, tomándole por la cintura. Ambos se sentaron. Y John comenzó a sentirse cada vez más excitado. El tipo le estaba _pidiendo a gritos_ el irse luego y follar, pero también quería al otro tipo sacándose la ropa ante él. Todo esto le hacía sentir tan... _libre_.

Pidieron a uno de los meceros que se repitiese el servicio, no obstante, esta vez ofrecido para John.

Un hombre musculoso llegó unos minutos después, preguntando para quién bailaría.

-Para mí -anunció John, separándose un poco de sus acompañantes. Su silla frente al bailarín.

El danzante empezó a moverse con lentitud y sensualidad, haciendo contacto visual constante con él. 

Era tan extraño para John presenciarlo...la sumisión de un hombre dispuesto a _todo_ en unos minutos por él. _Paul nunca ha hecho ésto,_ pensó mientras el hombre se acercaba cada vez más. Calló su mente tomando directamente de una de las botellas de vodka que quedaban en la mesa, retomando la conexión con quien ahora se posaba sobre su regazo, sus caderas rozando de tanto en tanto su pelvis, mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos. El bailarín sonrió, tomando sus manos y posicionándolas sobre el hueso que sobresalía en sus oblicuos.

John apretó con ansias la zona, para luego acariciarla.

Un flash se sintió en sus ojos cuando el hombre ya había terminado. _¿Lo habría soñado o qué?_

Volvió a enfocarse en la realidad cuando vió al chico que estaba a su lado pasmarse por unos segundos, para luego sonreírle.

-¿Nos vamos o qué? -él también estaba aturdido por un _cariñito_

-Sí -luego miró a Harry -.¡Hey! ¿Vas a estar bien o qué?

Harry lo examinó un tanto asqueado, para luego desentenderse de la situación

-¿Vas a...?

-Por supuesto que vamos a jugar a las cartas, Harry -dijo, guiñándole un ojo -.Por cinco minutos nada más, porque después, le voy a partir el...

-¡Cállate Lennon! ¡Vete ya! 

John rió -.¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te gustó que te bailaran?

-Cállate

_______________________________________

La adrenalina estaba por sus venas y no podía parar.

Durante el camino en taxi hasta el hotel, el chico se había presentado como James. _Así igual como James Paul_. Mierda, no. No esa mierda otra vez.

Pero lo olvidó a los segundos después de arribar. James, o Jimmy (sería más fácil decirle así) le había dicho que era un sitio seguro, muchas veces utilizado por parejas gay.

Ya dentro de la habitación las imágenes comenzaron a entrecortarse.

El tipo le había dicho que era sumiso, y que tenía una droga que lo haría todo más fácil. Él por supuesto había oído de ella, pero nunca sintió la necesidad de probarla.

Recordó cómo nalgueó con fuerza al joven, sus gemidos mientras lo penetraba, y el otro aspiraba de vez en cuando el _Popper_ , extasiado tanto por sus habilidades como por el alivio de la droga.

_Paul nunca me dejó hacer ésto_ , pensó por última vez antes de que todo se nublara.

_Gemidos, palabras duras, él mismo siendo agresivo. El sonido de su cadera contra el recto del falso Paul McCartney._

Tres, dos, uno.

La televisión mostraba su pantalla en negro.

  
_______________________________________________________

Eran las nueve de la mañana del día siguiente, y Paul McCartney estaba el segundo piso de su granja, específicamente en su oficina, arreglando un par de papeles de la demanda contra los _Beatles_ , cuando su esposa, preocupada entró, poniendo el diario sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué es? -preguntó él, pero Linda no tuvo el coraje de contestarle

Paul tomó el ejemplar y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par viendo la portada. Con un tanto de ansiedad, extendió el papel hasta la mitad de las páginas, donde se veían fotografías de gran tamaño mostrando a su ex compañero de banda en varias poses comprometedoras.

_"Intreresante escapada de John Lennon junto con el cantante Harry Nilsson"_ , se anunciaba.

Foto número uno: Un hombre musculoso con una pequeña tanga, sobre el regazo de John. Éste, apretándole las caderas.

_"Lennon recibiendo un Lap Dance de uno de los trabajadores del Ninth Circle"_ , se leía bajo la imagen

Foto número dos: John, un chico que no pudo identificar y Harry Nilsson

_"Lennon no pierde el tiempo: el acompañante misterioso estuvo gran parte del tiempo junto al cantante"_

Foto número tres: John saliendo del club junto al joven

_"John Lennon junto a la pareja sin identificar tomando un taxi directo a un hotel"_

El artículo decía:

Nueva York, 18 de diciembre -¿Problemas en el paraíso? Fuentes cercanas al artista y a su esposa, Yoko Ono, dicen que la pareja al parecer estaría viviendo un difícil momento, sin embargo, sorpresa para todos es saber el motivo real de la disputa. ¿Será que el antes _Beatle_ tiene otro tipo de preferencias que excluirían a la artista japonesa? Eso es lo que parecer ser, pues anoche se le vió junto al músico Harry Nilson festejando en uno de los clubes underground más salacez de la ciudad, el Ninth Circle, conocido por sus actividades poco decorosas. Aún no hay más información sobre quién sería dicho acompañante, pero estaban claras las intensiones del inglés con el joven, quien dicho sea de paso, era notablemente menor, posiblemente empezando sus veinte años.

Uno de los trabajadores del hotel donde supuestamente habrían arribado, conocido por su notable recepción de parejas con intensiones de actos de ilegalidad, afirma que sí se trataba de Lennon, pues al salir de lugar, pagó la habitación con una tarjeta de crédito a su nombre. Del acompañante no supo qué declarar, más que probablemente sí lo había visto en otra ocasión, pues le parecía haberlo divisado en compañía de otro hombre mayor hace unas semanas. 

  
Paul de repente sintió su estómago vacío. No podía decir nada.

Linda lo observó de vuelta.

-No sé qué decir

  
-¿Cómo te sientes?

  
-No...no sé -sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos, y de repente sintió náuseas

-¿Quieres un té?

  
-Por favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como dije, las líneas de tiempo están desordenadas. Muchas de estas "fiestas" se dieron en el 74', en la "Semana perdida" de John. ¡Pero tuve que hacerlo! Muchas gracias por sus nuevos kudos, así me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo! La semana pasada estuve muy cansada y estresada pero eso me alentaba a sentarme un rato a teclear. Muchas, muchas gracias! :)!
> 
> PD. Se menciona lo de la ilegalidad en este capítulo porque estamos en Nueva York! En Inglaterra la ley de consentimiento se dió en 1967, pero en el Estado de Nueva York se promulgó en 1980. :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete se reencuentra con Jagger/ El interés de James/ Paul y el Helter Skelter/ Las reprimendas de Yoko

Pete Townshend estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso debido a los inesperados obstáculos que se estaban poniendo en el camino de su nueva obra, _"Lifehouse"_. Una obra inspirada en los _fluxus_ , que haría contacto directo con la audiencia.

No sólo la gente no había entendido de qué se trataba en las conciertos de muestra, sino que las sesiones del álbum en Nueva York habían sido un desastre, por lo que el ingeniero a cargo, ya casi productor del disco (además de que el concepto no estaba resultando, el productor "oficial" del disco estaba sumido en las drogas), Glyn Johns, antes ingeniero de los _Beatles,_ decidió tomar el material que tenían, para llevarlo a Inglaterra.

Ya en Inglaterra no habían suficientes estudios disponibles inmediatamente, por lo que Pete atinó a pedirle el suyo a Mick Jagger, el cual se encontraba en Hampshire.

_Stargroves_ era un lugar donde ya habían grabado antes los _Stones_ y parecía bastante digno para al menos terminar lo que habían hecho en Nueva York. Así que ahí estaban. Los _Who_ , su equipo, y Mick Jagger, quien aún se veía un tanto abatido por la vuelta de su viaje.

Mientras esperaban a que el equipo técnico montara los equipos, Keith Moon, baterista de _The Who_ , arribó al estudio riendo, con un periódico en la mano.

-¡MIREN DE LO QUE ME PERDÍ! -gritó, entusiasmado como un niño

John Entwistle, bajista del grupo, frunció el ceño con curiosidad, quitándole los papeles a Keith, quien simplemente se puso la mano al corazón dramáticamente, fingiendo estar herido por la actitud.

-Mierda, esto no se lo doy a nadie -dijo, con su característica entonación seria, pasándole el diario a Pete, quien estaba sentado en uno de los amplificadores.

El guitarrista examinó el periódico y creyó que se desmayaría. ¡¿Pero qué mierda estaba pasando con Lennon?! _¿Cómo estaría Paul con todo ésto?_ Mick llegó igualmente al estudio, con una taza de café en mano.

-Mira ésto -susurró Pete, abriendo el diario frente al cantante, el cual también tuvo una reacción de sorpresa...y de culpa. Se sintió horrorizado mientras Keith y John se burlaban del compositor de los _Beatles_. Por supuesto que en cualquier otra ocasión sería un chiste ver a Lennon así, sin embargo, sabía por qué él había acabado de esa manera. _Era su culpa_. Su puta boca y su poco manejo con el alcohol.

-Sé...sé por qué él está así -aludió Mick, tomándose un sorbo de café -.Pero es mejor que graben primero, luego podremos hablar

Pete notó cómo Mick había cambiado de tono, siendo más severo. Entonces simplemente asintió, dándole entender que en el receso podrían conversar. El cantante se retiró hasta la mesa de sonido, donde observó las sesiones a medida de que pensaba cómo arreglar todo este enredo. Paul no era santo de su devoción, pero realmente no quería que toda la amistad y amor que tenían con John se fuese a la mierda por un comentario suyo.

______________________________________________

Era de mañana. De eso podía estar seguro.

Abrió los ojos con dificultad al sentir cómo su cabeza retumbaba, su estómago le pedía _cocaína_ y su boca estaba seca. Pero una cosa a la vez: miró a su lado a Jimmy, quien parecía haberse levantado mucho antes que él. Sus ojos almendrados y verdes brillando con intensidad.

-Lo de anoche estuvo increíble -sonrió el joven, alcanzando un vaso de agua desde la cómoda -.Creo que necesitarás ésto

-Gracias...¿Jimmy? -contestó John, un tanto avergonzado por tener que adivinar el nombre, tomando el vaso de agua de un trago

-De nada...¿John? -bromeó el otro, tratando de abrazarlo, cosa que John tuvo que rechazar

-Lo siento cariño, pero no podemos continuar ésto. Y tampoco le puedes decir a nadie lo que pasó

-¿Ah?

-O sea, estuvo bien, pero tú sabes lo que fue...

-Estás casado -concluyó abruptamente James

-Siento decirlo, pero es lo de menos -rió suavemente -.O sea, sí. Lo estoy. Pero ella sabe que soy una especie de heterosexual con... _opciones diferentes._ La cuestión es que necesito que mantengas esto en secreto Jimmy. Tengo dinero, si es lo que quieres. Sólo dime cuánto y ya

El chico pareció quedarse perplejo ante la confesión, mas aún no parecía convencido.

-No necesito eso...aunque quizás sería bueno que pagaras la habitación

-Ningún problema

-No diré nada, pero sí me gustaría verte de nuevo

John se sorprendió, pues nunca pensó que sería alguien atractivo para una persona tan joven. Sabía muy bien que por ser famoso las mujeres podrían venir por su _idea_ de él, o su dinero, pero que alguien pareciese _genuinamente_ interesado era otra cosa.

-¿No estoy muy anciano para tí, cariño? Digo, apenas puedo levantarme luego de lo de anoche -rió

-¿Qué _tan_ viejo? -sonrió Jimmy .-A mí me pareces... _estás bien_

-Ok, niñito. Basta de eso. Fue grato conocerte. Ahora vístete y te me vas al carajo, que aún tengo que pagarte la habitación. Y no, no me ducharé contigo, menos te vestiré ni nada de eso

-Pero al menos puedo darte un beso -dijo, dándole un rápido topón de labios, para luego alzarse e ir hasta el cuarto de baño.

John se sintió un tanto estúpido. Observaba al chico y ni siquiera podía separarlo de Paul. Era como si realmente se hubiese acostado con una versión más joven... _como la de París_. Por suerte se veía honesto, y creía que al menos podría cerrar la boca y tener a salvo el secreto. Por lo que recordaba, Jimmy ni siquiera sabía quién era, lo cual le daba un tanto de tranquilidad.

El joven salió del baño, con una toalla amarrada a su cintura. Gotas de agua aún deslizándose tentadoramente por su pecho. Se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, hasta que John comprendió lo que él quería. Sin embargo, para él ya era suficiente. Aunque no pudo evitar dudarlo, pues el tipo _era_ apuesto. No tanto como Paul, pero habían _muchas_ cosas que le recordaban a él.

-¡Mi turno! -dijo John levantándose de un salto -.Puedes irte. Pagaré todo y...uhm, _gracias_ -aludió, un tanto avergonzado

-Fue realmente un placer John -espetó James, besándole la mejilla -.Ojalá...ojalá se dé otra oportunid-...

-No, no. _Ni lo pienses_. Sin ofender. Pero no

-Oh, claro, tu esposa...

-Sí, sí. ¡Gracias por el agua! -exclamó, ya dentro del baño, encerrándose dando un portazo

El chico atinó a sonrojarse, si se quedaba más tiempo ahí, se habría _enamorado_ de ese extraño hombre inglés.

  
_____________________________________________

Paul había tenido que salir a dar un paseo fuera de su granja para poder asimilarlo todo. Linda obviamente le había dejado ir, aunque se sintió un tanto responsable de su preocupación, no obstante no podría evitarlo tampoco.

Todo lo que estaba pasando era _desastroso_.

Caminó durante unos cuarenta minutos, sin saber muy bien a dónde iba o qué haría, hasta que decidió parar frente a un parque de diversiones. Hacía mucho tiempo que no entraba a uno, pues uno: mientras estaba en los _Beatles_ era extremadamente famoso, y no era fácil tener un día normal de relajo con el resto. Y dos, cuando ya no salían a tocar en tours, estaban encerrados en el estudio.

Así que esto era extraño, pero reconfortante. Se imaginó a Heather y a Mary un poco más crecidas, junto con él, y Linda (quizás John y Julian también), yendo a los _autitos chocadores_. John obviamente querría chocarlo todo el tiempo para molestarlo, mas él no se rendiría tampoco. Linda se reiría para luego competir con Julian, Heather manejando a cualquier parte por el hecho de disfrutar el momento más que querer chocarse sin sentido. Aún no sabía cómo sería Mary en el futuro, sin embargo suponía que siendo un poco de él y un poco de Linda, podría estar al lado de Heather todo el tiempo, aunque dispuesta a chocar a cualquiera que le fastidiase.

Ya exhausto, se sentó en uno de los bancos del lugar. Volviendo a lo que lo había sacado de la tranquilidad de su casa, para escucharse con las risas de los padres y niños de fondo.

Miró hacia el frente y se pasmó al saber dónde estaba. Estaba frente a un _Helter Skelter,_ el mítico juego de toboganes en zig-zag, con las luces y los diamantes rojos, que se presentaba ante él diciéndole cómo había empezado y cómo realmente se estaba sintiendo: _confundido, loco, sin control de nada más que el amor que sentía_. No obstante, ¿era eso lo suficiente? Le dolía lo que había visto en el diario. John en un estado deplorable, tan público, expuesto, diciéndole que era capaz de estar con más hombres...era algo que no sabía cómo manejar.

Recordó también su interés (o algo parecido) cuando leyó por primera vez el fatídico artículo de la _Melody Maker_ , con Pete Townshend y su declaración sobre ser la banda más ruidosa de todas, lo que lo llevó a una suerte de obsesión por encararlo, creando _la maldita canción_ y dejándolo entrar en su vida. Aún así, ¿era tan horrible Pete? En realidad no lo era, sino que más bien, las cosas comenzaron a mezclarse. Sabía que en algún momento tendría que darse el tiempo con él, aunque no sabía cómo enfrentarle. _Claramente_ le había molestado lo que había hecho. Habían cosas que aún no había reflexionado por completo con respecto a su sexualidad, y que aún le confundían. No era como Elton, Bowie, Mick o él, que podían decir con toda soltura que se habían acostado con otros tipos. La verdad es que aún pensaba que todo era muy ajeno, pues él _no era gay_ , pero tampoco sus actos eran al cien por ciento heterosexuales. _Sólo quería y deseaba a John_. Es lo único de lo que podía tener seguridad.

Sin embargo, _¿John aún querría algo con él?_ ¿Qué significaban estas fiestas? ¿Habría ido a más de _ese_ tipo? Y...¿quién era el acompañante? Se sintió un tanto intimidado al ver al hombre de la fotografía. No quiso mencionárselo a Linda para no parecer un paranoico, pero creía que físicamente sí se parecían. El chico eso sí era mucho mejor. Más joven, de aquellos que trabajaban su físico, iban al gimnasio, corrían kilómetros, seguramente. Por supuesto él creía que tampoco estaba _tan_ mal, el trabajo en las granjas lo mantenía a raya, pero su musculatura no estaba tan definida. 

Se deprimió de un momento a otro con aquel pensamiento. No sólo la había cagado con Pete, sino que también ya no era atractivo para John.

______________________________________________

John había llegado a la Dakota cerca de las dos de la tarde. Se dió vueltas por toda la ciudad porque _sabía_ que Yoko tendría una seria conversación con él, lo cual obviamente quería evitar.

Pensó que en el almuerzo su esposa estaría fuera, compartiendo con inversionistas, sin embargo, para su desgracia, sus presunciones estaban completamente erradas.

Ahí estaban, al abrir la puerta del departamento, Yoko, el asistente de ambos, Edward y Allen Klein. Los tres sentados en los sofás del living de la vivienda.

Yoko sonreía de una manera que llegó a asustarle. _Ella sabía_. Por supuesto que lo sabía. Sus pequeños brazos se alzaron para mostrarle un diario.

-Pensé que no llegarías -dijo, aún su voz dulce _en superficie_

-Oh, no podría perderme una charla de los tres mosqueteros -soltó de vuelta John, aún sin mirar la portada

-Mira el diario, por favor -dijo Allen

Entonces John supo que su "pequeña salida" había sido retratada.

-Mierda, no puede ser... -susurró -. _Paparazzis_ de mierda

-Oh, y tuvimos que sacar a Harry de la cárcel -añadió Yoko 

-¿Q-Qué pasó? 

-Trató de propasarse con un menor de edad. El chico logró llamar a sus padres y bueno, terminó la noche ahí -comentó Allen

John parecía haberse congelado. Horrorizado, examinó las fotografías que lo mostraban en actitudes poco decorosas, bajo los notables efectos del alcohol y las drogas.

-¿Te cuidaste? -inquirió de la nada la artista japonesa, ahora sí su voz se notaba un poco más irritada

_Mierda._ No podía responder, porque...realmente no lo recordaba.

-¡¿Usaste un puto condón o no?! -alzó su voz la mujer, lo cual sorprendió a Allen, pero no a Edward, que ya había visto discutir a la pareja anteriormente.

- _...no lo sé_ -contestó atemorizado el compositor, completamente humillado

-Mierda... -aludió Allen -...¿el tipo te reconoció?

-Decía que no sabía quién era

-¡Oh claro que diría eso, imbécil! -exclamó Yoko

-...era un buen tipo, él...él no pidió nada. Le ofrecí unos billetes, no los aceptó. Dijo que mantendría la boca cerrada, ¡y le creo!

-Oh, porque eso es suficiente...

-Su nombre. ¿Cuál es su nombre? -preguntó Allen

- _James_. No sé...algo así

Yoko y Allen se miraron, claramente disgustados por tener que hacerse cargo de John como si fuese un niño. Y él lo podía sentir. Quizás sería mejor para todos, para todo el mundo, _para Paul_ , que nunca saliera de su casa, porque era un desastre, porque _no podía_ estar solo.

-Iremos a una consulta médica -dijo finalmente la artista -.Te acompañaré con los exámenes

El guitarrista, completamente abatido aceptó, para luego escuchar a Allen:

-Veré cómo manejo lo de la prensa. Creo que te haría bien para volver a una imagen más neutra aceptar las invitaciones de Ringo y de George

-¿Ah? ¿De qué mierda estás hablando?

-¿...el concierto para Bangladesh? -alzó una ceja Allen -.Y bueno, Ringo está preparando su álbum y nos contactó para que pudieras participar en él

-Ok, ok -dijo John -.Lo que sea, pero quiero que olviden eso

-No lo olvidarán. O sea, _yo_ no lo olvidaré -aludió Yoko

___________________________________

Antes de ir a la consulta, John y Yoko tuvieron que pasar a la oficina de ambos en el primer piso de la Dakota, para formular una suerte de cláusula de confidencialidad para el médico y para el equipo que lo acompañara. 

John vió cómo la gente de la consulta, una por una, firmaba el papel y se sintió aún más avergonzado. Todo por una estúpida aventura causada por su tristeza al saber que Paul... _mierda, no_. No podía pensar en eso.

Dejó muestras de sangre, saliva y orina, y finalmente el doctor le pidió desvestirse para revisar directamente la zona afectada. Luego de un recibir _"creo que está todo bien"_ , se retiraron, esperando que dentro de la semana pudiesen recibir los resultados para confirmar el diagnóstico.

John no podía sentirse más agotado. No había podido tomar un descanso durante el día, y Yoko parecía no parar. En el camino de vuelta no se hablaron. Y se sintió _solo_. Necesitaba apagarse, desaparecer, ¿pero cómo?

  
____________________________________

  
Paul llegó exhausto a su casa. Encontró a Linda en el sofá, durmiendo junto con Mary y Heather, un libro de cuentos en su mano. Sonrió, y fue hasta el segundo piso, donde contiguamente a su oficina, tenía su pequeño estudio.

Se sentó en el piano, y atinó a cantar:

_Dear friend, what's the time?_

  
_Is this really the borderline?_

  
_Does it really mean so much to you?_

  
_Are you afraid, or is it true?_

  
_Dear friend, throw the wine,_

  
_I'm in love with a friend of mine._

  
_Really truly, young and newly wed._

  
_Are you a fool, or is it true?_

  
_Are you afraid, or is it true?_

  
_Dear friend, what's the time?_

_Is this really the borderline?_

  
_Does it really mean so much to you?_

  
_Are you afraid, or is it true?_

  
_Dear friend, throw the wine,_

  
_I'm in love with a friend of mine._

  
_Really truly, young and newly wed._

  
_Are you a fool, or is it true?_

  
_Are you afraid, or is it true?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) "Dear Friend" salió después de "RAM" e "Imagine", de hecho es parte del primer álbum de Wings, pero en este universo quiero que sea parte de RAM. Por supuesto que RAM tiene unas letras más agresivas hacia John, pero creo que aquí será un poquito diferente. Imagine no creo que sea un álbum que cambie mucho, pues a pesar de que está "How do you sleep?", también está "Jealous guy"! (sí, Paul dijo en una entrevista que John le había dicho que era para él!). Así que a pesar de esa "pequeña modificación", creo que ambos álbumes merecen salir a la luz en esta historia!
> 
> 2) Gracias por sus kudos nuevos y comentarios! :) Espero que les guste este capítulo, que dicho sea de paso, me costó hacer. Nos vemos la próxima semana!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Do You Sleep? / Ringo reflexiona sobre Paul con George/ Yoko necesita retomar el control

_Estaba en un espacio blanco, destruído. Miró a su alrededor, y sintió cómo unos brazos lo aprisionaban en un caluroso y apasible abrazo. Unas manos largas y delgadas acariciaban su cabello con una delicadeza que lo sumergía en una tranquilidad que su espíritu añoraba desde quizás la niñez. Era una suerte de calma, de seguridad, de saber que "hay alguien"._

_La persona susurraba palabras que no entendía, de vez en cuando reía y deslizaba sus labios cerca de su cuello, sabía que nada de lo dicho era ofensivo; él quería que siguiera hablando, que siguiera diciéndole una y otra vez lo que fuera que saliera de su boca. Él lo necesitaba._

  
_Se separaron por unos segundos, mas ninguno lo hizo completamente. Tomados de la mano, se pudieron descubrir con más facilidad. Le vió la cara con claridad por primera vez y supo que era Paul. Pero Paul lloraba, y entonces él lloró de vuelta, ambos en silencio. Hasta que su ex compañero se desvaneció, en su cara, se notaba que él no quería irse._

_-¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡¿A dónde vas?! -gritó_

Se despertó y se sintió increíblemente débil. Paul seguía ahí, flotando e interponiéndose en sus pensamientos, ¡incluso en sus sueños! Y no sabía cómo sacarlo. Se levantó, y Yoko pareció despabilarse también con el movimiento, mas no dijo nada. Se volvió a dormir mientras él se dirigía hasta el living, donde tenía su piano.

  
La verdad es que _no quería_ compadecerse de Paul. Paul había jugado con él, con su ego, con cómo él afrontaba sus sentimientos. La verdad es que le daba asco pensar en todo lo que había hecho, cómo se había expuesto y arriesgado por alguien que "supuestamente lo entendía", cuando en realidad no era así. Yoko había hecho muchísimo por él _en un año_ , mientras que el otro lo rechazó, se casó, tuvo una hija y después lo buscó solo por sexo, o para tener a los _Beatles_ de vuelta, como le había afirmado el adivino.

  
Él no quería por ningún motivo a los _Beatles_. Ya estaba harto de tener que ocupar una careta que nunca había encajado por completo para él, sino que más bien parecía ser hecha para Paul. Todo lo de los _Beatles_ había empezado con él pero eran respuestas para su bajista con la cara bonita.  
George Martin, su talentoso productor, no era para él. Brian Epstein, el mánager, estaba enamorado de Paul. _Yesterday, Let it Be, Hey Jude_...¡oh, pero qué talento, qué diplomacia, qué apariencia, qué perfección! Era una extraña combinación de sentimientos. Estaba completamente seguro de que Paul había sido su primer amor, pero no podía evitar sentir rencor... _y celos_.

  
_So Sgt. Pepper took you by surprise_  
_You better see right through that mother's eyes_  
_Those freaks was right when they said you was dead_  
_The one mistake you made was in your head_

  
_How do you sleep?_  
_How do you sleep at night?_

  
_You live with straights who tell you, you was king_  
_Jump when your momma tell you anything_  
_The only thing you done was yesterday_  
_And since you've gone you're just another day_

  
_How do you sleep?_  
_How do you sleep at night?_  
_How do you sleep?_  
_How do you sleep at night?_

_A pretty face may last a year or two_  
_But pretty soon they'll see what you can do_  
_The sound you make is muzak to my ears_  
_You must have learned something in all those years_

  
_How do you sleep?_

_How do you sleep at night?_

Había estado componiendo cerca de tres horas la canción, hasta que escuchó cómo sonaba el teléfono. A duras penas, y por el cansancio tanto emocional como físico, se alzó para contestar.  
Del otro lado, una voz que odió desde el comienzo.

_Era Pete Townshend._

___________________________________

  
-Hola John -dijo el compositor de _The Who_ -.Espero que no cortes porque es importante

-Más vale que sí -su respuesta seca, fría -.Aunque _dudo_ que salga algo relevante de tu boca

Pete tragó saliva antes de hablar. Ésto no era fácil. Después de haber conversado con Mick en _Stargroves_ se sintió en cierta medida responsable. ¿Pero de qué exactamente? La relación de John con Paul nunca había sido algo oficial, y tampoco en ese momento estaban juntos. De hecho, creía que Paul nunca le hubiese aceptado nada si John hubiese estado con él aún físicamente.

-Sé que lo de Mick provocó lo que vimos hoy en el diario -el tono de Pete se tornó suave, como si estuviese tratando de calmar a un animal salvaje, herido por una bala - _....tu "salida"_ -aclaró

-Ajá

-Sé que tuvo que haber sido duro, dado todo lo que pasaste con Paul

-Como sea, ¿cuál es el punto de todo ésto? ¡¿Quieres defender a tu novio?! -la última frase la agregó con un poco de ira

-Paul no es mi novio

-Oh, entonces está haciendo la misma mierda que hizo conmigo, porque se está acostando contigo borracho, ¿no? Te alaba tus canciones, pide tu ayuda, luego ya no, luego se sigue aprovechando de tí, luego ya no sirves para nada. Yo que tú me alejaría de ese _perro_

Pete tuvo que contenerse antes de arremeter con rabia contra John, pues estaba siendo completamente abstruso.

-John, la verdad es que traté de conquistarlo desde el principio, pero me rechazaba, porque te amaba... _te ama a tí_

-¿Entonces pasó o no?

-Sí pasó, pero...

-¡¿PERO QUÉ?! Mierda, sabes que no quiero hablar contigo, ¿a qué va todo ésto? ¿Sabes que son las cinco de la mañana? ¡¿Sabes que mi esposa me está esperando sin tener idea que un IMBÉCIL me está llamando?!

-John, él te ama. Lo que pasó fue porque te necesitaba, pero tú estabas con Yoko, ¡tú te fuiste de la banda y él...-

-¡¿Estás diciendo que te aprovechaste de Paulie?! Mierda, pensaba que te ibas a inventar algo mejor, ¿pero ésto? A ver, continúa...quiero escuchar qué otra _estupidez_ vas a escupir

-No me aproveché de él

-¿Entonces?

-Él creyó que nunca más estaría contigo...de _esa_ manera, él necesitaba a alguien como tú para despedirse. Sólo fue una vez...¡Era imposible hablar contigo, John! ¿Cómo no lo puedes ver? Paul estaba tan deprimido...tan destruído por todo lo que pasaba, y aún así se levantaba cada día para cumplir su labor en el estudio a la perfección y tratar de levantarle el ánimo a USTEDES. ¡¿POR QUÉ NO QUIERES VER LO QUE PASA?! Mierda, si Linda no hubiese estado ahí... _no quiero ni imaginarlo John_. Pero él no sabía cómo decirte cuánto te quería, y aún cuando lo intentó, te escudaste en Yoko.  
Él no es como nosotros John, que podemos decir que somos una mierda. Él tiene que verse fuerte ¿No puedes ver que Paul lo único que _necesitaba_ era _tiempo_?

John quedó en silencio. Todo ésto era complicado de entender. Una parte de él quería creer que Pete estaba diciendo de verdad todas esas cosas, por otra parte, siempre pensó que Paul había sido _ligeramente_ más privilegiado en todo.

-Vete al carajo, Townshend. No me digas qué pensar. Me importa poco lo que puedas decir para defender a McCartney, y si lo que hice lo hiere, _mejor_ para mí. Tú no sabes ni la mitad de la historia, por eso lo defiendes. La verdad es que nunca he conocido un tipo más falso que él. ¡Ah! Y dile que puede meterse los _Beatles_ donde quiera, me importa un carajo lo que quiera hacer. La verdad es que tengo mejores cosas de qué preocuparme

-John, ¡él te ama!

- _Como sea_ -y cortó, molesto por la intervención del compositor de los _Who_.

_________________________________________

  
La verdad es que _nadie_ podía decirle que no a Ringo Starr. ¿Quién podría rechazar a quien siempre estaba ahí, a aquel que raramente juzgaba, a quien siempre podía poner la cabeza fría, pero al mismo tiempo manteniendo una gran empatía? Dentro de su lista, todos sus amigos habían aceptado poner parte de ellos para que el álbum que estaba planeando resultara.

  
El representante de John Lennon y Yoko Ono habían dicho que sí, George Harrison por teléfono también confirmó, así como Paul y Linda McCartney, Marc Bolan, Harry Nilsson, Billy Preston, Klaus Voorman y un par de compositores estadounidenses.

  
Así que comenzaron las grabaciones. George iba directamente a la mansión de Ringo para componer, pues parecía ser que era el único que se podía tomar esas atribuciones ya que ninguno de los _Beatles_ parecía estar seguro de la amistad del otro: eso sí, los tres restantes sabían que podían confiar en Ringo. George sólo pensaba _ligeramente_ igual de John, aunque no soportara a Yoko, sabía que podría contar con él. En cambio Paul...la situación aún era difícil por la demanda. Si alguna vez se hablaron luego del rompimiento, fue simplemente para tratar asuntos legales. Lo que el guitarrista y el baterista _sí_ tenían claro, es que John y Paul no habían podido reconciliarse, y eso, en mayor medida para Ringo, le afligía enormemente. No sabía si los cuatro se volverían a reencontrar como banda, sin embargo esperaba que al menos siguieran siendo amigos...¡Dios, pero si habían compartido tantas cosas! ¿Cómo botar todo eso a la basura, por un estúpido mánager? Ringo podía dilucidar con más claridad lo que estaba pasando con Apple, por lo que cada vez que John, o George le hablaran sobre lo _traidor_ que estaba siendo Paul, él simplemente asentía, no obstante ya no lo creía con tanta devoción como antes.

  
La verdad es que Ringo creía que habían otras cosas: tal vez las ganas de tener otros proyectos (en el caso de George), o empezar una nueva vida (en el caso de John) habían debilitado sus lazos, aunque a veces no podía dejar de pensar en cómo había estado Paul con todo eso. Paul _no quería_ dejar la banda. Actuó independientemente en muchas ocasiones al respecto, pero sin dejar de lado a los _Beatles_ , lo cual para todos ellos pudo haber sido un indicio de que a él no le importaría nada, y que simplemente quería tener la banda para él, aunque las cosas en este momento decían lo contrario.  
Por supuesto, que nada en la vida podría ser blanco o negro, y eso se aplicaba en el caso de Paul.

-¿En qué piensas Ringo? -dijo George, sonriendo, mientras tocaba algunos acordes al azar

-¿Tú crees que podrías ver a Paul? ¿O sea, perdonarlo? ¿Ser _decente_ con él?

-¿A qué va todo ésto? -alzó una ceja el guitarrista

-Sabes que estará con nosotros en el estudio, no quiero que se convierta en un infierno

-Si es por eso sabes que sabremos comportarnos. Estamos haciendo esto _por tí_

-No es su culpa -susurró Ringo -. _No es su culpa lo que pasó_

George se quedó en silencio. Curioso, observó la expresión de su compañero, que se notaba emocionado. Realmente le partía el corazón verlo así. Obviamente que él y John habían sido una mierda con Paul. Recordó incluso, cómo una de las últimas veces en que se habían topado con él había sido porque John propuso el arrojarle ladrillos a la ventana de la fachada de su hogar en Cavendish. Los tres el límite por la excitación por la cocaína, completamente convencidos, locos por destruír a Paul. Pero era lo que Paul _se merecía_ , por creerse el mejor en todo.

-Rings, no puedo prometerte que haré algo por él ahora...pero si llegase a pasar que nos topemos en el estudio, me calmaré

-Sólo piensa en ello, por favor

George simplemente atinó a sonreírle, lo que Ringo interpretó como un "sí".

____________________________________________

Yoko Ono era una mujer con una mente que no parecía detenerse. Una energía nerviosa, caótica, pero bien ejecutada lideraba las decisiones y acciones de la artista, que parecía ser demasiado extravagante, fría, arrogante...hasta calculadora. Por supuesto, con tales cualidades no pudo evitar sentirse al borde de un abismo con respecto a las cosas que habían ocurrido con su esposo.

Porque no sólo había caído en las redes de Paul McCartney, sino que también, abiertamente fue a buscar a un hombre para _entretenerse_. ¿Qué significaba eso para su matrimonio, y más importantemente para su legado?

ESTABA PERDIENDO EL CONTROL.

Dentro de Northern Songs pudo crear una nueva empresa de publicación, Lennono, que estaba junto con Lennon-McCartney administrando los derechos de las canciones compuestas completamente o en parte por John, pero John no la había incluído en ninguna de las canciones de _The Plastic Ono Band_. Peor aún, uno de los singles que habían publicado, _Give Peace a Chance_ , estaba acreditada como Lennon-McCartney, siendo que en ningún momento Paul puso un pie en el estudio. Algo muy extraño estaba pasando, y tenía que detenerlo.

Se levantó a su hora habitual, diez de la mañana, para ir directamente hasta el teléfono.

-MPL Communications, buenos días

-Hola, buenos días, hablas con Yoko Ono, ¿estará Lee Eastman por ahí?

-Oh, señora Lennon, ¡qué sorpresa! Lamento decirle que el señor Lee no se encuentra, pero puede hablar con John, su hijo

-Sí, no hay problema

-Espéreme un momento

  
Pasados unos dos o tres minutos, se escuchó una voz seria del otro lado.

-Buenos días

-Hola, hablas con Yoko, ¿sabes? He estado tratando de contactar a tu hermana y a tu cuñado, pero no he podido encontrarlos. John tiene muchas ganas de hablar con Paul y bueno, creí que quizás alguno de ustedes podría ayudarme

-Uhm, quizás es porque están en Sussex. Dame unos segundos, ya vuelvo con el número

Yoko sonrió, _al menos Linda servía de algo._

  
__________________________________________

  
_Estoy ansioso por hablar con Paul, por simplemente hablarle...o tocarlo, algo. La verdad es que ya es casi un año desde que nos besamos o hacemos algo (salvo la vez en que pude hacerlo en el estudio, pero...). Llegué desde Londres a Kintyre y la verdad es que no sé cómo hice para que mi novia y nuestros hijos me siguieran en estas vacaciones, pero aquí están, en Escocia._

  
_Estoy caminando por su jardín y me río de tanto en tanto pensando en qué podría pensar él, creyendo que quizás aquí se soltaría, y me diría que las cosas volverían a ser como antes._

  
_Me burlo de su poca seguridad al entrar por la ventana del living, pero me sorprendo con otra cosa: son demasiadas botellas de whisky y vodka las que están vacías, la televisión encendida. Con cierto temor apago el monitor y voy hasta el fondo de la vivienda donde hay una habitación con la puerta abierta._

  
_Quiero sorprenderlo, abrazarlo...sin embargo lo que veo es otra cosa: Él y Pete Townshend, dormidos sobre la cama. Al menos no están desnudos, pero tengo un nudo en el estómago al ver cómo íntimamente Pete está tras él, abrazándolo por la cintura. _

  
_Este gesto me rompe el corazón, porque en todos los años en que había estado con Paul físicamente, él nunca me había dejado abrazarlo, menos él quiso hacer lo mismo conmigo. Y corro, corro mientras escucho palabras que no quiero entender, que no quiero escuchar._

John se despertó con un dolor en el pecho que le decía lo que estaba reprimiendo: no quería llorar más, aún así tampoco quería luchar con lo que pensaba, y con lo que Pete había dicho. _La duda lo mataba_. Así que levantó el teléfono para poder aclararlo todo. Inmediatamente, no pudo siquiera respirar, porque escuchó una curiosa conversación que se estaba dando: _su esposa hablando con Linda McCartney_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les guste este capítulo! Ya vamos en la recta final :O! Nos vemos la próxima semana :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El recelo de Yoko/ Las dudas de John/ La grabación del álbum de Ringo

-¿No escuchaste algo raro por el teléfono? -preguntó Yoko

Linda escuchó algo también, mas supuso que Paul o quizás John habrían levantado el teléfono, por lo que decidió ignorarlo, y _cubrirlos_. Estaba casi completamente segura de que esta conversación mostraría los verdaderos colores de Yoko, que dicho sea de paso, ella los consideraba oscuros. Era obvio que desde que se conocieron, ella no pudo confiar ni un poco en lo que proponía la artista, así que aquí estaba: actuando lo mejor que podía para poder confirmar su teoría.

- _¡Heather! ¿Puedes ir al patio?_ -gritó, fingiendo su molestia -.Creo que era mi hija, lo siento. Pero ya se fue, continúa por favor

-Lo que te estaba diciendo es que tengo sospechas de que mi marido pueda ser abiertamente homosexual. No digo que eso sea malo, o sea, _está bien_ , pero...él decía que yo le pertenecía, y yo pensé que él era mío. Quizás es cierto y sólo se ha desviado un poco en el camino...es lo que creo. En realidad pienso que soy su alma gemela, sin embargo él siempre ha titubeado un poco en la vida, y creo que lo que pasó en la fiesta de Elton me dió el indicio de que aún está enojado con Paul, porque claramente quiere destruír su familia... _tú familia_ , Linda. Por eso _debemos_ hacer algo

Linda no contestó inmediatamente, ya que necesitaba procesar esta "información". No sabía cómo es que alguien que estaba en pareja tanto tiempo podría estar más desconectada con respecto al otro, pero así parecía ser.

Este discurso le hacía pensar que Yoko no entendía los motivos reales del por qué John podría comportarse de una manera u otra, sobretodo con Paul. Linda, por lo poco que sabía, entendía que había un deseo real de ambos de estar juntos, porque era _imposible_ borrar el pasado que tenían. Por supuesto, toda la campaña de John desde el rompimiento de los _Beatles_ era el enfatizar que eso _nunca_ había existido, no obstante era _inútil_ ignorarlo.

Más de diez años de amistad, compañerismo, amor, intimidad, no se podían borrar así como así.

-¿...estás diciendo que John está tratando de conquistar a Paul o algo así? ¡Me parece ridículo! -añadió Linda, tratando de sonar lo más natural posible

-¡Obviamente! O tal vez ya lo hizo. No lo sabemos. La cuestión es que...estoy _preocupada por tu familia_ , por tu bienestar. Tienes dos hijas pequeñas, nosotros tenemos a Kyoko y a Julian. ¿No crees que sería un _enorme_ trauma para ellos? 

_"Ahora se preocupa de Julian"_ , pensó poniendo los ojos en blanco. _"Luego de que alejó a John de su familia ahora de repente tiene esos recelos. Pobre mujer"_

-Ahora que lo dices...toma sentido- respondió Linda -.¿Qué crees que podemos hacer?

-Si John se va mucho tiempo de Nueva York pierde su visa. Eso significa que tendría que esperar al menos un año más para volver a hacer todos los papeleos. Eso tomaría mucho tiempo. A lo que voy, es que él no querría eso. Entonces aquí se quedará. Mientras John esté acá, y Paul en Inglaterra, ¡no hay peligro para nosotras!

-Pero Ringo nos citó a todos en un par de semanas para su álbum

-Oh, Linda, lo tengo todo planeado. Sólo necesito que sigas mis instrucciones

_Dios, y ahora qué_ -.¿Cuáles instrucciones?

-Mira, soy amiga de Dave...Dave Spinozza, el guitarrista. Me comentó lo del álbum de Paul. Sé que estarán en Nashville grabando

Parecía que Yoko, para Linda parecía ser impresionante por las razones _incorrectas_. ¿Cómo es que lo sabía _todo_ tan claramente? Llegó a sentir cómo se le erizaban los vellos de los brazos por la pura sensación que le estaba provocando.

- _Quiero_ que adelantes las grabaciones. Haz lo que puedas, así no habría manera de que estén juntos en lo de Ringo. ¡Dí que mandarán las grabaciones desde Nashville, no lo sé!

-Creo que tienes razón -mintió de vuelta-...mi marido está un tanto extraño

-Es lo que te digo, Linda. John no está bien de su cabeza...de hecho, ¡la ha perdido completamente! Y es por eso que tiene estas aventurillas. Finalmente, lo que hago es para ponerlo en el camino _correcto_ , porque _soy su alma gemela_ , sé lo que es mejor para él...y claramente para tu familia, también

-Muchas gracias por ponerme al tanto Yoko, eres una gran mujer

-Tú también Linda, es nuestro deber como esposas hacer lo mejor para nuestras familias

-Bueno, eh...adiós

-Adiós

John escuchó cómo ambas cortaron el teléfono, y comenzó a sentir nauseas. _Por supuesto_ que Yoko lo sabría todo, mas parte de él creyó tristemente que ella tenía razón. Si él y Paul resolvían las cosas y volvían a estar juntos arruinaría a su familia. Porque realmente no le importaba mucho la suya, él sabía que la había cagado desde el primer día en que Yoko y él tuvieron sexo bajo el mismo techo que compartía anteriormente con Cynthia, ¿pero destruírle eso a Paul? No. No podía. Paul siempre quiso ser padre, siempre quiso una mesa larga llena de comida y niños revoloteando junto con la esposa perfecta. Hoy la tenía.

Linda parecía ser, dentro de todo, una buena mujer, así que...tal vez lo apropiado, lo _correcto_ en este momento era dar un paso al costado.

Una lágrima se deslizó automáticamente por su mejilla. Él apretando los labios, aguantándose el desbordarse, se levantó para abrir un cajón de su mesita de noche. En él, una pequeña libreta, donde empezó a garabatear algunas palabras:

_I was dreaming of the past_

_And my heart was beating fast_  
_I began to lose control_  
_I began to lose control_

  
_I didn't mean to hurt you_  
_I'm sorry that I made you cry_  
_Oh my I didn't want to hurt you_  
_I'm just a jealous guy_

  
_I was feeling insecure_  
_You might not love me anymore_  
_I was shivering inside_  
_I was shivering inside_

  
_Oh I didn't mean to hurt you_  
_I'm sorry that I made you cry_  
_Oh my I didn't want to hurt you_  
_I'm just a jealous guy_

  
_I didn't mean to hurt you_  
_I'm sorry that I made you cry_  
_Oh my I didn't want to hurt you_  
_I'm just a jealous guy_

  
_I was trying to catch your eyes_  
_Thought that you was trying to hide_  
_I was swallowing my pain_  
_I was swallowing my pain_

  
_I didn't mean to hurt you_  
_I'm sorry that I made you cry_  
_Oh no I didn't want to hurt you_  
_I'm just a jealous guy_  
_Watch out baby I'm just a jealous guy_  
_Look out baby I'm just a jealous guy_

  
________________________________________

Linda fue hasta la habitación que compartía con Paul. Este último, estaba sobre la cama, alimentando con un biberón a la pequeña Mary, que yacía relajada en sus brazos.

-¿Quién llamaba? -preguntó Paul, con una voz más calmada, aún mirando a su hija

-El diablo mismo -rió Linda

-¿No fue...? -inquirió con esperanza el músico

-No fue John -sonrió Linda -...llamó Yoko

-Mierda, ¿qué quería?

-Paul, ella lo sabe _todo_. O al menos la mayoría

  
__________________________________________

Al salir de su habitación, John se encontró con tres nuevos asistentes. Esta vez, parecían ser mucho más fornidos que los que había tenido anteriormente. Observó a su esposa, quien estaba plácidamente sentada en el sofá del living, leyendo una revista.

Examinó una vez más al equipo de trabajo, pero no dijo nada, hasta que se sentó junto a Yoko.

-¿Y ésos quienes son? 

-Nuestros nuevos asistentes. Estarán disponibles las veinticuatro horas del día para cualquier cosa que necesitemos. ¡No tendremos que salir a la calle! Ellos harán las compras, irán a buscar lo que sea que necesitemos. De hecho, habrá otro equipo pronto por acá. Vendrán a tomar medidas para construír nuestro estudio

-¿Estudio? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Po-por qué?

-Porque es muy peligroso salir a la calle. _Es Mercurio Retrógrado_ , ¿no lo recuerdas? Seis meses de oscuridad. ¡Podría pasarnos algo horrible! Y tú sabes que _no quiero_ perderte, John

-Pero Yoko, creo que un estudio aquí no sería tan bueno, la acústica no nos acompaña para nada. Realmente es una mierda hasta hacer un puto demo en este departamento

-¡¿QUIERES QUE TE PASE ALGO?! ¿No te das cuenta que te estoy _protegiendo_? Soy la _única_ que puede hacerlo. ¡Soy tu alma gemela! Sabes que el resto de la gente se aprovecha de tí y te miente en la cara. Sabes que conmigo _estás seguro_

-¿Y lo de Ringo?

-Ya tengo contratado a un personal de seguridad que viajará con nosotros. Trataremos de hacerlo breve. Una canción. Luego nos vamos a Nueva York inmediatamente

John se sentía un tanto contrariado. Quizás debería decir que _sí a todo_ , y proponerse el seguir esta vida con Yoko. Yoko era estable, segura, una persona que siempre lo quiso. Incluso cuando él la rechazó. _Era un amor seguro_. Un amor que _nunca lo negaría_ frente a los demás.

Si Linda realmente seguía los planes de su esposa, no habría oportunidad de verse con Paul. ¿Para qué tanto esforzarse, entonces? Tal vez era mejor, después de todo. Yoko sabía lo que él estaba sufriendo...así que, probablemente sus intensiones sí eran buenas.

______________________________________________

-¡¿Te propuso eso?! Dios, no lo puedo creer -dijo Paul

-La verdad es que no me gusta lo que hace. Es como...si John fuese sólo de ella. No de sus amigos, de su familia. Sólo ella. Es como...¿si no pensara en su felicidad? Y no lo sé, es triste

-Lin, pensé que estaba loco por pensar lo mismo, pero al menos sé que estoy siendo ligeramente objetivo...gracias. Gracias, querida. Creo que de no ser por Pete, o tú, nunca lo podría haber hablado, tú sabes.. _.todo ésto_

Linda sonrió, tomando a Mary en sus brazos, la cual ya estaba completamente dormida.

-¿No estás enojado con él? ¿...con John?

-Un poco...o mucho. Supongo que depende de si alguna vez me lo topo para hablar

-Paul, yo quiero que hablen. Y tengo un plan para ello

Paul alzó una ceja, incrédulo, para luego mostrar su contento con una pequeña curvatura en sus labios.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad

  
______________________________________________

  
**Tres semanas y media después**

**Enero, 1971**

Ringo había sido el primero en llegar a los _Apple Studios_ en _Saville Row_ , junto con Mal Evans, quien sería el roadie asistente en la grabación. Era casi como en los viejos tiempos, donde nunca habían habido peleas de egos o negocios. Era lo simple de ir a trabajar con tus mejores amigos.

Aunque aún no sabía cómo funcionarían las cosas, aún teniendo problemas legales entre los cuatro y aún dudando de los motivos del otro, quería mantener un espíritu positivo, esperando que todos entregaran lo mejor de sí, olvidando rencores y desentendidos, para las grabaciones.

Ringo supuso que George sería el primero en llegar, por tener el departamento más cercano al lugar, no obstante grande fue su sorpresa, cuando John Lennon y Yoko Ono llegaron, escoldados por dos guardaespaldas. 

Inmediatamente fue a abrazarlos, aunque ya a centímetros de su amigo se sintió un tanto inseguro, ya que los guardaespaldas no se separaban de los artistas.

-Está bien chicos -susurró la mujer, haciendo que los guardias se alejaran un poco -.Pueden descansar en la mesa de sonido. Por allá -apuntó, donde un gran ventanal separaba una habitación de otra.

Ya habiendo obedecido la orden, el baterista tomó confianza y abrazó a John, quien se aferró a él, apretándolo. Como si hubiesen sido _mucho más_ que un par de meses sin verse. Ringo no quiso preguntar directamente lo que pasaba, ya que últimamente Yoko parecía responder _todo_ por él.

Al separarse, ambos se observaron fijamente por unos segundos.

_"¿Cómo estás?"_ , dijo su mirada de azul profundo 

_"Estoy preocupado"_ , respondieron los ojos tras los lentes gruesos y redondos

Ringo asintió, para luego decir:

-Pónganse cómodos. Iré por un café. ¿Quieren que les traiga algo?

-Un té estaría maravilloso, Ritchie -dijo John

-Sí, también quiero lo mismo -aludió Yoko

Al desaparecer Ringo del estudio, Yoko tomó del brazo a John, y ambos se sentaron en una de las sillas dispuestas en la habitación.

-Estaba pensando en una línea para la canción que estabas componiendo para Ringo -dijo ella

-¿Sí? -John parecía no estar presente -.Podríamos probarla después

Yoko no parecía satisfecha. Peor aún, su disgusto creció cuando vió llegar por la puerta a quienes no quería por ningún motivo: Paul y Linda McCartney, ambos sonriendo, como si estuviesen en medio de una broma muy graciosa. Sintió cómo su esposo se deshizo automáticamente de su agarre, para alzarse inmediatamente.

Lo miró y él no avanzaba. Sólo se había quedado ahí, estático, completamente pasmado.

Nadie los esperaba.

Entonces Paul fue el primero en acercarse. Su cara, como siempre relajada, sin mostrar ninguna emoción evidente. 

John lo examinó con cierto recelo, pero no pudo resistirse al abrazo que el bajista le estaba dando.

Linda, por su parte fue hasta Yoko, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estás? -agregó la rubia en el extraño ambiente que se estaba dando

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Quiero agregar un dato freak como siempre lo hago porque a veces me pregunto quién mierda era amigo de John en Nueva York, a veces me pregunto cómo nadie le dijo que Yoko lo manipulaba? XD El dato es que David Spinozza trabajó con Paul haciendo las guitarras en RAM, y que éste salió con Yoko cuando John estuvo en su Lost Weekend. Yoko le decía a John que sólo estaba saliendo con él porque él le contaba qué hacía Paul durante RAM, que era su "espía" durante esos tiempos XDXDXD ¿Pueden creerlo?  
> 2) El disco de Ringo que aparece en esta historia es "Ringo", el cual es el primer trabajo que reúne a los cuatro Beatles. En esta historia saldría en 1971, pero en la realidad, es un trabajo de 1973. Lamentablemente Paul y John no se pudieron topar, ya que Paul estaba grabando otra cosa en esa momento, y por el tema de la visa de John. :( (Ringo grabó una parte en USA y otra en Inglaterra).  
> 3) ¡Gracias por sus kudos y comentarios! Calculo que deben quedar tres, a lo más cuatro capítulos para terminar :(. ¡Nos vemos la próxima semana!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el estudio / El plan de Linda

-Estamos bien, gracias -respondió Yoko, con la mandíbula apretada, tratando de ocultar su descontento

Linda frunció el ceño, aún contenta por lo que estaba por pasar, para luego sentarse en uno de los amplificadores, y encender un cigarrillo.

-¿Y Ringo? -preguntó Paul, deshaciéndose del abrazo de John, quien tímidamente, fue a sentarse junto a su esposa

-Fue por un café -contestó la artista japonesa -.Creí que no vendrían, _con todo lo que ha pasado..._

Paul simplemente atinó a reír. _Oh, te aseguro que no nos iremos por ese ángulo hoy, querida. ¡Pero gracias por tu contribución!_ -.¿No es una ridiculez? Somos amigos por más de diez años y después sólo hablamos de negocios, o sea...

John parecía estar de acuerdo con lo dicho, o eso parecía ser cuando su cara se iluminó, y musitó un poco audible "Sí".

-Es una pena, realmente -agregó Yoko

En ese momento llegó George, presentándose con el enorme estuche negro que contenía su guitarra. Su faz se mostró con sorpresa por unos segundos, antes de volver a ser el mismo de siempre. Se acercó con cierta desconfianza a quienes ya habían llegado, pero finalmente saludó.

-Eh...Paul, qué sorpresa -su tono cansado, aún con prejuicios -.¿C-cómo estás...y, _todo eso_?

-T-todo bien -Paul tampoco podía ocultar su impresión. La verdad es que las cosas entre ellos habían resultado peor que entre él y John. Al menos sabía que con John habrían mayores posibilidades de arreglar lo que sea que haya dañado todo en primer lugar, no obstante con George...con George nunca se sabía.

-No quiero hablar de la mierda que hemos estado conversando desde hace un año y medio -advirtió el guitarrista

-¿Y quién dijo que lo haría? -respondió, para luego arrepentirse del tono en el que lo había dicho

-...ok 

-Ok -afirmó, dándole el punto final a la cuestión

George entonces saludó a Yoko, a John y a Linda, para luego, silenciosamente acercarse a Mal, para preparar su equipamiento para grabar. Por mientras eso pasaba, Ringo llegó con los bebestibles, saludando después calurosamente a quienes habían llegado.

John miraba de tanto en tanto los intercambios entre sus ex compañeros de banda, estando en silencio todo el tiempo. Se enfocó en Paul, su cara redonda sin ningún signo de...nada. Era como si hubiera olvidado todo. Quizás era así, quién sabe. A veces se preguntaba si Paul lo odiaba, por todo... _por todo lo que había hecho_. Porque él no lo odiaba por lo de Pete. La verdad es que _sí_ se sentía celoso por lo que fuera que ellos tenían. _Era especial, no había duda_. No por nada Pete había intercedido por él en todo el asunto ocurrido cuando él se fue de los _Beatles;_ también lo de la temporada en Escocia...

Mierda... _al menos_ tenía París.

Observó cómo su ex mejor amigo de casi toda una vida reía de tanto en tanto con Ringo, completamente en control de sus emociones. No sabía cómo no lo había golpeado a él...o a George siendo que habían sido los más vocales en la repulsión que supuestamente le tenían, pero ahí estaba: mostrando lo mejor de él en esta clase de situaciones, lo cual _ni siquiera_ era ser él mismo. Por supuesto que John se había dado cuenta de la peculiar "habilidad" de Paul desde el comienzo, cuando en la casa de su tía Mimi trató de comportarse lo más encantadoramente posible, para causar una gran impresión, mas su tía, tal como él pudieron ver que el chiquillo estaba ocultándose bajo una careta, y así como era y sigue siendo Mimi, terminó riéndose de él en su cara _"¿Quién se cree ese niñito? ¿...con toda esa "educación" y modales y lo que sea? Digo, ¿es real? ¿De verdad quieres a ése como tu amigo? ¡Son como el agua y el aceite! ¡No combinan para nada!"_ , sin embargo John podía ver más de Paul. Era como si desde la primera vez supiera que había muchísimo más de él por descubrir. Así que ante los ataques, el futuro compositor sacaría la lengua y gritaría por toda la casa "¡AGUA Y ACEITE! ¡AGUA Y ACEITE!", siguiendo su huída por las escaleras, yendo hasta su habitación para reír a carcajadas, hasta sacarse unas lágrimas.

Sonrió sin darse cuenta del pequeño sonido que salió de su boca ante el recuerdo. Yoko lo observó fijamente de vuelta, y él trató de actuar _lo más Paul posible_ , relajándose y fingiendo "positivismo" en todas partes... _¡nada me afecta! ¡Nada de nada!_

En realidad es como si estuviera orgulloso de él. De tener ese don, de olvidarse de lo que realmente siente. ¿No sería genial la vida así? Al menos para él habría sido un ahorro de mal entendidos.

George se acercó a ellos con cara de pocos amigos, y apretó el hombro de John, para entonces susurrarle al oído:

  


-Estoy jodidamente incómodo con ésto, quiero irme de acá, ¿tú no?

John sorprendido por la honestidad de su amigo, y ahora, de él mismo, porque realmente no quería estar lejos de Paul a pesar de toda la mierda, sólo pudo decir débilmente :

_-No_

Entonces la cara de George pareció convertirse en un puzzle, por toda las emociones que parecían surgir y aparecer al mismo tiempo y John lo entendió

-No podemos hacerle ésto a Ringo -añadió arreglándose los lentes con cierto nerviosismo, tratando de ocultar sus propios motivos

George asintió no muy convencido, y fue hasta un rincón para encender un cigarrillo, mientras esperaba que Ringo y Paul terminaran su charla. 

Unos segundos después y Richard Perry, productor del álbum, se presentó en el estudio junto con Marc Bolan. Ambos no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa al hallar a los cuatro _Beatles_ en un mismo espacio sin haberse matado. Todo parecía _extremadamente_ tranquilo.

-Me alegro verlos a todos -dijo el productor -.¿Qué tal si empezamos por las canciones de George? Escuché todos los demos, y las canciones de George me parecen las más completas, ya que tienen la voz de Ringo

-Ok -dijo el guitarrista, un tanto fatigado por el ambiente, dirigiéndose hasta la mesa de sonido

-Creo que sería una buena hora para comer algo -anunció Paul -.¿Nos acompañan? -señaló a John y a Yoko

-Nos quedaremos acá -respondió Yoko

-Bien...no sé si nos toparemos de nuevo, así que mejor nos despedimos, ¿no? -miró a Linda, quien se levantó del amplificador, e inclinó la cabeza en acuerdo

Paul fue inmediatamente hasta John para abrazarlo de nuevo. Rezando por no ser escuchado, susurró con delicadeza y de una íntima y sugestiva manera hasta el oído de su ex compañero.

_-Te amo, te amo John_

John no dijo nada de vuelta, y sólo lo aprisionó aún más, aunque fuesen un par de segundos. Se miraron a los ojos y _lo sabían_. Obviamente lo sabían. Sonrieron, y Paul fue a despedirse de Yoko.

Ahora Linda estaba abrazando a John, y éste parecía no terminar de sorprenderse. Ya que ahora nuevamente le hablaban en voz baja: otro recado. 

- _Ven a nuestra casa_ -dijo la rubia, tomando cuidadosamente su mano y deslizándole un pequeño trozo de papel, el cual él guardó en el momento.

Se volvió a sentar, y vió cómo ambos se iban. Y sintió que quería _morirse_. 

Tuvo que ocupar toda la voluntad que tenía para no correr e ir tras él, aclarar la mierda... _estar juntos_.

-¿No es un poco cínico Paul? ¿...pretendiendo que todo está bien?

Oh, esa era una conversación que él, por ningún motivo, quería seguir.

-Supongo -respondió, secamente.

_________________________________________________

Tuvieron que pasar tres horas para que no fuese sospechosa su ida al baño. Ya dentro del cubículo pudo abrir el papel, donde indicaba una dirección en Sussex, más la fecha de mañana, con la frase _"cualquier hora"_ al final.

_-Mierda, me quiere mañana_

¿Cómo lo haría? Yoko no sólo había traído a un guardaespaldas, ¡sino que a dos! No obstante _tenía_ que hacerlo. La verdad, le daría la oportunidad a los dos: tanto a Paul como a Yoko, ya que cada uno podría traer una nueva verdad a la mesa, y la realidad era que sólo había escuchado a Yoko hasta ahora, y mierda que extrañaba a Paul. _Debía_ tomar el riesgo, y quizás ver a Mimi y a Julian también. Ya eran casi tres años de haberse desecho de su familia. ¿Quién mierda le hacía eso a su propia madre o lo que fuera? Porque sí lo era. Mimi era su segunda madre, y Julian, su propio hijo.

Tenía que intentarlo. Era ahora o nunca.

  
____________________________________________

**Día siguiente, 11:00 AM, Blossom Wood Farm, Peasmarsh, Sussex.**

Tocan la puerta de la granja, y Linda, quien estaba leyendo un cuento junto con Heather y Mary, se levantó del sofá un tanto emocionada. Prácticamente desde que se había levantado a hacer el desayuno había estado alerta, tratando de no alardear demasiado para no darle sospechas a Paul. Quería que fuese una sorpresa.

Abrió, y se encontró con un John Lennon levemente herido, con un poco de sangre en su labio y mentón, con la respiración entrecortada y la mano en el pecho que subía y bajaba en un ritmo acelerado.

-Mierda, fue difícil llegar

-¡Dios, John!, ¿estás bien? -luego miró hacia su costado, donde se encontraba el sofá -.Heather, querida, ¿podrías traerle un vaso con agua al tío John?

Se escucharon resonar los pasos de la pequeña hasta otra habitación, más probablemente la cocina, mientras Linda se hacía a un lado para dejar pasar al compositor.

-Dime qué te pasó

  
__________________________________________________________

**Ese mismo día, 8:00 AM, Hotel Ritz, Centro de Londres**

_-Lo que te estoy diciendo Yoko, es que quiero ir donde mi tía Mimi. ¡No la he visto en tres años! ¿Crees que eso es normal, querida?_

_-Y yo te estoy diciendo que puedo ir contigo. ¿Cuál es el problema, John?_

_-El problema de Mimi es que te desprecia. ¿No recuerdas cuando te llevé con ella para que la conocieras?_

_Oh, por supuesto que lo recordaba. La verdad, es que desde que ella y John eran algo, la gente la había descalificado y culpado por lo de los Beatles, sin embargo nadie había sido tan brutal como la tía de John._

_-¿Y quién es ésta? -preguntó la mujer_

_-Es mi novia, Mimi. Se llama Yoko_

_-Oh, asiática... -remarcó, mirándola de la cabeza a los pies -.Y...¿qué haces "por la vida", tú, querida?_

_-Soy artista_

_-¡Artista! ¡Pero yo no sé quién eres! O sea, podría jurar que ni el cartero podría haber escuchado de tí. ¿Realmente lo eres? ¿Qué has hecho?_

_-Performance_

_-¿Y eso qué es? -miró a John -.¿No es de esas prostitutas que se desnudan por atención?_

_John se había quedado sin palabras. Por supuesto que en otros tiempos podría haberle contestado a la mujer, pero no podía. Ella era prácticamente su madre, y la otra, el amor de su vida. No podía ponerse en posición de nadie, o cualquiera de las dos se podría sentir ofendida._

_-Espero que al menos sepa cocinar -dijo finalmente Mimi, sirviendo el té_

_________________________

_Así que ahí estaba John. En un taxi junto con Diego, uno de los guardaespaldas. Carl, el otro, se había quedado en el Ritz junto con su esposa._

_El vehículo se detuvo frente a la estación de trenes. Con el automóvil fuera de vista, el ex Beatle observó fijamente a su acompañante, y soltó:_

_-¿ Cuánto quieres por desaparecer de mi vista?_

_- ¿Perdón?_

_-Lo que escuchaste. ¿Cuánto quieres por irte al carajo sin que Mami sepa?_

_-Señor, creo que no es correc-..._

_-¡¿Correcto?! ¡Soy un puto millonario, Diego! Puedo darte un viaje dónde quieras, una casa, ¡no lo sé! Sólo pid-..._

_-Si la señora Lennon se entera..._

_-Me romperá las bolas a mí. No temas. Tú estarás bien. Ahora, necesito que te diviertas donde quieras. Todo el día. Nos encontramos a las once de la noche acá, como si nada hubiera pasado. Ah, y si te preguntan por mi tía, es un dolor en el trasero, una puta hemorroide_

_El hombre aún parecía no procesar lo que le había dicho._

_-¡Toma! -exclamó su empleador, dándole un fajo de billetes, el cual recibió sin saber mucho que hacer todavía -.Diviértete, ¿sí? Hay un buen club de bailarinas exóticas por acá. Te gustará. Ahora déjame ir_

_El guardaespaldas aún no estaba convencido, por lo que John atinó a darle un golpe en la cara, el cual fue respondido inmediatamente por el otro._

_-¡Mierda, Diego! -gritó, sobándose la mejilla_

_-L-lo siento, señor. Es...la costumbre_

_-¡Vete ya, o te quitaré el puto dinero!_

_-Sí, sí...eh, gracias señor -dijo, alejándose de la estación_

________________________________________

**Ahora**

Linda no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada ante la ocurrencia del músico, quien, un tanto avergonzado, aceptó el vaso que le había traído la mayor de las McCartneys.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Sí, gracias. Es solo que...el bastardo debe medir unos dos metros. Es un puto gorila, ¡no tiene ni una pizca de humanidad! -.respondió, sentado en un sofá frente a Linda, para después tomar un sorbo del líquido y fijar su vista en el bebé que estaba en los brazos de la mujer -.¿No es ésa...?

-¿Mary? -.inquirió la fotógrafa, observando a su hija -.Pues sí, lo es

John se levantó de su lugar, para mirarla con más detalle.

-Es...

-¿Quieres sostenerla?

Él no parecía muy convencido, pero entonces sintió el cálido tacto de la rubia, abriendo sus brazos para ayudarle a traspasar a la infante en los suyos.

Entonces la vió y sintió algo que creyó no haber sentido desde el momento en que tuvo a Julian en casa. 

Era amor. Una especie de amor a primera vista.

-Oh, yo conozco esos ojos -aludió, casi cantando, mientras la mecía

Y era cierto. Era como una mini-Paul. Mas sin esas molestas armaduras que él se ponía para todo. Esta vez era él el que estaba a cargo. Protegiendo a la mini-Paul. Su vida, dependía de él, y era un sentimiento extraño, ese de querer resguardar, sobre-proteger, ya que él nunca se molestaba en hacerlo. _Eso era algo para el resto, no su responsabilidad._

Pero ahora...

Linda vió cómo la cara del músico había cambiado del cielo a la tierra. Del nerviosismo de la entrada, ahora cambiaba a una cierta serenidad, paz, conciencia. Era un momento que nunca creyó presenciar, pues siempre John parecía ser abrasivo e irreverente, no obstante éste John era completamente distinto. Era casi hasta tímido.

El guitarrista alzó a la bebé en el aire, haciendo ruidos fingiendo tener a un avión sobre los cielos.

-¿A dónde vamos _ratoncita_? ¿A dónde vamos?

Entonces se sintió una pequeña risa, lo cual pasmó a todos positivamente en la habitación

-¿Escuchaste eso, Lin? ¡Se rió! ¡La pequeña Macca se rió!

-Sí escuché John. Pero...pensé que venías por Paul y no por Mary -.sonrió Linda

-Oh, claro. El _otro_ Macca. ¡Pero ésta es un encanto!

-No lo puede evitar, heredó todo mi encanto, porque Paul...

-Si no fuera porque toca el piano hasta las horas más horribles de la madrugada, diría que es bueno

-¡Oh, y no lo viste en Escocia! ¡Dios! ¡Tenía que reparar el techo pero en medio del trabajo se fue a componer! Y yo con dos bebés tuve que poner las últimas tablas

John no podía creer que haría se estaba riendo con Eastman. _O McCartney._ Como fuera. Dos años atrás y se hubiera degollado antes de haber intercambiado alguna palabra con ella. Sin embargo ahí estaba. Quizás todo esto prometía algo, después de todo.

-¿Y dónde está la princesa?

-En su oficina, obviamente -.contestó, con los ojos en blanco la mujer

-Oh, claro

-Segundo piso, primera puerta a la derecha

___________________________________

Paul no había podido completar ninguna de las tareas que le habían asignado sus ahora familiares abogados. En cambio, comenzó a escribir letras para sus canciones.

Se sentía completamente abatido. Luego de haber visto a John en los estudios y no poder haber hecho nada al respecto lo llenaba de impotencia. 

_"Al menos le dije que lo amaba"_ , pensó, tratando de consolarse.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando sintió que tocaban la puerta.

-Pasa, Lin, no estoy hacien-...- entonces su voz se cortó, porque no era Linda quien lo visitaba, sino, su querido John. _Su_ Johnny estaba ahí, con algunas heridas en su labio, pero aún así, se veía radiante

_-¡¿Qué?! ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay fiestas nacionales en mi país y yo estoy enferma del estómago! (estas fiestas son solo comer y comer...sufro jajaja). Espero que les guste este capítulo :))))).  
> pd. Lo de Mimi y el agua y aceite lo leí no se dónde y me pareció muy adorable. En realidad, la frase en inglés es "chalk and cheese", pero me pareció más acorde al español "agua y aceite". 
> 
> ¡Nos vemos la próxima semana!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una conversación

Paul caminó lentamente y en silencio hasta John, como si estuviese frente a un milagro. Ninguno dijo nada hasta que se vieron cara a cara. John no aguantó demasiado y con labia tomó el cuello de la camisa de Paul, estampándolo y aprisionándolo contra el estante que contenía varios volúmenes de libros de arte y música, cayendo algunos tras la acción.

El bajista soltó un pequeño suspiro, y sonrió ante los labios que se aproximaban y se reunían finalmente con los suyos, sellándose en un beso que no tardó en profundizarse, transformándose rápidamente en un acto lascivo y sensual, donde ninguno de los dos parecía rendirse del otro; ambos ansiosos por comerse, morderse, asaltarse la boca. John no tardó en abrir botón por botón la camisa de Paul, mostrando su pecho, y admirando obscenamente el desplante de piel que había aparecido ante él. Acercó sus labios hasta los pezones de su compañero, lamiendo, mordiendo y acariciando al mismo tiempo.

- _John..._ -soltó Paul, mientras sonreía, completamente hipnotizado por la atención que recibía

Entonces las manos del guitarrista se fueron desde su pecho hasta su abdomen, para después parar en sus caderas. Jugando en tanto en tanto con la pretina del pantalón de Paul, se decidió finalmente en un especie de baile guiado por él, cambiar de posición; con Paul esta vez sintiendo cómo parte de su trasero y espalda chocaban contra el escritorio. En ese momento creyó que quizás sería mejor parar, pues sentía que _algo_ iba mal, _algo no estaba bien._ Sin embargo no pudo reflexionar demasiado, pues escuchó cómo su amigo apartaba la silla a un lado, y tiraba las cosas que estaban encima del mesón de un manotazo. Después, con una fuerza que Paul nunca creyó que John poseería, lo tomó de las caderas y lo posicionó arriba de la mesa. 

Sintió su espalda hacer contacto con la fría madera y cómo su compañero separaba impetuosamente sus piernas, poniéndose entre ellas.

Oh, no. _Por supuesto_ que _algo_ no iba bien.

_Se sentía vulnerable._

- _John..._ -musitó Paul, sintiendo cómo John, sobre él, esta vez atinó a morder su cuello, asegurándose de dejar futuras marcas, diciendo, más bien, para _gritarle_ al mundo que él era suyo

Es que _nunca_ habían estado en esta posición. Y él no estaba listo. No sabía cuándo podría estarlo... _quizás nunca_. No es que no quisiera o deseara a John, pero ésto era aún algo... _delicado_ para él.

- _John, por favor_ -dijo otra vez, pero su compañero no parecía hacerle caso, ya que estaba quitándole la camisa, aún besando y succionando piel, bajando poco a poco desde el cuello hasta la clavícula, acariciando los hombros y lamiendo pezones

-¡JOHN! -gritó, empujándolo, haciendo que éste chocara contra el mueble librero, botando un ejemplar en el momento.

Aquello hizo sacudir a John de su trance, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa y dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado. Avergonzado, cayó de a poco al suelo, sentándose y tapándose la cara.

-Paul...Paulie...¡lo siento! Mierda, ¡lo siento! ¡No me dí cuenta que...-entonces se paró para distanciarse más del menor, yendo a sentarse a la silla que estaba frente al escritorio.

Paul se levantó aún shockeado por la situación. Medio confundido también, porque...¿qué habría pasado si él no hubiese dicho nada? Tomó la silla que había sido puesta a un lado por John, y la puso donde había estado originalmente. Miró la cara de su amigo, que estaba frente a él ahora, sólo separados por el escritorio y se sintió horriblemente mal. No quería leerle la mente a John. La verdad, es que no había mucho que hacer. Su faz lo estaba diciendo todo.

-Johnny -se inclinó a tomarle la mano, tratando de tranquilizarlo, ya que aún no lo miraba -.Johnny, por favor...mírame, ¿sí?

El guitarrista fijó sus ojos llenos de lágrimas ante él

-Paul, yo sé que _esto no te gusta_. Digo, no lo sé... _creí que sí_. Mierda, es que no sabes lo que haces conmigo, ¡me vuelvo completamente loco! Yo...

Paul tuvo que inhalar una gran cantidad de aire antes de contestar, pues se requería de valentía admitir ciertas cosas.

- _No es eso_ -empezó -.Es sólo que... _no es el momento_. Creo que hay muchas cosas que se tienen que hablar antes de...y bueno, aparte, Linda está en el primer piso -sonrió.-No sé si hubiese sido una muy buena idea que nosotros...

-Mierda, hasta eso olvidé -rió John -.Digo, es que antes lo sabíamos hacer tan bien...o sea, ¿cuántas veces no nos estampábamos en unos minutos y luego llegábamos como si nada? Si la cabina de Abbey Road hablara...

-Cállate -rió Paul, para luego calmarse -.Bueno, Linda sigue siendo mi esposa de todos modos, así que...

Entonces ambos suspiraron, hasta que Paul comenzó a hablar nuevamente

-Sé que es difícil, pero...la cuestión es que no te odio o algo parecido por lo que pasó en Nueva York

John parecía completamente impresionado por la confesión. Su pasmo sólo se pudo dilucidar con una débil pregunta mientras trataba de acomodarse, cruzando las piernas sobre el escritorio.

-¿De verdad?

-Uhm...sí -el mayor sintió cómo el otro parecía no querer divagar más en el asunto, no obstante él _necesitaba_ tener más información. Todo lo que quisiese decir Paul era importante. ¡No podía cerrarse ahora, por Dios!

-Paul, ¿por qué no me dices todo lo que quieres decir? O sea, para eso estoy acá, ¿no? Quiero escucharte

Mas Paul tenía miedo. Porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría John. John podía ser sumamente sensible con sus emociones, llegando a exagerar a veces con cosas mínimas. Muchas veces él le dejaba "ganar" discusiones por la paz del entorno, con él moviendo los hilos en la oscuridad, pero era cansador. Aunque era menor el daño que se provocaba así. Era por ello que esta vez parecía nuevamente atrapado, porque, ¿cómo satisfacer los deseos de su amigo si finalmente se tornaban en su contra?

-...y ahí estás, pensando demasiado -añadió John al silencio que se había presentado incómodamente

Los ojos de Paul divagaron en el rostro de John, buscando una señal. Tratando de sentirse _seguro_ en el terreno inestable que se estaba presentado. Es como si estuviese en medio de una arena movediza, con el barro hasta la cintura, y con John fuera de él, ofreciéndole su mano como única vía para salir.

-Está bien -dijo Paul -.Es sólo que...

Y nuevamente lo observó, ¿cómo decirlo sin que sonara...?

-¡¿Qué?!

-Es que a veces no sé cómo vas a reaccionar

Entonces John lo entendió. Obviamente que sí. Habían sido años de resentimiento contra Paul, pero quizás Paul no entendía por qué. Porque él no podía entender mucho de las cosas que había hecho Paul, así que...

A veces, la gran conexión mental que podrían tener a través de la creación de canciones, letras, y conceptos; más los sentimientos que surgían sin ser llamados no lo eran todo. Tal vez eso lo había _sobrevalorado_ con el paso del tiempo. Una suerte de idealización de un don no había sido de mucha ayuda.

-No reaccionaré como crees que lo haré. Verás, sé que he sido un hijo de puta contigo...con Linda también. Te he difamado, he mentido tanto que a veces me impresiona -suspiró -.Sin embargo creo que han sido muchas cosas a través de los años que me llevaron al punto de decir "que se vaya a la mierda, tengo mejores cosas que hacer", ¿no?

-Entiendo. La cuestión es que... _no te odio_ por eso. Pero sí, me dolió. _No más que Yoko_ , por supuesto, eso es distinto... -esta vez no lo miró a la cara. No podía hacerlo. Eran temas demasiado delicados para él -.Supongo que me dolió porque lo encontré como yo. Se parecía en algo, _pero era mejor_. Físicamente me dió la impresión de que era muchísimo mejor... _más apuesto_ -se puso rojo al decirlo -.No sé, supongo que nunca creí que te fueses a acostar con otro tipo. _Pero yo ya lo hice_ , no sé qué más decir

- _¿Estás enamorado de mí?_ -disparó de vuelta el otro

-¿Y por qué preguntas eso? ¿No íbamos a hablar de...-

-Oh, Jamie puede irse al mismísimo carajo en este momento. Digo, ¿es verdad eso? ¿No estás usándome para reunir a tus queridos putos _Beatles_?

- _¿TU CREES QUE QUERRÍA PASAR POR ESO DE NUEVO?_ -preguntó de vuelta, con un tono de rencor en su voz -.Creo que el rompimiento ha sido lo peor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida, junto con la muerte de mi madre -sus ojos esta vez vidriosos, un poco rojos por los sentimientos que navegaban en su pecho -.No era sólo que nuestro proyecto estaba muriendo y yo ya no sabía qué hacer con mi vida... _tú me estabas dejando_ , y yo no sabía cómo manejarlo. ¡Todo se estaba desmoronando!, y la única persona que fue capaz de mirarme a la cara fue Linda

La declaración le llegó como un puñal a John. ¿Cuán mal había estado Paul con éso? Es como si nunca se hubiera dado cuenta. O tal vez sí lo había notado, pero decidió ignorarlo con las drogas y Yoko. Quizás Pete sí tenía razón.

-Es gracioso porque creí que estaba muy enamorado -.aludió John - _...de Yoko_ -aclaró.- No obstante lo único que quería era morirme, morirme porque estaba haciéndote esta mierda. Dejándote...todo eso. La heroína era genial, porque podía apagar mi culpa, supongo...

Paul no quería escuchar más. Ni mirar a John, porque sabía que estaba a punto de desplomarse y convertirse en un desastre de lágrimas. Escucharse a sí mismo declarando este tipo de tópicos que había guardado en lo más íntimo de sí, y que juró no volver a repetir lo estaban dañando, más que ayudándolo a seguir adelante. Tal vez esta conversación no era tan buena idea.

-Entonces es por eso que Townshend estaba contigo en Escocia -concluyó con cierta amargura John

Paul asintió, no muy entusiasmado por seguir.

-Paul -.John se alzó de su asiento, rodeando la mesa, para esta vez arrodillarse ante él -.Sé que es difícil -acarició sus hombros con delicadeza -.Pero si sientes lo mismo que yo, si quieres que nosotros... _continuemos_ , vayamos al otro nivel, _tenemos_ que hacerlo. He estado en terapia durante este tiempo, ¿sabes? Y ha sido una experiencia alucinante. En el buen y mal sentido. Este tipo, el terapeuta, me dijo que para sanar, a veces tenemos que recordar todo nuestro dolor, y toda esa mierda. Tuve que recordar al asqueroso e inútil de Freddie Lennon...tú sabes cómo fue eso para mí. _Tú mejor que nadie lo sabes Paul._ Nunca he sentido la incondicionalidad de nadie, porque mis padres fueron una mierda. Siempre he sido un puto inseguro y débil de mierda, pero siempre estoy seguro de que te amo, _que dártelo todo podría valer la pena_. ¿Pero por qué ésto? Digo, sé que tu frase de vida es que hay que continuar y todo eso, mas nosotros necesitamos, digo yo... _más que nadie_ , quiero saber si eres capaz de confiar en mí. Lo que digo, es que si quieres llorar, si quieres reír, si quieres golpearme, si quieres besarme, todo está bien para mí. Nunca te juzgaría por nada Paul, yo, menos que nadie puedo hacerlo, o sea...

Entonces Paul no pudo más, y rompió en llanto. Lo abrazó, se aferró a su cuello por unos minutos hasta que repartió pequeño besos desesperados en su mejilla, y por último en su boca.

-Realmente te amo -le dijo al oído -.Nunca he mentido con eso

-¿Qué pasó con Pete? ¿Qué pasó con todo lo de la India? ¡¿POR QUÉ ME LLEVASTE HASTA YOKO?! -esta vez John se quebró, pero aún así trataba de secar las lágrimas de Paul

-Sólo fue una vez John. Yo no sé si realmente quería del todo. Estaba tan destruído por lo de tu anuncio...no sabía qué hacer con mi vida, tampoco estaba seguro con lo de Linda, sin embargo ella estaba embarazada. Era...todo un puto desastre

John movió la cabeza dando a entender que estaba en su misma sintonía, pero aún quedaban dudas.

-...él... _¿él te tocó?_ A lo que me refiero es que...

-No -dijo inmediatamente Paul

-Ok...

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, y luego ambos quisieron hablar al mismo tiempo, lo que les hizo soltar una risa, la primera luego de toda la tensión.

-Es solo que...si pasara así, me gustaría al menos ser el primero. O sea, tu fuiste el primero para mí...

-Oh, así será -sonrió Paul -.Sé que bueno, no he sido muy flexible -se sinceró-.Pero en ese momento no pensaba que fuese posible que...

- _...dos tipos fuesen capaces de enamorarse_

-Recuerda, eran tiempos de cárcel, amor -agregó, acariciando su mejilla

-Lo sé. Creo que nunca he seguido ninguna puta regla, por eso nunca me importó. Creo que desde que nos conocimos no parabas de impresionarme....y probablemente eras el tipo más apuesto que había visto en mi vida -rió -.Aunque todo ésto me hace pensar que...bueno, nunca has confiado del todo en mí. O sea, yo también he sido así, pero fue por la pura amargura, creo. Siempre he tenido esa pregunta de " _¿dejará Paul que lo toque hoy?", "¿le dará asco que lo bese?", "¿le dará asco que lo ame?", "¿alguna vez me ha querido, celado...ha sentido algo por mí?"_

_-_ Lo único que me ha dejado sin cuidado es el hecho de que... -se detuvo. Oh, qué difícil era decirlo. _Él era un hombre_ , no podía llorar por todo en la vida, no obstante John también tenía razón. Por supuesto que toda esta locura tendría que valer la pena, porque ahora que lo miraba, su compañero mostraba el mayor signo de compasión, compresión. Completamente listo para escuchar su verdad: su corazón abierto. ¿Sería él capaz de darle el suyo completamente, con la facilidad con la que parecía él tener?-.Tengo la sensación de que...bueno, siempre la tuve. _De ser reemplazado_. Cuando te conocí, fuí tan feliz, porque mi madre había muerto recientemente. Y la música había llegado a mi vida como un tipo de consuelo. No podía decirle a nadie lo que me estaba pasando, porque era _inútil_ hacerlo. Tú sabes, _habían mejores cosas de qué preocupar_ _se_ , como el dinero. Tenía que conseguir un trabajo y dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, eso no iba a darle comida o educación a mi hermano. Pero podía escuchar los lamentos de _Little Richard_ , el desenfreno de _Elvis_ , y sentir que _alguien_ me entendía. Pero entonces te ví ahí, en el jardín de la iglesia con los _Quarrymen_ y además de pensar que te veías bien, de que sonabas bien y de que eras el mejor de todos los que estaban tocando ahí, creí que había una suerte de vínculo, porque tenías tanta pasión...tú _sentías_ la música como yo. ¡Tenía que conocerte! Y es como si Ivan hubiese leído mi mente, porque me llevó ahí, a reunirme contigo -sonrió -.Pero luego llegó Stuart, y es como...como si toda tu atención, tus ganas, tu pasión, se hubiesen enfocado en él.

John rió entre dientes, incrédulo por lo que estaba escuchando.

-¿...me estás diciendo que estabas _celoso_ de Stuart? -aún no lo podía creer, aún arrodillado ante él, acariciando su tobillo

-Bueno, supongo que algo recuerdas de la pelea en Hamburgo -aludió, un tanto avergonzado, sus mejillas ardiendo por la confesión

-¿...sí? Lo encontré gracioso, por cierto

-Pues para mí no lo era. Recuerdo haber acumulado todos esos recuerdos amargos que tuve viéndote con él, y lo provoqué, dije que había visto a Astrid con otro tipo y con otro y con otro y que prácticamente era una prostituta. Obviamente que no era así. Astrid, _que Dios la bendiga_ , siempre ha sido increíble, pero tenía que tener una excusa para golpearlo, por haberte usurpado de mí, por haberte hipnotizado

-Sólo creí que lo odiabas porque era un bajista horrible

- _¡Y LO ERA!_ Pero Dios, John...te hubieses visto. Era como si tu amor por la música se hubiese desvanecido. Yo estaba completamente convencido de que lo lograríamos juntos...la fama, todo eso. _Recuerda_ que dejé a mis amigos, a mi familia, a un trabajo estable por tí, y bueno, pasó ésto y sentía que quería explotar

-Si crees que hay un consuelo en ésto, creo que la música nunca dejará de estar ahí. Aunque a veces no quiera, siempre hay una melodía en mi mente. Siempre tengo que levantarme a tocar guitarra. Aunque mi hambre por el arte y la literatura son reales, pero...la música siempre traducirá _mejor_ lo que siento

-Pues no se notaba. Me sentí tan solo...no es un sentimiento agradable -sonrió débilmente 

-A veces simplemente me distraigo y quiero ser libre, mas luego olvido lo importante, supongo...a veces hago estas cosas también como una suerte de prueba, una prueba enferma, una suerte de provocación para ver hasta dónde pueden llegar con ésto, _si realmente me quieren_

-Con Yoko lo fue -dijo Paul -.Pero Stuart...parecías tan inmerso en él...

-...era un gran tipo Paul, pero era difícil que fuese a funcionar todo. Nunca quiso ser músico, nunca amó el rock n' roll como yo

Paul pareció no estar muy convencido, sin embargo continuó

-...bueno, eso me llevó a pensar que _nunca_ iba a ser querido por tí completamente, y la verdad es que el tiempo me ha dado un poco la razón. Es un poco estúpido si lo pensamos ahora

-Pero _entendible_. Ahora pareciera que nuestro puzzle se está armando. La verdad, fue horrible lo que pasó en la India. Pero ahora lo veo con tus ojos y _lo entiendo_

Paul tragó un poco de saliva, sabiendo que lo que seguía tampoco era fácil. India. Oh, mierda, tanto veneno que había escupido esa vez. Nunca supo realmente cómo John había reaccionado ante sus palabras, sólo sabía que las drogas y la indiferencia, y posteriormente Yoko, se habían ocupado de él.

-Siento demasiado lo que pasó en la India, John -acarició sus manos -.No sé cómo ponerlo en palabras, simplemente. Hiciste tanto por mí, y yo no podía ver el cuadro completo. También, siempre has sido el más inteligente de los dos. _Siempre estás a un paso adelante_

El guitarrista se ruborizó ante el comentario, pues era extraño que se dieran esa clase de halagos. Siempre había una suerte de rivalidad por el trabajo del otro, aunque murieran de amor por dentro.

-...iba a dejar todo por tí -fue lo único que pudo decir -. _Pero no confiabas en mí_

-Tampoco sabía que era tan fácil amarte, John. Te ví primero como un hombre, como el pecado, lo malo, lo horrible, y luego me dí cuenta que eso no es necesario. Entonces ví a John: _la persona_. John, quien podía leerme, quien me hacía crecer cada día, quien me hacía sonreír hasta por lo más mínimo

-Somos unos imbéciles -declaró finalmente John, besándolo y acariciando su barbilla

-...vámonos de acá -aludió Paul -.Vámonos lejos

-¿De verdad? ¿Y Linda? ¿Qué pasará con ella?

-John...Linda lo sabe todo. Me propuso divorciarnos, ella no tiene resquemores contigo o conmigo. Ella lo vé, ella vé que te amo

-Mierda, no sé qué pasaría con Yoko, pero...no quiero pensar en eso

-¿Qué tal si nos vamos mañana?

-¡¿Qué?! Pero...no tengo mucho dinero, menos ropa, o...algo

-Conozco a alguien que tiene una casa preciosa en el norte, vamos. ¿O acaso estamos cambiando los papeles? ¿No eras tú el _Beatle_ _impulsivo_ y yo el _lindo_ que no es capaz de matar a una hormiga?

-Oh, cállate Paul -sonrió John, besándolo 

_____________________________________________

Bajaron las escaleras, ambos con la cara roja de tanto haber llorado, sin embargo, ambos parecían más ligeros, más radiantes, incluso, más jóvenes.

_-Chicos, ¡voy de compras!_ -gritó Linda desde lejos -. _¡Tienen visita!_ -y se escuchó un portazo.

Ya en el living, Paul y John se quedaron estáticos ante el hombre que estaba jugando con Mary y Heather.

_Era Pete Townshend._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quedan dos capítulos :O, y no sé que será de mi vida en dos semanas más jajaja, ha sido genial volver a leer tanto de una banda y de una ship que tanto me gusta :):):):)
> 
> Espero que les guste este capítulo!
> 
> Nos vemos en una semana más!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Rockestra / Visitando Liverpool/ Un sueño cumplido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo será un poco más largo, así que preparen su taza de café o té antes de comenzarlo! 
> 
> pd. También hay escenas de contenido sexual, si no te gustan, puedes saltarte la parte final.

Hubo un sepulcral silencio en la sala, hasta que Heather, contenta por la presencia del nuevo invitado, se acercó a Paul, enseñándole un peculiar peluche con forma de Submarino Amarillo.

-¡Mira lo que me trajo el tío Pete!

Entonces Paul fijó su mirada en el guitarrista, quien sostenía a Mary, y ésta a su vez tenía en sus pequeños brazos un peluche más pequeño, pero idéntico en todo lo demás al de su hermana.

-...bueno, creo que es mejor que me largue de aquí -comentó John, dispuesto a salir por la puerta, sin embargo, fue detenido en el instante por su compañero

-No, John. Aún hay _asuntos_ que tenemos que discutir -el tono de Paul firme, sujetando levemente el hombro de John

Pete observó un tanto confundido el intercambio, para luego soltar una pequeña sonrisa

-Qué bueno que se hayan arreglado -dijo, extendiendo la curvatura de sus labios en un gesto sincero

-Y _bien_ que nos estamos arreglando -añadió John, soltándose del agarre de Paul, y acercándose a Pete, rodeando el sofá como un felino, evaluando arañar a su enemigo. El bajista, al darse cuenta del alcance de su amante, se interpuso sutilmente entre ambos, tomando a su hija menor de los brazos de Pete, situándola en los suyos.

-Heather, querida, ¿me ayudarías a llevar a tu hermanita a su habitación? Creo que es hora de su siesta

Heather tomó la mano de Paul, y los tres desaparecieron de la habitación, dejando solos a ambos compositores.

- _Enserio_ me alegra que todo esté bien. Sé que no te agrado, pero si vine para acá _no es_ para lo que crees

-¿Y _qué es_ lo que creo, Townshend?

-Que vengo a robarte a Paul, o algo así

John rió entre dientes -.Si no es así, ¿qué haces acá?

Antes de que Pete pudiera contestar, Paul había regresado al living, su pura alegría aliviando el tenso intercambio.

-¿Todo bien? -inquirió, sabiendo exactamente que John no estaría muy cómodo con la presencia del guitarrista

-John preguntaba el por qué estaba acá. Yo pensé que _ya le habías dicho_

-¡¿Qué cosa?! -John no quería parecer desesperado, no obstante estaba perdiendo un poco la paciencia. El ligero toque de una mano en su hombro le hizo volver a tierra y recordar que no debía destrozar a Pete a pesar de las ganas inmensas que tenía.

- _La Rockestra_ -respondió Paul, observando dulcemente a John, quien parecía un poco devastado por no haber recibido la información antes que... _Pete Townshend_ -.No hemos hablado de nuestros discos, pero...es algo que haré en el mío

-Oh -fue lo único que pudo soltar su compañero -.¿Y eso qué será?

-Eso es lo que le iba a explicar a Pete ahora. ¿Por qué no te sientas? Les traeré unas margaritas que estuve haciendo, ¡me quedan increíbles! -dijo guiñando un ojo, para después desaparecer hasta la cocina

- _...como todo lo que haces_ -suspiró de vuelta, su voz dócil y una sonrisa con toque de nostalgia en su faz

Fijó su mirada con la de Pete, y se sintió un poco ridículo. _Rockestra_. ¿Será tan literal el nombre? ¿Una orquesta de...rock? ¿Querría Paul hacer un tour completo con la _Rockestra_? Si era así, quizás Pete sería parte de las guitarras. _Eso iba a ser un desastre_. No por culpa de Paul, por supuesto, él era un puto profesional; sino más bien, suya...o de Pete.

Por otro lado, le causaba cierta envidia, porque creía que era una puta, fabulosa, gran idea. Sin embargo, también creía que su futuro disco las tenía también. Le había tocado a todo el mundo su última canción, _Imagine_ , y bueno, parecía tener una recepción decente. Ansiaba mostrársela a Paul también.

Paul volvió de la cocina con tres copas con margaritas. El hombre parecía un niño, completamente orgulloso de tres tequilas con jugo, básicamente.

-Espero que no esté tan fuerte, quiero volver bien a casa, ¡o sino Karen me matará! -rió Pete, recibiendo en sus manos el trago

-Lo siento, pero no todo el mundo puede con mi receta -vociferó Paul

-Te crees demasiado Paul, seguro es solo un jugo de naranjas y ya -dijo John, atreviéndose a tomar del líquido con un sorbo grande. No pasaron más de dos segundos y el músico frunció todo el ceño, haciendo arcadas -.¡¿Qué _mierda_ es ésto Paul?!

El bajista sonrió con sorna, sentándose en el sofá a su lado, tomando un sorbo de su copa.

-Y es por eso que _nunca_ deben subestimarme

-Oh, vete al carajo. Aunque sólo porque tú lo has preparado haré el sacrificio

Pete rió igualmente, ingiriendo un poco más prudentemente su líquido, sin evitar tener un resultado parecido al de John

-Esto realmente está fuerte....¡y eso que solía tomarme botellas completas con los _Who_!

-Estás viejo... _y horrible_ -comentó John, siendo más prudente esta vez con su trago

Paul le dió un tenue codazo a John, recordándole el moderarse, para luego hablar:

-La cuestión es, Johnny, que quiero reunir dinero para Kambuchea. Tú sabes lo que estas guerras provocan. He estado hablando con gente que podría cooperar conmigo y me surgió el concepto de una _Rockestra_. He convencido a Elvis Costello, a David de los _Pink Floyd_ , a Bonzo de _Zeppelin_ y bueno, ahora quería tenerte a tí y a Pete dentro del grupo. La idea es grabar una canción...o ir al concierto, ambas alternativas están para ayudar. En el concierto estarán _Queen_ , los _Who_ , _Costello_ y un par de bandas que recién están empezando. Obviamente que la _Rockestra_ me gustaría que estuviera, tocando dicha canción y quizás otras más...¿qué te...-qué les parece?

-¿Bonzo estará ahí? -fue lo único que pudo aludir impresionado Pete

-Sí, somos amigos desde hace un tiempo -replicó, sonriendo

John parecía no haber entendido lo que había escuchado, no obstante no podía _perder_...en lo que fuera que estuviera compitiendo

-¡Me parece increíble! -exclamó Pete -.Estoy dentro, por supuesto que sí

-Si no hay un puto tour por el mundo, pues yo también -contestó John, aún no muy convencido, pero aún tratando de estar al mismo nivel, o _mejor_ que el de Pete

-No es necesario que estés ahí Johnny -dijo Paul, sintiendo que John no estaba en sus cabales -.Sé que no te gusta mucho eso de tocar en público...

-Oh, no. _Estaré ahí._ Al lado tuyo, _al lado de mi novio_ , claro que sí

Paul se sonrojó un poco ante la afirmación, mas aún manteniendo su compostura

-Entonces tendremos que examinar nuestras agendas con respecto a mi grabación. Yo comienzo a grabar en febrero, y tengo planeadas sesiones tanto en Nueva York como acá. Podríamos buscar un punto medio con respecto a los demás. Tengo los días de Gilmour, Bonzo y Costello. Sería genial que pudieran aclararme un poco para hacerles espacio, aunque mi idea es grabar la canción de la _Rockestra_ en conjunto

- _Creo_ que es mejor que eso lo discutan ustedes -añadió John, a su pesar sorprendiendo un poco a Paul en el momento. La verdad es que no sabía cómo acabarían las cosas con Yoko después de arreglar en parte los problemas con Paul. Habían _demasiados_ detalles de su vida que la mujer tenía en sus manos, y aunque fuese un pensamiento degradante y pesimista, había una _gran_ posibilidad de que ésto fuese sólo un sueño. _Un oasis dentro del desierto._

Mal que mal Londres estaba a un par de kilómetros. Un par de kilómetros cerca de la _realidad._

John se levantó del sofá, plantando sus labios en los de Paul, sin dejar de mirar a Pete.

-Iré a ver a las niñas -dijo, saliendo de la sala

-Ok... -pudo soltar Paul, aún con la boca abierta, un tanto avergonzado

-Ése sí que será un hueso duro de roer -aludió Pete, con una sonrisa, alucinado por la situación -.Sus celos se sienten a _kilómetros_

_-_ No sé... _me gusta_ que sea así. Dramático. Si no fuese así, me aburriría demasiado

-Al menos pasión no faltará

-Dime si no es mejor así, Pete -sonrió Paul -.¡Dentro y fuera de la cama las cosas son excitantes!

-No más detalles, Macca. Ahora, te diré qué días tengo disponibles

________________________________________________

No había sido difícil para John aceptar la invitación de Paul en cuanto a quedarse en la granja. Evidentemente era lo que quería más que nada en el mundo, mas tenía que mostrar un poco de respeto por la familia de su compañero. Así que ahí estaba, después de que Pete finalmente decidiera irse a la mierda, en el sofá de Paul, con algunas mantas cubriéndole. Linda encontraba un tanto absurdo el enclave, sabiendo que ambos ya estaban en buenos términos y que habían pasado posiblemente por todo lo físicamente posible que podría hacer una pareja, no habría por qué hacer un teatro de que _sólo había amistad_. No obstante finalmente aceptó, diciéndole al oído que _enserio_ , no había problema en que durmieran juntos, pero John había sido firme. 

Por supuesto que Linda sí estaba un poco herida. Ella aún amaba intensamente a Paul, sin embargo no podía negarle su felicidad. Haberlo hecho la habría arruinado _muchísimo más_ que ahora, que estaba sufriendo por no ser completamente correspondida.

Tendría que aprender con el tiempo que ya existía desde muchísimo antes una configuración que había cambiado al mundo: Lennon-McCartney, los chicos de Liverpool que habían soñado, trabajado, levantado y cambiado el mundo de la música y cultura en la que vivían. _Esa tenía que ser una experiencia que sólo el uno con el otro comprendían_ , y saberlo, era algo en que una manera retorcida le daba cierto alivio.

Así que ahí estaba. Ese sentimiento medio agridulce que flotaba en su corazón, pero con el que tendría que aprender a convivir. Además, John no era un mal tipo. Tenía sus falencias, como todo el mundo, no obstante Paul le había explicado que su infancia no había sido fácil, y sin una terapia que pudiese manejar esas emociones negativas, resultaban mucho en el tipo de comportamientos "inaceptables" para el resto. Era fascinante incluso, cómo Paul podía comprenderlo tan bien. ¿Y si eso no era amor, entonces _qué era_? 

  
_________________________________________

- _Amor_ -escuchó un susurro-.Amor, querido... -sintió cómo movían sus hombros-.¡AMOR!

-No, no...Paulie, _por favor_. Deben ser las putas ocho de la mañana, o como sea...- dijo, fallando en modular con decencia alguna de sus palabras, cubriéndose aún más con las mantas

-¿No nos vamos de viaje, entonces?

La expectativa por la respuesta duró poco, pues John de una patada arrebató todas las frazadas que lo arropaban

-¡¿ENSERIO?!

-Sólo tenemos que empacar, o más bien yo...pero puedo prestarte algo por mientras. Podemos comprar algo en Liverpool

-¿Ah? -inquirió confundido

-¿No quieres ver a Jules o a Mimi antes de irnos a _nuestro lugar_? -su voz suave, acariciando su mejilla

-¡Oh, Paulie! -exclamó John, abrazándolo -.Mi amor, ¿de verdad...?

-Sí. Date un baño, yo revisaré si hay algo de... _"tu estilo"_

-Toda tu ropa es horrible, Paul. Deberíamos comprar algo para tí también

-¡John! -contestó riendo Paul

-Enserio. ¿Sabes cuándo te veías mejor? En el 67', cuando yo te daba mi ropa -.luego, añadió, sonriendo con labia - _...o cuando estabas sin ella_

-Sh, cállate...podrían escucharte

-Oh, claro, ahora lo dices, _pero nunca fue así en París -_ alzó sus cejas

-John, por favor -comenzó a reír de nuevo Paul

-Ok, ok. Me bañaré -afirmó, dándole un pequeño beso -.¡Pero piénsalo! Tú, sin ropa... -le guiñó el ojo, y subió las escaleras

Paul suspiró aún con la curvatura de sus labios firme, sin creer cómo este hombre era capaz de hacerle tan feliz.

  
__________________________________________________

La primera parada que hicieron en Liverpool fue en _Menlove Avenue_ , donde aún residía Mimi Smith. La visita no había sido tan extensa, pero no necesariamente desagradable...del todo. 

  
Obviando su enojo inicial con su sobrino, las cosas habían resultado bastante bien, quizás _demasiado_. Ya que la mujer no parecía impresionada en lo absoluto por la aparición de ambos y no de _John y Yoko_ , o sólo de John. El asunto se tornó más extraño aún porque ninguno había dicho nada sobre su relación, sin embargo era palpable, que Mimi sabía que _algo_ estaba ocurriendo. John, impresionado por el cambio repentino de su tía con respecto a la última vez en la que había estado, comenzó a hacer incómodas e inevitables comparaciones con respecto a sus parejas.

-Es realmente una pena que no saquen discos juntos. Ustedes saben que funcionan mejor como _pareja_ , ¿no? -dijo la mujer, mientras cenaban esa noche

-A veces sólo necesitamos un poco de caos para volver a nuestros orígenes -comentó John -. _Un poco de aire..._

-Todos los hombres hacen eso cuando creen que necesitan un poco de aire en las relaciones. El engaño nunca es visto como la gran cosa, porque eso fue más o menos, ¿no? Yoko, la distracción que te condujo nuevamente al matrimonio. Eso tuvo que haberse sentido horrible, ¿no? -miró a Paul, mientras comía parte de lo que tenía en su plato

A Paul le costó tragarse la comida ante el comentario de Mimi, no obstante, trató en lo posible de no sonar tan afectado, aunque falló copiosamente en el intento.

-...bueno sí. Fue más o menos eso, creo. _Como un matrimonio..._

-No sé cómo creíste aburrirte de él John -dijo, casi reprendiendo a su sobrino -.Eso no es muy cortés. O sea, míralo. Sabes que lo puedes perder en cualquier momento, ¿no? Con esa cara...éste nunca dejará de tener ese aspecto. Uno en un millón

Paul se sonrojó, pero no tardó en reírse cuando vió que John se había ahogado con un trozo de pollo. Mientras se golpeaba el pecho, tomó un sorbo de agua. En unos minutos, y con un par de lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas por el esfuerzo hecho, pudo continuar

-No sé de lo que hablas Mimi -fue lo único que pudo decir, patéticamente

-Oh, ustedes _saben_ de lo que hablo -aludió como si nada, cortando partes de pollo

____________________________________________________

A pesar de la insistencia de Mimi, decidieron pasar la noche en un pequeño hostal. John estaba un tanto descolocado con lo que había pasado. Aunque gran parte de él estaba dispuesto a gritarle a los cuatro vientos que estaba enamorado de Paul y de contar su historia, era _raro_ verla tan convencida. Evidentemente ninguno de los dos negó o afirmó algo, pero John sabía que en algún momento tendría que confirmárselo, pues ella _merecía_ saber la verdad. Lo que aún lo mantenía inseguro era el hecho de que no sabía qué había pasado con Yoko en Londres, y eso, a largo plazo podrían significar _muchas cosas_.

Luego de _ser_ el desayuno de Paul, y de probar un verdadero desayuno después, fueron hasta su siguiente destino: su antigua casa, donde aún vivían Cynthia y Julian.

La verdad es que estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. La última vez que había visto a Cynthia había sido después de tener listo el divorcio, y ese encuentro no fue nada agradable. Y era en estos momentos en los que amaba a Paul _más que nunca_ , porque la situación lo llenaba de ansiedad. No sólo quería evitar el intercambio verbal con su ex esposa, sino que también estaba avergonzado, por toda la mierda que tuvo que presenciar Julian, por lo _egoísta_ que había sido con él.

Mas Paul comprendía, y Paul al mismo tiempo era un experto en manejar emplazamientos como éste, porque él no quería hablar, no tenía el coraje para enfrentarlos, pero ahí estaban.

Lo habían logrado. _Juntos._

Dentro de la vivienda, Paul se sentó a tomar el té con Cynthia, mientras John iba directamente a la habitación de Julian. Así era mejor. Porque el saludo de Cynthia había sido más gélido que la Antártica misma.

La visita no fue tan larga tampoco. Julian no quería comunicarse mucho con John, y John no sabía aún cómo hablarle sin que fuese tan embarazoso. Por suerte, Paul pudo jugar un poco más con él, provocando el sentirse _insuficiente_ , un padre _inepto_. 

Al salir, su ánimo cambió radicalmente, al sentir los labios de su amado en su oído, murmurándole:

_"Fuiste fantástico"._

  
________________________________________

Habían llegado al aeropuerto de Liverpool. Dentro de él John logró comprar algo de ropa, accesorios y artículos de limpieza. No sólo estaba un poco derrotado por haberle pedido dinero a Paul, que él no chistó en darle (hace años que había comenzado a comprar ropa de lujo, sin importante cuánto costara), sino que también en su cabeza flotaba una y otra vez un pensamiento negativo, un pensamiento que podría romper todo lo que había podido resolver.

_Oh, qué patético era._

Paul, que estaba junto a él, esperando sentados el turno para embarcar, se despabiló de las fantasías de la aventura que les esperaba, cambiando completamente su expresión, esta vez preocupado.

-¿Pasa algo, Johnny?

-Tengo que hablar con Yoko -dijo, con la voz quebrada, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas

_Oh, no_. Las alarmas resonaron en los oídos de Paul. _No, no_. Mierda, realmente lo había perdido.

-Está bien -contestó fríamente -.Iré a comprar algo para comer. ¿Quieres algo?

-No

-Ok...

___________________________________________

Mientras caminaba por las tiendas del aeropuerto, Paul no evitó sentirse completamente desilusionado por lo que había escuchado. Tal vez era _otra cosa_ y no una necesidad _real_ de él por estar con ella, sin embargo, no creyó que las cosas fueras así de difíciles.

Se sintió mal por sí mismo. Sintió cómo su estómago estaba vacío, pesado. Una fatiga repentina amenazó con hacerle vomitar.

Creyó que se ocuparían de ella después del viaje, _pero..._

Detuvo sus pensamientos porque por reflejo se había detenido en uno de los locales. Una joyería.

_______________________________

-Ringo, gracias a Dios que me contestaste tú -dijo John, dentro de una cabina telefónica, mirando a todos lados; su voz temblorosa producto de la desesperación

_-¿Cómo estás John? ¿Pasa algo? ¿Ya estás en Nueva York?_

-¡No! Mierda, es una larga historia. La cuestión es que... _dejé_ a Yoko. Eso creo que hice. La verdad no sé muy bien. Estoy en Liverpool...en el aeropuerto

_-¿AH? ¿POR QUÉ? ¿Cómo es que..."crees" que la dejaste? ¿Yoko aún está acá en Londres?_

-Es lo que me gustaría saber. Dios, Ritchie...hay tantas cosas que deberíamos decirte, pero por ahora, necesito un gran, gran favor

_-Sí, dime. Lo que quieras_

-Necesito que vayas al Ritz

_-¿Estás solo?_

-No

_-Mierda, no me digas que la engañaste...¿con quién estás?_

-Con Paul

- _¿CON PAUL?_ -la voz melodiosa y tranquila se quebró en un instante por la sorpresa

-Sí, sé que es extraño, pero prometo explicarte todo en cuanto vuelva. Te llamaré cuando esté en mi destino

- _¿A dónde van?_ -la conversación se estaba tornando más y más absurda para él

-¡No lo sé! Bueno, te juro que te llamaré. _Sólo contáctala_...y dile que no se vuelva loca y todo eso. O sea no. Que no se "precipite" -soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa, para luego suspirar -.Estaré bien. Me puede matar cuando llegue

- _Está bien John. Estoy un poco confundido, pero lo haré. Cuídate, ¿sí? Y cuida a Paul. Sea lo que sea que esté pasando, me parece genial que estén llevándose bien_

- _...muy bien_ -añadió John, sonriendo para sí mismo -.Nos vemos Rings

_-Nos vemos Johnny_

Cortó un poco más aliviado, sin embargo al salir de la cabina, se topó con Paul, quien tenía cara de pocos amigos; lo que lo sacó inmediatamente de su ánimo.

-Conejito, ¿pasó algo?

No obstante Paul no podía responderle. Se sentía un tanto contrariado. ¿Era que de ahora en adelante tendría que _compartir_ a John? En un punto pensó que pasaría, mas en un caso opuesto. Él, Linda y John.

Sin embargo John sí había gritado, publicado, _expuesto_ su relación con Yoko en todos los medios, afirmando lo mismo siempre: _ella es la única, no necesito a Paul._

Pensar en eso era trágico...y quizás era la _única_ alternativa.

-Paulie, cariño, me estás asustando -paró sus pensamientos el guitarrista, acercándose a él, tratando con todas sus fuerzas en no exponerse demasiado ante las personas del aeropuerto

-Estoy bien -respondió automáticamente, pasándole un sándwich -.Te compré uno porque pensé que en algún momento tendrás hambre. El viaje será largo

_No, no estás bien_ , pensó John, recibiendo la comida -.¿A dónde vamos, Paulie?

-A Escocia -dijo, mostrando una débil sonrisa

_Oh, no. Lo más probable es que sea Kintyre. Mierda, no puedo decirle que no. Pero no quiero...¿no es ése el lugar de Linda?_ , John no quería seguir teniendo cavilaciones tan retorcidas, porque sabía que Paul no tenía malas intenciones, pero no podía dejar de sentirse un tanto desplazado; _una segunda opción_.

Ambos, inmersos en sus mentes, embarcaron. No pasaron más de cuatro horas y ya estaban en Glasgow, una parada antes de donde realmente irían.

Luego de una hora de espera finalmente arribaron a Campbeltown, aeropuerto de la península de Kintyre. Para John, un destino no que no le provocaba nada muy positivo, aunque por el bienestar de Paul, trató de en lo posible no decir mucho.

Saliendo del aeropuerto, un hombre con una pancarta inscrita con el nombre de _"McLen"_ los esperaba. Paul lo saludó y el operario los guió hasta la salida, donde una flota de taxis dejaba y recibía pasajeros.

Frente a uno de los tantos vehículos amarillos, el chofer se situó en su asiento, mientras Paul le sonreía y le guiñaba un ojo a John, ubicando sus pertenencias en el maletero.

Ya dentro del automóvil, John dilucidó cómo se alejaban más y más de la zona donde se encontraba la granja de Paul, y cómo podía ver más de cerca el mar.

Pasó media hora aproximadamente cuando el coche se detuvo frente a la bahía. Paul le pagó al chofer, y abrió la puerta, extendiendo los brazos y disfrutando del aire marino. John lo siguió, maravillado por el ambiente que lo rodeaba, y cerró los ojos.

-¿No es maravilloso? -dijo Paul, interrumpiendo su momento, sacando una de las maletas -.Aunque aún no hemos llegado...tenemos que tomar el bote -señaló una lancha que estaba varada en la playa

-¡¿Qué?! _¿Estás bromeando?_ -John iba a perder su paciencia. Habían viajado al menos unas seis horas y al parecer, Paul quería dar un tonto paseo en bote

-No, es enserio. Tenemos que llegar al bote para llegar al destino

-Oh, mierda

John había agradecido a todas las deidades existentes por el motor del bote, ya que no quería esforzarse de ninguna manera a estas alturas del viaje. Examinó a su pareja, quien parecía estar en la cúspide de la alegría, sonriendo y cerrando los ojos, el viento marino desordenando su cabello, su camisa abierta hasta la altura del pecho, rayos de sol iluminando su rostro...Dios, sí que era una _belleza_ este hombre.

-Eres precioso -dijo John

-Tu también, cariño

Paul finalmente le indicó a John donde iban. Era una isla, y desde lejos se podían dilucidar tres torres en tres cerros. Una sobre la otra.

-Bienvenido a la Isla de Sanda -dijo el bajista, dándole un parvo topón de labios -.Es toda nuestra

-¿Toda la isla?

_-Toda_

_____________________________________

Las tres torres en realidad eran partes de una casa construída en el siglo diecinueve, que por su singular forma tubular había sido llamada por sus dueños anteriores como "El bote". La isla no parecía haber sido tocada por el hombre además de la vivienda y una huerta con árboles frutales que ahora debía ser mantenida por los compositores.

"El Bote", venía amueblado y equipado con una alacena llena con todo lo necesario para al menos vivir cómodamente un mes, no obstante apenas pusieron un pie en la casa, John olvidó su cansancio y su hambre, y aventó a Paul en la alfombra del living, besándolo torpemente al tiempo en que se desvestía.

_____________________________________________

Ya luego de varias sesiones de sexo, inaugurando cada rincón de la humilde morada, a excepción de, irónicamente, la cama; Paul le pidió a John que se preparara para la cena. John, a cambio, encontró la petición un tanto ridícula, pero Paul insistió en que quería sorprenderlo.

Así que John, ilusionado, tomó un baño, tomó uno de los trajes que había comprado en el aeropuerto, y riendo a solas se aseguró de tener varias botellas de lubricante en la cómoda que estaba al lado de la cama matrimonial. Se sentó en ella, y a saltos, empezó a evaluarla.

- _Es cómoda_ -se dijo, para luego sacar de su bolsillo el regalo que anteriormente había guardado. Una caja azul un poco desteñida, que le provocaba uno que otro recuerdo.

Sonrió, y la volvió a poner en su lugar.

_____________________________________________

John bajó las escaleras de la casa victoriana, buscando a su amante. Mirando por aquí y por allá terminó abriendo una de las puertas que conducía hasta la terraza, que conectaba inmediatamente con la bahía.

Paul estaba ahí, armando una fogata en la arena, moviendo uno que otro tronco para hacerla crecer más. Se veía grandioso. También llevaba un traje blanco como el suyo, con una rosa roja en el bolsillo delantero. Verlo así se le hizo un poco familiar, era como en _Magical Mystery Tour,_ el 67', _el mejor año de sus vidas..._

-Pero qué tenemos aquí...¿todo ésto es para mí? ¿Quién diría que McCartney es un romántico? -a pesar de que usase un tono sarcástico, John _apreciaba_ lo que estaba ocurriendo. Más que apreciarlo, _lo amaba_. Porque Paul lo había evitado durante años, haciéndole pensar que nunca lo había querido realmente. Los gestos románticos habían sido evitados por ser poco _"masculinos"_ , mas aquí estaba, en una isla lejos de todo, con él.

-¿Quieres que me lo tome todo? -dijo Paul de vuelta, señalándole una manta que estaba sobre la arena, con una botella de vino, dos copas y una tabla con quesos

-Vete al carajo, cariño -rió John, arrodillándose ante la comida, tomando un trozo de queso -.Realmente ésto... _gracias Paul_ -suspiró, e ingirió 

-Recuerdo cuando estuvimos borrachos, en la fiesta de Ivan -comentó Paul, sentándose frente a John -.Y tú me dijiste que esa estrella era nuestras madres -señaló un punto en el cielo nocturno -. _Mary-Julia_ , le nombraste

John lo observó seriamente y asintió

-¿Tú crees que nos cuidarán siempre? ¿Que nos querrán juntos...o pasará algo que,....nos deje sin comunicarnos para siempre?

-Nunca dejaré de quererte Paul. Incluso cuando lo niegue

Paul movió la cabeza en entendimiento, no obstante no pudo evitar emocionarse

-¿Regresarás con Yoko? -su tono poco audible, no queriendo admitir cómo le estaba afectando la duda

El silencio se tornó incómodo luego de unos segundos, porque John no sabía qué decir. Por supuesto que lo que preguntaba Paul era válido, aunque él no sabía exactamente si su deseo de ver a Yoko era más bien para protegerse (protegerlos) o porque simplemente se había mentido y su amor por ella era más fuerte.

-Tengo miedo -soltó

Paul abrió la botella de vino, y se sirvió un poco, mirando las tenues olas del mar deslizarse, desaparecer y nacer, con la luz de la luna reflejándose en ellas

-No te culparía si lo haces. sólo me incomodaría un poco el.... _compartirte_

John vertió un poco de trago también

-No. No es justo. No es justo para nadie. Yo...yo tomé la decisión. Es sólo que... _tengo miedo Paul_ -su faz reflejaba certeramente su congoja -.Ella sabe mucho de mí, tiene control de mis posesiones, o...peor aún, podría hablar de _nosotros_ en la prensa, arruinarte, arruinar a tu familia.. _.no sé qué hará con todo eso_

-Entiendo -dijo aún tratando de resguardarse emocionalmente -.Pero también entendería si...

John lo calló con un beso, haciéndolo sonreír con un poco de timidez

-Quiero _subir_ esta montaña contigo. Y para que lo tengas claro, te traje un regalo

-¡Hey! Era _yo_ quien te tenía una sorpresa -rió, aún pasmado por la consideración de su compañero

-Tú sabes que no me gusta quedarme atrás -sacó de su bolsillo la _conocida_ caja azul rectangular

-¿...John?

John asintió, y Paul, asimilando de qué se trataba, presentó su regalo igualmente. El suyo, una caja rectangular idéntica, pero de color rojo. Los dos rieron como pequeños, emocionados por lo que habría dentro de la caja del otro.

Se intercambiaron los obsequios, y al abrir las cajas se encontraron con lo mismo.

Era una pulsera de oro con sus propios nombres en la cara, y detrás de ella la leyenda _"siempre"_. 

Paul había quedado devastado viendo la suya, que era la misma que usaba en los sesentas. Antes de que John dejara la banda, él se la había devuelto, prometiéndose el seguir con Linda, empezar una vida familiar normal.

John se la había regalado en París, luego de haber hecho el amor por primera vez. Era un gesto que en esa oportunidad había recibido, sin entender muy bien por qué lo había hecho, no obstante, años después sí que lo supo. 

- _No puedo creerlo_ -susurró Paul

-Esto es lo mejor que me has dado Paul, no pudiste haber pensado mejor -John, conmovido enormemente por el brazalete, se lo probó inmediatamente, para después acercarse y darle pequeños besos a su pareja -.Dios, Paul; _esto significa tanto para mí..._

-Pensé que la habías tirado a la basura -contestó, esta vez sin ocultar lo tocado que estaba; lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas-...pensé que no la vería _jamás_ -John tomó la pulsera de sus manos, para posteriormente ponérsela

-¿De verdad creíste eso? ¿De verdad creías que iba a olvidarlo todo _tan fácilmente_? -besó su muñeca, en el lugar donde estaba el regalo

-Me lo hiciste creer -respondió, observando cómo el vino patinaba en su copa

-No, no, Recuerda que es eso o te estoy mintiendo. _Y mierda que soy bueno en eso_ , pero mi amor siempre estará ahí. _Siempre_

Entonces Paul lo besó, tomó parte de su terno con su puño y lo empujó, cayendo ambos en la arena, Paul sobre John, mordiendo sus labios, acariciando su cabello. 

_-Vamos a casa -_ exhaló Paul

-No tengo problemas con...

-No. Vamos a casa

John un tanto confundido aceptó, alzándose junto con su pareja, ambos tomados de la mano ingresaron a la casa y fueron hasta el segundo piso, donde se encontraba la habitación con la cómoda cama matrimonial que los velaría durante la estadía.

Apenas traspasaron el umbral de la puerta, Paul nuevamente atacó su boca, sus manos en cada mejilla. Él por otro lado, le sacaba la chaqueta y la tiraba lejos.

-¿Sabes? El otro día dejaste unas marcas muy poco atractivas en mi cuello -anunció Paul, con la boca de John a centímetros de la suya, ambos mezclando sus respiraciones, siendo una -.Creo que _debería_ hacer lo mismo

-No me mientas. Yo _sé_ que te gustan -dijo de vuelta John, desafiándolo con un pequeño beso, agarrándole de la cintura -.No creo que puedas hacer algo al respecto

Paul pasó sus manos de su rostro al cuello de la camisa, comprimiéndole con la fuerza necesaria para aventarle en la cama. Su rodilla separó sus piernas, y se arrimó directamente a repetir una acción que le había molestado hace unos meses: le volvió a romper su prenda.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -exclamó John, observando su ahora, ropa abierta cómicamente

Paul sonrió con sorna, aún con las manos en el pecho de su pareja, acariciándolo de tanto en tanto, lamiéndose los labios, y lo besó, abriendo su boca automáticamente para dejarle el espacio necesario para que lo explorase, para qué él lo hiciera también, dándose una y otra vez la oportunidad de drogarse con el otro. Mas eso no lo era todo. Paul era un hombre que cumplía promesas, así que, para el pesar de John, Paul abandonó sus labios y se enfocó en su cuello.

- _Eres...un..._ -John no podía completar ninguna frase coherente, pues Paul parecía no querer perder su apuesta

-Nada -dijo Paul, luego de haber mordido, succionado, lamido y admirado su cuello, para ponerse un poco más serio -.John...

John sintió el cambio repentino en la voz de su compañero y la preocupación se apoderó de él.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Quiero que lo hagas. _Estoy listo_

-¿Ah?

- _Hazme el amor John_

John parecía no haber entendido lo que había dicho. Probablemente porque la sangre ya no estaba en su cerebro.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Paul no lo iba a repetir, por lo que atinó a cambiar de posición, situándose al lado de John

-Estaré bien, Johnny -lo besó con suavidad, y luego tomó una sus manos, colocándola en su trasero, haciendo que John pudiese libremente hacer lo que quisiera. John sonrió y lo nalgueó, y masajeó el lugar. Paul lo observó con los ojos negros de vuelta, animándole a seguir. John entendió y rodó levantándose de vuelta, sentándose en el regazo de su compañero, ambos deleitados por la sensación de sus miembros haciendo fricción, aún con la ropa puesta.

Sin embargo John no quería apresurarse. No quería por ningún motivo que el emplazamiento fuese poco satisfactorio para Paul, así que atinó a quitarle la camisa con lentitud, pasmado por lo dispuesto que estaba su pareja por dejarse llevar. Era algo increíble, adorable, y más que excitante. Algo inimaginable diez años atrás. _Un sueño cumplido._

Siguió con los pantalones, pasando su palma sobre su pelvis, frotando, admirando, emocionado por cómo algo tan mínimo ya estaba acortando la respiración de Paul. Lamió por sobre la ropa, para entonces abrir el botón y bajar el cierre, aún tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo, frustrando un poco al bajista, quien había cerrado los ojos y estaba peleando internamente por no simplemente _acabar con todo_.

Una de las cosas que John sabía que era bueno era masturbando a Paul. Durante el tiempo en que habían empezado su relación física, John temía que algún día Paul se arrepintiera, y no quisiera pasar más ese tipo de noches. Para asegurarse, John era el primero en pedirle a Brian que situaran su nombre junto con el de Paul en la reserva de habitaciones. Siguiendo una presentación, John inmediatamente se ocupaba de las "necesidades" de su amigo, después se ducharían como si nada, irían de fiesta y a la vuelta, una maravillosa recompensa producto de las drogas y el alcohol. No era muy sano, la verdad es que muchas veces creyó que estaba manipulando a Paul, para posteriormente sentir lo contrario, que _él_ estaba siendo usado.

Pero ésto era distinto.

Las manos de John recorrieron con suavidad la erección de su compañero, para posteriormente posar su boca en los testículos, lamiendo, succionando, y dejando mordidas inofensivas, en tanto subía y bajaba suavemente sus dedos en el duro falo, dando como resultado quejidos poco audibles, y el añoro de más por parte de Paul, que movía sus caderas siguiendo el ritmo de John.

-No, Paulie. No esta vez -se detuvo, para entonces posar todo su cuerpo sobre el de Paul, besándolo -. _No_ -volvió a ubicar su mano sobre el pene de Paul, masturbando sin consistencia, sabiendo que ésto molestaría al bajista, siempre perfecto en su ritmo -. _No, no, no_ -su lengua empezó a hacer círculos en los pezones y a succionarlos, deslizando un hilo de saliva hasta el estómago en su recorrido, donde mordió los costados, para luego dejar un trazo de besos hasta la pelvis. Su mano aún trabajaba sin mucho esfuerzo en el miembro firme de su compañero, hasta que, con una sonrisa que dilucidaba el pecado, lo tomó de una sola vez con su boca; gotas de saliva surgiendo por la repentina acción. Ésto hizo de Paul nuevamente luchara, moviendo sus caderas hacia adelante, John sin problemas aparentes tomándolo todo otra vez, _bajando, subiendo, bajando_.

Paul gemía cada vez más fuerte, sus caderas tomando más y más ritmo y John _sabía_ que era hora. Se separó para la molestia de Paul, bajando de la cama y conectando miradas con él. Se quitó lo que quedaba de su camisa y sus pantalones, sin dejar de observarlo; el pobre, un desastre de deseo a estas alturas. 

Ya completamente desnudo se aproximó al cajón de la mesa de noche, y sacó el lubricante. Examinó nuevamente a su amante y se sintió un poco nervioso, no obstante ésto no era algo que podía dejar pasar. Él mismo ya estaba al borde de la excitación, tratando a cada momento de resistirse a correrse como una puta virgen.

Se subió a la cama y gateó hasta él, besándolo profundamente. Paul lo abrazó, haciendo círculos en su espalda, para después separar su boca de la suya, sonriéndole.

John asintió, y Paul separó sus piernas, un poco incómodo por no tener la costumbre, dejándole espacio para arrodillarse en el espacio en medio de ellas.

_-Si te duele o..._

-Te diré -aseguró Paul rápidamente

John un tanto nervioso le sonrió, para posteriormente concentrarse en su tarea. A pesar de lo dolorosa que se estaba tornando su erección, estaba al cien por ciento dispuesto a darle la _mejor_ experiencia a Paul.

Así que comenzó untando el líquido en sus dedos. Una gran cantidad, mientras con su otra mano masturbaba lentamente a su pareja. Acercó su boca a la entrada de Paul, lamiendo el anillo de la entrada con paciencia y dedicación. Paul ante la extraña intrusión tuvo un espasmo, un pequeño salto le hizo _recordar_ a lo que iba. Cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse en tanto John le ayudaba a reconocer otra parte de sí mismo con su invasión.

Las cosas tomaron otro color cuando sintió cómo un dedo entraba molestándole; convenciéndole que esto _estaba_ pasando. _Era real._ Sintió otro cosquilleo, que para su sorpresa derivó en un gemido.

_Gracias a Dios_ , pensó John, insertando otro dedo.

Paul no sabía qué idioma estaba empezando a hablar, porque algo había pasado. Era como si todos los nervios de su cuerpo se estuviesen activando, provocándole cosquillas de placer y dolor.

John aumentó el ritmo de los dos dedos, dejando a Paul balbuceando e incapaz de hacer mucho más que arquear su cuello. John se detuvo, para aplicar finalmente el lubricante en su pene. Ya listo, besó nuevamente a Paul apretando sus caderas, pero irrumpiendo con calma. Paul abrió la boca sin soltar sonido alguno, y ajustó los ojos ante la nueva sensación. John, por otro lado creyó que se iba a venir ahí mismo. Paul estaba tan estrecho, que su miembro pulsaba sin parar, advirtiéndole de los "peligros" que podría provocar. Tomó las rodillas de Paul y lo acercó aún más a él, para entonces comenzar su poco lánguido y elegante baile, moviendo sucesivamente sus caderas en contra del recto del otro, sin importante mucho las molestias. Había sido precavido con todo, así que ahora _no sabía_ si era posible parar. 

Extendió su cuerpo, para posicionar sus manos sobre los hombros de Paul, apoyándose y presionando su cuerpo contra él, yendo más y más rápido.

_-Mírame Paul, mírame -_ dijo, con la respiración entrecortada

Paul abrió los ojos con dificultad, su rostro evidenciando una ola de sentimientos que John no sabía muy bien cómo interpretar. Las gotas de sudor bajando con calma, a medida de que él embestía más y más fuerte, sus mejillas y su boca carnosa y roja, abierta, no sólo le decían lo obvio: _era hermoso_ , no había ninguno como él, pero también algo le decía que era suyo. Sus ojos resplandecientes le decían _"soy tuyo, John"_.

Entonces supo que era especial. No era cualquier sexo. No. Paul le estaba dando su alma, su corazón. El intercambio de miradas no duró mucho, porque por la extrañas y nuevas sensaciones Paul no era capaz de concentrarse en nada más que en el nuevo placer que estaba registrando. Con los ojos cerrados y apretados soltó un gutural gemido, que pronto fue seguido por John.

John lo abrazó, aún sobre él, ocultando su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Paul. 

Paul posó una de sus manos en la espalda de John, aún shockeado por lo que había pasado, casi creyendo que había sido un sueño. No obstante _tocarlo_ también lo llevaba un poco a la realidad. 

-Te amo mucho John -fue lo único que pudo decir

-Yo también, Paul. Yo también

Entonces, por primera vez, luego de separarse de Paul, situándose a su lado, John sintió cómo Paul se disponía a dormir con la cabeza sobre su pecho, justo sobre su corazón.

-Te amo John -dijo en un suspiro, besando el lugar

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se quedase dormido, y John creía que iba a llorar, ya que había sido el sueño de casi toda una vida, casi o más importante que el de ser músico. 

_Ser amado._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, ok. Este sí que fue un capítulo complicado que hacer. Tenía poco tiempo durante la semana, ¡pero sentía que había tanto que contar!  
> Aunque creo que lo logré jaja, a pesar de ser ya día sábado.
> 
> Bueno, aquí van mis datos de siempre:
> 
> 1) Supongo que muchxs de ustedes habrán visto el brazalete de Paul, ¿no? Si no, les dejó una foto en donde se puede ver:
> 
> https://www.pinterest.cl/pin/472244710901673018/
> 
> Durante gran parte de los sesenta se le vió a Paul con ese brazalete. Muchos dicen que fue Jane Asher quien se lo dió, aunque él, ante la pregunta nunca afirmó ni negó nada (typical Paulie...XD).  
> Lo que sí se sabe es que durante la época era común que novi@s, pretendientes, lo que fuera, le regalaran a su objeto de amor el accesorio, tras él se podía poner una pequeña dedicatoria y etcs.  
> Dentro de una parte del fandom McLennon queremos creer que John se lo dió y pensé que sería lindo agregarlo en este universo :')
> 
> 2) Sé que Queen, Led Zeppelin y Pink Floyd estaban recién empezando en esa época PERO YO QUIERO CREER QUE NO XD. Aunque la verdadera Rockestra (en Youtube hay un mini-documental) sí tuvo a los invitados mencionados y debo decir que la amistad entre Bonzo y Macca me derrite en manera no slash/shipeable/lo que sea XD
> 
> 3) La estrella Mary-Julia no sé si es real. Lo leí no sé dónde pero lo encontré adorable :)
> 
> Bueno, muchas gracias por leer y sus kudos, son geniales! Creo que lloraré porque ya me queda un capítulo :(
> 
> NOS VEMOS :)!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El pacto/ Nunca es fácil/ We are family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE FINALE <3

  
John había desarrollado una "curiosa" obsesión desde esa noche. Paul encontraba graciosa y a ratos un poco molesta la insistencia de su compañero con su trasero, frotando sus manos en cualquier oportunidad que se le presentase.

_Por supuesto_ que Paul había disfrutado la experiencia, creía que quizás la podría repetir en el futuro, ¡pero no al día siguiente! Tenía que recuperarse...tenían que solucionar _otros_ problemas también.

Ahora, estaban desayunando, y aunque fuese incómodo, tenía que poner el tema en la palestra.

-Uhm, ¿John? 

John alzó sus cejas poniéndole atención

-Quiero saber...qué harás con respecto a Yoko -su voz suave, intentando no empezar una discusión más grande

Mas parecía haber fallado en menor medida. John se notó incómodo.

-Supongo que tendremos que hablar...hablar de divorcio -soltó un tanto fastidiado, queriendo ponerle punto final a la conversación

-John, si decides no hacerlo te apoyaré. Lo sabes, ¿no? Entendería si quieres volver con ella

- _Yo_ no aceptaría verte con Linda -aludió, cortando inmediatamente el ánimo de Paul -.No del todo -agregó -.Supongo que así se sabe quién es mejor persona -sonrió con sorna -.La cuestión es...no quiero que te haga daño

-¿...diciendo la verdad?

-Sí

-No -movió la cabeza negando, igualmente -.No me haría daño. _No lo permitiría_. Además, hay muchas cosas que escapan de lo que podríamos hacer al respecto

-Lo sé...es una mierda -dijo, con suavidad

Hubo un silencio por unos segundos, hasta que Paul finalmente se decidió:

_-Yo hablaré con ella_

-Paul, no tienes por qué...

-Iré con John. El hermano de Linda

-Oh, genial... -puso los ojos en blanco, remarcando su sarcasmo

-Allen Klein robó en Apple, y le robará a George con lo de Bangladesh. Espera y verás

A regañadientes John aceptó, y en ese momento se le vino a la mente algo que había olvidado por... _estar demasiado ocupado_ con Paul. ¡Debía hablar con Ringo! 

-¿Hay un teléfono por acá?

-¿...no?

-Necesito hablar con Ringo

-Podríamos ir a mi granja en Kintyre para saber qué está pasando

-Sí, me parece bien. Necesito hablarle, ayer supuestamente iba a ir al Ritz a ver si Yoko seguía ahí

-¿Tú crees que ella podría...?

-Ella podría haberlo dicho Paul... _es capaz_

-Bien. Entonces tomemos un baño y vayamos

-Oh, ¿pero no me dejarás tocar ese lindo trasero?

-¡JOHN! -rió Paul

_______________________________________

Luego de una hora de viaje, habían llegado a _High Park_ en Kintyre, donde iban con una maleta en caso de que tuviesen que viajar urgentemente a Londres. Apenas traspasaron el umbral de la puerta, John fue inmediatamente hasta el teléfono, marcando el número de Ringo.

Al otro lado del teléfono, una voz femenina y poco energética le contestaba.

_-¿Aló?_

-Maureen -asumió John -.¿Cómo estás, querida? ¿Está Ritchie ahí?

_-¡Hola John! Estamos bien y sí, está por acá. Le diré que te hable_

Al cabo de unos segundos, la cálida voz del baterista se hizo presente.

_-¡John! ¡Pensé que ya no llamarías!_

-Bueno, estuve a punto de olvidarlo, por la razones correctas...-aludió, mirando a Paul, quien estaba sentado en una silla, cerca de él, sonriéndole

_-¿De verdad?_

-He estado ocupado -rió entre dientes, Paul rió de vuelta, como un chiquillo -.¿Conseguiste ver a Yoko? -cuestionó con más seriedad

- _Sí_ -respondió en el mismo tono

-¿Q-Qué supiste?

_-Bueno, naturalmente no está contenta con ésto. Me habló de un secreto...me dijo que si no vuelves mañana llamará a Jann Wenner para que publique en la portada de la Rolling Stone lo que sabe_

-Mierda, ni siquiera sé por qué me sorprendo... -dijo, posando su palma en su frente, tratando de calmar su ansiedad

_-¡_ _¿Qué está pasando John?!_ _¿Podrías aclararme? ¿De qué escapaste, realmente?_

-Lo siento Ringo, pero no sería justo decírtelo así, ahora. No quiero que sepas por teléfono, eres mi hermano. Supongo que entiendes

- _Sí, por supuesto. Y gracias_ -John sintió cómo había sonreído, lo que le hizo hacer lo mismo de vuelta -. _¿Estás con Paul aún?_

-Sí

- _¿Están planeando un disco o qué?_

-Uhm...no te apresures, no te apresures...ya te diré

_-Ok, hermano. Cuídate. Espero que Yoko no termine perjudicándote_

-No. Iremos directo a Londres. Sabíamos que nos iba a joder con algo parecido, así que...estamos con una maleta lista

_-Mierda...los tendré en mis pensamientos_

-Gracias amigo, nos vemos

_-Adiós Johnny_

-Adiós Ritchie

Al cortar la llamada, John observó a Paul, y éste, sin tener ninguna información concreta de vuelta, movió la cabeza en aceptación.

-¿Necesitas que nos llevemos algo de acá?

__________________________________________

Llegar a Londres los había dejado exhaustos. John simplemente ni se había molestado en mantenerse en pie durante todo el trayecto, al contrario de Paul, quien por la inquietud no se había permitido descansar.

Durmiendo en el taxi, el guitarrista se aferró a él, en tanto él, intranquilo, trataba de distraer sus pensamientos esquemáticos con su plácida y adorable faz.

Al cabo de unos cuarenta minutos llegaron a _Cavendish_ , con Linda y las niñas esperándolos; las cuales habían sido contactadas por Paul en el aeropuerto de Glasgow.

Despertando, John volvió a la realidad y las cosas se tornaron más frenéticas que nunca. Dentro de lo que podía en su nerviosismo, John intentó explicarle la situación a Linda, lo _grave_ que podía ser. Ante ello, Paul interrumpió el emplazamiento con un tanto de vergüenza, pidiéndole el interceder, hablando con su hermano.

Entendiendo la importancia del asunto, Linda tomó el teléfono y se contactó con su hermano John, quien no tuvo reparos en anunciar su apoyo y tomar el próximo vuelo desde Nueva York. Eso les daba seis horas, al menos, de espera. Lo suficiente para poder tomar una clara determinación.

Así que ahí estaban los tres esa noche. Tazas de café a medio tomar abrigando sus cuerpos apesadumbrados, preocupados, acongojados.

-¿Tú crees que ella verdaderamente te ama, John? -cuestionó Linda -.Si vamos a hacer ésto...creo que es mejor preguntarlo

Paul empuñó sus manos en su regazo, tratando en lo posible no sentirse afectado por lo que fuera que contestara John. Aún así curioso por saberlo.

-Creo que sí... _algo_ de afecto debe de haber. Tal vez las cosas no son tan negras como parecen. Después de todo, es una verdad que Paul _sí_ me hizo daño

A pesar de que un dejo de culpa se activara en su estómago, Paul entendía que era lógico lo que había dicho

-...no le culparía que existiese un sentimiento de protección hacia mí, aunque a veces sea sofocante, aunque siempre yo tenga que pedir perdón

-Eso... _no está bien_ John -dijo Linda, mirando a Paul, casi pidiéndole permiso para proseguir. Paul, en cambio, asintió, dejándole continuar -.No debes pedir perdón por quien eres, o por querer tener más libertad. Es cierto: tú y Paul se hirieron mutuamente... _no eres el único_ que lo sintió, mas por eso no bloquearía toda oportunidad para que él te viera, porque no son un par de simples amigos...y no lo digo en un sentido romántico, no. Paul me ha contado que crecieron juntos, entonces, este tipo de situaciones...no deberíamos tomarlas por alto. De hecho, sin importar lo que pasara, lo correcto sería hablarlo, verse para saber en primer lugar qué originó todo

Paul, conmovido tomó la mano de Linda _-.Gracias_

-No lo había pensado de esa forma. Incluso, lo haces parecer...simple -dijo John

-Y lo es -continuó Linda -.Y ante ello, como buenos _Libras_ que somos -aludió, sonriendo -.Tenemos que balancear las cosas. ¿Vale la pena hacer todo ésto?

-Sí. Lo vale. Quiero estar con tu marido -dijo, riendo entre dientes, recibiendo un codazo por parte de Paul, quien sonreía tímidamente. Después, lo examinó, un poco más suave al hablar esta vez: -Han sido _años_ desde que lo he querido

-Será difícil, y con lo de Yoko incluso creemos que pueda publicar algo que no sólo nos amenace a nosotros, sino a ustedes, nuestra familia -comentó Paul a Linda -.No es ideal que vivan así, creo que... _no hubiese querido_ que pasara todo así, pero...

-No hay de qué arrepentirse -aseguró Linda -.Pasó lo que tenía que pasar. _Han crecido_. Me han hecho crecer a mí, y todos somos familia ahora -los observó con certeza -.Tienen mi apoyo, y el de mis hijas. _Sus_ hijas. Podremos hacer lo que sea para que no salga a la luz, o salga...como quieran

-Creo que es mejor por ahora no afirmar ni negar nada -dijo Paul -.Si alguna vez la prensa lo cuestiona,...lo dejaremos ahí. Es lo mejor hasta el momento

John, no muy de acuerdo con la idea, simplemente asintió.

- _Supongo_ que así será

  
____________________________

John Eastman arribó a Londres a las doce de la mañana del día siguiente, llegando a _Cavendish_ a las doce y media. Con un bolso de mano, y una maleta, el abogado se estiró en el sofá del living de la vivienda, notándose agotado por las horas de viaje, no obstante lo suficientemente concentrado para escuchar a su ahora, ex cuñado, quien le contaba junto con su hermana y...¿John Lennon? el asunto con más claridad.

-Nunca quise que pasara así... -decía Paul -.Sin embargo la bomba explotó, y como te dije, si no fuera por que sé que estaremos seguros contigo, es que te confío esto. Ni yo, ni John, ni Linda, queremos que hayan perjudicados, y necesitamos un respaldo legal 

Eastman trató de procesar la información, viendo directamente a su hermana, quien de vuelta, presentaba un rostro sereno, sin molestia en absoluto por lo que parecía ser la _absurda_ implicancia romántica entre los ex _Beatles_.

-¿No me estás tomando el pelo con...?

-No. Lo que Paul dice es jodidamente cierto -dijo el otro John, con convicción, parado fumando frente a él

-Oh, ok... -respondió, tratando de entender cómo su hermana estaba tan tranquila sabiendo que su esposo era un homosexual, peor...¡teniendo a su amante bajo el mismo techo! -.Lo que podemos hacer es una especie de contrato -prosiguió, volviendo a su persona profesional -.Legalizarlo, y hacer que lo firme. Un contrato que estipule que no meta sus narices en tus derechos -miró al guitarrista -...porque no has escrito nada con ella, ¿no?

-Pueda que quiera reclamar un concepto

-¡¿Un concepto?! -espetó Paul, un tanto molesto

-Sí. Me dió una palabra y de ahí comencé a construír la canción

-...pero no está acreditada a su nombre -continuó Eastman

-No

-Entonces no habría problema. Si es tan delicado el asunto podrías ofrecerle todo lo demás. Perderás dinero, es cierto, mas a largo plazo, con los derechos recuperarás todo

-Es mejor que vayamos -dijo Paul, alzándose del sofá

Eastman asintió y se despidió de Linda y de John. Paul abrazó a Linda, y a John, antes de hacerlo, le dió un beso en la frente.

-Todo saldrá bien -le dijo al oído, para después sonreírle, tratando de disipar su preocupación.

John sonrió de vuelta débilmente, y los siguió hasta la puerta, hasta ver que finalmente se alejaran.

-Saldrá bien -dijo Linda

- _Espero..._ -respondió John

________________________________________________________

Paul y su cuñado no habían hablado demasiado en el trayecto a la notaría para crear los documentos, y menos en el viaje hacia el hotel. Ambos, abogado y artista estaban demasiado tensos para agregar algo relevante. Más Paul que John, naturalmente, pero eso no dejaba que el otro pensara en qué podría pasar si el secreto se supiese. _Él mismo_ no podía ver con los mismos ojos a Paul. Era como si estuviese conociendo a otra persona, sin embargo, su hermana en ningún momento pareció disgustada, lo que le provocaba cierta seguridad. Además estaban Mary y Heather, era obvio que las cosas no se podían dejar así como así.

Llegaron al Ritz, ambos nerviosos por enfrentar a una aparentemente inofensiva mujer japonesa. Al estar en el despacho, el recepcionista los dejó entrar inmediatamente. Yoko ya había avisado que su marido, o Paul McCartney o ambos arribarían.

Así que ahí estaban. Luego de unos minutos de ascensor; frente a la puerta de la habitación de Yoko Ono.

-John, déjame entrar primero. Te diré cuando tengas que hacer lo tuyo...tengo asuntos pendientes

-Está bien -contestó Eastman, un tanto confundido

Paul tocó la puerta, y la mujer de larga cabellera negra le dejó entrar, ignorando al hombre que incómodamente esperaba en el pasillo. 

La habitación claramente era una de las más lujosas, sino la más del hotel. Un pequeño living con un gran televisor, una mesa de centro y dos sofás se presentaban a primera vista. Al fondo, una pieza que contenía lo que parecía una cama matrimonial.

-Qué bueno que llegaste a tiempo. Una hora más y ya hubiese cogido el teléfono para llamar a Jann. Aunque, claramente me hubiese gustado que mi esposo se presentara... _no su amante_

Paul no contestó, intentando estar concentrado para lo que venía. _Necesitaba_ tener la mente fría para que todo saliera bien.

-¿Puedo...? -señaló el sofá. Yoko movió su cabeza positivamente, sentándose frente a él, encendiendo un cigarrillo

Paul observó el devenir atento de la artista, y puso sobre la mesa los contratos.

-No queremos pelear Yoko -fue lo primero que dijo -.Esto es lo que ofrecemos para que haya el menor daño posible. El divorcio, a cambio de todo lo demás -le señaló parte de lo escrito

- _No quiero divorciarme_ -respondió -.Nunca pretendí hacerlo

Paul, aún calmado, preguntó:

-¿Quieres las casas, todo lo que se creó? Porque eso está dentro del trato -su tono empresarial, aún invitándole a leer

-Ésas serían...

-Todas las propiedades que compartiste con John. Las empresas, las exposiciones, los libros. Todo eso sería tuyo. La firma te proveería eso, y a cambio, le darías el divorcio y la confidencialidad en cuanto a los motivos. Eso significa, en pocas palabras, de que no puedes hablar, ni dar evidencia de nuestra relación. A ninguna persona, a ningún medio. Los derechos de las canciones, por supuesto, son de John. Eso no cambiaría

Yoko se tomó un tiempo para leer el contrato, hasta que fijó su mirada con la de Paul

- _Está bien_. Pero _aún_ quiero producir el disco

Paul alzó una ceja, un tanto sorprendido negativamente

-Bien. Lo haremos juntos, entonces -dijo Paul, sintiéndose (para su desgracia) un tanto intimidado, tratando aún mantener el control

-Eso será interesante... -disparó de vuelta Yoko -.Lo que me hace pensar qué es lo que te motiva a creer que te funcionará. ¿No estuvieron todos estos años en ésto?

-Bueno, _al menos_ John pudo ver a Julian -Paul suspiró, alzándose del sofá -.Supongo que eso habla algo de mí...¿o de tí? -abrió la puerta, y dejó entrar a John Eastman.

-¿Está todo bien?

-Todo bien -aseguraron ambos

__________________________________________

  
Con la firma de Yoko en un contrato levemente modificado, el divorcio de la pareja Lennon-Ono se dió a curso.

Evidentemente _no era_ el mejor contrato del mundo, John financieramente estaba quebrado, sin embargo era _lo mejor_ que se podía hacer para proteger su relación con Paul. Los meses siguientes fueron agridulces, ya que John no parecía tan contento con la idea de ser dependientemente de casi todo, como también el no poder vivir en paz, ocultándose demasiado, pero al menos habían logrado estar en las grabaciones del otro.

Primero ocurrió con _Ram_ , donde John, disfrazado ridículamente como una aseadora, observaba cómo su pareja armaba canciones con peculiares e interesantes sonidos, pasajes de campo e infancia visualizándose en su mente, él simplemente admirando mientras intentaba barrer y limpiar parte del estudio para no parecer tan sospechoso. Paul de vez en cuando se acercaba, se reía por lo cómica de la situación, le besaba, y seguía trabajando.

El último día de esa grabación fue la _Rockestra._ Paul se reunió con Pete, David Gilmour, Elvis Costello, John Bonham y John pudo aparecer, finalmente como él mismo. Los asistentes estaban completamente asombrados por la aparición del ex _Beatle_ , aún más entusiasmados por continuar. Ninguno sabía muy bien cómo había pasado ésto, pues la prensa seguía convencida de la "rivalidad" entre Lennon y McCartney. Ellos, al ser cuestionados, _seguían_ con la historia. John, sobretodo, para jugar con las mentes de los periodistas en momentos de aburrimiento, decía cosas absurdas por el teléfono, haciendo reír a Paul a carcajadas.

La sesión había salido mejor de lo esperado. Los músicos contentos por simplemente compartir. Finalmente, _Ram_ era un álbum que había dejado muy conforme a Paul.

Por otro lado, John comenzó _Imagine_. Un álbum que sorprendió a Paul mientras se hacía (esta vez John se reía de él, porque Paul escogió disfrazarse de conserje). Es que tenía una canción que John le advirtió que grabaría, _"How do you sleep?"_ , una cruda dedicatoria hecha en un momento de rabia. Pero por otro lado estaba _"Jealous Guy"_ , una hermosa disculpa dicha desde la vulnerabilidad, admitiendo un defecto muy presente en él.

Yoko había pasado parte en el estudio. Incluso había preguntado por él, sin embargo, Paul sabía que si alguien lo veía por ahí, los rumores de la rivalidad que tan seguros los tenía al menos en los medios, se disiparían, obligándoles a dar explicaciones y quitándoles tranquilidad. Así que sólo podía observar cómo la artista movía sus hilos, por suerte, sin querer intentar algo más con John. 

El álbum era _precioso_. No obstante había sido tensional para Paul. La mujer no descansó hasta que estuviera listo, y estuvo durante todas las sesiones. Luego, como por arte de magia, desapareció. 

______________________________________________________

A través de los años, John y Paul sacaron discos paralelamente hasta 1978. En el caso de Paul, siendo una necesidad más que cualquier otra cosa, no pudo evitar trabajar incesantemente en material, invitando a su pareja a unírsele. No obstante, John parecía asustado, más que nada por repetir lo que había sucedido con los _Beatles_. Ante eso, pudo sacar un disco más, _Walls and Bridges,_ con pocos shows en vivo, versus los tres que había compuesto Paul: _Band on The run,_ _Venus and Mars_ y _At The Speed of Sound_ , por supuesto, cada uno de ellos con tours exitosos, que al principio habían sido completamente descartados por John. Pasada una semana no pudo soportar la soledad, por lo que optó por la difícil proeza de viajar con Paul, cuidándose de ser visto.

Cada día que Paul se presentaba era una hazaña, porque tenía que pasar de un hotel a otro para poder dormir o...simplemente pasar tiempo con John, y luego fingir que estaba durmiendo en el hotel escogido por su representante. La presencia de Linda y las niñas aligeraba las cosas de tanto en tanto, dándole unos minutos más a la pareja; pero John sin entender mucho el por qué de su agobio, había decidido cerrarse a la posibilidad de repetirlo, dejando de lado la música para dedicarse a escribir, y a pintar desde la cabaña que tenían en la Isla de Rathlin en Irlanda del Norte. 

Sin embargo, fue una tarde de octubre de 1978, días después de su cumpleaños, cuando John le hizo la sugerencia a Paul.

-Quiero componer...quiero que lo hagamos juntos, como en los viejos tiempos

Paul, pasmado, dejó de lavar los platos que antes contenían sus cenas, para verlo fijamente.

-¿Estás hablando enserio? -trató de no sonar tan entuasiasmado, pues sabía muy bien que John _odiaba_ la mera idea de la exposición que eso significaría. Y claramente estaba de acuerdo, habrían millones de idiotas preguntándoles sobre la "rivalidad", tratando de separarlos, desmereciendo sus trabajos, para después ir ante la típica pregunta _Beatle_. Pero él había escogido ignorar eso con su carrera, y las cosas habían salido _decentes_ hasta el momento.

-Sí. Será una _Doble Fantasía. Empezaremos otra vez_

Ahora era John el sorprendido, ya que Paul casi se abalanzó encima de él, besándolo apasionadamente. Ésto era algo que quería _HACE AÑOS_ , no iba a dejar que se le fuera así como así.

______________________________________________________________________

Paul y Linda se divorciaron legalmente recién en 1985. Era un acuerdo en que los tres habían llegado para poder borrar cualquier sospecha que la prensa pudiese hacer, ya que a la salida del primer álbum juntos, _Doble Fantasy_ , los artículos sobre la dupla Lennon-McCartney habían cambiado rotundamente.

A los primeros días de su lanzamiento, la prensa había tomado el ángulo de la rivalidad de los compositores, como también la aburrida comparación de _John=audaz, Paul=romántico_ , mas ninguno de los dos se molestó en lo absoluto. Ellos ya sabían cómo manejarlos, era una cuestión que casi ya _tenían_ en su ADN, por lo que no había sido la "gran cosa" el disuadirlos. Ante ello, los medios no pudieron más que rendirse y hacer lo que _verdaderamente_ deberían haber expuesto en primer lugar: críticas de música, basadas en melodías más que en vidas personales.

Todo estaba bien, hasta que John completamente impresionado por el video de _Dancing In The Street_ de David Bowie con Mick Jagger, propuso algo muchísimo más íntimo para _(Just like) Starting Over,_ uno de los singles del disco, decidido a competir para destronar al dúo como el más homoerótico de la época; trabajó en múltiples opciones para el suyo, siendo rechazado en más de una ocasión por Paul, que no quería exponerse demasiado.

El video había sido cuestionado por la supuesta (verdadera) tensión entre ambos. Es que no era cualquiera: a pesar de su simplicidad (eran sólo ellos dos, sentados frente a frente en unas sillitas de madera, con un fondo negro y un par de focos iluminándolos), había algo _personal_ que le hacía pensar a los expectadores algo muchísimo más profundo en relación, por ejemplo, al video de Bowie y Jagger. Era... _romántico_. Las tomas mostraban a los ex- _Beatles_ cantándose muy cerca, a veces casi rozando los labios, otras escenas eran de John arrodillándose ante Paul, guitarra cruzada casi como si fuese una serenata. 

No ayudó mucho tampoco el hecho de que la _Rolling Stone_ les pidiera emular la sesión que habían tenido en 1965 con David Bailey, donde varios lectores notaron las pulseras idénticas en sus muñecas, más lo cálidos y cómodos que se veían en las fotografías. También, las confesiones de Elton John y Freddie Mercury en cuanto a sus sexualidades habían abierto muchísimo más las especulaciones sobre lo que realmente estaba pasando.

_______________________________________________________________

**Cuatro años después**

**30 de Septiembre, 1989**

**Copenhagen, Dinamarca**

-¡PA'! -Mary McCartney, reciente veinteañera, se presentaba en el pie de la escalera de una rústica cabaña. Una mano sujetándose en el pasamanos, otra sujetando su cámara. La joven, de largo cabello negro y ojos pardos con largas pestañas subió, tratando de contener su impulso por matar a quien tanto quería. Frente a la puerta, golpeó con fuerza, repitiéndose una y otra vez: _"no lo mates, no lo mates, no lo mates..."_.

_-¡Pasa! -_ se escuchó del otro lado

Mary bajó la manilla de la cerradura y vió a un adorable y _estresado_ John Lennon mirándose al espejo.

-Macca, querida, ¿crees que...este terno está bien? Creo que no está lo suficientemente ajustado -aludió, posando de un lado a otro

-Papá, te ves bien, no seas tonto -rió Mary, sobando su espalda -.Por favor, si no hay nada más que ver, es mejor que vayamos, tú sabes cómo es papá

-Llegaré y me arreglará la corbata 

Mary encogió los hombros y luego sonrió

-Ponte cerca de la ventana -dijo, apuntando su cámara hacia él, John obedeciéndole - _.¡Sonríe!, ¡Es tu boda, Lennon!_

John arrugó toda su cara, haciendo una mueca, desencajando su boca

-Eres horrible, Pa' -hizo click entre risas, y la cómica foto ya se había retratado. Al cabo de unos segundos, John había vuelto a la normalidad, y rápidamente, Mary ya tenía otra fotografía

-Eres tan rápida como tu madre

-¡Gracias! Mi plan es seguir su camino

-Serás excelente, Macca -la abrazó, besando su frente

-Ok, ok, ¡vamos! -aludió Mary, tratando de no sonar tan conmovida, sin embargo, la opinión de John _siempre_ era importante para ella.

_______________________________________________

Julian y Heather, por otro lado, estaban en otra cabaña, similar a la de John y Mary, pero a una distancia de unos quince minutos más o menos.

Julian estaba un tanto nervioso, ya que sabía que él se tendría que hacer cargo de todo. Heather era una gran compañía, no obstante era sumamente reservada, y la comunicación entre ambos nunca había sido _tan_ genial.

- _¿Estás bien?_ -le preguntó, viendo cómo la chica había estado seria durante todo el tiempo

-Sí -musitó

-No es algo que pase todos los días... -comentó, tratando de ser lo más agradable posible -.Entendería que no te guste mucho

- _Amo_ a mi padre -dijo Heather -.Hay cosas que no puedo asumir con tanta facilidad como Mary, pero...dentro de todo, lo importante es que amo a mi padre

Julian asintió, y ambos observaron cómo Paul bajaba las escaleras, radiante.

-¿Cómo están mis queridos hijos?

-Pues esperándote -Julian apretó su hombro con calidez -.¡Es tu día y ni te veo nervioso!

-Oh, claro que no. Sé a lo que voy. Sé que me quedan _años_ de batalla

Julian rió, y Heather sonrió

-No es un tipo fácil mi padre, pero es excesivamente encantador

-Nada que hacer, Jules, nada que hacer....

_______________________________________________________

Apenas habían visto la noticia de la resolución de la Unión Civil en Dinamarca por la televisión, ambos conectaron con la idea. Ni siquiera tuvieron que decirlo. Fue solo mirarse y lo sabían.

Planearlo tampoco fue difícil. John recordó el día en que habían empezado su viaje en París, en 1961, y fue así como la fecha se armó. No era que en realidad fuesen a hacer la gran cosa, más que nada era una manera de ser más abiertos con quienes amaban.

Las cosas no habían sido del todo agradables. Habían días en donde no querían entenderse, como también estaban los días en que John no tendría el mismo interés que Paul por componer, o Paul ya no quería discutir más sobre política o arreglar el mundo, o quizás peleaban simplemente por quién tendría que lavar los trastes,...mas llegar a este punto, les hacía pensar en que _sí_ lo habían logrado. No importaba lo demás. _Aquí estaban_. 

Linda, Cynthia, George, Ringo y sus esposas, fueron los primeros en ser invitados, para John aún seguía siendo incómodo el invitar a Cynthia, no obstante sabía que Julian no podría ir sin ella. Para ellos, la verdad no había sido nada fácil, aunque Julian había sido el más receptivo, no por John, desgraciadamente. Era Paul el que había llevado a Julian a "entender".

También estaban unos cercanos en la época de los _Beatles_ : George Martin, Mal Evans, Neil Aspinall, Mick Jagger, David Bowie, Donovan, y por supuesto, Pete Townshend. 

La ceremonia duró lo que tuvo que durar. Los testigos, en este caso George y Ringo, firmaron, y fueron a celebrar a un centro de eventos que estaba decorado con rosas y plumas blancas.

Mientras la música de absurdos grupos ochenteros se hacía presente, Mick Jagger fue a sentarse junto a Pete Townshend, quien bebía tranquilamente un vaso de vino blanco, observando los ridículos bailes que John y Paul hacían ante la melodía de la cursi _I Th_ _ink we're alone now_ , de Tiffany.

-No es como que tenga que importar mucho -añadió de la nada Mick, bebiendo del mismo vaso que Pete -.Es increíble, ¿no? -lo examinó fijamente

-¿Darnos cuenta que vamos directamente a los cincuenta y que ya no importa la mierda que estemos escuchando a pesar de que nos reviente los oídos?

-Oh, nos podemos quitar el disfraz de rockeros de vez en cuando -aludió sonriendo, John a medida que avanzaba la canción parecía hacer poses más ridículas aún. Pero Paul no era mejor tampoco

-Atrás quedan nuestros días de locura, sin embargo, ¿no es eso lo que nos llevó a ésto?

-De eso quería hablarte. Supongo que valió la pena

- _Valió la pena_ -repitió

Entonces John se acercó a ambos y les tomó de las manos.

-¡No pueden quedarse ahí! ¡Le pedí al DJ _Material Girl!_

-John, eres oficialmente EL gay -dijo Mick

-¡Lo soy! ¡Lo soy! -dijo, corriendo hasta Paul, besándolo -.¡Vengan! ¿O tienen miedo?

-Mueve el culo, Townshend -Mick tomó la mano de Pete, y éste, avergonzado, comenzó a hacer lo que _parecía_ un baile

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡HOLA! Y...¿ADIÓS? :(  
> El final ha llegado, creí que lo podría publicar para el cumpleaños de nuestro querido Johnny, pero desafortunadamente otras obligaciones me quitaron el tiempo necesario para hacerlo. Estuve toda la semana escribiendo a pedacitos, y hoy lo logré!  
> Hay muchas cosas que me hubiese gustado añadir, sin embargo, creí al mismo tiempo que eso habría hecho de esta historia algo más largo y quizás no necesariamente parte de lo que se está contando. Tal vez, en el futuro me decida a hacer un McLennon en los 80s o algo así XD Porque la idea de nuestros chicos componiendo en la época se me parece muy atractiva! Sobretodo sabiendo a lo que apuntaba John con "Milk and Honey" y las fuentes que dicen que Paul y John planeaban escribir en el disco de Ringo. Pero bueno...esa es otra cosa.  
> GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, POR SUS KUDOS, LEÍDAS ETC. Ha sido genial para mí este proceso. Al empezar esta historia no pasaba por un buen momento emocionalmente, necesitaba "encontrarme", y parte de eso es hacer cosas que simplemente disfrutas, "agarrarle el gusto"; como decimos en mi país. No sé si seguiré escribiendo en esta página, así que me despido en caso de que no vuelva a hacerlo :(. GRACIAS DE NUEVO, GRAAAAAAAAAAACIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS <3<3<3


End file.
